De rey León, a Gatito salvaje
by Dayana Black
Summary: Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de la vida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor... -¿Dónde vives?, te llevo- ofrecí -Por ahora... en ninguna parte- susurro -...entonces vendras conmigo-
1. El Escape

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

**_Hola niñas!!_  
**

_**Ok, les pedí a mis hermosas lectoras que me ayudaran con un nombre para la historia, espero que les guste el que escogí (que fue el que a algunas, incluyéndome, gusto más) creo que es el nombre perfecto. Este es como el primer capitulo- prólogo, ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!**_

_**P.D. Igual que en ¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!! Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos.**_

_**Ahora si, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!

* * *

**_

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de la vida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Escape**

**Edward POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años.

La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad quieren casarse conmigo, e incluso muchas con el doble de mi edad lo desean también.

Soy alto, de piel blanca, cabello color bronce y ojos verdes; calificado como el soltero más atractivo del año por muchas revistas, además de estar muy bien colocado en la sociedad.

Vivo en New York junto con mi familia: Mi padre Carlisle, propietario y fundador de la antigua _Cullen's_ _company_, hoy en día la más importante, grande y famosa compañía de bienes raíces y construcciones en todo New York y en muchas otras partes de Estados Unidos; mi madre Esme, dueña de _Esme's revolution_, una de las más reconocidas compañías de decoración de casas y departamentos; mi hermana menor Rosalie una reconocida modelo y dueña de la butic _Rose&Chic_, y yo.

Bueno, se preguntaran a que me dedico, todos los que me conocen a mi y mi familia, dicen que soy vicepresidente en la compañía familiar... yo creo que soy un idiota.

No es que no me guste trabajar con mi padre o que no me gusta lo que hago en la empresa; pero malditamente no es lo que quisiera hacer por el resto de mi vida. Como se habrán dado cuenta mi familia es ridículamente rica, y aunque tanto mis padres como mi hermana soy excelentes personas y me quieren, no me comprenden realmente.

Es por esa razón, por el ser tan estúpidamente rico pero ignorado, por lo que voy a hacer lo que me he planteado seriamente por las dos últimas semanas... Muchos podrían creer que es una solución infantil y estúpida, y muchos otros ni siquiera lo verían como una solución. Pero después de vivir durante 23 años siempre entre lujos y sin opción a elegir lo que quiero, decidí no pensar más y sólo llevar a cabo mi estúpida solución.

Por si no lo han notado mi gran y madura respuesta a mis problemas es _escapar_... así es, yo Edward Cullen, famoso miembro de una gran compañía, soltero codiciado y adulto de 23 años voy a fugarme de casa como un niño de 12 años. A donde, fácil... Seattle.

Ya lo tengo todo planeado: Primero, el día: hoy por la noche, justo cuando mi familia se este encaminando a la famosa fiesta de aniversario de la compañía de mi madre _-lose, un poco cruel, pero así son las cosas-._

Segundo, nada de contactos: dejaré en mi casa mi auto, mi Black Berry, todas las tarjetas de crédito y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que me encuentren.

Tercero, dinero y provisiones: ya tenía listos 200 dólares, sólo por si era muy necesario _-si comenzaría mi vida de nuevo, no quería depender del dinero de mi padre-_; además llevaré una mochila con algo de ropa y algunos alimentos para el viaje.

Y cuarto, transporte: me iré en autobús desde aquí hasta Seattle en un increíble viaje de 43 horas _-nótese el sarcasmo-_; no quise viajar en avión para no llamar la atención de los medios o algo, y que pudieran descubrirme. Pero fuera de eso no tenía nada, ningún plan ni nada parecido. Simplemente esperaba llegar, conseguir algún lugar donde dormir y después buscar trabajo en lo que tanto tiempo he querido hacer; ese era mi maravilloso plan...

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto, así que rápidamente me levante de la cama y metí la mochila con todo lo necesario para mi escape bajo ella.

– Edward, mamá quiere saber si ya est... ¿Por qué no te has puesto tu traje? –

Era Rosalie, se veía muy hermosa con su rubio cabello suelto y con ese vestido rojo; imaginé que de haberme presentado en la dichosa fiesta, tendría que controlarme de golpear a la mayoría de los hombres presentes... supongo que de hoy en adelante ese sería sólo trabajo de papá.

– Lo siento Rose, dile a mamá que llegaré un poco tarde a la fiesta, así que tú adelántate o llegaras tarde – me separé de la cama y me acerqué a mi hermana para abrazarla.

Rose me correspondió el abrazo, pero parecía sorprendida por que lo hubiera hecho.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa Edward?... ¿Estás borracho o algo? – me preguntó mientras aún seguíamos abrazados.

No pude evitar reírme por su comentario... extrañaría mucho el negro y un poco cruel sentido del humor de mi hermana, y sobre todo su forma tan única de ser, y esa chispa de vida que la caracterizaba. Realmente le echaría mucho de menos, igual que a mis padres. De estos últimos no quise despedirme, no podría marcharme si viera el dulce rostro de mamá o la sabiduría en la cara de papá.

– Te quiero Rosie – le dije apretándola un poco más y llamándola por su apodo de niña.

– De acuerdo... estas actuando muy raro, pero sabes que también te quiero tonto. Ahora, será mejor que me vaya o mamá se pondrá como loca – se separó de mí y camino hacia la puerta – nos vemos luego Edd – terminó llamándome también por mi antiguo apodo.

– Adiós Rose – le susurré cuando ya había salido de mi cuarto.

Esperé un poco, escuche que bajaba las escaleras, como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y luego el auto de Rose alejándose. Cuando estuve seguro de que estaba completamente sólo, saqué la mochila de debajo de la cama y revise por ultima vez que no faltara nada

– Ropa, listo... dinero, listo... nota para mi familia, listo... boleto de viaje, listo... Bueno ya es hora – solté en voz alta.

Me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí y antes de salir di un último vistazo a mi cuarto... bueno, mi antiguo cuarto. _¡Mierda!,_ nunca creí que salir corriendo de mi propia vida sería así de difícil. Mientras paseaba mi vista por el cuarto, me detuve en la foto de mi familia que tenía en mi mesa de noche. En la foto Rose y yo éramos unos niños y mis padres se veían más jóvenes, estábamos en el parque, los cuatro tirados en el pasto mientras sonreíamos a la cámara.

Me acerqué a la foto y la saqué del marco, la doble por la mitad y la metí en la bolsa trasera de mis jeans; apagué la luz y cerré la puerta. Bajé las escaleras un poco triste pensando que no vería a mi familia en bastante tiempo; pero me sentía lleno de una extraña sensación _-vida, quizás-_ al pensar todo lo nuevo y desconocido que me esperaba de ahora en adelante. Cuando llegué a la sala, puse la nota para mi familia en la mesa, junto a mis llaves, tarjetas de crédito, la chequera y el Black Berry.

. . . . . . .

Después de 43 estúpidas horas de un largo, aburrido, un poco incómodo y casi interminable viaje en autobús, por fin había llegado a Seattle, por fin mi nueva vida iba a comenzar; así que esperaba conseguir el lugar indicado para descansar, y que mi _"no plan" _-_como lo había bautizado_- marchara como se suponí. Imagino que el _"donde dormir"_ se podría considerar mi mayor emergencia en estos momentos, así que le pregunté a un desconocido y _-había que decirlo-_ extraño chico, en la estación de autobús si sabía donde podía encontrar un lugar decente para quedarme.

– No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? – me dijo, en lugar de responder a mi pregunta.

_¡Diablos!_, espero que no se diera cuanta de quien era... el tipo me miraba como evaluándome _-Ugh, espero que no sea gay y quiera seducirme o algo... no soy homofóbico, pero prefiero a las chicas-_

El chico realmente no daba mucho confianza, iba vestido digamos que de la misma forma que yo, pero con ciertas diferencias: llevaba una playera color gris, pero estaba más sucia que la ropa de un niño; también llevaba jeans, solo que los de el estaban rasgados y llenos de aceite o algo así; traía una gorra y tenia en su boca un pica dientes, que parecía no pretendía tirar en ningún momento.

Probablemente si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente hubiera escogido preguntarle sobre el hotel a alguien más... _¿normal?,_ pero hoy no; había decidido que si iba a cambiar de vida, también tendría que dejar mis prejuicios en mi antiguo hogar, así que decidí simplemente contestarle, aunque no me daba mucha confianza.

– No, acabo de llegar de... de muy lejos, entonces ¿sabes de algún hotel o algo? –

– See, toma un taxi a la Avenida Northeast Kirkland, esta cerca de aquí... en ese lugar hay un buen hotel, es, el mejor que conozco – termino con una sonrisa que me pareció malvada, mostrándome mas su pica dientes... _extraño._

– Avenida Northeast Kirkland, ok gracias, amm... – no sabía como se llamaba.

– Jared, me llamo Jared – me dijo estrechándome la mano.

– Mucho gusto, y gracias... tengo que irme, adiós – por alguna extraña razón _-la misma que me hacia no confiar en él-_ decidí no darle mi nombre.

Fui a tomar un taxi, y le di la dirección que me dio el chico; no tardó mucho en llegar a la famosa avenida, pero no veía ningún hotel cerca... además todos los locales parecían estar cerrados _-quizás porque son como las 11pm- _excepto un lugar que tenía las luces prendidas_;_ aún así baje del taxi, mientras el conductor me sonreía y decía _"diviértete chico"_ en un tono muy alegre... repito, _extraño_.

Lo próximo que me paso realmente no me sorprende mucho... tres tipos _- entre ellos Jared, el tipo de las indicaciones-_, salieron de la nada, Jared y otro con navajas, mientras el tercero con un bate de baseball.

– Me da gusto que encontraras el "hotel" – me dijo Jared haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

No respondí nada; el otro tipo con navaja, de cabello rubio y largo, se acerco un poco a mí, tendiendo la navaja hacia el frente.

– Podemos hacerlo del modo fácil, o el difícil – me dijo con una estúpida sonrisa burlesca en su estúpida cara.

Desde que era un chico de 16 años, había estado en muchas peleas, y nunca me dejaba de nada ni de nadie... en realidad, sigo sin hacerlo. Pero no soy estúpido, y si algo me habían enseñado tantos años de golpes y peleas sin sentido, es que si te metes en una pelea, con tres tipos tú sólo y que además están armados, las cosas para ti no resultaran malditamente bien. Pero tampoco esperaba salir de esto como un idiota con las manos vacías, así que me arriesgué.

– Escucha pequeño rubiecito de mierda, podemos hacer esto a tu modo o al mío... y creo que el mío les conviene más a ustedes – no contestó nada, por lo que decidí seguir – tengo 100 dólares y ropa en mi mochila... te quedas con el dinero, me quedo con mi ropa y me dejas tranquilo – termine.

Obviamente no iba a decirle que realmente tenía 200 dólares... como dije antes, no soy estúpido. El tipo pareció pensar mi oferta por un momento, y luego el muy imbécil sonrió de nuevo.

– Hecho – contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

Me alejé un poco y saqué uno de los billetes de la mochila, pero parece que mis planes estaban en mi contra, porque cuando saque el dinero, los 100 dólares que planeaba quedarme cayeron al piso. Los tres tipos voltearon a ver el billete en el piso, el de mi mano y luego me vieron a la cara... _-Bien, moriré en mi primer día aquí-_ pensé de modo dramático.

– ¡Hey! –

Los cuatro volteamos a ver de donde provenía ese grito, no podía distinguir muy bien por lo oscuro que estaba... pero por el tamaño de la persona, y su voz deduje que sería un hombre. Por estar viendo hacia el extraño... o quien sea que había gritado, no me di cuenta que el rubio se me acercaba, hasta que me encontré tirado en el piso.

– Mierda, ¡Es Black! – grito Jared, mientras su estúpido amigo rubio tomaba los 200 dólares y los tres salían corriendo.

El tipo que había gritado llegó hasta mí cuando mis nuevos amigos _-nótese el sarcasmo-_ ya se habían ido. Cuando pude distinguir bien al chico, me di cuenta que debía tener más o menos mi edad; era alto y muy grande _-no que yo fuera pequeño y debilucho, pero este tipo parecía un mega guardaespaldas o alguna mierda de esas-_, además de ser enorme, era un poco moreno, con el pelo negro y un poco largo; y por lo que podía ver, parecía molesto.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? – me pregunto tendiéndome la mano. La tome para levantarme y voltee a verlo.

– Si, supongo... ahora no tengo dinero, pero al menos no morí acuchillado – le respondí. El chico sonrió un poco.

– Tendré que avisar que siguen habiendo robos por aquí... por cierto soy Jacob Black, dime Jake –

No veía porque no pudiera confiar en el, acababa de ayudarme y no parecía el tipo de chico que vive viendo canales de sociedad y chismes o revistas de moda, así que deduje que no me conocería, pero no quise arriesgarme demasiado.

– Edward... Masen, si, exacto, soy Edward Masen – respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

_Masen_... _Nada mal_, supongo que nadie recordaría el nombre de soltera de mi madre, así que era bastante seguro.

– Pues no entiendo porque coño te causa tanta felicidad decir tu nombre, pero en fin – soltó mientras se reía a carcajada abierta. No pude evitar reírme con el... realmente parecía agradable.

– Bueno, tal vez quieras ir a la policía y denunciar lo del robo – continuó, poniéndose serio de nuevo. También deje de sonreír, lo último que quería era ir a la policía y que alguien me reconociera o algo.

– Creo... que prefiero sólo olvidarlo. Además, tu dijiste algo sobre denunciarlo ¿acaso tienes complejo de súper héroe o alguna mierda por el estilo? – le dije cambiando de tema.

– Naah, es sólo que trabajo aquí cerca y si siguen habiendo robos, la gente dejara de venir al bar – me respondió avanzando en la dirección de donde había salido... _Un segundo._

– ¿Cómo que trabajas por aquí?, cuando baje del taxi no vi nada abierto – le dije caminando junto a él.

– Claro que debiste verlo hermano, las luces del bar están prendidas... somos el único lugar abierto por aquí cerca a estas horas. ¿Qué nunca has ido? –

– Ah cierto, ahora recuerdo haber visto las luces... y no, nunca he ido –

– See, el bar no es mío, es de una amiga y yo sólo soy uno de los guardias, pero debo mantener todo seguro para cuando los clientes y empleados lleguen o se vayan... por eso cuando te vi y a esos idiotas vine a ver que ocurría... pero basta de hablar de esta mierda, parecemos chicas – termino sonriendo.

– Ok –

– Bueno, ya que no quieres ir a la policía... y que parece que eres idiota porque no conoces el mejor bar de Seattle – Jake sonrió – ¿Qué tal te vendría una cerveza?, yo invito – me dijo ya muy cerca del lugar.

– Seguro – le respondí mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había pasado...

Primero, había escapado de mi casa hacia Seattle, para dedicarme a lo que realmente me gustaba; segundo, cuando llegué a mi nuevo destino me asaltan quitándome todo el dinero con el que comenzaría mi nueva vida; tercero, conozco a Jake, quien parece ser un verdadero amigo, y me ayuda a que no me maten durante mi asalto...

En conclusión, ahora no tengo dinero, ni donde dormir, ni se lo que haré... _no tengo nada..._

– En realidad, una cerveza me vendría de maravilla Jake – termine entrando con el al bar...

**&&&&&**

**Narradora POV**

Cuando los Cullen se dieron cuenta que Edward no llegaba a la fiesta de su madre, y que no contestaba su teléfono, decidieron dejar la fiesta para averiguar que ocurría con él.

Esme tenía pintado en su dulce y maternal rostro una expresión de verdadera preocupación; Rosalie seguía preguntándose el porque del extraño comportamiento y la ausencia de su hermano; mientras Carlisle mantenía su ceño fruncido, pensando que rayos tenia en la cabeza su hijo, para no asistir a tan importante evento.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, una extraña sensación de perdida y olvido se sentía en el ambiente. Toda la situación parecía muy extraña.

El primero en entrar fue Carlisle, quien se dirigió hacia el salón de música de su hijo.

– Talvez se quedó tocando el piano – pensó en voz alta, mientras entraba al salón.

Rosalie no se movió de su lugar junto a la puerta, todo en su cabeza era un verdadero lío. Se había dado cuenta que últimamente su hermano se notaba distante, y un poco triste con todo el mundo, que ya no era el mismo _-aunque nunca se le veía completamente feliz-_, parecía más decaído de lo normal.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó en voz alta Esme, haciendo que Rosalie saliera de sus pensamientos y volteara en su dirección, mientras Carlisle salía del salón de música para dirigirse a su esposa.

Esme tenía entre sus manos _la_ nota, doblada por la mitad con la leyenda _"A mi querida familia"_ en la parte de enfrente, no ocupaban indagar para saber que era la perfecta letra de Edward. La mujer desvió su vista hacia la mesa, contemplando por un segundo las tarjetas de crédito, chequera, las llaves y el teléfono de su hijo.

– ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Rosalie, quien aún seguía sin moverse.

Esme contempló la nota de nuevo.

– Parecen... letras, letras de canciones o algo – contesto titubeante.

– Léelo cariño – pidió su esposo.

Esme leyó en voz alta, para que su esposo e hija pudieran escucharla, mientras trataba de entender lo que la extraña nota de su hijo significaba:

–**_C_**_omo podré nunca tener lo que es mío_

_Cuando tu siempre estas tomando partido._

_Pero tú no te vas a llevar mi orgullo_

_No, no esta vez..._

**_D_**_espués de mi sueño_

_Me desperté con este miedo_

_Que es lo que estaré dejando_

_Cuando termine aquí..._

**_F_**_ingiendo_

_Ser alguien más que puede venir,_

_Y salvarme de mi mismo_

_No puedo ser quien eres tú..._

**_H_**_e intentado muy duro convencerme de que te has ido _

_Pero aunque todavía estas con migo, _

_He estado sólo todo este tiempo..._

_**Perdón si los decepcioné, Los amo... E.C.**_

– ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso? – soltó un Carlisle un poco molesto pero muy confundido.

– No puede ser... – soltaron Rosalie y Esme al mismo tiempo, ésta última se mantuvo inmóvil y con la mirada fija en la nota, mientras que la rubia, salio dispara hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Entro y encendió la luz, encontrando todo en orden y como si nadie hubiera estado ahí jamás. Se acercó con manos temblorosas a las puertas del enorme armario, al abrirlo observó todos los trajes, camisas, corbatas, zapatos y demás ropa de vestir en completo orden, sólo faltaba la ropa y zapatos tan casuales que le gustaba usar a su hermano.

Fue hacia la mesita de noche, mientras sentía como se le formaba un inmenso nudo en la garganta recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho horas atrás: – _Te quiero Rosie –,_ repetía la mente de la chica una y otra vez.

Abrió el cajón del mueble, donde ella sabía que su hermano tenía un pequeño baúl que _"escondía"_ un poco de dinero para emergencias... lo encontró todo en orden, excepto el pequeño papelito junto al baúl: "_Muy lista Rosie...todo esta dentro, menos 200 dólares... te quiero, Edd"_

Esa era, la última verdadera prueba que Rosalie ocupaba para entender que su hermano por fin había hecho lo que tanto había pensado; y, a pesar de que se sentía completamente triste, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa le hiciera compañía a las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

– Espero encuentres lo que tanto has buscado Edd – susurro la chica, rompiendo con voz quebrada, el pesado silencio del cuarto.

En ese estado y con ese mismo pensamiento, bajo las escaleras hacia la sala; vio que su madre seguía sosteniendo y apretando un poco la nota, mientras gruesas y negras lagrimas rodaban sin cesar por sus mejillas, al igual que las de ella; mientras su padre se mantenía cerca de las escaleras con una expresión de entera preocupación, esperando a que su hija bajara.

– Rose, ¿Qué pasa?, tu madre esta... ¿Qué pasa, y donde esta Edward? – preguntó el hombre, con mirada triste y derramando preocupación y angustia de su apenas audible voz.

A pesar de la situación, Rosalie sonrió de nuevo inconscientemente.

– Se ha ido... – susurro.

* * *

_**Ok, este es el inicio... espero que les guste mucho, y ya saben que espero sus opiniones XD Como dije en mi nota, este Fic tendrá un poco de todo... A partir de ahora la mayoría, de los capítulos serán Bella POV, pero también se colaran algunos Edward POV, dependiendo de la situación. Y no crean que Bells tardara en salir, ya en el segundo sabrán de ella, aunque no será la típica Bells, ya verán que ésta es un poco diferente jeje.**_

_**Por cierto, las letras de la nota de Edd, no son invenciones, son pedacitos de: Decode (Paramore), **__**Leave out all the rest (Linkin Park) y My inmortal (Evanescence).**_

_**Por último estare subiendo, cada que pueda... no les doy día fijo porque no quiero prometer nada y luego no poder cumplirles, pero no creo tardar demasiado porque toda la historia la ten**__**go bien fija.**_

_**A TODAS MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME**__**¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡¡LAS ADORO MIS BELLAS LECTORAS!! ¡Cuídense!**_

**_¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!_**

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Extraño

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡¡Hola, hola niñas!!**_

_**Bueno, parece que este pedacito de locura les esta gustando... Entonces, ¡vamos al segundo capitulo!**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. **__**Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora si, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!

* * *

**_

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Extraño**

**Bella POV**

Sábado por la noche; otro día, otro dólar... o talvez la expresión _"otra noche, otra razonable cantidad de dólares"_, sonaría mucho más adecuado en mi caso.

Soy Isabella Swan... en realidad Bella Swan, si no quieren terminar con una buena patada en el culo. Tengo 22 años, y vivo en Seattle.

Realmente no hay mucho que decir sobre mí; soy una chica común, como cualquier otra, ya saben, con problemas, manías, gustos y demás. Soy blanca, con el cabello café, largo y un poco ondulado y mis ojos son de un extraño café que casi parece negro.

Tengo algún tiempo en mi actual trabajo... 2 año y medio, para ser exactos; y claro, también estoy estudiando mi último año de universidad. Mi propósito es trabajar en una agencia de publicidad cuando por fin me gradúe y dejar este trabajo que, aunque no esta nada mal y me divierte bastante, es muy cansado y nada sencillo.

Pero jamás me arrepentiría de quien soy, mucho menos de lo que he hecho y de lo que hago... además todo vale la pena por sacar adelante a _mis pequeñas_, ellas, además de mis amigos, son todo lo que tengo... toda mi familia, y mi vida entera.

– ¡BELLS! ¡Deja de soñar y ten cuidado con esos tragos! – Leah me saco muy amablemente de mi ensoñación.

– ¡Lo que digas jefa! – le devolví, sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba que le dijera jefa.

¿Qué?, cuando dije _"otra noche, otra razonable cantidad de dólares", _¿pensaron que era prostituta o algo?... Error. En realidad soy bartender en _Eclipse_, el mejor y más famoso bar de todo Seattle _-eso dice el tonto de Jake, y bueno, también todos los clientes que vienen lo dicen-_. La dueña del lugar, como ya lo habrán notado es Leah; ella y su prometido Sam, pusieron el lugar hace algún tiempo, cuando apenas se conocían. Abrieron el bar, siguieron trabajando juntos y _taran_, nació el amor.

Tanya e Iris también sirven tragos en el bar, pero presumiendo un poco, todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la mejor bartender; en realidad las chicas prefieren dejarme el trabajo _"difícil"_ a mi y dedicarse a preparar los tragos más sencillos y bailar con todo el mundo en la barra _-Si, mis amigas son un poco zorras, pero son geniales-_. Normalmente yo me mantengo fuera del campo _"bailar en la barra"_, no me malentiendan, no es que no me guste bailar... y sonando un poco egocéntrica, bailo bastante bien; pero prefiero lucirme más sirviendo mis tragos que enseñando más carne de la que ya dejo ver con este pequeño chaleco y la minifalda.

– ¡Hey Bells!, te preguntaría como estas... pero veo que estas más que bien –

– ¡Bells!, cariño ¡te ves muy sexy y apetecible hoy! –

– Hola Félix, Demetri, ¿que les sirvo? – preferí ignorar sus asquerosos comentarios y la forma lasciva con la que me recorrían con la mirada, mientras me forzaba a sonreír un poco.

Félix y Demetri son hermanos; ambos altos, un poco morenos y no muy corpulentos, el primero con el cabello corto mientras al segundo le llegaba a la barbilla; obviamente ambos se parecían bastante no solo en le físico si no en el modo morboso y repulsivo al hablarme. Los conozco desde que comencé a trabajar en _Eclipse_, creo que el ver sus caras es la única parte que detesto de mi trabajo.

Félix me sonrío de una forma que me hizo querer vomitar

– Bells cariño, ¿Por qué no me das una de tus _especialidades_? – no pude evitar estremecerme un poco al notar el tan evidente doble sentido de Félix, al pronunciar la ultima parte.

– ¿Y no prefieres que te enseñe yo una de mis especialidades? – preguntó con tono amenazador la inconfundible voz de Jake a espaldas de los hermanos.

Tanto Demetri como Félix voltearon sobre sus talones, para encontrase justo frente a ellos a un Jake con una cara que destilaba ira y repulsión, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, y su típica pose _"guardia de seguridad"_... si no lo conociere, estaría aterrada.

– Eh, Black... nosotros sólo le pedíamos a Bells unos tragos nun... –

– No se quien rayos se creen para llamarla con tanta confianza Bells... – Jake se detuvo mientras respiraba hondo, pero sin suavizar su actitud – no puedo echarlos del bar porque no es mío... pero si vuelvo a ver que molestan a Bella, si le hablan así de nuevo, incluso si sólo la ven de mala forma... y peor aún, si vuelven a llamarla Bells, les patearé tan fuerte el culo que se les saldrá por la boca, juro que ni siquiera la pobre de su madre los reconocerá de nuevo cuando Seth y yo acabemos con ustedes. Así que será mejor que dejen a Bella tranquila ¿esta claro? – termino Jake, alternando su mirada de uno al otro.

Félix y Demetri, sólo pudieron tragar saliva ruidosamente y asentir en respuesta, después, caminaron dándome la espalda y sin dejar de ver con los ojos muy abiertos a Jake, se alejaron hasta mezclarse entre toda la gente dentro del bar. Cuando ya no pudimos verlos, Jake suavizo su postura y volteo a verme, regalándome una inmensa sonrisa, como si no acabara de amenazar de muerte a dos tipos apenas unos segundos antes.

– ¿Qué tal la noche Bells? –

– ¿Sabes que Leah se pondrá como loca si sabe que vas por ahí amenazando a los clientes con sacarles el culo por la boca? – le reproché, aunque me sentía muy agradecida de que hubiera llegado.

– Pff... Me importa una mierda si Leah se enoja, no voy a dejar que esos idiotas traten así a las chicas del bar... menos a ti – me respondió Jake mientras recargaba los brazos en la barra.

– Ok... cuando te grite, no me vengas con que no te lo dije – respondí sonriendo.

– Si mamá –

– ¿Qué haces aquí adentro de todos modos?, no es que te corra Jake, pero ¿sabias que los guardias normalmente están en la entrada del local? – sonreí al terminar de hablar.

– Ja, ja, que graciosa... necesito unas cervezas – lo mire con el ceño fruncido, mientras él soltaba una risita – tranquila, sabes que no tomo durante el trabajo; es para un chico que encontré afuera, parece que acaba de llegar de viaje o algo, y al pobre lo acaban de asaltar... no es como si tuviera algo de dinero a la mano que darle, pero pensé que después de un robo, una cerveza no le vendría mal – termino encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Y esta bien? – no conocía al chico, pero imaginaba que debía ser horrible que te asaltaran, recién llegando de viaje – quiero decir ¿no esta herido o algo? –

– Naah, por lo que pude ver fue muy valiente y les hizo frente a esos idiotas, aún después de que eran tres contra uno y que estaban armados... o fue increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpido – Jake sonrió.

– Entonces démosle algo bueno al chico – respondí comenzando a sacar todo para preparar un BlueNight*.

– Bells ¿qué haces?, te pedí dos cervezas no una de tus... – se detuvo un momento, supuse que diría "especialidades" – una de tus invenciones –

– Jake ¿asaltan al chico y tu quieres darle una simple cerveza?, peor aún ¿vienes a pedirme a mi una tonta cerveza, cuando puedo preparar los mejores tragos? – puse una falsa cara de horror.

– Primero, no te hagas la egocéntrica porque no te queda. Segundo, no te pedí una cerveza sino dos; y por último, de saber que te pones así de loca mejor se las pido a Tanya o Iris – terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Yo que? – interrogó Tanya que había llegado a la barra después de repartir algunos tragos – Oh, hola de nuevo Jake... amm, ¿no deberías estar afuera en la entrada? –

Jake bufó fastidiado, mientras Tanya y yo sonreíamos.

– Ustedes son insoportables; sólo faltaría Alice para completar el cuadro – nos acusó con tono de irritación, aunque estaba sonriendo – Si Bella me diera lo que le pedí no estaría aquí, dejando al pobre de Seth sólo en la entrada –

Rodé los ojos por su comentario, saque dos cervezas mientras Tanya atendía a algunos clientes; le di a Jake las cervezas mientras le sonreía, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Gracias preciosa – me dijo tomando ambas cervezas con una sola mano, mientras colocaba la que tenía libre en el borde de la barra, para apoyarse; se inclinó un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– De nada hermoso – le respondí guiñándole un ojo y apenas sonrojándome mientras ambos sonreíamos.

Probablemente si Jake me hubiera dicho preciosa y hubiera tenido ese gesto conmigo hace algunos años, ahora estaría más roja que un tomate; pero después de lo que había pasado, ya no era tan dulce, ingenua e inocente como antes... _ya nunca más._

– Nos vemos Tanya – se despidió Jake; mi rubia amiga sólo le sonrió, ya que estaba ocupada con unos clientes.

Vi como Jake se habría paso entre toda la gente, luego pude apenas verlo, muy a lo lejos, en la misma planta baja acercándose a una mesa.

En la mesa sólo había un chico, estaba sentado tan lejos de mi campo visual que sólo pude verlo superficialmente; no podía distinguir bien como era su rostro, su edad, ni siquiera si era de complexión grande o no; sólo podía verlo ahí sentado, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y la cabeza un poco agachada, en realidad parecía que estaba deprimido o que se quedaría dormido de un momento a otro.

Cuando Jake llegó con él, el chico levantó la cabeza como para ver a mi amigo, Jake le tendió una cerveza y la otra la dejó en la mesa, se inclinó un poco hacia el chico, quien asintió y le tendió la mano como en forma de saludo. Cuando se despidieron Jake se dirigió a la entrada para seguir con su trabajo, mientras el chico le daba un largo trago a su cerveza; cuando terminó dejó la botella en la mesa y fijo su mirada al frente, hacia la barra, y la fue desviando hasta que la posó en mí. No se que pasó, pero cuando me vio me sentí extraña; no es que me mirara como Félix o Demetri, su mirada era más bien cálida. Y por primera vez después de muchos años, sentí que me sonrojaba más de lo normal... y a pesar de que el chico estaba bastante lejos, juraría que lo vi sonreír.

–... tercera vez, ¿puedes darme lo que te pedí? – un chico me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Parpadeé varias veces y sacudí otras tantas la cabeza, para calmarme un poco y volver a la normalidad.

– Perdón ¿qué me pediste? –

– Quiero un BoomStrawberry, dos BlueNight, un DarkApple y dos cervezas lindura – me sonrió el chico, aunque no me incomodó

– Seguro guapo – le respondí, con el toque coqueto que siempre mantenía con mis clientes; no es que fuera una zorra, pero entre mejor atiendas a los clientes más te recomendarán con otros, y mejor propinas tendrás.

Comencé a sacar todo lo necesario para preparar mis exclusivos tragos _-invenciones, según el idiota de Jake-._

– _A lucirse –_ pensé mientras comenzaba mis tragos.

. . . . . .

La noche pasó como cualquier otra...entre tragos, buena música del DJ Sam, luces nocturnas y fluorescentes, algunos gritos, humo de cigarros, charlas, pequeñas discusiones, bailes, caras tanto nuevas como conocidas, risas...

Si, se podría decir que todo estuvo normal para una noche más en _Eclipse_... la única excepción a esa _"noche normal"_ fue que constantemente me sentía como observada por alguien, y al buscar de donde provenía dicha mirada, me topaba con el chico solitario de la mesa; ese al que Jake ayudo y que me miraba de tanto en tanto mientras _-según yo-_ sonreía de forma coqueta. Como sea, no es como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre me ve en el trabajo, y supongo que tampoco sería la última.

Ya deberían de ser como las cuatro de la mañana, así que todos comenzaron a irse, no sin antes dejarnos a mí y a las chicas, algunos números de teléfono, direcciones, despedidas muy _"emotivas y románticas"_ y sonrisas/risitas tontas. Seth estaban adentro, Jake cuidaba la entrada, Leah y Sam comenzaban con el dinero, mientras las chicas y yo limpiábamos el lugar.

Esa era nuestra rutina de miércoles a sábados: todos sabían a que hora cerraba el bar; los clientes comenzaban a marcharse mientras las chicas y yo guardábamos nuestros _"instrumentos de trabajo"._ Una vez que la mayoría de los clientes salían del local, Sam y Leah se encargaban de contar y administrar correctamente el dinero.

Jake se quedaba afuera para asegurarse de que los clientes _alegres_ no armaran escándalo o comenzaran alguna pelea, y también se encargaba de ayudar a pedir taxis para algunos. Seth entraba y revisaba que nadie se quedara adentro, o que los pocos _dormilones_ a causa del alcohol levantaran su alcoholizado culo para marcharse.

Y claro, Iris, Tanya y yo, asegurábamos como era debido todo el alcohol, íbamos por todo el bar buscando y tirando las botellas vacías que la mayoría de los clientes dejaban en cualquier lugar, colocábamos los vasos, tarros y demás en el cuarto de atrás _- es decir el "cuarto de lavado" -_ y después sacábamos las escobas, trapos y todo lo ecesario para dejar como nuevo toodo el bar... como dije antes, mi trabajo no es nada fácil.

– Oye, amigo lo siento pero tienes que irte –

Como ya el lugar estaba vació y las luces normales encendidas, todos escuchamos lo que Seth intentaba sonara como una baja voz; dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos volvimos a ver a quien le hablaba Seth, en realidad era muy raro que algún cliente se quedara dentro amenos que estuviera dormido o inconsciente. Cuando vi a Seth, me di cuenta que le hablaba al chico de las sonrisas coq... _¡Mierda, que estoy diciendo!_... al chico que habían asaltado, si, a ese chico.

– Amm, si seguro... lo siento, yo... yo ya me iba – se disculpo con una preciosa y aterciopelada voz. Se levantó, tomo una mochila que estaba en el piso, junto a su silla y se fue.

– Eso fue un poco... extraño – soltó Iris.

– Si, un poco – reconoció Leah.

– Ya olvídenlo... chicos ¿todo listo? – pregunto Sam.

– En la planta de arriba ya no hay nadie, tampoco en los baños y revisé hasta por debajo de las mesas... el lugar esta limpio – terminó Seth regalándonos una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Realmente quienes no conocieran bien a Seth y Jake, si los vieran juntos pensarían que son hermanos. Los dos son altos, _- aunque Seth es un poco más bajo que Jake -,_ tienen la piel un poco morena, el cabello negro, son corpulentos y tiene las sonrisas más lindas que hasta ahora haya visto; cualquiera diría que son gemelos.

– Gracias Seth, Iris por favor dile a Jake que ya puede entrar y que no olvide cerrar por dentro –

– Seguro Sam – salio mi amiga en busca de Jake, mientras Tanya y yo guardábamos las escobas y trapos en el pequeño desván.

– ¿Todo limpio chicas? –

– Guardamos con llave el alcohol, los vasos están listos para lavarlos mañana, ya barrimos y limpiamos las mesas y guardamos todo... ¡Oh! Y ya revisamos todo el bar, hay cero botellas de cerveza – respondí a Leah, quien no despegó su mirada del dinero.

– Todo listo afuera, no hubo peleas hoy y todas las chicas lindas van rumbo a su casa. Por cierto un auto se tuvo que quedar afuera, la chica estaba muy ebria como para conducir y preferí pedirle un taxi. En realidad se veía bastante molesta cuando no la dejé conducir.

– Creo que estará mejor molesta por un rato, a terminar contra un poste o algo – soltó Tanya.

– De acuerdo, si todo esta listo... fue una excelente noche chicos, ya saben el dinero esta aquí – Sam señalo los seis montones de dólares bien acomodos en la barra. Obviamente todos sabíamos que el más grande era el de él y Leah.

Sam y Leah siempre hacen eso; colocan los montones con el total de la noche en la barra, decían que ellos sólo tomaban una parte más grande porque el lugar era suyo, y que nos dejaban ver el total del dinero para que no pensáramos que se quedaban con más de la cuenta. Honestamente yo creo que es un poco tonto; quiero decir, me pagan endemoniadamente bien como para preocuparme si se quedan con más de la cuenta, además como ellos dicen el lugar es suyo y es justo que se queden con la mayor parte... eso sin contar que cada quien se queda con sus propinas.

Los chico y yo les habíamos dicho millones de veces que no era necesario que hicieran eso, pero ellos insistían en que no era molestia, y que además sentían que el ser honestos entre todos y no vernos como _jefe-empleado_, sino como amigos, ayudaba a que el bar fuera tan bien. Cada quien tomo su respectiva cantidad de dinero. Mientras Sam revisaba algunos papeles pendientes, los demás fuimos al pequeño _"guardarropa"_ que teníamos por nuestras bolsas y demás.

– ¿Cómo estuvieron las propinas? –pregunto casualmente Seth, mientras sacaba su chaqueta.

– Bastante bien, supongo que mis _pequeñas _y yo podremos ir a cenar a un elegante lugar hoy – le respondí mientras los dos soltábamos risitas de complicidad.

– ¿Creí que estaban con Alice? ¿O las dejaste solas en casa? – me pregunto evidentemente interesado y preocupado Jake.

– Claro que no las dejé solas tonto, están con Alice... por eso quiero irme pronto a casa, las extraño mucho. Aunque se que ellas pueden cuidarse, detesto que se queden solas en casa –

– Bueno, salúdalas de parte de todos, y diles que la próxima parrillada será en tu casa – Tanya sonrió mientras se quitaba sus generosamente altas botas y se ponía unos zapatos más cómodos – Uff, estoy muerta... necesito llegar, comer algo y una buena sesión de sexo. Bien chicos nos vemos – se despidió. Ninguno se sorprendió por su ultimo cometario, todos conocíamos lo ninfómana y loca que podía llegar a ser Tanya

– También nos vamos, siento que necesito una ducha – soltó Seth, mientras tomaba la mano de Iris.

– Créeme cariño, necesitas una ducha – respondió su novia, mientras Seth fruncía el ceño y todos reíamos.

– Chicos dejen al pobre de Seth... el no tiene la culpa de oler como a perro mojado el día de hoy – lo _"defendió"_ Leah.

– Ja, ja... muy graciosa jefa suprema – soltó Seth, Leah volteo fulminándolo con la mirada – Ejemm, creo que... ¿nos vamos cariño? ¡Adiós chicos! – salio disparado, casi arrastrando a Iris con el.

– Cobarde – murmuro Leah.

– Todo listo amor – Sam dejo los papeles dentro de un pequeño maletín y se giro hacia su prometida – ¿Quién va a cerrar hoy si ya todos se fueron? – soltó Sam poniendo una falsa cara de enfado, lo delataba su sonrisa.

– ¡Hey!, todavía estamos aquí Bells y yo... – Jake comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos – ¡Mierda!, olvide la llave en casa... ¿Bells? –

– Seguro, yo traigo las mías, no se preocupen yo cierro –

– Bien, nos vemos mañana en la tarde chicos ¡Adiós! – se despidió Leah, mientras Sam la esperaba en la puerta.

– ¿Quieres que te espere y te lleve a casa? – me pregunto Jake, una vez que estuvimos sólos.

– Traje mi auto hoy – Jake me miró algo preocupado – Anda, no me va a pasar nada. Después de todo, supongo que ahuyentaste a los ladrones, y mi auto esta en el estacionamiento –

– Bella, no me molesta esperarte – se encogió de hombros – no es como si a mi me esperara en casa una sesión de sexo como a Tanya –

– ¡JAKE CIERRA LA BOCA! – le grite entre en serio y en broma, si no me apetecía conocer ni imaginar la vida sexual de Tanya, mucho menos la de el.

Jake se rió.

– Lo siento, no lo pude evitar... Ya en serio, ¿segura que no quieres que te espere? – asentí sonriendo – Bien, pero en cuanto llegues a casa me llamas ¿esta claro? –

– Si papá – respondí mientras lo abrazaba – Te quiero Jake.

– También yo tonta – me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo. Después de un pequeño momento nos separamos – Entonces espero tu llamada, nos vemos Bells –

– Adiós Jake –

En cuanto Jake se fue, me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré con llave, sólo por si acaso. Revise que no se me olvidara nada y me acerque al interruptor de luz para apagarlas; me acerqué a la puerta quite el seguro y abrí. El estacionamiento estaba justo junto al bar, así que sólo tenia que caminar algunos metros y llegar a mi auto para poder irme a casa.

Casi llegaba al estacionamiento cuando algo, o más bien alguien llamó mi atención. Era una persona, un chico, estaba sentado junto a la puerta del estacionamiento; mi corazón se acelero y me paré en seco al pensar que tal vez estuviera esperando al dueño del último auto para asaltarlo o algo peor, tal vez debí decirle a Jake que me esperara. Decidí no asustarme por nada y supuse que sería un vagabundo, así que seguí caminando.

Fue hasta que quede frente a el y lo vi que note que no podía ser un vagabundo; llevaba ropa casual, pero se notaba limpia y de buena calidad, estaba como hecho bolita y entonces vi su mochila y recordé al chico, el que estaba sentado sólo en la mesa, al que Seth sacó del bar cuando ya estaba cerrado, al que me sonrió varias veces, al que Jake ayudo cuando lo asaltaron... _era él._

Ahí estaba, acurrucado entre el cerco del estacionamiento y el frío suelo, vi que tembló un poco como su tiviera frío y se me partió el corazón. No podía ver su rostro, porque se cubría con una delgada sudadera, pero pude ver que era bastante fuerte y supuse que tendría más o menos mi edad.

– Hey – lo llamé.

No se que diablos me pasaba, el tipo podría ser peligroso o algo y yo llamándolo; pero, por alguna extraña razón, no me sentí asustada o insegura junto a él. Cuando me escucho volteo a verme y me deslumbró... tenía una cara de lo más hermosa, unos ojos verdes como a nadie le había visto, su cabello parecía muy suave y era de color bronce, tenia la piel blanca, y una bonita nariz; no pude evitarlo y vi sus labios, eran de un bello color rojo y con un tamaño como para vivir besándolo por siempre.

– Hey – me devolvió el saludo apenas en un susurro, aunque con esa misma encantadora y aterciopelada voz.

– Amm... ¿estas bien? – pregunte tontamente.

– Supongo que si – contesto mientras se le forma en esos labios una pequeña pero un tanto triste sonrisa y desvió la mirada para posarla al frente.

– De acuerdo... sabes, si te quedas ahí te vas a resfriar o... –

– No te preocupes, en serio... ya me las arreglare –

– Te vi en el bar – me senté junto a el en el piso, mientras dejaba mi bolsa entre mis piernas, el pareció tensarse un poco – con Jake, el... me dijo que te asaltaron, lo siento – murmuré la última parte.

– Si, también te vi – volteó a verme y me recorrió un poco con la mirada; extrañamente en lugar de sentirme incómoda, me sentí alagada – Tu, tu no... ¿Me conoces? – pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

– Además de saber que te asaltaron y que tomaste dos cervezas en _Eclipse_... No, no te conozco – sentí que se relajaba un poco cuando termine de hablar, y de nuevo dejo la mirada al frente.

– Genial – murmuró, casi parecía aliviado... _extraño_.

– Oye, si no tienes dinero para llamar a alguien, o para un taxi puedo... – no pude terminar, cuando soltó una triste y musical risita.

– No tengo dinero ni para pedir un deseo... no tengo un solo centavo –

– Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo te llamas? – no me gustaba hablar con alguien sin saber quien era.

– Edward... Masen – volteo a verme de nuevo – ¿Y tú? –

– Isabella Swan... pero dime Bella – le sonreí un poco, de verdad parecía estar muy triste.

– Un gusto Bella – también me sonrió, y esta vez parecía que de verdad se alegraba.

– Bueno, si no tienes dinero. ¿Donde vives?, te llevo – ofrecí

– Por ahora... en ninguna parte – susurro. Me quedé en shock.

No es como si nunca hubiera visto gente vivir en la calle, pero encontrarte a alguien que parece de tu edad, con todo un futuro por delante, peor aún, hablar con esa persona, y que después te diga que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto... eso es algo completamente diferente. No podía hablar, y sabía que probablemente tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

– Tu... tu... no quiero verme grosera o meterme en lo que no debo... pero tu ¿vives, no se, en la calle? – pregunte lo más sutil que pude.

– Se podría decir que hoy es mi primer día – me dijo sin dejar de verme, y de nuevo con esa sonrisa triste.

De nuevo no se como o porqué, pero al verlo así, tan triste, sólo y diciéndome que acababa de salirse de su hogar... o que lo corrieron o cualquier mierda de esas, sentí algo. No me refiero a compasión o lástima... de acuerdo si sentí eso también, pero sentí unas inmensas ganas de ayudarlo, más bien dicho sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. Todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que tenia que ayudarlo, que era mi deber cuidar a ese hombre que tenia frente a mi... probablemente me había vuelto loca, pero supongo que eso estaba bien. Así que en ese momento de locura, o iluminación o como quieran llamarlo, tome una decisión.

–... entonces vendrás conmigo – dije con voz totalmente firme y poniéndome de pie.

No se si lo asuste, o sorprendí, o ambos, pero ahora Edward me miraba como si me hubieran salido antenas y un tercer ojo.

– ¿Qué? – me preguntó aún con la misma expresión.

– Que vendrás conmigo – solté aún más convencida que hace dos segundos y con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo que voy contigo?, Bella escucha, te agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarme... pero no entiendes, no tengo a donde ir ni...–

– Creo que el que no entiende eres tu – Edward se quedó callado mientras me vio un poco sorprendido – no te estoy diciendo que vendrás para que te deje en algún sitio... vendrás conmigo a mi casa, te quedaras ahí hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte y ¡Listo!, ahora muévete porque comienzo a tener frío –

– Bella... yo no... tú, no puedes... yo... – Edward por fin se puso de pie – no puedes hacerlo, es decir, ni siquiera me conoces –

– Tú tampoco me conoces a mi... así que supongo que estamos en la misma situación – sonreí un poco y el pareció considerarlo. Bufé – mira Edward, por hoy no tienes donde dormir, que tal si hacemos un trato o algo así... – me detuve un momento.

– Te escucho – susurró

– Que te parece: te vas conmigo y duermes en mí casa por hoy... si te sientes a gusto te quedas todo el tiempo que necesites, mientras encuentres un lugar donde quedarte, trabajo o lo que sea. Si no te sientes a gusto después de esta noche... – me encogí de hombros – bueno, te vas si quieres... entonces, ¿Qué dices? –

Edward desviaba la mirada de un lugar a otro mientras pensaba lo que le había dicho, se paso una mano distraídamente por el cabello y el estúpido pensamiento de que ojala fuera mi mano y no la suya la que acariciara su cabello, me llegó de golpe. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento. Escuche que Edward bufo un poco.

– De acuerdo... iré contigo... pero con una condición –

– ¿Cuál es la condición? –

– Te ayudare en tu casa en todo lo que pueda y cuando tenga dinero te pagare cada centavo – soltó muy serio.

– Hecho – acepté sonriendo. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez era una completamente feliz, y nuevamente me deslumbro. Era una sonrisa torcida y, sin duda era la más hermosa y dulce que jamás hubiera visto... incluso superaba las sonrisas de Seth y Jake juntas.

– ¿Estas bien Bella?, estas como... muy sonrojada –

Me llevé una mano a mi mejilla, y casi pude sentirla arder... esto era completamente extraño, hacía más o menos seis años que no me sonrojaba a estos niveles, después de lo que había pasado ya nunca me sonrojaba como antes... y ahora, gracias a Edward, en una sola noche me había puesto roja como semáforo dos veces.

– Amm, si... yo, estoy bien. Será, será mejor que nos vayamos, comienza a hacer un poco de frío –

– De acuerdo – Edward me sonrió, gracias al cielo no me tomo tan desprevenida como antes, por lo que no hubo sonrojos de por medio.

Edward tomó su mochila y yo mi bolsa y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para irnos en mi auto. Cuando casi estábamos junto a mi auto Edward se quedo completamente quieto, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

– ¿Edward, estas bien?, te ves pálido – me acerque un poco a él. Sacudió la cabeza y luego volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Ese... ¿ese es tu auto? – preguntó apenas en un susurro.

– Humm, si... ¿te molestan los autos convertibles? O... –

– ¿Eres rica? – me pregunto de pronto, dejándome bastante confundida.

– Si es eso lo que te asusta o molesta pues no, no soy rica... fue un regalo de mi padre, algun tiempo antes de morir – susurré

– ¡Oh!, que bien – eso me confundió y molesto un poco – ¡No!, lo siento no me refería a lo de tu padre... digo que es genial lo del auto, lamento mucho lo de tu padre – realmente parecía arrepentido.

– Descuida, fue hace mucho... pero ¿Por qué preguntabas por el auto? ¿No te gusta? –

– ¡Bromeas! ¡TIENES UN PONTIAC SOLSTICE GXP!, es de mis carros favoritos – no pude avitar reírme de Edward, parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad – puedo... –

– Adelante – le dije sonriendo, conocía a los chicos como el y sabia a lo que se refería; saqué las llaves y las tendí en su derección. Edward pareció dudar un poco, así que le sonreí y enseguida tomo las llaves. Fue hasta mi auto y lo abrió; y claro, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el cofre para revisar el motor.

– Dos puertas, motor original turboalimentado de 2.0 litros, 260 caballos de fuerza y 260 lb-pie, va desde 60 km/h en sólo 5.5 segundos... Wow –

– La pintura es original, igual que los rines, los asientos son de piel en tono negro y funciona de maravilla – terminé muy orgullosa de mi bebé.

– Debió costarle bastante – comentó mientras cerraba el cofre y yo me acercaba para que nos fuéramos.

– "Un precio justo por hacer feliz a la mayor de mis pequeñas"... es lo que siempre me decía cuando yo me molestaba por tener un carro tan... magnifico –

– Debió ser alguien grandioso – me susurró Edward, viéndome a los ojos.

– Lo fue... – toda esta conversación me entristecía mucho – bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez... ya esta amaneciendo. Ahora, si no te molesta, antes de irnos a mi casa quiero hacer lo que toda mujer quiere a estas benditas horas y en domingo –

No se que fue lo que dije... pero los ojos de Edward brillaron de forma extraña y se abrieron un poco más.

– Por favor dime que quieres desayunar – casi me rogó. No pude evitar reírme nerviosamente, Tanya siempre decía lo que yo le solté a Edward y ahora entendía su reacción... nota mental, nunca repetir algo que diga Tanya.

– A eso mismo me refería – solté.

Nos subimos a mi auto y conduje tranquilamente, gracias a que a esas horas no había absolutamente nadie; el camino fue en completo silencio, parecía que Edward no quería preguntarme nada por miedo a incomodarme, y honestamente yo estaba en lo mismo. Llegué a mi lugar favorito para desayunar, sabiendo que a estas horas Tony ya tendria abierto.

– Aquí es – parecía que Edward dudaba si bajar o no – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

– Bueno... no quiero abusar de tu generosidad, y... ya sabes, no tengo dinero, yo no... –

– Alto – lo corté – por lo de tu condición a nuestro trato, deduzco que vas a buscar trabajo – él asintió rápidamente – bien pues, toma esto como una invitación... hoy yo invito, después tu me invitas a mi, ¿te parece? –

– Hecho – sonrió.

– Bien, vamos que muero de hambre –

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a _Delicias de Tony_. Debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho cuando Edward abrió la puerta del restaurante para que yo entrada primero, honestamente esa clase de caballerosidad ya no se ve en estos tiempos.

– Gracias – susurré. Él simplemente me sonrió.

– ¡Bella cariño!, creí que ya no vendrías, normalmente vienes un poco más temprano – Tony me saludo desde detrás del mostrador, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla – en un segundo te preparan tu desayuno ¡Tina, Bella esta aquí querida, prepárale su desayuno! –

– ¡Hola Tony!, gracias... amm Tony el es Edward Masen, es... un amigo –

Tony desvió su mirada a Edward, y después sonrió tendiéndole una mano.

– Hola Edward, soy Anthony pero puedes llamarme Tony... lamento no haberte tomado en cuenta pero, siempre me emociono cuando Bella o las chicas vienen, soy un poco paternalista con ellas –

– Mucho gusto Tony, y no se preocupe, cualquiera se distraería estando Bella presente – Edward dijo la última parte en voz más baja, pero lo pude escuchar mientras me dirigía a mi mesa, lo que dijo me halagó y sonrojó bastante.

Edward y yo desayunamos en completo silencio, a mi me sirvieron lo de siempre_ - tostadas con mermelada de fresa, mucha fruta y una enorme malteada de chocolate -_, Edward pidió lo mismo, aunque el comió el doble que yo... pobre, de verdad parecía tener hambre.

– Aquí esta tu postre preciosa – me dijo Tony mientras ponía frente a mi, mi enorme rebanaba de pastel de queso con fresas arriba – Tina espera que te guste, y también a ti Edward – termino, poniendo otra rebanada frente a él.

– Gracias – respondió Edward, mientras yo le sonreía a Tony.

Cuando al fin terminamos de comer, Tony me dio dos rebanadas más de pastel "para tus chicas" me dijo. Edward pareció un poco confundido por el comentario de Tony, pero no me dijo o pregunto nada. Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a casa, Edward iba muy callado, incluso creo que se quedó dormido y de nuevo, sentí que se me partía el corazón; no sabía de donde venía ni cuanto llevaba sin dormir, pero parecía que era bastante.

Me alegre mucho cuando llegamos al fin a casa, lo que más quería además de ver a mis chicas era tirarme en mi cama y dormir, y como sabía que lo primero no ocurriría hasta dentro de un rato, decidí que lo mejor era decirle a Edward donde podía dormir él y luego hacer lo mismo yo en mi cuarto.

Realmente mi hogar les podría parecer a muchos un poco... _grande_, pero considerando que a veces además de mis chicas y yo, también Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jake e incluso Tanya se quedaban en casa... _grande_, era un término erróneo para calificarla.

Mi casa consta de dos pisos. En el primero, justo al entrar tenemos una pequeña sala de estar, al avanzar un poco esta la cocina/comedor y a la derecha de ésta está la gran sala principal, del lado izquierdo de la sala hay una puerta de vidrio corrediza que da hacia el patio de atrás _-el famoso patio de parrilladas, según Tanya-_; a la derecha de la sala principal, están las escaleras, y entre la sala y las escaleras hay un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas; la primera es el cuarto de lavado, que a su vez tiene una puerta hacia la cochera; la segunda puerta es un baño, mientras la puerta del fondo da hacia la pequeña biblioteca.

Al subir las escaleras al segundo piso, tenemos una sala que, según las chicas y Emmett, esta destinada como la _"sala de juegos",_ y además de la sala, tenemos cuatro habitaciones _-dos de las cuales son un poco más grandes, las más pequeñas son de cada una de mis chicas-_ y también un baño... Bueno supongo que mi casa si es un poco grande, pero los chicos me ayudaron a pagarla, además de con la decoración y los muebles.

Como había supuesto, Edward se había quedado dormido en mi auto... se veía completamente dulce dormido, tenía la cabeza recargada en el asiento y permanecía ladeada en mi dirección como si quisiera verme; tenia la boca un poco entreabierta y sus mejillas parecían un poco sonrojadas... dulce e indefenso, así es como se veía, pero tenía que despertarlo.

– Edward... – no respondió así que lo sacudí un poco por el hombro – Edward despierta –

– Rose... – susurró todavía dormido... me pregunté quien es Rose.

– Edward vamos, tienes... bueno tenemos que entrar – volví a sacudirlo y pareció reaccionar.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Bella? – sólo le sonreí – me... me quedé dormido, lo siento – se disculpó mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

– Descuida, vamos hay que entrar – Abrí la puerta y me salí de la cochera, Edward hizo lo mismo.

Cerré la puerta de la cochera y me dirigí a la puerta de enfrente, entré y Edward me siguió aunque se seguía viendo bastante cansado.

– Creo que ambos estamos un poco muertos... así que te haré un recorrido por la casa más tarde. Por ahora sólo te diré donde puedes dormir –

– Gracias Bella – respondió después de un audible bostezo, de nuevo no pude evitar sonreír.

Puse las rebanadas de pastel en la mesa y subí las escaleras con Edward pisándome los talones, llegue al único cuarto que teníamos libre y entré.

– Aquí lo tienes... espero que estés cómodo y si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes tomarla – le sonreí

– Gracias por todo Bella – y lo próximo que hizo me dejo paralizada... Edward me abrazó. No es como si nunca me hubieran abrazado, pero no me lo esperaba, además de que era practicamente el abrazo de un completo extraño.

Y a pesar de todo eso, no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo, fue como si mi cuerpo supiera que tenía que abrazarlo, y cuando lo hizo me sentí tan bien, me sentía como en casa; a pesar de que sentí una descarga cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la suya, fue todo como... perfecto, o mejor dicho maravilloso. Cuando por fin nos soltamos ambos estábamos un poco sonrojados.

– Si... yo, seguro... quiero decir, de... de nada – balbuceé sin sentido – ahora te... te dejaré dormir y yo haré lo mismo. Si necesitas algo, mi recamara es la de la izquierda – señale la puerta ya un poco más calmada.

– Bien – respondió, dejando su mochila junto a la cama y sentándose al borde de la misma.

– Bien... descansa –

– Igual Bella –

Salí de su cuarto cerrando la puerta y me dirigí al mío. Me senté un mi cama y dejé mi bolsa en el piso junto a mis pies; me quite las botas y fui a mi guardarropa, saque una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts y volví a sentarme en la cama.

– Uff... que día – pensé en voz alta y luego me deje caer por completo en la cama. En menos de lo que podía decir _"extrañé mi casa"_ me quedé dormida.

. . . . . .

– Shh... Lex, voy abajo no la despiertes – escuche a alguien murmurar... o tal vez seguía dormida. Después creí escuchar pasos por las escaleras, y otros más ligeros alejarse un poco... _muy extraño._

De nuevo supuse que seguía dormida así que me acurruque más en mi cama y me volví a dormir.

**&&&&& Edward POV**

En cuanto Bella me dejó en _mi cuarto_ me quite la sudadera que traía, los zapatos y me acosté boca arriba en la cama. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado y sólo pude concluir algo.

– Uff... que día – pensé en voz alta; una tonta sonrisa se me dibujaba en el rostro – bueno ahora losé, los ángeles existen y tienen nombre... Bella – susurré. Me juré a mi mismo que le pagaría el haber sido tan buena, y que buscaría trabajo lo antes posible; con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y me quede dormido.

. . . . . .

Escuche un extraño ruido y me acomode mejor en la cama... en otro momento me hubiera levantado a ver que ocurría, pero estaba tan cansado de todo que preferí no moverme.

– Shh... Lex, voy abajo no la despiertes – escuche la voz de una chica susurrar... _estoy muy seguro de no estar soñando._

Abrí un poco los ojos cuando escuche unos ligeros pasos dirigirse a mi cuarto, pero estaba tan adormilado que no lograba ver nada con claridad. Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía a una pequeña encima de mi brincado.

– ¡Hola! – me dijo la niña en un susurro, con una enorme sonrisa en su angelical rostro, mientras se sentaba encima de mi.

De verdad era una niña preciosa; supuse que tendría unos cinco años, tenia el cabello muy largo, ondulado y de un color café oscuro, casi negro; tenia la piel blanca y las mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz parecía un botón y sus enormes ojos parecían girasoles; eran de un extraño color entre el café, dorado, negro y verde... eran extraños pero muy bonitos. Llevaba un vestidito blanco como de verano y no traía zapatos... menos mal sino tal vez me hubiera matado por la forma en que me brinco encima.

– Hola – le respondí sonriendo, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto susurrando de nuevo, tenía una voz dulce.

– Edward... ¿Cómo te llamas tú? y ¿por qué estamos susurrando? – le pregunte mientras la sentaba junto a mi, para poder sentarme también.

– Me llamo Lexy... y no podemos despertar a mamy Bella... por eso susurramos – me dijo mientras balanceaba los pies en el borde de la cama.

Lexy me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera de la cama, me llevó fuera del cuarto y me hizo sentarme en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala frente a los cuartos.

– Espérame aquí, mi mamy no te conoce y quiero que te conozco – salio corriendo y cuando estaba parada al inicio de las escaleras volteó a verme y entrecerró los ojos – no te vayas – me dijo apuntándome con su pequeño dedo.

– No señorita – le dije mientras hacía un saludo militar, ella pareció convencerse porque sonrió, para luego salir disparada por las escaleras.

Cuando se fue pensé en lo que me había dicho _– no podemos despertar a mamy Bella –_. Pero después salio hacia abajo para buscar a su mamá y que pudiera conocerla ¿Qué diablos significa eso?... tal vez no se dio cuanta que... _¡a que diablos!_, claro que sabia que Bella estaba dormida, así que en conclusión, o la niña tenia una confusión respecto a quien o donde estaba su mamá, o Bella es lesbiana y su novia esta abajo, o... ya no entiendo una mierda.

– ¡QUÉ! – alguien gritó desdé abajo, parecía una chica y se notaba asustada.

Apenas iba a salir corriendo para saber si estaba bien, cuando una chica tal vez un poco más joven que yo entró en mi campo visual. Se parecía bastante a Bella, excepto que sus facciones eran un poco más aniñadas, su cabello era más corto y un poco más oscuro y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de la niña.

Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el enorme cuchillo que traía en la mano derecha...

* * *

_**¡Aaaahhh!... ¿Quién será la chica del cuchillo? ¿Se quedara bastante tiempo Edward en casa de Bella? ¿Será Bella lesbiana, o Lexy su hija? ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Bella para haber cambiado tanto? ¿Estarán sintiendo algo Edward y Bella?... ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Jajajaja.**_

_**Ok, ya en serio ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO… muchas de mis alocadas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo... pero si quieren actualización pronto, con reviews me inspiro más rápido ;) Y también ya en el siguiente capitulo estarán apareciendo más personajes... veremos que pasa.**_

_**¡Se me olvidaba!, en mi perfil pondré la ropa que Bella trae puesta en el bar, y también su precioso auto... Y, los nombres de las bebidas de Bella son inventos mios, me gusto como sonaban extraños pero muy antojadisos... ya no se lo que digo jaja XD**_

_**Bueno ya saben, espero sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, etc, etc... Todo es bienvenido.**_

_**Sabes que las adoro mis lectoras GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, E. Cullen Vigo**_** (de los mejores reviews que he tenido),**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS! **__**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Antigua Familia

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡¡Hola, hola niñas!!**_

_**Sus bellos reviews, tantas alertas y favoritos me han comprado... Entonces, ¡Al tercer capitulo!**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora si, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!

* * *

**_

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Antigua Familia**

**Edward POV**

– _¡QUÉ! – alguien gritó desdé abajo, parecía una chica y se notaba asustada. _

_Apenas iba a salir corriendo para saber si estaba bien, cuando una chica tal vez un poco más joven que yo entró en mi campo visual. Se parecía bastante a Bella, excepto que sus facciones eran un poco más aniñadas, su cabello era más corto y un poco más oscuro y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de la niña._

_Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el enorme cuchillo que traía en la mano derecha..._

– ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN RAYOS ERES?! – me gritó más que pregunto, extendiendo el enorme cuchillo en mi dirección.

– ¡Mamy!, no le grites a Edward – me defendió Lexy, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En ese momento Bella apareció con un sexy pijama, el cabello revuelto y cara de confusión. Me vio primero a mí, y después desvió su mirada a la chica con el cuchillo y abrió los ojos hasta que casi se le salen de lugar.

**&&&&& Bella POV &&&&&  
**

– ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN RAYOS ERES?! – escuche como alguien gritaba._ Un segundo_... _¡Diablos!,_ a esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

– ¡Mamy!, no le grites a Edward – escuche como Lex lo defendía.

No tenía idea de que diablos pasaba afuera, pero no me gustaban nada todos esos gritos así que decidí salir. Cuando las estúpidas sabanas me dejaron levantarme salí del cuarto y vi a Edward parado en la sala de juegos, se veía como... _asustado_. No fue hasta que desvié la mirada de él, que note porque estaba tan asustado.

– ¡Santo cielo!, ¡RENESMEE BAJA ESO! – le grité, ella pareció meditarlo pero no bajo el cuchillo – Ness... escucha, es un amigo mío, tranquila ¿de acuerdo?, ahora baja esa cosa que nos estas asustando a todos – Renesmee bajó el cuchillo y volteó a ver a Edward con cara de arrepentimiento.

– Lo siento... es que Lexy me dijo que quería presentarme a su nuevo amigo y... bueno, no sabia que había alguien además de Bella en casa – explicó, mientras colocaba el cuchillo junto a la televisión.

– De-descuida... en serio me asustaste – Edward aún se veía pálido, pero intentaba sonreír.

– De verdad lo siento... ¡Pero que tonta!, Hola soy Renesmee Swan – se presento Renesmee mientras se acercaba a Edward, él estrecho su mano – puedes llamarme Ness –

– Un gusto Ness, soy Edward Masen – se presentó él también mientras le sonreía.

– ¡Mamy Bella! – grito Lexy mientras corría en mi dirección, sonreí mientras me agachaba un poco para poder cargar a la pequeña.

– Supongo que ya conoces a Lexy – le dije a Edward.

Edward volteó a verme, después vio a Lexy quien tenía sus brazos rodeándome el cuello y me daba constantes besos en la mejilla, y después miro a Ness; volvió a verme a mi, luego Renesmee, y después vio a Lexy, luego a Ness y por fin detuvo su mirada en mí.

– No... no sabía que tenías ¿hijas Bella? – la ultima parte sonó como a pregunta, como si dudara cuantas hijas tenía – quiero decir, no pensé que fueras madre de una pequeña y que además hubieras adop... –

– ¡¿Crees que Lexy y yo somos hijas de Bella?! – exclamo Ness entre sorprendida y divertida.

– ¿Y no lo son? – preguntó viéndose aún más confundido.

– ¡Claro que no! – le respondió Ness, luego volteó a verme – Ves porque detesto que me sigas llamando _tu pequeña_ ¡todo el mundo piensa que soy tu hija! – casi parecía ofendida... _tonta._

– Bueno, ya que todos estamos despiertos ahora... y que estamos un poco confundidos, que tal si vamos a la cocina para que Lexy coma pastel de queso y podamos hablar – decidí ignorar el comentario de Ness.

– ¡Pastel de queso, pastel de queso, pastel de queso! – canturreaba Lexy mientras la bajaba para que fuera a la cocina.

Creí que Lexy haría lo mismo de siempre cuando le traigo pastel de queso: Salir corriendo a la cocina sin esperar que nadie la ayudara, empujar su pequeña escalerita para tratar de alcanzar un plato y darse por vencida en menos de un segundo; luego tomar una cucharita del cajón, y comer el pastel en tiempo record y sin esperarnos a mi o a Ness, directo del plato donde Tony lo había puesto.

Por eso, Ness y yo nos quedamos un poco shockeadas cuando en lugar de salir como una bala por su pastel, fue dando pequeños brinquitos hasta quedar junto a Edward; le sonrió y sin decir una palabra lo tomó de la mano y lo fue jalando hasta que bajara junto con ella las escaleras.

– Viste eso – me susurró Ness, mientras Edward y Ness pasaban junto a nosotras, el con una sonrisa entre divertida y de disculpa, y Lexy con su típica sonrisa de alegría.

– Eso no se ve todos los días – le susurré de vuelta a Ness.

– ¿Crees que esté comenzando a ser más confiada con los extraños? –

– Lo dudo mucho... hace unos días Alice y yo fuimos a comprar un helado junto con Lexy, una señora trato de hacerle algunos cariños y nos pregunto si podía cargarla... Lexy me sujetó de la pierna tan fuerte que casi me corta la circulación – respondí a Ness.

– ¿Y entonces porque esta tan feliz con... _él_?... Y hablando de eso ¿Quién es ese chico Bella?, y no me digas que es un "amigo", porque conozco a todos tus amigos y él no es uno de ellos – termino cruzándose de brazos.

– Escucha, creo que hice una pequeña locurilla... pero ¿confías en mí? – pregunté.

– Bells, ¿cómo preguntas eso? por su puesto que confío en ti... nunca podría dejar de confiar en ti – susurró la última parte.

Tuve que abrazarla muy fuerte para que no comenzara a llorar... sabía que todo había pasado hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero a veces Ness no podía evitar recordarlo todo... _yo no podría olvidarlo nunca._

– Entonces vamos con Edward y Lexy... allá te explico todo – respondí mientras nos separábamos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, no pude evitar sonreír por la preciosa imagen que nos recibió. Edward estaba sentado en una silla de la pequeña mesa en la cocina/comedor, con una cucharita en la mano y el pastel de queso en la otra, mientras sonreía; Lexy estaba frente a él sentada en la mesa también con una cucharita. Cuando Edward tomaba una cucharada de pastel, le ofrecía la rebanada a Lexy y ella tomaba un pedacito también... primero Edward, luego Lexy, después Edward y luego Lexy.

Esa era otra situación muy extraña... Lexy no era una pequeña envidiosa, pero cuando se trataba de pastel de queso era exactamente igual a Ness y yo, Nunca, y repito _NUNCA_ compartíamos nuestro pastel de queso.

– ¿Como es que compartes eso con Edward, pero jamás con tu propia madre? – preguntó Ness mientras se acercaba a Lexy.

Y Edward se atragantó con el pedazo que se había llevado a la boca. Rápidamente tome un vaso y le serví agua, se la ofrecí y el se la tomo de inmediato. Cuando por fin pudo dejar de toser y volver a hablar, perecía que ahora se atragantaba con el aire... su boca se abría una y otra vez, pero nada salía de ella.

Lexy en un intento por ayudarlo, le tomó la cara con ambas manos, colocando cada una en sus mejillas y las aplastó hasta que la boca de Edward parecía la de un pez, Ness y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos un poco por como se miraba la cara de Edward.

– ¡Mamy!... hiciste que Edward quedara, como... en tontes* – termino Lexy mientras examinaba la cara de Edward, de verdad parecía preocupada. Ness y yo esta vez nos reímos más fuerte.

Gracias a nuestras risas Edward pareció salir de su, tontes _- según Lexy -._ Tomó las manitas de Lexy para poder separarlas de su cara y luego volteó a ver a Ness.

– Tú... ¿eres la madre de Lexy? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó un poco confuso.

– Claro que soy su madre – Ness sonrió – ¿Acaso no se nota?, todos dicen que es idéntica a mi. Tengo 19 años, y esta señorita hace poco que cumplió los cuatro – terminó tomando a la pequeña en brazos para bajarla de la mesa.

– ¿Y entonces porque hablabas sobre tus pequeñas, y porque Lexy te llamo mamy también? – esta vez me preguntó a mi.

– Supongo que tenemos que explicarte todo desde el principio – respondí, Edward sólo asintió.

– Ven cariño, esta historia será larga así que vamos a la sala – Ness tomó la mano de Lexy y fueron juntas a la sala. Le hice una seña a Edward para que nos siguiera y así lo hizo.

Ya una vez todos en la sala, Lexy se tiró boca abajo en el piso para ver caricaturas, se apoyaba sobre sus codos mientras se sostenía la cara con sus manitas para poder ver mejor, sus rodillas estaban pegadas en la alfombra pero balanceaba sus pies en el aire, mientras los hacia chocar constantemente; Renesmee estaba sentada junto a ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con gesto ausente. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón más grande, doble mi pierna mientras la recargaba en el sillón, de modo que Edward pudiera verme a la cara sin mucho esfuerzo.

– Bien, por donde empiezo – hablé para mi misma. Realmente nunca hablaba mucho sobre esto con nadie, los pocos que sabían nuestro pasada se encargaban de dejarlo ahí, algunos más no sabían mucho, pero sabían que no debían preguntar nada.

– Porque no empiezas explicando que Lexy es mi hija y que tu no eres mi medre, sino mi hermana – Ness volteo a verme sonriendo, luego vio a Edward – la gente siempre quiere creer las cosas más extrañas e imposibles; quiero decir ¿no es mucho más lógico que Bella y yo seamos hermanas, a que ella sea mi madre adoptiva? – preguntó irónicamente Ness.

– Supongo que eso tiene mucho sentido – Edward sonrió.

– De acuerdo entonces, desde el inicio – suspire – ¿Recuerdas que te hable de mi padre? – Edward asintió y Ness volteó a verme un tanto preocupada, le guiñé un ojo – su nombre era Charlie Swan y era el mejor padre del mundo; mi madre se llama Renée...y realmente no puedo decir que ella también es la mejor madre. Los dos eran de un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks, ahí se conocieron y después se casaron en una parroquia de las Vegas porque creyeron estar enamorados y que eso les bastaría –

– Si claro... como si ella se mereciera a papá – bufó Ness.

– Renesmee – le advertí, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando el cabello de Lexy quien parecía absorta en su mundito de caricaturas.

– No tienes porque decirme nada si no quieres – me dijo Edward.

– No, está bien. En que estaba... ¡Oh! si mis padres, después de casarse volvieron a Forks donde decidieron vivir, mi papá comenzó a trabajar en la jefatura de policía del lugar y mi mamá, bueno digamos que se encargaba del hogar. Bien, pues no mucho tiempo después de casarse mamá quedo embarazada de mí, y cuando yo tenía dos años nació Renesmee. Pero para entonces las cosas entre ambos no andaban bien, en realidad papá daba su mejor esfuerzo y trataba de hacernos felices a las tres en todo, pero ella pensaba que su "vida" – hice las comillas con mis dedos – se estaba desperdiciando mucho al lado de mi papá así que decidió irse de su lado... –

Suspire de nuevo recordando los viejos tiempos... si ella no se hubiera ido tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, mejor aún, si se hubiera ido, pero nos hubiera dejado con papá, todo habría sido perfecto. Carraspeé un poco y parpadeé varias veces para evitar que las estúpidas lágrimas se abrieran camino.

– Amm... después mamá estuvo viajando por muchos lugares cuando yo y Ness apenas éramos unas bebés, cuando cumplí los siete años y Ness cinco, mamá decidió que el lugar perfecto sería Phoenix, así que ahí fue donde comenzamos a vivir, pero ambas extrañábamos mucho a papá, así que le pedimos que nos llevara a verlo de vez en cuando o los fines de semana. No estaba muy feliz de que prefiriéramos pasar tiempo con papá, pero no se negó, así que en algunos fines de semana o en vacaciones nos llevaba al pequeño Forks a pasarlo con él. Pero cuando Ness cumplió diez años y yo doce mamá se caso de nuevo... vivimos con ellos por algún tiempo, hasta que Ness tenía unos quince, pero... después decidimos estar con papá – volteé a ver a Ness pidiendo su opinión, ella sonrió auque se le veía triste.

– Pero legalmente no eran mayores ¿Cómo lograron quedarse con su padre? – pregunto un tanto extrañado Edward... _chico listo._

– Bueno, trabajar del lado de la ley tiene sus ventajas – respondió Ness – sólo tuvo que hablar con un juez sobre... nuestra... situación. Y bueno, no se necesito mucho para que nos dejaran ir con él –

– ¿Situación?, ¿Hablas sobre el divorcio de tus padres? –

– Seguro... a eso me refería... – le respondió mi hermana, desviando la mirada.

**&&&&& Edward POV &&&&&  
**

Toda la historia sobre los padres de Bella y Ness me parecía muy triste. Primero el que sus padres se divorciaran, el que su madre las separara desde pequeñas de su padre debió ser horrible y después tener que ver a alguien más como la figura paterna debió ser aún peor.

Pero había algo en la historia que no me cuadraba, sabía por las miradas que se lanzaban una a otra que no me estaban diciendo toda la verdad, y _¡diablos!_ en serio quería saber que les había ocurrido... pero no soy un entrometido, así que no las presionaría; además, considerando que me dejaran quedarme en su casa y gratis, no estoy en condiciones de exigir una mierda. Pero a pesar de todo, no pude evitar hacerles algunas preguntas.

– Pero legalmente no eran mayores ¿Cómo lograron quedarse con su padre? – pregunté.

– Bueno, trabajar del lado de la ley tiene sus ventajas – respondió Ness – sólo tuvo que hablar con un juez sobre... nuestra... situación. Y bueno, no se necesito mucho para que nos dejaran ir con él –

– ¿Situación?, ¿Hablas sobre el divorcio de tus padres? –

– Seguro... a eso me refería... – respondió la chica desviando la mirada.

Eso era muy extraño, pero decidí no incomodarlas más y cambiar un poco de tema.

– Y calculando tu edad, supongo que tuviste a Lexy un poco joven, como a los... ¿catorce o quince? – pregunté.

– Quince... – respondió en un susurro.

– ¿Y donde esta su padre? – me atreví a cuestionar, pero me arrepentí al instante.

Bella volteó a verme como si quisiera matarme o como si alguien ya hubiera muerto, Ness se puso completamente tensa en su lugar mientras la mano que acariciaba el cabello de Lexy se congeló.

– Yo no tengo papy – respondí Lexy, ya que parecía que su mamá y tía se habían quedado mudas. Eso era extraño, pensé que la pequeña se había quedado dormida o que no nos prestaba atención... _vaya que era lista_. Se giró en su lugar y se sentó cruzando sus piernas en modo indio, mientras se balanceaba un poco.

– Sólo tengo a mi mamy, a mamy Bella, a tía Alice, tía Tanya, a mi tía Iris, a la tía Angy y tía Leah... Mmm, tengo a mi tío oso, al tío Jazzy, al tío Sam, el tío Ben, mi tío Seth, a la abue Elle, al abue D, al abue Billy y tengo a ¡Jaky! – me enlisto mientras los enumeraba con sus dedos.

– Ella tiene razón Edward, no tiene papy y no lo necesita con tantos tíos sobre protectores a su alrededor – me respondió Ness.

– Lo lamento... no era mi intención molestarlas o incomodarlas – me disculpé de inmediato, al darme cuenta que la había cagado y muy bien.

– No te preocupes – me respondió Bella, mientras Ness se lanzaba a Lexy para hacerle cosquillas, me quedé contemplado lo felices que se veían jugando hasta que Bella me codeó las costillas, volteé a verla y me guiñó el ojo – Además, Lexy ya sabe quien quiere que sea su papy ¿No Lex? – peguntó alzando una ceja

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA ISABELLA! – le contestó Ness mientras se ponía completamente roja.

– ¡¡JAKE SERA MI PAPY!! – canturreó Lexy, mientras Bella aplaudía y se reía por la cara de su hermana.

– ¡LEXY! – la reprendió su mamá.

– Eso te pasa por no saber disimular, hasta Lexy sabe que estas loca por Jake y el por ti – le molestó Bella.

– Ustedes son insoportables – bufó Ness.

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – me aventuré.

– Supongo – contestaron las dos chicas.

– ¿Porqué Lexy le llama a Bella _mamy Bella_? – cuestioné.

– Pues... cuando quedé embarazada vivíamos con papá en Forks, poco después de tener a Lexy papá murió y desde entonces Bella me ha apoyado y ayudado con mi pequeña en todo – termino, viendo a su hermana con completa admiración – y cuando Lexy comenzó a hablar, nos llamaba mamy a las dos... hasta hoy no hemos podido hacer que deje de llamarla mamy también, así que mamy Bella, es lo mejor que pudimos obtener para poder diferenciar cuando me llama a mi o a Bella.

– Entiendo – sonreí mientras veía a Lexy lanzarse a los brazos de Bella – entonces, cuando hablabas de tus pequeñas ¿te referías a Renesmee y a Lexy? – pregunté. Bella sólo asintió, mientras Ness bufaba un poco, supongo que por el _pequeñas_.

– Ahora yo tengo algunas preguntas – nos hablo Ness a mi y a Bella, parecía muy seria – ¿Quién eres tú y porqué estas en nuestra casa?, sin ofender claro, pero Bella normalmente no invita a nadie y conozco a todos sus amigos así que... – no terminó la frase

– Lexy, cariño ¿Por qué no buscas tu red y tu sombrero de exploradora que te dio tu tío oso? Si los encuentras saldremos a buscar mariposas – la animó Bella.

– ¡mariposas, mariposas, mariposas, mariposas! – canturreó la pequeña mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Tanto Ness como yo volteamos a ver a Bella sin entender nada.

– Escondí su red y el sombrero... tardara un rato en encontrarlos y así podremos hablar mejor – respondió Bella a nuestra pregunta silenciosa.

– Entonces... – la animó su hermana.

– Antes que todo, recuerda que dijiste que confiabas en mí, y recuerda que Lexy tiene ese extraño sentido con las personas –

– Hermana, al grano –

Bella suspiró y después comenzó un pequeño pero muy bien detallado resumen desde lo que me había pasado cuando Jake me ayudo, hasta llegar a que estaba haciendo yo en su casa. Renesmee no decía nada y su cara no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, simplemente estaba ahí escuchando muy atentamente a su hermana.

– Así que aquí nos tienes. Edward se quedara, a menos de que intentes destazarlo con un cuchillo de nuevo – terminó Bella mientras soltaba una risita, no puede evitar acompañarla – entonces, que... que opinas Ness... –

– Primero, antes de decidir que alguien más viviría con nosotras, debiste habérmelo preguntado – soltó una muy seria Ness.

– Lo se... – Bella agacho un poco la cabeza, avergonzada.

– Así hubiera sabido que Edward estaría en casa y no lo hubiera asustado de muerte – terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿No estas molesta? – preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Claro que no!, como ya lo dijiste Bells, confió plena y ciegamente en ti... y no puedo molestarme contigo Edward porque primero, le caes malditamente bien a mi pequeña y segundo, apenas y te conozco. Pero parece que eres alguien bueno, además Bella tiene razón, Lexy tiene un sexto sentido y parece que acertó contigo –

– Gracias – le respondí, era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos.

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Ness se levantó para contestarlo, volteé a ver a Bella, quien me miraba como... _¿examinándome?_ Cuando se dio cuenta que la había atrapado viéndome, desvió la mirada y se puso muy roja.

– ¿Hola? – escuche como respondía Ness – ¡Hola Jake!... si, aquí esta ¿quieres hablar con ella?... no, tiene más de una hora... si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...... Descuida, primero fue a desayunar con Tony y después se quedó dormida, supongo que por eso no te había llamado... bien, gracias... yo... se-seguro Jake, me, me encantaría... si, de acuerdo ¡Adiós! – terminó.

Aún no colgaba el teléfono, cuando Bella se abalanzó sobre ella en un mega abrazo, provocando que las dos cayeran al suelo; me levante para saber si estaba bien... parecía que habían sobrevivido.

– ¡VAS A SALIR CON JAKE VERDAD! –

– ¡QUE TE IMPORTA! – le respondió Ness, poniéndose roja de nuevo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Cómo rayos supiste eso tan fácil?, yo tuve que concentrarme bastante en la conversación – pregunté.

– ¡¿TU TAMBIEN?! – esta vez Ness me gritó a mí.

– No vas a ir por el cuchillo ¿o sí? – bromeé.

– Ja, ja, que gracioso... ya que de todos modos tú vivirás con nosotras y que tú te tienes que enterar de todo, pues si ¡VOY A SALIR CON JAKE! ¿Felices? – terminó mientras se ponía de pie y salía por las puertas corredizas de cristal que estaban cerca de la sala.

– Descuida, no esta molesta en serio... es sólo que de verdad le gusta Jake y, bueno, desde que tuvo a Lexy no le gusta mucho salir con chicos así que, se siente un poco... agobiada – me explico Bella, mientras se paraba junto a mí.

– Entiendo – le contesté volteando a verla, para después sonreírle; ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que Bella aún llevaba el mismo sexy pijama de hacía un rato, y _¡Vaya que era sexy!_ Tan sólo era un pequeño shorts y una blusa de tirantes que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su abdomen. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué rayos la estoy viendo de todos modos?, es decir, ella no puede gustarme, acabo de conocerla... porque no me gusta, quiero decir, no podría... No me gusta ¿cierto?

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi mirada nada disimulada, porque se comenzó a poner muy roja y desvió la mirada hacia si misma.

– Emm... creo, creo que... me iré a poner algo... me voy a cambiar ¿de acuerdo? –

– ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? – le pregunté un poco bromista.

– ¿Tendría que hacerlo? – me devolvió mientras su sonrojo se desvanecía y comenzaba a sonreírme aún más.

– ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? – _¡diablos!_... de verdad quería saber eso, pero no se lo quería preguntar en voz alta... simplemente lo estaba pensando y de pronto se me salió. Creí que me daría una buena bofetada, o que se ofendería o enfadaría... incluso pensé que se reiría de mi, pero nada de eso pasó.

– Mmm... Lo estoy pensando – me respondió, mientras se me acercaba, se ponía de puntitas y me daba un ligero beso muy cerca de los labios.

–... – no pude decir nada. Bella soltó una musical risita.

– Jake Mate... – me susurró aún cerca de mi cara, para después alejarse y subir las escaleras.

– ¡Uf!... creo que necesito una ducha fría – solté pensando que estaba sólo.

– ¡MAMY BELLA, EDWARD DICE QUE NECESITA UNA DUCHA FRÍA! – gritó una Lexy con sombrero y una red en la mano. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra se abrirá o que Bella no escuchara una maldita palabra.

Escuche unas fuertes carcajadas desde el segundo piso... _¡mierda!_, creo si escuchó después de todo.

– ¿Quién diablos es Edward? –

Volteé hacia donde provenía la voz, era un chico. Parecía como de mi edad, era muy alto y bastante fuerte, incluso parecía más enorme que Jake; tenía la piel blanca, el cabello muy corto, negro y rizado, y los ojos café oscuro, casi parecían negros. Llevaba en las manos varias bolsas de lo que parecía comida y algunas cajas como de regalo.

– ¿Y tu quien eres? – preguntó el chico, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo... o a alguien, después me vio como si estuviera a punto de matarme.

– ¡Mamy, mi tío oso llegó! – gritó Lexy...

* * *

***En Tontes: Algo así como atontado.**

_**¿Qué tal?, Muchas creyeron que la loca del cuchillo sería Alice... Sorry, pero error xD Y que les parece que Lexy no es de Bella si no de Ness ¿diferente no?, conforme pase la historia irán descubriendo más secretos. Espero que el capitulo y los enredos que se desenredaron hoy les gustaran. ¿Y tienen laguna teoría sobre el pasado de Bells y Ness?, adelante, todo tipo de locas teorías son bienvenidas.**_

_**Ahora ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?.. ¿Les gustó? ¿No?, ¿Lo odiaron?, ¿Lo amaron? Jajaj.. Ando muy preguntona últimamente. Bueno, se que no esta muy largo como el anterior, pero espero que el otro este un poquito más extenso, además voy de salida, sólo pase a dejarles el capitulo. Espero que de verdad les gustara y que se divirtieran e intrigaran con el cap (yo morí de la risa, al imaginarme al precioso de Edd con carita de pez jajaj).**_

_**Bueno ya saben, espero sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, etc, etc... Todo es bienvenido. Saben que las adoro mis lectoras GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, E. Cullen Vigo**_**,**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde **_**(que nombre tan genial jaja)**_**,**** ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Nueva Familia

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡¡Hola, hola niñas!!**_

_**Ando inspirada ¡Al cuarto capitulo!**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora si, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!

* * *

**_

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Nueva Familia**

**Edward POV**

– _¿Y tu quien eres? – preguntó el chico, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo... o a alguien, después me vio como si estuviera a punto de matarme._

– _¡Mamy, mi tío oso llegó! – gritó Lexy_, mientras corría hacia el chico, quien dejó caer todas las bolsas y la alzó para abrazarla mientras le daba vueltas. Lexy reía como loca y el chico también.

– ¡Hola princesa!, ¿sabes quien es él y donde están tu mamá y tu tía Bella? – le preguntó el chico, aún mirándome extraño... _¡ya entiendo!, esta buscando a las chicas._

– El es Edward, es amigo de mamy Bella... mi mamy esta ¿Dónde esta mamy?, mamy Bella se esta cambiando – termino Lexy.

– ¡Hey!, hola Emm – lo saludó Ness, que iba entrando de nuevo a la casa.

– Hola Ness, ¿es cierto lo que Lexy dice?, ¿él es amigo de Bella? – preguntó el chico, mientras me apuntaba con el dedo y dejaba de nuevo a Lexy en el piso.

– ¡Desde cuando mi hija miente!, y deja de apuntarlo eso no se hace Emm – le respondió Ness – Emmett, el es Edward Masen, amigo mío y de Bells... Edward el es Emmett McCarthy, es un gran amigo o casi hermano nuestro – nos presentó Ness.

Creo que cuando Ness le aseguró a Emmett que todo estaba bien, dejó de verme como alguien malo, en cambio me sonrió y me tendió la mano.

– Lamento lo de antes hermano, pero debo cuidar a mis chicas – me dijo mientras nos estrechábamos las manos y sonreía aún más.

– Descuida... yo haría lo mismo – _por mi hermana_... añadí en mi mente, mientras ambos levantábamos las bolsas que él había dejado en el piso.

**&&&&& Bella POV &&&&&**

Después de que casi besé a Edward, y de que Lexy gritara que él necesitaba una ducha fría, me encerré en mi cuarto y me recargué en la puerta, me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el piso; me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí que mi corazón intentaba romper una marca de latidos o algo así.

Esto no debería pasarme, después de que Ness y yo nos fuimos a vivir con papá, ya no era la misma de antes, ya no me sonrojaba por todo y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como si tuviera las estúpidas hormonas a mil por hora.

Todo esto era por Edward; me llevé la mano que tenía en el pecho, hacia los labios, aún sentía ese extraño cosquilleo que te queda después de que besas a alguien y te gusta demasiado.

– Edward... – susurré. Algo extraño estaba pasando entre nosotros y no sabía como explicarlo...

Quiero decir, no podía gustarme... de acuerdo, no soy ciega y tampoco mentirosa así que no diré que no esta bastante bien porque _¡Dios!_ esta como para meterte en un cuarto con el, esposarlo a la cama y no dejarlo salir de ella nunca. Pero de decir que esta buenísimo, a decir que _me gusta_, eso es algo completamente diferente.

Quiero decir _¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!, _sólo se que llegó aquí hace menos de un día y que ahora vivirá conmigo... así que deduzco que no me gusta, sólo me atrae... exacto, no me gusta... no, definitivamente no me gusta... no, no puede gustarme, no me gusta ¿cierto?...

– ¡Maldita sea! – susurré mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando golpearme fuertemente en la puerta – ¡Mierda, eso duele! – me reproche a mi misma, mientras me sobaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Decidí que me gustara o no, no podía quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto toda la vida, así que fui a mi armario y saqué una toalla y ropa interior para darme una ducha rápida; en menos de diez minutos había salido del baño. Me acerqué de nuevo a mi armario, tome una playera azul de tirantes gruesos y unos jeans; cuando estuve cambiada fui a verme en el espejo, me puse un poco de maquillaje y me dejé el cabello suelto para que se secara. Me senté un mi cama y busque debajo de ella mis converse negros; cuando por fin pude encontrarlos me los puse y decidí bajar para ver que ocurría... _en mi casa siempre pasan cosas, jamás esta tranquila._

– ¡Mamy Bella!, mira lo que me trajo el tío oso ¡Esta bonito! ¿Verdad que si? – Lexy traía en las manos un lobito de peluche, era de un color entre el café y el rojizo; esa niña tenía una obsesión con los lobos que hasta ahora nadie entendía... Bueno, en realidad yo sabía que le encantaban desde que Jake y Renesmee se tatuaron uno, él en el antebrazo izquierdo y ella en la espalda muy cerca del hombro derecho. Ambos creían que no sabía que se habían hecho los tatuajes juntos... _ilusos._

– ¡Esta precioso cariño! – Le dije mientras la alzaba para cargarla – ¿Y dónde esta el oso que te lo regalo? – le pregunté.

– ¡DONDE ESTA MI SOBRINA FAVORITA Y LA MAS HERMOSA! – escuche como gritaban.

Lexy volteó a verme y se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se retorcía entre mis brazos para que la dejara libre. Cuando al fin la solté Alice apareció en nuestro campo visual, y se le lanzó a _mi_ pequeña como si la estuviera rescatando de una muerte segura; Alice la tomó en brazos y la cargo mientras le daba constantes besos en las mejillas, Lexy sólo reía.

– Alice, por si no lo habías notado, Lexy es tu única sobrina – le dije sonriendo.

– ¡Hey Bells! – me saludo mi pequeña amiga, mientras se me acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡ATENCIÓN, CABO LEXY! – escuchamos las tres, mientras soltábamos risitas al ver a Jasper parado frente a nosotras con algunas bolsas en las manos y un gorro como de soldado de color morado intenso puesto; rápidamente dejo las bolsas en el piso.

Al igual que conmigo, Lexy lucho contra los brazos de Alice para salir corriendo hacia Jasper.

– ¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! – grito la pequeña mientras hacía un saludo militar, Jasper le correspondió el saludo sonriendo.

– Ven aquí pequeña – le dijo Jasper mientras la levantaba para darle un sonoro beso. Lexy se lo devolvió feliz.

– ¿Ese goro es para mi tío Jazz? – pregunto Lexy trabándose con la palabra _gorro_, mientras hacia un dulce puchero que por supuesto la tía Alice le había enseñado, Jasper sonrió.

– ¿Para quién más? – preguntó Jasper mientras bajaba a Lexy y le colocaba el gorro.

– Gracias tío Jazzy – le susurró – ¡MAMY MIRA MI GORO NUEVO! – gritó mientras salio corriendo con el gorro puesto y el lobito en mano – ¡Soy un soldado con goro morado! – canturreaba feliz, buscando a Ness.

– Hola Bells – me salido Jasper, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Desde que Renesmee y yo habíamos venido a vivir a Seattle, conocimos a la alocada de Alice y al tranquilo de Jasper.

Cuando llegamos prácticamente no teníamos nada, excepto un pequeño departamento, a una pequeña que cuidar y el apoyo de Jake y su padre Billy, a quienes conocíamos gracias a papá.

Un día salimos de compras y nos encontramos en una tienda a una muy hiperactiva Alice, mientras su novio Jasper la seguía con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando nos vio, Alice se acerco para saludar a Lexy, quien extrañamente se lanzó a sus brazos para que la cargara; Jasper llegó hasta nosotras y le sonrió a Lexy, quien estiro sus bracitos hacia él para que también la cargara. En realidad Ness y yo no lo podíamos creer, Lexy nunca se dejaba cargar por nadie excepto por nosotras, Jake o Billy, pero con Jasper y Alice todo fue completamente diferente.

Desde ese día nos hicimos grandes amigos. Alice tiene una pequeña tienda de ropa con diseños únicos y exclusivos de ella, dice que su inspiración siempre ha sido, lograr ser tan famosa como _Rose&Chic_ butic, honestamente no tengo idea de que es realmente _Rose&Chic_ butic, pero no es un tema que me importe demasiado; Jasper en cambio, es un joven maestro de historia en la secundaria local, siempre se divierte mucho hablando sobre la historia y las guerras, lo cual Lexy disfruta mucho.

Jamás había conocido a una pareja tan diferente y tan perfecta al mismo tiempo... del mismo modo, jamás había conocido a dos personas con un corazón tan grande. No teníamos ni dos semanas de conocernos, cuando Alice nos llevó con sus padres Ellena y Derek Brandon, quienes se enamoraron por completo de Lexy, y en seguida la adoptaron como su nieta, y a mi y Ness como sus hijas.

– ¡BELLA! – me grito Alice cerca del oído, haciendo que volviera a la realidad – ¡Dios! detesto cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos. –

– Al déjala tranquila... tal vez así se vuelva un poquito más... normal – termino Jasper soltando una risita mientras tomaba de nuevo las bolsas.

– ¡Yo soy completamente normal! – le dije mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el abdomen, en forma de broma.

– Da igual, entonces ¿Dónde están los demás? Muero de hambre y de deseos de ganarle a Emm en algún juego de video – me respondió Jasper mientras los tres caminábamos hacia la puerta corrediza para salir al patio de atrás.

En cuanto llegamos al pequeño patio los tres nos quedamos paralizados, aunque creo que por motivos diferentes; yo estaba tratando de grabar a fuego esa imagen en mi mente, y creo que Alice y Jasper se preguntaban que pasaba ahí.

En realidad todo estaba tan normal como siempre: Emmett y Lexy estaban sin zapatos; mientras Ness colocaba la mesa y sillas en su lugar, Emmett preparaba el fuego en la parilla para poder cocinarla, mientras Lexy le "ayudaba" en todo. La única diferencia es que Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas, _-también sin zapatos-_ y picaba algunas verduras y demás mientras sonreía. En realidad se veía completamente feliz, no parecía molesto de que Ness lo hubiera puesto a trabajar... tampoco se veía incomodo al estar con gente que apenas conocía, era... era como ver a alguien convivir con sus viejos amigos o, con su propia familia... _era precioso, pero también un poco triste._

– Bella ¿Quién es _él_? – me susurró Alice, quien no dejaba de ver a Edward de modo extraño.

Volteé a verla y me di cuenta que fruncía un poco el ceño, parecía concentrada; desvié mi mirada hacia Ness, quien en cuanto me vio negó con la cabeza... ella sabía que intentaba preguntarle.

– Será mejor que hablemos todos juntos... no quiero tener que repetirlo todo otra vez – le respondí, evitando su pregunta.

– ¿Todo esta bien Bella? – me preguntó un Jasper muy preocupado.

– Perfectamente Jazz, sólo tengo que explicarles algunas cosas y... antes de todo quiero que acepten mi decisión porque no cambiara –

– Pues no se de que rayos hablas, pero sabes que siempre te apoyamos – me respondió mi amigo. Sólo le sonreí en respuesta.

Nos acercamos a los chicos, en cuanto Emmett me vio sonrió hasta que se le marcaron sus leves hoyuelos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se me acerco casi brincando.

– ¡BELLA! – grito como todo el tiempo que me veía; me tomo en brazos para abrazarme y me dio algunas vueltas haciendo que los demás sonrieran.

– Oso bájame que me asfixio – le respondí, aunque claro, estaba bromeando.

– Mentirosa – susurró mientras me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para después dejarme en el suelo.

– Basta ustedes dos, van a hacer que Edward vomite – nos reprendió Ness aunque sonreía.

– ¿Sólo a mi? – preguntó juguetón Edward, haciendo que Emmett soltara una enorme carcajada. Lexy se le acercó a Edward y como había hecho ya varias veces lo tomó de mano para que se levantara, lo jalo hasta que quedo frente a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo.

– Mira Edward, ellos son mi tío Jazzy y mi tía Alice... ¡son novios! – le susurró la ultima parte, como si fuera un gran secreto mientras sonreía.

– Hola, un gusto – respondió Edward mientras sonreía un poco y levantaba una mano, aunque... parecía como... _¿nervioso?_

**&&&&& Edward POV &&&&&**

En cuanto escuche gritar a Emmett volteé hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Bella, acompañada por un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules y que parecía un tanto confundido; también estaba una chica bajita, de cabello corto, negro y que apuntaba en todas direcciones, tenía los ojos verdes aunque no se parecían a los míos, y cuando vi como me veía me puse muy nervioso.

– Oso bájame que me asfixio – le dijo Bella a Emmett.

– Mentirosa – susurró él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego la dejó en el suelo.

– Basta ustedes dos, van a hacer que Edward vomite – soltó Ness.

– ¿Sólo a mi? – pregunté bromeando, mientras Emmett soltaba una enorme carcajada. Y la chica bajita no dejaba de verme...

Había algo en su mirada... me veía como si supiera algo, o como si estuviera a punto de descubrir el mayor de los se... _¡Maldita y condenada mierda! ¡Joder!_... ¡ELLA LO SABE!, ¡ella sabe quien soy! _¡¿Y ahora que coño hago?!_

Tuve que concentrarme un poco para darme cuenta de que Lexy me tomaba de la mano y hacía que me levantara y la siguiera hasta quedar frente a Bella, Emmett y los otros dos chicos.

– Mira Edward, ellos son mi tío Jazzy y mi tía Alice... ¡son novios! – me dijo Lexy sonriendo.

– Hola, un gusto – respondí forzándome a sonreír mientras les tendía una mano, un poco nervioso.

– Hola Edward, Jasper Hale – se presentó el chico, mientras me estrechaba la mano y sonreía. Sólo pude asentir.

– Encantada Edward, soy Alice Brandon – me dijo la chica mientras sonreía; su sonrisa parecía completamente sincera, pero en sus ojos aún bailaba esa mirada que me indicaba que ella lo sabía todo.

– Bella, creó que deberían hablar antes de comer – le dijo Ness a su hermana, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

– De acuerdo. Ness, quédate aquí con Lexy para que pueda hablar con los chicos en la cocina ¿Si? –

– Seguro Bells – Ness tomó a Lexy de la mano – cariño, ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco para que comamos pronto? – le pregunto a su hija.

– Seguro mamy – respondió Lexy.

Los demás nos dirigimos a la cocina; cuando ya todos habíamos entrado, Bella cerro la puerta corrediza y después se giro hacia nosotros. Todos sus amigos se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa, yo preferí quedarme de pie.

– Edward no te quedes ahí, siéntate – me invitó Alice... _esto comienza a asustarme._

Me senté en la única silla libre. Bella recargó las manos en el borde de la mesa, mientras miraba el piso y tomaba una honda bocanada de aire. Nadie decía nada, todos parecían esperar a que Bella comenzara a hablar; cuando por fin levantó la vista, la fue posando en cada uno de sus amigos, hasta que se detuvo en mí. Me sonrió un poco y yo, por alguna extraña razón me relaje.

– Bien... aquí vamos – parecía hablar más para ella que para nosotros.

Al igual que con su hermana, Bella les explico a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado, el como me había conocido y el qué hacia yo en su casa. A diferencia de Ness, ellos si tuvieron algunas reacciones mientras Bella hablaba: Jasper asentía constantemente, como dando a entender que estaba captando todo correctamente; Emmett a ratos fruncía el ceño y a ratos se quedaba serio; mientras que Alice parecía estar escuchando a Bella y formulando teorías en su mente... _sólo esperaba que no dijera nada sobre mí._

– Y antes de que me digan cualquier cosa, recuerden que dijeron que aceptarían mi decisión y me apoyarían – terminó.

– Entonces, prácticamente encontraste a un extraño en la calle... y ahora ¿él vivirá contigo? – Emmett no parecía molesto, sino divertido.

– Se podría decir que sí – susurró Bella.

– Típico de ti – espetó Jasper, aunque no supe si lo decía por Bella o por Emmett – Bella, no es que no crea que hiciste lo correcto, o que Edward es una mala persona... pero de hoy en adelante tienes que pensar las cosas antes de traer extraños a la casa donde viven tu, Renesmee y Lexy. ¿Siquiera pensaste que habría pasado si Edward hubiera resultado ser un delincuente o algo? – la reprendió Jasper. Alice soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

– ¿Y ahora de que te ríes duende? – le preguntó Emmett.

– Escuchen, se que Bella no pensó las cosas muy bien y que Jasper tiene razón en eso... pero, bueno Edward no es nada de eso y se ve que no tiene malas intenciones. Además ¿vieron como lo trató Lex? Jamás la había visto tan feliz, además de con la gente que conoce... deben darle crédito a Edward por eso – Alice sonriendo – aparte... ¿no estarás considerando traerte algún otro desconocido a casa, no Bells? – termino sonriéndole a Bella, quien soltó una risita silenciosa.

– Yo creo que Al tiene razón... además de que Lexy lo trato como a uno de nosotros, no veo que sea alguien malo, Ness parece de acuerdo con todo esto... quiero decir, ella lo sabe ¿lo sabe no Bells? – preguntó Emmett mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

– Claro que lo sabe. Hable con ella al igual que con ustedes y le pregunte si estaba de acuerdo, me dijo que no tenía problemas con que Edward se quedara – Bella se encogió un poco de hombros. Jasper suspiró.

– De acuerdo, entonces, supongo que esta bien... pero Edward – me llamó, volteé a verlo – como ya lo dije, no tengo nada en contra tuya y, bueno lamento mucho lo que estas pasando... pero si algo le llega a pasar a las chicas, te juro que no tendré piedad – me amenazó.

– Créeme, si llego a dañar a las chicas, tienes todo mi permiso para partirme la cara o algo peor – le contesté sincero; tanto él como Emmett sonrieron.

– Edward – me llamó esta vez Alice – no quiero parecer entrometida pero... ¿Por qué ibas a vivir en la calle? – preguntó suavemente.

Todos voltearon a verme, mientras la misma expresión de confusión y curiosidad reinaba en sus rostros. No es que no quisiera decir la verdad... pero si iba a empezar mi vida de nuevo, no quería que me vieran como Edward Cullen alias _"el chico rico"_. NO... Pero tampoco me gustaba mentir, y menos a gente tan buena como la que tenía enfrente. Así que decidí hacer lo más diplomático que se me ocurrió, decirles la verdad, pero a medias.

– No tienes que decirnos nada si no quieres – me dijo Bella, usando las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho, cuando me contó de su pasado... _Eso no era justo_. Ella se había abierto conmigo, así que lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el gesto.

– No, esta bien... – repetí sus palabras mientras ella sonreía, suspiré – Yo... vivía en New York con mi familia. No me echaron de casa si es lo que están pensando... decidí irme para poder rehacer mi vida sin que nadie me dijera lo que tengo que hacer. Lo estaba pensando desde hace algún tiempo, pero no me había atrevido a hacerlo; y bueno, al fin me decidí pero ya ven que no me resultó como planeaba – termine sonriendo un poco, los demás también sonrieron conmigo.

– Pero... ¿Por qué te fuiste? Quiero decir ¿no eras feliz? – insistió Alice, vi como Jasper le dio un ligero codazo – ¿Qué? – preguntó ella; mientras Emmett negaba con la cabeza, aunque estaba sonriendo.

– En realidad no lo era... no podía ser yo mismo, ni dedicarme a lo que me gusta, así que... – dejé inconclusa la frase.

– Entendemos – me aseguró Jasper, después carraspeó un poco – Bien pues... ¡Bienvenido a la familia! – me dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un abrazo, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando Jasper se alejó vino Emmett quien me tendió la mano, rápidamente se la estreché mientras le sonreía. Después Alice se me acerco, se puso de puntitas y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla... ese gesto hizo que me viniera a la mente la explosiva de mi hermana Rose, con su alocada forma de ser y sus gestos cariñosos conmigo. Tuve que recordarme que algún día la volvería a ver, antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta lo triste que me había puesto.

– Ahora que ya esta todo resuelto ¡A COMER! – soltó Emmett mientras se dirigía a la puerta corrediza, Jasper y Bella soltaron algunas risitas por su comentario, mientras Alice susurraba un _"oso comelón_" por lo bajo.

Jasper, Alice y Emmett salieron y se acercaron a Ness y Lexy para ayudarlas en lo que necesitaran, Bella se quedó junto a la puerta y yo me quedé parado junto a ella. No creo haber visto alguna vez una imagen similar... ni siquiera en alguna revista:

Ness estaba sentada junto a la mesa, mientras preparaba lo que parecía una salsa para la carne; Alice se le acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza, mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la ayudaba. Jasper comenzó a sacar algunas cervezas y jugos de una de las bolsas que estaban sobre la mesa, para después inclinarse hacia Alice y darle un ligero beso en los labios. Emmett puso de pie a Lexy en la silla donde estaba sentada, después le dio la espalda y se agachó un poco, hasta que Lexy brinco y se subió a su espalda mientras reía muy fuerte, después comenzó a saltar y correr con Lexy aún en su espalda.

Alice los vio y mientras sonreía se puso de pie para perseguirlos por todo el patio; Emmett corría como loco mientras Lexy le gritaba _"corre, tío oso, corre"_. Jasper sonrío cuando los vio, se acercó a Ness y le revolvió bastante el cabello; a Ness no pareció gustarle porque, fulminándolo con la mirada se puso de pie mientras le decía a Jasper que más le valía correr. Así que ahora Alice perseguía a Emmett y a Lexy, mientras Ness corría tras Jasper. Todos se veían tan... felices, como una verdadera familia; no pude evitar sentir envidia de ellos al verlos así de alegres.

– Esta es mi loca familia... – me dijo Bella mientras sonreía, pero sin desviar sus ojos del frente.

– Tienes a la mejor familia del mundo – le susurré.

Creo que soné un poco deprimido porque Bella volteó a verme con cara de preocupación. Me vio directo a los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa, dulce y sincera que jamás hubiera visto.

– ¿Qué no entendiste?... Ahora eres parte de la familia – me dijo. Tomó mi mano y sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando entrelazó nuestros dedos – Y ya que eres parte de la familia, será mejor que te unas a la diversión – terminó mientras me jalaba para que llegáramos a donde estaban los demás.

Por primera vez desde hace años, me sentí completamente feliz... _me sentí en casa._

**. . . . . . . .**

Después de que Bella y los demás me aceptaran como parte de su familia, me dijeron que no les gustaba ocultarle nada a la pequeña Lexy, así que mientras comíamos Bella me susurró que hablarían con ella.

– ¿Lexy? –

– ¿Si mamy Bella? – respondió la pequeña, mientras se llevaba un gran bocado a la boca.

– Mi amor, tus tíos y yo tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante – le dijo Ness.

Lexy pareció entender que de verdad era algo importante, porque dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a Ness muy seria, mientras esperaba que su mamá empezara a hablar.

– Cariño... Edward, ¿él te agrada? – Bella parecía calcular el terreno.

– ¡SI! – contestó enseguida la pequeña, mientras volteaba a verme y me regalaba una gran sonrisa, yo le sonreí de vuelta.

– Lexy – Bella llamó su atención de nuevo – escucha preciosa, Edward por ahora no tiene donde vivir... y tu mamy y yo lo invitamos a quedarse con nosotras hasta que encuentre una nueva casa... ¿entiendes eso cariño? –

Lexy frunció un poco el ceño y después abrió muy grandes sus dulces ojos, parecía que estaba asustada por algo. Pensé que si le daba miedo que yo me quedara en su casa, no importa que no tuviera un lugar donde dormir, me iría de su hogar en este instante.

– ¿Cómo el señor vabagundo que encontramos el otro día el tío oso y yo? – pregunto, mientras formaba un triste pucherito. Todos parecieron tan confundidos como yo, excepto por Emmett, quien parecía entre culpable y divertido.

– Hace unos días, cuando Lexy estaba conmigo en el taller, fuimos a comprar un helado. Cuando nos acercamos al lugar, en la esquina había un vagabundo... pensé que Lexy se asustaría, pero sólo me pregunto porque estaba tan sólo y sucio. Le explique que es un vagabundo... Lexy se puso muy triste y me dijo que no quería ver al señor _vabagundo_ así de triste y sólo y que ya no quería ir a comprar helado ahí nunca más – termino de explicarnos Emmett.

Ahora todos parecían divertidos por como reacciono Lexy.

– Bueno Lexy... supongo que si Edward no se quedara aquí, tal vez podría terminan como el vagabundo – le explico Jasper, quien se veía un poco preocupado.

– ¡NO! – gritó Lexy, haciendo que todos la viéramos un poco asustados – ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! – comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad de la silla. Luego vino corriendo hacia mí y estiro sus bracitos para que la cargara; no me lo pensé dos veces y la tome en brazos.

De verdad me encantan los niños y, espero algún día tener varios hijos propios... pero Lexy era tan dulce y linda, que ahora entendía porque todos la consentían y querían tanto. Ella se parecía a la gravedad... todos parecían ser atraídos a ella por una extraña fuerza invisible.

Cuando la tomé en brazos, se sentó sobre mí y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello mientras me apretaba fuertemente.

– Quiero que Edward sea mi tío nuevo – dijo mientras hacia de nuevo ese puchero y me apretaba aún más el cuello con sus bracitos – ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA! – termino gritando.

– Lex...y... no puedo... respi... rar – le dije bromeando.

Todos comenzaron a reírse por lo que había dicho, mientras las mejillas de Lexy se ponían de un dulce color rojizo, aunque no me soltó.

– ¿Serás mi tío nuevo Edward? – me preguntó en un susurro.

– Seguro preciosa – le respondí mientras ella me daba un beso en la mejilla.

– Awww eso es dulce – Alice casi parecía a punto de llorar. De pronto se quedó un poco seria – Edward ¿te importaría ayudarme a traer algunas cosas que dejé adentro? – me preguntó. No espero a que le contestara cuando ya estaba caminando hacia la casa yo no sabía que hacer.

Todos parecían muy divertidos con toda la situación. Como ya habíamos terminado de comer, Emmett y Jasper se levantaron y no se de donde sacaron una pelota, Ness tomó a Lexy de mis brazos y se acercaron a los chicos para jugar un rato. Me levante de la silla y Bella se me acerco.

– Te aseguro que Alice se quedará todo el día dentro hasta que vayas con ella – me dijo sonriendo.

– ¿De verdad quiere que la ayude con algo? –

– No se, a veces es cierto... otras veces simplemente quiere hablar con alguien a solas y esa es su forma "sutil" de hacértelo saber – me explico haciendo las comillas con sus dedos en la palabra _sutil_. Dude un poco si moverme o no, aún parado junto a Bella.

– Anda... si quiere hablar contigo, tarde o temprano lo hará... créeme – me animó.

Como no soy un cobarde, y quería que toda esta extraña situación terminara pronto, decidí ir con Alice. Camina hacia la puerta corrediza y busqué a Alice con la mirada; apenas pude ver su corto cabello al otro lado de uno de los sillones de la sala.

– Cierra la puerta por favor – me dijo antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella. Hice lo que me pidió y después me dirigí a la sala para sentarme junto a ella. Apenas había terminado de sentarme cuando Alice hablo.

– Edward... yo se quien eres realmente, a mi no me engañas – me dijo un tanto seria – Entonces... te escucho... –

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Les gustó que aceptaran tan bien a Edward en la familia? ¿Qué tal el que Bella y Edward se estén dando cuenta que se gustan? ¿Les gustó que Lexy quiera ya tanto a Edward? Y sobre todo ¡¿QUÉ HARÁ ALICE SOBRE EL SECRETO DE EDWARD?!...**_

_**Dos pequeñas aclaracines: Primero, se que en estos capítulos Edd se esta viendo muy callado, serio y todo eso. Peero, por algo la historia se llama "**__**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje"**__** y conforme Edward comience a vivir su nueva vida, se ira volviendo más gatito salvaje que rey león ;) ya verán como la espera valdrá la pena xD**_**.****_ Segundo, supongo que ya saben que Lexy tiene cuatro años y que es muy lista para su edad, peero el detalle de que no pueda pronunciar la doble_ R _me pareció muy bueno, además de que la palabra _vagabundo****_ me parecio un poco enredosa para que una niña tan pequeña la pudiera pronunciar xD_  
**

_**Ya saben que me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, y teorías sobre que va a pasar ¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIENVENIDO! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo y que la historia este siendo de su agrado... ya saben que las adoro mis lectoras GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, E. Cullen Vigo**_**,**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde **_**(que nombre tan genial jaja)**_**,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Oscuro Secreto

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Hola, hola niñas!**_

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, así que ¡Vamos al capitulo!**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora si, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Oscuro Secreto**

**Edward POV**

– _Edward... yo se quien eres realmente, a mi no me engañas – me dijo un tanto seria – Entonces, te escucho..._ – me animó a comenzar a hablar, mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Sabía que Alice sabía todo sobre mí en cuanto me vio; el maldito problema es que no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaría ella o como diablos debía reaccionar yo a toda esta mierda. Tal vez si me hacía el idiota y fingía que no sabía a que se refería ella me creería y... bueno, tal vez pensara que se había confundido o... _¡Mierda!_, de acuerdo, no tenía idea de que hacer, así que fingir que no tenia idea de nada era mi mejor idea; mi única idea de hecho.

– Alice, no se de que hablas yo n... –

– Ni siquiera te atrevas a mentirme Edward Anthony Cullen Masen – me soltó molesta. Yo me quedé helado.

– ¿C-como sabes? ¿Quién? ¿Qué? – ni siquiera podía hacer una pregunta coherente, de verdad estaba en shock; quiero decir, todos me conocen sólo por Edward Anthony Cullen, y la mayoría de la gente no saben o no recuerdan el apellido de mi madre, por eso decidí decirles a todos que así me llamaba... y aquí esta ésta pequeña e inocente chica llamándome por mi nombre real.

– ¿Creíste que no te reconocería? Por favor Edward, prácticamente lo se todo sobre ti, sobre tu hermana Rosalie, y tus padres Esme y Carlisle. Lo que no se y espero que me puedas explicar es ¿Qué hace el famosísimo Edward Cullen en la casa de mi mejor amiga? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué te haces pasar por alguien que no eres? – me preguntó suavizando su pose; en realidad ahora no parecía amenazante como hace un momento, ahora se veía confundida y preocupada.

– Alice yo... Pff, de acuerdo, me atrapaste si soy Edward Cullen y lamento mucho no haberles dicho toda la verdad a todos... pero, digamos que tengo mis razones – bien, si hacerme el idiota no funcionó, definitivamente evitar el asunto debía ser la solución.

– Bien, si tú no me explicas tus razones, yo les diré a todos que en realidad eres estúpidamente rico y que nos mentiste sobre todo – terminó con una dulce sonrisa y un aire de superioridad.

Suspiré, definitivamente no podía engañar a Alice, así que ¿qué caso tenía seguir mintiéndole? Entonces le conté toda la verdad; desde como llegué aquí, hasta porque estaba huyendo como un cobarde de mi propia vida. Alice no me interrumpió ni decía nada, simplemente me escuchaba muy atentamente y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

–... juro que no quería mentirles y tampoco estaba en mis planes meterme en su vida Alice... lo único que te puedo decir es que, les pagare por todo lo que están haciendo por mi, y tratare de no interferir en sus vidas lo... – no pude terminar de hablar, cuando ya tenía a una muy emocional Alice abrazándome sin intención aparente de querer soltarme – ¿Alice que?.. – me detuve cuando un pequeño sollozo lleno el pequeño silencio que se había formado entre nosotros; Alice estaba llorando, y yo quería tirarme desde un acantilado por haberla hecho llorar así.

– Edward lo lamento tanto... siempre creí que alguien como tú seria completamente feliz con todo ese dinero y lujos a su alrededor. Nunca imagine que te sentirías así de triste y sólo, y cuando te vi aquí con mi familia... honestamente no se que pensé, lo lamento tanto – termino abrazándome aún más fuerte mientras seguía llorando.

Yo no tenía idea de que hacer y mucho menos que decirle; pensé que estaba llorando por que quería que me alejara de ella y su familia, pero no creí que estuviera llorando por sentirse triste por mi. Lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que todo estaba bien, mientras le acariciaba la espalada, en un intento por calmarla; y de nuevo, el recuerdo de mi hermana _Rosie_ de pequeña, llorando en una esquina de su recamara mientras yo la abrazaba para tranquilizarla me golpeó tan fuerte, que sentí que si esa imagen no desaparecía de mi mente, terminaría llorando junto con Alice.

Gracias al cielo, Alice por fin pareció estar recuperada de su pequeña demostración emocional y al fin me soltó.

– Edward, se que apenas nos conocemos y que probablemente no te importe mucho pero... se que eres alguien bueno y me siento muy orgullosa de que quieras hacer tu vida por ti mismo – wow, eso de verdad me izo sentir completamente feliz – pero tienes que saber que si no les dices la verdad a todos, después las cosas no resultaran demasiado bien – bien, eso ya no me gustó.

– Alice, de verdad aprecio lo que me dijiste y se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero no quiero que los demás sepan quien soy realmente. No digo que no se los diré nunca, pero por ahora prefiero que esto quede entre nosotros... si no es mucho pedir, claro –

– De acuerdo... guardare tu secreto, pero si algo llega a salir mal, tienes que explicarles a todos que yo siempre quise decírselos ¿De acuerdo? – me advirtió.

– Hecho... – no quería preguntarle, pero mi curiosidad siempre era demasiado – Alice... ¿tú sabes que les ocurrió a Bella y a Renesmee cuando vivían con su madre? – creo que la pregunta me salió un poco directa... pero, que diablos ya lo había dicho. Alice se quedó como congelada en su lugar y me veía como si hubiera matado a su mascota de toda la vida o alguna mierda así.

– Edward, yo... escucha, claro que lo se. Pero no voy a contártelo... sólo Bella o Ness pueden decírtelo, y si es que algún día quieren hacerlo; en realidad no es algo de lo que les guste hablar, pero son ellas quienes deben decidir si contarte la verdad o no. Pero, como amiga te recomiendo que no las presiones en cuanto a ese tema, es algo que prefieren dejar en el pasado – terminó con una expresión completamente seria.

– De acuerdo... lamento haberte incomodado Alice – respondí bastante arrepentido; no tenía muy claro que les había ocurrido, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que era algo bastante malo.

– Descuida – me tranquilizó.

– ¡Hey!, tienen toda una vida allí sentados hablando ¿por qué no salen a disfrutar del día? Lexy planea algo con Jasper, y sea lo que sea no querrán perdérselo – era Bella; no tenía idea de que estuvieran haciendo allá afuera... pero traía en el rostro una expresión un poco, extraña.

Volteé a ver a Alice para preguntarle con la mirada si todo estaba bien, y si nuestra conversación quedaría sólo entre nosotros, ella simplemente me guiñó un ojo para después ponerse de pie; me puse de pie también para salir a ver que estaba ocurriendo afuera. No tenía ni dos días de conocer a la familia _-en muchos aspectos-_ de Bella; pero ya me había dado cuenta de que estaban todos un poco locos.

Me dirigí a la puerta corrediza, esperando a que Alice y Bella pasaran para después salir yo, pero Bella se acercó al refrigerador.

– Amm, adelántense, voy en un segundo – nos dijo mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, pero nos seguía viendo a mí y Alice... _eso es extraño._

Esperé a que Alice pasara y después salí yo; en cuanto puse un pie fuera me arrepentí de ello. Emmett, Jasper, Ness y Lexy tenían en sus manos globos llenos de agua, mientras en sus caras se mantenían unas sonrisas idénticas a las del gato Cheshire. Alice soltó un pequeño gritito y retrocedió dos pasos, mientras Jasper se le acercaba uno, pero de pronto me sentía como en un campo de batalla, y desgraciadamente ni Alice ni yo llevábamos provisiones, así que la huída parecía la mejor táctica.

Me volteé hacia la puerta corrediza al mismo tiempo que Alice, dispuestos a escapar; y de pronto aparece una dulce y malvada Bella frente a nosotros, mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta.

– ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ABRE LA PUERTA! – le gritó una Alice bastante molesta.

Bella simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras chasqueaba la lengua; después soltó una dulce pero bastante perversa risita. Alice y yo volteamos hacia atrás, los chicos estaban bastante cerca de nosotros, y dudo mucho que quisieran esperarnos eternamente.

– ¡BELLA ESTA ROPA ES NUEVA! – intentó de nuevo Alice, después volteó a ver a su novio – ¡JASPER JURO QUE SI ME MOJAS NO TENDRAS SEX... –

– Alice... Lexy esta aquí – le susurré antes de que terminara de hablar. Ella pareció darse cuenta de su error, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

– ¡DORMIRAS EN EL SILLON! – termino su amenaza.

Y justo terminó de hablar, cuando un enorme globo rojo la golpeó en la cabeza, bañándola desde el cabello, hasta el estomago. Bella a mis espaldas se moría de risa, Ness y Lexy soltaron algunas risitas un poco más discretas, Jasper parecía morderse el labio en un vano intento por no reírse de su novia, y Emmett sonreía con una cara de satisfacción, mientras sostenía el otro globo que le quedaba en una mano, jugando con el como si fuera una pelota.

– Yo no duermo en tu casa ni contigo... así que tu amenaza no tiene poder sobre mi _panquecito _– terminó un Emmett bastante orgulloso.

Desvié mi mirada de Emmett hacia Alice; y no pude evitar caer al suelo gracias a la risa. Se veía tan... graciosa. Su corto y puntiagudo cabello negro, se le había pegado al rostro tapándole casi por completo la cara, de un lado lo tenía apuntando hacía abajo, mientras que en otra parte apuntaba hacia un lado... como una flecha señalando que siguieras en alguna dirección.

No podía dejar de reír, se veía que Alice estaba bastante molesta y que probablemente sería capaz de matarme, pero cada que le daba una miradita no podía dejar de reírme.

– TÚ – Alice señaló a Emmett – vas a pagar por eso oso y TÚ – me señalo a mí – mas vale que dejes de reírte o también lo vas a pagar –

Con esas palabras de parte de Alice, comenzó la más extraña y divertida guerra de globos con agua en la que jamás hubiera estado; y no sólo digo extraña por el hecho de que Alice de verdad parecía querer matar con los globos, sino porque nadie parecía tener un bando.

Ness le daba sus globos a Lexy, quien se los lanzaba a todo el que estuviera enfrente de ella; Alice parecía sólo querer vengarse de Emmett, mientras de ves en cuando se paraba junto a la puerta corrediza, como esperando a que Bella saliera para lanzarle el primer globo; Jasper le lanzaba sus globos a Ness y le daba algunos a Alice para que ella se los siguiera lanzando a Emmett; Emmett sólo corría para no ser atrapado por Alice, mientras lanzaba globos al aire sin importarle realmente a quien mojaba o si llegaba siquiera a mojar a alguien; mientras que Bella, simplemente estaba sentada en el piso del otro lado de la puerta corrediza, mientras contemplaba la maravillosa guerra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Y yo... bueno, yo aún sentía que esa escena no me pertenecía y que si participaba estaría metiéndome en, algo así como su _"juego privado"_. Y supongo que todos así lo sentían porque ninguno parecía notar que yo estaba ahí parado junto a la puerta, o que también quería participar en su guerra.

Y de pronto, no se de donde ni como pero de la nada tenía un enorme chorro de agua golpeándome desde el lado izquierdo, lo cual me dejo completamente mojado... de hecho ahora era el más mojado de todos. Cuando al fin el chorro de agua dejo de golpearme me di cuenta que todos se habían quedado como petrificados, nadie se movía ni lanzaban globos ni nada; todos estaban completamente quietos mientras me veían con una cara como de espanto en el rostro.

– Si no tenias pensado jugar con los demás... lo siento, demasiado tarde – escuche la dulce e inconfundible voz de Bella a mi izquierda.

Todo empapado y goteando agua por todas partes me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella... no se que paso pero sentí que en lugar de ver a una chica de 21 años, estaba viendo a un ángel. Estaba parada como a unos tres metros de mí, tenía una manguera en la mano derecha y en su rostro bailaba la más dulce, traviesa, sexy y angelical sonrisa que jamás en mis 23 años hubiera visto; y así como no supe porque la veía de ese modo, tampoco supe como o porque, pero de pronto sentía el enorme deseo y la irremediable necesidad de desaparecer los tres metros que nos separaban y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Gracias al cielo unas enormes carcajadas me hicieron reaccionar de nuevo a la realidad y darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

– Pareces un espagueti parado – logro decirme Emmett, mientras rodaba en el suelo debido a la risa.

Después de eso todos continuaron con su guerra como si nada hubiera pasado, la única diferencia es que ahora me tenían incluido dentro del juego. Lexy no dejaba que me parara del césped, así como no dejaba que me apartara de su lado, alegando que yo era el único soldado leal que tenía, lo cual me causo mucha gracia.

En cierto momento voltee hacia el lugar donde estaba Bella, pero ella había desaparecido.

– Fue por toallas – volteé a ver a Ness – siempre que hacemos esto va por toallas para terminar con toda la diversión, alegando que nos podemos enfermar... lo cual es extraño porque siempre hacemos esta clase de locuras y nunca nos enfermamos – terminó sonriéndome. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente al darme cuanta que Ness sabía que estaba buscando únicamente a Bella.

Cuando Ness terminó de hablar, comencé a estornudar repetidas veces; Lexy frunció un poco su ceño, se levanto del césped y se me acerco para poner su pequeña manita en mi frente, yo sólo sonreí por su dulce gesto.

– Mamy, creo que Edward esta enfemo – dijo con voz de preocupación.

– Edward, ¿es la primera vez que juegas con nosotros y ya te enfermaste?... hermano, que debilucho eres – Jasper parecía bastante divertido con toda la situación. Estornude tres veces más.

– Edward, será mejor que vengas o te vas a enfermar... recuerda que estuviste un rato en el frio piso antes de... – Bella dejó incompleta la frase, mientras todos se quedaban callados. Bella me vio con una disculpa reflejada en sus bellos ojos.

Me paré de donde estaba sentado.

– Descuida – le dije cuando llegué junto a ella.

Bella me tomó de la mano y me jalo para que entrara junto con ella a su casa, me guió hasta llegar al segundo piso y se acerco a uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, donde tenia varias toallas de diferentes colores, supe cual era la de Lexy porque tenía mariposas de colores como estampado.

– Linda toalla – me burle un poco de Bella.

– No se puede controlar a Alice y Lexy cuando están juntas – me respondió sonriendo mientras tomaba una toalla color azul y me la entregaba – será mejor que te cambies esa ropa mojada antes de que te enfermes – con eso tomo el resto de las toallas y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Me asomé un poco por las escaleras... sólo para asegurarme de que nadie vendría... nada tenía que ver con Bella, lo juro... como sea, me dirigí al que de hoy en adelante sería mi cuarto, y saqué ropa seca de mi mochila. Cuando termine de cambiarme baje las escaleras y ya todos estaña dentro, todos envueltos en toallas y sentados en una manta sobre la alfombre de la sala, excepto Bella quien estaba en la cocina buscando algunas cosas, me acerque a ella.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? –

– ¡Jesús! – soltó mientras daba un pequeño brinquito por el susto.

– Jesús no, soy Edward – bromee mientras le sonreía.

– Muy gracioso – me dijo mientras sonreía – todos van a ver una película, así que preparo palomitas – me explico mientras sacaba del refrigerador algunas cervezas, jugos y sodas.

– ¿Cómo que van a ver, y tú? –

– Tengo algunos deberes de la universidad, y ahora que todos están tranquilos... – dejo la frase incompleta. Lo que dijo sobre la universidad llamó mi atención

– No sabía que estabas estudiando – me sonrió cuando termine de hablar.

– Cuando la gente sabe que trabajo en un bar, normalmente no piensan que estoy en la Universidad, error frecuente... supongo – el microondas sonó mientras Bella tomaba un recipiente para poner la enorme cantidad de palomitas que estaba haciendo – quiero dejar el bar, no es que no me guste lo que hago pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sirviendo a ebrios y moviendo el culo para ganar dinero – se encogió de hombros.

– Seeh, cuando lo pones así parece el trabajo perfecto ¿Quién lo dejaría? – pregunte con sarcasmo. Bella soltó una dulce y musical risita.

– No todos son así, pero... a veces mi trabajo es un poco "peligroso" – hizo las comillas en la palabra peligroso, mientras Jasper llegaba a la cocina y se llevaba todas las bebidas – han entrado a robar dos veces mientras el bar estaba cerrado. Sam y Leah no quieren imaginar la situación si todos hubiéramos estado dentro en esas dos ocasiones... yo siempre digo que el hubiera no existe así que n... –

– Mamy Bella, el tío oso y yo queremos pamitas – Lexy nos sonrió a Bella y a mi cuando termino de hablar.

– Dile al gigante de tu tío que si quiere palomitas se levante y venga por ellas – Lexy soltó una risita por el comentario de Bella, pero le hizo caso.

Emmett llegó hasta nosotros soltando palabrotas por lo bajo, con Lexy pisándole los talones, se acerco a Bella para quitarle el recipiente de las manos, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar envidiarlo por tener la libertad de hacer eso... espera _¿envidiarlo? _¿Qué diablos esta pasando conmigo?

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, mientras Bella me miraba un tanto curiosa por mi gesto.

– Si quieres... puedo, no se... ayudarte con tus deberes – me ofrecí, después de lo que estaba haciendo por mi, ayudarle con eso era como comparar un árbol con un bosque. Bella se me acercó un poco y me sonrió mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

– Descuida, ya casi esta lista. Mejor ve a disfrutar de la película con los demás – vio que iba a hablar y me sorprendió poniendo uno de sus blancos y delicados dedos sobre mi boca – ¡Deja de ser tan necio!, si esto es porque te quedaras aquí entonces deja de comportarte así... lo hice porque quise hacerlo, no por sentirme obligada – no pude evitar sonreír al escucharla decir eso.

Con una de mis manos quite su dedo de mi boca, y no se muy bien porque pero entrelace nuestros dedos, aún con su mano junto a la mía acaricie una de sus mejillas, pude contemplar maravillado como poco a poco se iba poniendo un poco roja; probablemente si no estuviera tan cerca de ella jamás habría notado que se estaba sonrojando.

Bella parecía un poco incómoda por el gesto, pero no dejaba de sonreír ni tampoco intentó quitar mi mano; poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Yo no podía dejar de acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mientras contemplaba lo hermosa que se veía con ese leve sonrojo, los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Todo a mi alrededor pareció perder sentido, o al menos yo sólo era consiente de Bella y su dulce rostro.

– Pareces un Ángel... – susurré, ella sólo sonrió aún más.

Escuche un leve carraspeo que me hizo reaccionar un poco.

– ¿Interrumpo? – pregunto Ness con una picara sonrisa en el rostro, mientras desviaba su mirada de Bella hacía mi, luego vio nuestras manos aún entrelazadas cerca del rostro de Bella.

Enseguida nos soltamos las manos y ambos nos sonrojamos por como nos encontró Ness. Me sentí como si la hermana menor de mi chica nos hubiera pillado teniendo sexo en el sillón de su casa... de lo cual estábamos bastante lejos, en todos los sentidos.

– Si... yo, yo... t-tengo – Bella carraspeó – deberes, si e-exacto... tengo deberes que hacer en-entonces – no termino la frase.

Yo no sabía que decir así que preferí simplemente quedarme callado y sonreírle a Ness como si no hubiera roto la burbuja en la que Bella y yo estábamos hace un momento. Pero Ness ni siquiera me veía, n despegaba su mirada de Bella mientras ella entrecerró los ojos, no estoy muy seguro pero podría jurara que estaban teniendo una guerra de miradas delante de mí, supe quien había ganado cuando Bella bufo enfadada y desapareció escaleras arriba.

– ¡Ni creas que no hablaremos luego... Ángel! – soltó una Ness bastante divertida.

– ¡Cierra la boca Renesmee! – le respondió Bella.

Desvié mi mirada de las escaleras a Ness, quien ahora me veía a mi como esperando que dijera algo. Le sonreí.

– ¿Aún no termina la película? – pregunté dirigiéndome a la sala. Una mano en mi brazo me impidió seguir caminando.

– Si Bella no me dice nada... – no término la frase. Trague saliva con dificultad – Soy muy persuasiva y siempre logro lo que quiero Edward, que no se te olvide – me dijo mientras me soltaba y caminaba de nuevo para llegar a donde estaban los demás.

No supe que responderle porque, honestamente ni siquiera yo sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su hermana y yo. Decidí no pensar más en eso y mejor fui con los demás a ver la película.

Como una hora después, Bella bajo con su sexy pijama puesta y sin zapatos; para ese momento la película ya estaba terminando y todos estábamos muy atentos en ella, a excepción de Lexy que se había quedado dormida encima de Jasper.

– Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos. Mañana Bells tiene que ir a la universidad al igual que yo y todos tenemos que trabajar así que es hora de irnos – Alice ya estaba de pie cuando termino de hablar.

– ¿Pasas mañana por Lexy? – le preguntó Ness a Emmett.

– Seguro preciosa – respondió, mientras Ness tomaba en brazos a la pequeña para que Jasper pudiera levantarse.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta para despedirse, en menos de 10 minutos sólo quedábamos Bella, Ness, Lexy y yo.

– Bien, será mejor que vallamos a dormir – Bella cerro la perta con seguro y luego se giro a vernos.

– Edward va a creer que somos tan aburridas que nos dormimos antes de las 10 de la noche – Ness sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

– Si quieres quedarte despierto está bien... yo siempre llego muerta del trabajo así que me duermo temprano y Ness tiene que ir temprano al escuela conmigo así que... – no la dejé terminar.

– No tienes que explicarme nada Bella, se que ustedes tienen que levantarse temprano y honestamente yo aún estoy un poco muerto del viaje, así que lo único que quiero es dormir – la tranquilicé.

– Yo creo que ya te estas dando cuenta que no somos nada aburridas – Ness me guiñó un ojo cuando termino de hablar, luego subió las escaleras con Lexy en brazos, dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos.

– Lamento lo de hace un rato – me susurró Bella viendo sus pies.

– ¿Lamentas que Ness llegara o lo que paso entre nosotros? – pregunté mientras me acercaba un poco a ella.

– No paso nada entre nosotros – me respondió mientras levantaba la cabeza para verme a los ojos.

– ¿Eso es lo que lamentas? – susurré en respuesta.

– No... no lose – con eso se acercó a la pared para apagar las luces de la planta baja, luego comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Su respuesta me dejo un poco confundido... ¿Lamentaba que no hubiera pasado nada o que Ness nos interrumpiera? O tal vez lo que lamentaba es que hubiera pasado algo si Ness no hubiera llegado. Supongo que nunca lo sabré... o por lo menos no ahora.

Subí las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies, de verdad me sentía muerto. Tome un pantalón de pijama que había empacado y en ese momento recordé que dentro del pantalón traía la foto de mi familia. Palidecí al recordar que era en el pantalón que estaba mojado donde estaba la foto; corrí hacia la cesta donde lo había puesto y busque desesperado la foto, estaba un poco maltratada, pero aún se podía distinguir a las personas congeladas dentro de la feliz y familiar escena.

Puse la foto en el cajón de la mesita de noche junto a la cama y me acosté para intentar dormir de nuevo.

– Sólo espero que esta vez no me salte una niña encima – susurre a la nada antes de acomodarme y olvidarme de todo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Creo que había dormido como 5 horas cuando un extraño ruido me despertó...

No era un ruido muy fuerte, pero se escuchaba lo suficientemente alto como para molestarme y dejarme volver a dormir. Mire el pequeño reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 12:21 de la noche.

Esta ves se escucho más fuerte y entonces pude identificarlo bien... _llanto_, o más bien sollozos y algunos quejidos, en realidad parecía una extraña combinación de las tres cosas.

Sólo el imaginar a una de las tres chicas que dormían en esta casa llorando o sollozando, hizo que me levantara de la cama como impulsado por un resorte. Prendí la luz de mi recama y todo fuera de ella esta en penumbras, el silencio de la noche se veía interrumpido cada pocos minutos y en lapsos cada vez más largos por los constantes y destrozadores sollozos. Sabía cual era el cuarto de Bella, así que me acerque un poco a su puerta, pero estaba en completo silencio. Camine en dirección contraria, recordando que la puerta que estaba sola era la del baño, mientras que las dos puertas de enfrente correspondían al cuarto de Ness y Lexy; no sabía cual cuarto era de quien, así que decidí usar la misma táctica que con el de Bella.

Acerque el oído a la primera puerta y entonces el llanto se escucho más fuerte, proveniente de la otra puerta, la del fondo. No sabía que hacer así que me aventure, abrí un poco la puerta pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, puse un pie dentro de la habitación y decidí que era mejor saber si necesitaban ayuda antes de entrar.

– ¿Hola? – susurré sólo lo suficientemente alto para no despertar a las otras dos chicas.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Papy! – ahora lo sabía... _era Ness_; y lo que salió de sus labios fue un _grito-quejido_ en mitad del llanto más desgarrador que jamás hubiera escuchado. No fue muy fuerte, en realidad parecía estar soñando.

– ¿Ness estas d...? – no pude terminar de hablar cuando ella grito de nuevo mientras lloraba aún más fuerte. Esta ves no tuve dudas de que Bella podría escucharla.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamy!.. ¡Bella ayúdame! ¡Bella!.. ¡Por favor, NO! – no dejaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez mientras no paraba de llorar – ¡NO, NO, NO!... ¡Belly ayúdame! – no dejaba de repetir.

Escuche como una puerta se abría de golpe y como alguien prácticamente corría hacía donde yo estaba, sabía que era Bella. Pasó junto a mí sin siquiera verme y apunto estuvo de tirarme; entro al cuarto y encendió la luz como un rayo. Juro que jamás había visto algo tan triste y atormentador en toda mi vida. Ahí en la cama, retorciéndose, sudando, llorando, pateando y luchando en contra de... _nadie_, estaba Ness. No dejaba de llorar y gritarle a Bella que la ayudara y que no la dejara sola.

Bella se subió a la cama y sacudió suave pero enérgicamente a Ness de los hombros, en un intento por despertarla.

– ¡Bella ayúdame! ¡No me dejes hermanita! – casi pude sentir como se me rompía el corazón al escuchar a Ness rogarle a Bella que no la abandonara mientras grandes y desgarradores sollozos no dejaban de salir de su garganta, cada uno más fuerte y crudo que el anterior, pero todos acompañados por gruesas lagrimas.

– ¡Ness! ¡Nessy, cielo! – Ness pareció despertar y volteó a ver a Bella con la cara llena de lágrimas y sudor debido al sueño. Se quedo quieto por un momento y luego se abrazo a Bella por la cintura mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

– Belly – sollozó, esta vez completamente consciente.

– Tranquila Nessy... fue sólo un sueño. Aquí estoy pequeña, tranquila... ya pasó... no dejaré que nada malo te pase – le susurraba Bella mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda para intentar calmarla. Ness no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó aún más fuerte mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Pude notar como Bella se contenía, estaba luchando para mantener a raya sus propias lágrimas mientras consolaba a su hermana.

Ella pareció recordar que yo existí y volteó a verme, en su mirada sólo reinaba la preocupación por su hermana, pero pude distinguir como una extraña chispa comenzaba a brillar... perecía odio, asco, enojo... era como si quisiera matar a alguien.

Di un paso al frente para acercarme y saber si ella y Ness estaban bien, pero Bella levanto un poco la mano que mantenía en la espalda de Ness, mientras sacudía la cabeza para que no me acercara.

– No quiero que Lexy la vea así – me susurró, creó que intentando que Ness no la escuchara del todo.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al cuarto de Lexy. Justo estaba entrando, pude ver como Lexy se salía de la cama sin encender ninguna luz, para ir a investigar que pasaba. No quería decepcionar a Bella, además de que no deseaba que nadie más viera así a Ness, por lo que no deje que la pequeña saliera del cuarto.

– Hola princesa – le susurré mientras la levantaba para tomarla en brazos.

– Hola – apenas pude escuchar su dulce y adormilada vocecita.

Entre la oscuridad pude distinguir un sillón junto a una de las paredes, aún con Lexy en brazos me acerqué al sillón mientras me acomodaba para estar a gusto.

– ¿Nonde esta mamy? – me preguntó mientras se tallaba sus ojitos con el dorso de la mano y recargaba su carita en mi pecho.

– Esta con tu mamy Bella... ellas tenían que, hablar de algo y luego van a dormir de nuevo – lose, no me gustó nada mentirle, pero no iba a decirle que acababa de presenciar una de las escenas mas traumáticas que había visto, en la que su madre se partía el alma en llanto por culpa de una pesadilla que, honestamente, ni yo sabía si había tenido algo de verdad o no.

No me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormido hasta que sentí que me quitaban de encima a Lexy. Parpadeé un poco para tratar de ver algo, pero aún era de noche así que sólo vi la silueta de alguien que cargaba a Lexy hasta ponerla en la cama y taparla.

– ¿Bella? – intenté adivinar, aunque estaba casi seguro de que sería ella.

– Te quedaste dormido con Lexy. Será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto o te va a doler el cuerpo por estar así – me dijo mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto.

Me pare para seguirla. En cuanto pude distinguir un poco su rostro me di cuenta de que no me veía a los ojos, desviaba la mirada de un lugar a otro como si estuviera asustada de lo que pudiera encontrar en mis ojos.

– Bella – la llame de nuevo, sólo que esta ves me acerque a ella.

– En serio, vete a dormir. Ness... ella esta bien, no se va a despertar – intento tranquilizarme.

– ¿Y tú estas bien? – me acerqué otro paso a ella.

No me contestó pero no me pasó desapercibido que cerraba sus manos en puños y que agachaba un poco la cabeza. Creí que estaba llorando, pero sólo estaba respirando hondo repetidas veces, creo que en otro intento por alejar las lágrimas. No sabía que decirle, así que simplemente me acerqué a ella y la abracé en un intento por tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco y muy lentamente sentí como rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos, mientras seguía tomando aire en grandes bocanadas, después puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho del mismo modo que lo había hecho Lexy, yo simplemente recargué mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – le pregunté en un susurro un poco dudoso, lo último que quería era hacerla sentir peor.

– Hoy no – me susurró de vuelta.

– ¿Ella está bien? –

– Ahora si. Lamento que la vieras así... rara vez le ocurre pero... se pone muy mal cuando pasa – me respondió, mientras sentía como un leve estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo.

– No tienes que responderme si no quieres... se que no me incumbe pero, es por... ¿Es por el padre de Lexy? – sentí como se tensó un poco entre mis brazos cuando termine la pregunta. La apreté un poco para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que no la dejaría sola. Eso pareció relajarla de nuevo.

– Tiene todo que ver con el padre de Lexy... todo es... su culpa – término mientras sollozaba un poco. Una vez más comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse. Se separo un poco de modo que pudiera verla a los ojos – No quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Si? Yo... sólo quiero volver a dormir. Prometo que te lo diré todo otro día –

– Cuando estés lista. Sabes que no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres Bella – la tranquilice. Y era verdad, después de lo que había visto, si no quería hablar de ello no me molestaría.

– Gracias – me susurró.

A pesar de la oscuridad vi algo es sus ojos, esta ves no supe que era. Parecían diferentes a como estaban todo el tiempo, se veían tan... tristes, tan vacios y sin vida alguna.

Y de pronto, y tomándome completamente desprevenido, acercó su rostro al mío y deposito un pequeño y casto beso en mi boca. Dejo sus labios sobre los míos por un breve momento y después los retiro mientras agachaba la cabeza, como avergonzada. Aunque sentí algo extraño removerse dentro de mi, pude darme cuenta que detrás de ese beso no había nada romántico para ella; era simplemente algo que necesitaba, algo para dejar a un lado todo lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces supe que había agachado la mirada por temor a como reaccionaria yo ante su gesto.

Lo único que atine a hacer fue tomar su barbilla con mi mano y alzarla un poco para poder ver sus ojos. Cuando me vio, una triste y solitaria lágrima recorrió desde sus ojos hasta morir en su mejilla.

– Tranquila – le susurré mientras le sonreía un poco.

Eso pareció calmarla y hacerle ver que yo entendía porque había sido ese beso, y que no intentaría algo... al menos no por hoy. Se acerco de nuevo a mi rostro, pero esta vez me dio un beso en la mejilla, para después caminar hacia su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Camine de vuelta a mi propio cuarto con cientos de pensamientos en mi mente. Ahora tenia una gran idea de que le había ocurrido a Ness cuando ella y Bella aún vivían con su madre; aún no estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero sobre todo, quería saber si a Bella le había pasado lo mismo. Sabía que ahora no podría dormir, pero lo único que tenía en la mente era una cosa...

– Si veo alguna vez al padre de Lexy... es hombre muerto –

* * *

_**Mis niñaaaaaaaaas!**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que todas estén tranquilas, ¿todo bien?... Yo estaba escribiendo el "sueño" de Ness como a las 4am y no podía dejar de llorar lo juro. Tal ves no lo plasme muy bien pero cuando me lo imaginaba... créanme, no lloré por nada. Espero que me den sus opiniones al respecto. Muchas ya tenían una idea de que le ocurrió a Ness y creo que no andaban tan mal, peero la intriga sigue ¿Quién es el padre de Lexy?, espero que ya tengan una idea de ello y recuerden que adoro leer sus teorías xD**_

_**Y dejando de lado lo de Ness ¡QUE TAL CON BELLA Y EDWARD! Ya están como que descubriendo ahí sentimientos entre ellos, les aviso que uno de ellos se da cuenta de ello antes que el otro y... ¡NO LES DIRE MAS! Jajaja, lo siento pero por ese lado no hay adelantos. Lo que si les digo es que ya en el próximo capitulo sabrán a que se dedica Edward ¡A que eso no se lo habían preguntado! ¿Si, No? Pues en el siguiente capitulo lo descubrirán. Espero que el capitulo les halla gustado porque me quedé despierta hasta las 6am escribiéndolo... además de que tenia que ver el futbol! 1-1, a México no nos fue tan mal xD**_

_**Ya saben que las adoro mis lectoras, muchas gracias por la paciencia en este tiempo... ojala la espera halla valido la pena GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, E. Cullen Vigo**_**,**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Bellalicious, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, Dreams Hunter, Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown (que honor tener a tan buena escritora leyéndome GRACIAS CORAZON), Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen (que estaba leyéndome como a las 3am de acá GRACIAS CIELO), Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, AinhoaCullen... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Desición

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Hola, hola niñas!**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Lamento la pequeña demora ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Decisión**

**Narradora POV**

Dos días. Carlisle suspiro de nuevo.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que su hijo Edward había desaparecido y no sabían nada de el, pero lo peor es que no sabía que hacer. Antes que todo estaba preocupado y muy confundido, en su mente se presentaban cientos de preguntas: ¿Estaría bien su hijo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se fue de su hogar? ¿Dónde había pasado la noche? ¿En qué pensaba cuando se marcho así? ¿Estaba herido o se encontraba perfectamente? ¿Por qué no pensó en su familia antes de actuar de ese modo?... y las preguntas seguían y seguían pero sin tener una sola respuesta. Al menos no de la persona que quería escuchar.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su despacho.

Dejando de lado la total preocupación, no sabía como afrontar la situación a nivel _"social"_, y de nuevo muchas preguntas acudían como flashes a su mente: ¿Lo seguía manteniendo todo en secreto? ¿Debía reportar a las autoridades que su hijo se fugo y que tenían que encontrarlo? ¿Inventaba alguna historia para enfrentar a los medios? ¿Guardaba sus opiniones y evitaba hablar del asunto? ¿Decía que su hijo estaba enfermo? ¿Qué no podía salir de su hogar? ¿Habría reconocido alguien a su hijo ya?... No tenía idea de que hacer.

Ese día... el día del _escape_, cuando por fin entendió lo que significaba la maldita carta... O MÁS BIEN CUANDO Rosalie le explico lo que significaba, sintió que su mundo se le venia encima, primero por la preocupación hacia su hijo y después, y sólo una pequeña parte de el pensaba ¿que haría cuando la gente se preguntara donde estaba Edward?

– Edward es muy inteligente y sabe como cuidarse sólo – le había dicho su hija Rosalie – y en cuanto a lo otro... al diablo con eso papá, por mi puedes decir lo que quieras, aunque te aconsejo que sólo evites el asunto y ya – le aconsejó, aunque parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza por pensar en eso en un momento como aquel, y la mirada que le dio mientras hablaba le hizo sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho. Sintió que su hija lo estaba culpando porque su hermano se fuera, y eso era algo que lo hacía sentirse una mierda. Justo así es exacto como se sentía en estos momentos... una autentica mierda. Suspiró una vez más, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

– La gente aún no sospecha nada. Si hacen preguntas diremos que Edward se fue de viaje a algún lugar lejano – decidió, volviendo de nuevo a su trabajo. Aunque no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su hijo.

Esme y Rosalie en un principio habían tenido la misma reacción a la situación. Lloraron incontrolablemente y no podían hablar o moverse de donde estaban. Pero una vez que el shock inicial había pasado, ahora se portaban de modos diferentes.

Esme en estos dos días no había ido a su trabajo, a su compañía por la que se pasaba todos los días, y donde prácticamente pasaba el día entero. Había decidido empezar a trabajar en casa y siempre con el teléfono junto a ella por si alguien que viera a Edward la llamaba, o por si su propio hijo decidía comunicarse con ellos. Ella quería ser la primera en tener noticias. Y aunque entendía un poco lo que su hijo había hecho, y aunque sabía que debía encontrar su propio camino, no podía dejar de estar preocupada y ansiosa por saber como o con quien estaba, o donde se encontraba. La sola idea de imaginar a su hijo lastimado o sólo en un lugar extraño la hacía apretar fuerte las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, mientras se mordía el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, sólo para evitar gritar como loca por la desesperación y la preocupación que la embargaban.

Pero en el fondo sabía que Rosalie tenía razón, Edward era muy inteligente y sabía que no debía sentirse insegura sobre como estaría. Confiaba en que él podía cuidar de si mismo y esperaba que encontrar el camino que lo hiciera completamente feliz no le llevara demasiado tiempo... _Esperaba tenerlo pronto en casa._

Rosalie por su parte parecía no haber cambiado en nada. Era como si su hermano estuviera aún ahí y como si todo fuera completamente normal en su mundo... eso era lo que se veía en la superficie, para los ojos que no la estudiaran bien, o para los que no la conocieran lo suficiente.

La rubia iba a sus sesiones de modelaje como todo el tiempo, y mantenía una postura tranquila y controlada en su trabajo, y pasaba gran parte de su día en su butic, justo como debía de ser en un día normal. Sin embargo dentro de su mente las cosas eran completamente distintas.

A diferencia de Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie no pretendía hacer que su hermano volviera antes, tampoco hacía como si fuera un mal sueño en el que un pellizco en el brazo la haría despertar, mucho menos perdía su tiempo pensando en lo que la sociedad pensara sobre su familia en estos momentos; desde luego que le importaba lo que la gente pudiera decir, pero _esa _no era su prioridad... _ni cerca._

Lo que Rosalie quería... lo que deseaba con todo su ser era estar con su hermano. Desde niños habían sido extremadamente unidos y estar lejos de el la hacía sentirse triste y vacía, pero en estos momentos no era por eso por lo que quería estar con el. No quería hacerlo volver para que se encerrara en su mundito de nuevo y siguiera siendo infeliz año tras año, no quería estar con el para hacerlo volver... quería estar con el para _hacer lo que él._

. . . . . .

Rosalie, que en estos momentos estaba sentada en una silla dentro de su amplia oficia en su butic, había tomado una decisión... en realidad aún no sabía si llevarla a cabo o no porque no podía negar que con sólo pensarlo se asustaba terriblemente, cosa que jamás admitiría ante nadie. Pero sabía que la sola idea la excitaba y hacía que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas como nunca jamás lo había hecho... era una locura, sí... pero sin duda era la locura más encantadora del mundo.

– Quiero fugarme... – susurró a la nada, estando completamente sola y viendo al techo.

No podía negarlo, el pensar en estar lejos de su hogar, lejos de sus padres la hacía sentir un dolor terrible en el pecho. Pero luego pensando en Edward y en lo valiente que fue la hacia querer ponerse a brincar como una niña sin control. Obviamente ella no quería escapar de su vida como lo había hecho Edward, porque Rosalie amaba su vida tal y como estaba, le gustaba su trabajo y quien era... pero no conocía un mundo que no estuviera rodeado de lujos y caprichos cumplidos.

_Y eso era justo lo que quería conocer._

El sólo imaginar lo que Edward estaría conociendo en estos momentos... el pensar que no tenía quien le prepara el desayuno, el comer cosas sencillas y con nombres fáciles de pronunciar, el caminar por las calles entre la gente _"común"_ sin que tuviera que detenerse para tomarse fotos o escribir autógrafos, el asistir a bares comunes donde se escucharan canciones de grupos clásicos, en lugar de grupos que están a la moda, el poder mantener una conversación real y con sentido con alguien, el no tener que esconderse de fotógrafos y paparazis, el pensar en actuar sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie por nada... la hacia sentir de nuevo como su sangre corría más rápido por sus venas.

– Demasiado tentador para no considerarlo – volvió a hablar para si misma, sonriendo.

Pero sobre todo... el pensar que podía conocer a alguien. Alguien que la quisiera por lo que era, por lo que tenía por dentro y no sólo por quien era en la sociedad o por el dinero de su familia o por como lucia. El pensar en conocer a alguien que de verdad valiera diez veces más que Royce King, el idiota de su ex prometido. Rosalie lo había encontrado en su oficina mientras aún seguía con los pantalones hasta los tobillos, con su secretaría encima con la blusa abierta... _montándolo_. Y el muy imbécil la vio parada en la puerta y se atrevió a sonreírle mientras le pregunto "¿Aún vamos a casarnos cierto?". Recordar aquello sólo le producía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

El único que sabía de _aquello_ era Edward. Él había encontrado a su hermana llorando de la rabia en su cuarto, y cuando ella le dijo lo que había pasado Edward simplemente salió por la puerta, fue a buscar a Royce y le dio tal paliza que el primogénito de los King no salió de su casa durante un mes, y después de eso fue a casa de los Cullen para disculparse con Rosalie y decirle que entendía que no quisiera casarse con él. Carlisle y Esme no entendieron aquello, pero Rosalie le sonreía a Edward con agradecimiento en los ojos.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos recuerdos de su mente. El presente era algo diferente, ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la decisión que había tomado, esa decisión que la tenía tan asustada como emocionada.

– Me voy o no me voy – se repitió en voz alta lo que llevaba pensando desde el día anterior.

Ahora, pensándolo como una decisión real, tenía varias cosas que considerar antes de salir corriendo en busca de aventura.

– Si me voy así de la nada, es probable que a papá le de un paro cardiaco, un ataque nervioso o algo – hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de su padre en esa situación, en especial si era por su culpa.

– Y mamá – su mente se bloqueo al instante. Sabía que si se iba su madre se preocuparía el doble que con Edward, primero por que era mujer y segundo porque todo el mundo la creía una chica inocente e indefensa.

Rosalie bufó ante aquel pensamiento, mientras forzaba a su cerebro a trabajar el doble de rápido, pensando en todas las posibilidades de irse, en los pros, contras y en como llevar a cabo aquello sin que nadie más saliera lastimado emocionalmente.

Tuvo una maravillosa idea.

– No tengo porque desaparecer sin que nadie lo sepa... y no tengo porque decir porque me voy de verdad – una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro cuando la respuesta a su... _situación_, al fin llego a su mente. Ahora sabía como hacer las cosas.

Y lo mejor de todo.

– Espero encontrarte pronto Edd... si voy a estar afuera haciendo locuras y estupideces, me encantaría que fuera contigo hermanito – con esas palabras de nuevo en voz alta, tomó su bolso para después salir de su oficina casi sonriendo rumbo a su auto.

Ahora sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer. Con un suspiro se subió al convertible.

– Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a mamá – soltó mientras salía a toda velocidad rumbo a la misión Cullen...

* * *

_**Ok, antes que todo una disculpa. Se que les dije que el capitulo iba a estar el martes o miércoles de la semana pasada, pero tuve algunas cosas que arreglar en la Uni y se vino el día del padre así que, ya supondrán como anduve ¡Lo siento!**_

_**Pero esta semana tendremos doble capitulo, es decir este que les dejé (se que es cortito pero es IMPORTANTÍSIMO) y el que viene. Por cierto ¡FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS PAPÁS, de mi parte un abrazo enorme y muchos besos! También felicidades a las mamás que también desempeñan el papel de papá ¡FELICIDADES! (Ahí pasen la voz jaja)**_

_**Ahora, ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya saben para que quiere Rose a Esme? Saben que me encanta leer sus teorías... siempre me sorprenden y me dan ideas para lo que viene así que ¡SIGAN ASÍ QUE USTEDES SON GENIALES!**_

_**Y... un pequeño dato... ¡Me encantan los reviews!, tal ves si me llegan varios suba más pronto ;) jaja Del próximo cap. no dejo fecha para no quedar mal.**_

_**Ya saben que las adoro mis lectoras, muchas gracias por la paciencia... GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡SON LO MÁXIMO! ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, **_**E. Cullen Vigo**_** (extrañaba tus reviews corazón)**_**,**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Bellalicious, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, **_**Dreams Hunter**_** (mi primera "fan declarada" jaja ¡gracias cielo!), Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen, Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, AinhoaCullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer- Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram, JLM-swan, MarceAntonia ... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**¡**__**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Nueva Información, Nuevos Sentimientos

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Hola, hola niñas! Lose, abajo las explicaciones... por ahora a leer.**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora si, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Nueva Información, Nuevos Sentimientos**

**Bella POV**

El molesto ruido del despertador repiqueteando demasiado cerca de mi rostro fue lo que me despertó de la _bendita_ noche que había vivido.

Primero el día de ayer en el trabajo toda la estúpida situación con los idiotas de Félix y Demetri, luego lo que pasó con Edward, después que llegaran todos los chicos para una buena parrillada mientras lo único que yo quería era dormir y para cerrar con broche de oro, la pobre de Ness sufriendo un ataque producto de su subconsciente y los malditos recuerdos.

Por lo último no sabía como sentirme... es obvio que estaba completamente preocupada por ella, pero también me sentía una inútil al no poder hacer nada más para ayudarla a olvidar, y al mismo tiempo sentía la enorme necesidad de ir tras el maldito y dejarlo aún peor de lo que lo había hecho aquella noche. Ese último pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se me dibujara en el rostro, escuchar rogar al desgraciado que dejara de golpearlo había sido glorioso... pero mi madre, casi quería abofetearla.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos... el recordar el pasado e intentar revivirlo en nuestro futuro no ayudaría a Ness, ni a mi, mucho menos a mi pequeña Lexy.

– ¡Mamy Bella! – sonreí al escuchar a mi pequeña tocar la puerta para después entrar sin esperar alguna respuesta.

– Hablando de la reina de Roma – la tome en brazos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla e intentaba peinar su rebelde cabello... algo que no logre.

– ¿Soy una reina? – me preguntó mientras sus ojitos de girasol brillaban.

– La más hermosa de todas – le contesto Ness, que iba llegando con cara de cansancio.

Ness salió corriendo para subirse a la cama junto conmigo y Lexy; y justo como pasaba cada que las tres estábamos juntas en una cama, Lexy tomó una almohada y golpeó con ella a Ness, Ness le devolvió el almohadazo aunque claro que mucho más suave. Y así estuvimos más o menos unos diez minutos, repartiéndonos almohadazos en todo el cuerpo, mientras reíamos sin parar.

– ¡YA LEXY PARA! – le rogué sin dejar de reírme, al verla sobre la espalda de Ness, mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza. Ambas cayeron boca arriba en la cama, mientras las tres seguíamos riendo y tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

– Ya es hora de cambiarse o si no vamos a llegar tarde – les recordé.

– Cariño, ve a tu cuarto y escoge lo que te quieres poner para darnos una ducha – animo Ness a Lexy.

Mi pequeña salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, dejándonos a mi hermana y a mi en un tranquilo momento. Conozco demasiado bien a Ness, así que sabía que hablaríamos de lo que había pasado tarde o temprano; no quería hacerlo porque además de ayudarnos un poco, sólo nos ponía tristes durante un rato y luego ninguna sabía como actuar cerca de la otra, pero muy en el fondo quería que eso terminara, que dejáramos de sentirnos así cuando habláramos de... _eso_.

Apenas iba a comenzar a hablar cuando sentí como Ness tomaba una de mis manos y le daba un ligero apretón, nuestros rostros estaban recargados en la cama a la misma altura, por lo que sólo tuve que voltear mi rostro hacia la derecha para verla a los ojos. Pero Ness no me veía, simplemente miraba el techo mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

– Sabes – no respondí, sabía que no quería que lo hiciera – Se que tal vez ya lo sepas y que no necesites que te lo diga... pero siento que debo decirlo en voz alta para... en realidad no se para que, pero aún así siento que debo decirlo... _quiero decirlo_ –

– Ness no entiendo yo... –

– Gracias – me susurró dejándome completamente confundida.

– Sabes que lo de anoche no es nada – intenté tranquilizarla encogiéndome de hombros.

– No me refiero a lo de anoche, bueno si... pero no sólo a eso. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho Belly – me llamo con el apodo que me decía de pequeña, aún sin apartar su mirada del techo – Por mantenernos y ayudarnos a mi y Lexy, por cuidarme mejor que cualquier persona durante el embarazo, por llevarme con papá cuando supimos que estaba embarazada –

Yo no podía hablar... además de no saber que decir, si abría la boca el inmenso nudo que tenia en la garganta no me permitiría emitir sonido alguno y las lagrimas con las que había luchado durante todos estos años saldrían y no podría detenerlas.

Ness dio una profunda respiración y vi como una lágrima bajaba desde su ojo hasta perderse en su cabello. Volteó a verme.

– Gracias por ayudarme en _ese_ momento... por... por creer en mí y no dejarme nunca sola – su voz se quebró en la última parte – Gracias por defenderme en todo momento y por ponerte al tu por tu cuando mamá me llamó mentirosa – ya no pudo más, la tome por los hombros y la acerque a mi, mientras sentía como Ness comenzaba a llorar.

– Amm... ¿Bella? – volteé cuando escuche que Edward me llamó.

Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con Lexy en brazos y el pelo más revuelto de cómo se lo había visto antes. Tanto Ness como yo nos enderezamos para poder sentarnos en la cama, mientras ella se secaba los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Le hice una seña a Edward para que esperara un momento, me gire un poco de modo que Ness y yo quedamos de frente, la tome por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– Lo haría de nuevo – le susurré para que sólo ella pudiera escucharme, además de que aún no recuperaba por completo mi voz.

Sabía que ella entendería lo que quería decirle con esa pequeña frase. Ella no tenía nada que agradecer. _Lo haría de nuevo_... incluso daría mi vida si fuera necesario, sólo para mantenerla segura a ella y a Lexy. Volvería a enfrentarlo a _él_, volvería a entrar al cuarto de mi pequeña hermana en ese momento para partirle la cara a golpes con un bate al maldito, volvería a enfrentarme a la... a mi madre y le gritaría en la cara el asco que me daba verla, mientras sacaba a Ness de esa casa. Volvería a cuidarla y protegerla al lado de papá y los que si nos querían una y otra, y otra vez, si con eso la mantenía a salvo y feliz. Y nunca me arrepentiría de ello, nunca creería que actué mal, nunca cambiaría lo que hice ni como actué por ella... _por ambas._

Ness sonrió un poco mientras me abrazaba de nuevo. Volteé a ver a Edward, quien, extrañamente parecía entender a la perfección lo que pasaba porque estaba sonriendo aún con Lexy en brazos. Mi pequeña lucho contra los brazos de Edward, quien la bajó sólo para que ella corriera hacia Ness.

– Mamy – susurró haciendo que Ness volteara a verla. Lexy le sonrió como sólo ella sabía, pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Ness para luego tomar su mano – No llores... mamy Bella y yo te queremos – le dijo mientras sonreía aún más.

Ese es el modo extraño de ser de Lexy, curiosamente siendo tan pequeña y sin saber parcialmente nada de la vida, siempre que habla da justo en el blanco. Siempre sabía como solucionar las cosas con tan sólo unas palabras o su dulce e inocente sonrisa. Ness soltó una pequeña risa mientras cargaba a Lexy para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, luego volteó a verme y también me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me quede sentada en la cama hasta que las dos se fueron para alistarse.

Edward estaba parado aún junto a la puerta, aunque sonreía un poco, parecía apenado por haber llegado en ese momento. Me reí mientras me paraba de la cama.

– Supongo que Lexy te despertó ¿no? – pregunté sonriendo. El sólo asintió. – Debí avisarte que lo hace todo el tiempo, siempre es la primera en levantarse y luego tiene la costumbre de despertarnos a los demás –

– Descuida, normalmente siempre madrugo – me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

– Escucha. De lunes a viernes yo y Ness nos vamos a la universidad y dejamos a Lexy en el kínder, como Lexy sale antes que nosotras Emmett pasa por ella y se la lleva a su taller hasta que nosotras pasemos por ella –

– Entiendo –

– Yo... bueno, pensé que preferirías pasar tu día con Emmett y divertirte un poco con el a estar aburrido en casa – no quería que pensara que lo estaba echando o que no confiaba en el como para dejarlo sólo, pero pensé que, ahora viviendo con sólo mujeres, un poco de testosterona no le vendría mal.

– Seguro Bella... – parecía no saber si decirme lo siguiente o no, le sonreí para animarlo – Tú, dijiste que Emmett se la lleva a su taller, ¿el es el dueño? –

– Si, tiene una enfermiza obsesión por los coches... así que cuando al fin tuvo lo suficiente para poner su propio taller, no lo pensó dos veces –

– Entonces sería perfecto pasar un rato allá – me sonrió. Justo como me había sonreído cuando recién lo conocí y de nuevo no pude evitar que me deslumbrara esa sonrisa tan perfecta.

– ¿Estas bien Bella? – me preguntó mientras se le fruncía un poco el ceño, y se le formaban tres pequeñas arrugas en la frente.

Aún no me había recuperado de su sonrisa, por lo que sólo pude asentir mientras trataba de sonreírle un poco para que no se preocupara.

– ¡Allá voy, allá voy, allá voy! –

Ambos volteamos para ver como Lexy salía corriendo del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo completamente mojado hacia su cuarto, mientras canturreaba feliz _"allá voy"_. Definitivamente no había ser más dulce que mi pequeña sobrina.

– ¡Lexy Swan vuelve o te vas a enfermar! – Ness salió del baño tras ella, con la ropa completamente mojada y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Entró al cuarto de Lex y lo cerró para poder cambiarla sin que escapara.

Escuche una risita junto a mi, volteé y ahí estaba Edward, aún en pijama y con una enorme sonrisa viendo hacia el cuarto de Lexy.

– Se parece mucho a mi hermana cuando... – dejó la frase incompleta mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Sus ojos ya no se veían felices como hace un momento.

– ¿Tienes una hermana? – pregunté.

– Si... –

No dijo nada más. Supongo que debe ser difícil el escapar de tu casa y no ver a tu hermana de nuevo, honestamente no se que haría si no volverá a ver a Ness... así que preferí no incomodarlo o ponerlo más triste y no quise preguntarle nada más.

Lo tomé de la mano para llamar su atención.

– Aún es temprano, si quieres puedes tomar una ducha en el otro baño o desayunar conmigo – le sonreí tratando de hacerlo olvidar lo que lo hubiera puesto triste, la verdad no me gustaba verlo así.

– Te ayudo con el desayuno –

Aún sin soltarnos las manos _-no es como si me molestara-_, bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Debo admitir que Edward es un cocinero bastante bueno, en menos de lo que me hubiera imaginado ya teníamos el desayuno para los cuatro completamente listo.

No quisimos esperar a las chicas para ahorrar un poco de tiempo, así que comenzamos a desayunar Edward y yo solos. Encontré a Edward viéndome varias veces y eso me estaba poniendo bastante... _nerviosa_. La quinta vez que lo descubrí no pude más.

– ¿Qué? – dejé caer el tenedor de golpe sobre mi plato.

– Es que... –

– Es que... ¿Qué? – insistí.

–...– sacudió la cabeza como sacándose alguna idea de la mente – Nada sólo... sólo olvídalo – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Que bien... ¿ves lo que pasa cariño? Tu y yo nos vamos a cambiar y tu tío Edward y Bella se ponen a desayunar sin nosotras – Ness sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada pero estaba sonriendo.

Pude notar como Edward se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho que Ness lo llamaba _"tío Edward"_, pero luego sonrió como si aquellas dos palabras fueran la solución a todos sus problemas. Luego se río un poco.

– ¿De que te ríes? – pregunté.

– Es que Lexy y Ness se ven adorables con la misma ropa – y se río de nuevo.

Volteé a ver a mi hermana y sobrina y las repase de arriba abajo con la mirada. Ahora entendía a que se refería Edward.

Ness llevaba puesta una falda de patoles estilo escoses que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla; Lexy traía una igual. Ness traía una playera de manga corta color blanco, que tenía como estampado el dibujo de una corbata en color negro; Lexy traía una igual. Ness traía puestos sus tenis converse de bota color negro y Lexy traía justo los mismos. Del mismo modo ambas tenían su largo y semiondulado cabello suelto. Sonreí.

– Tienes razón... se ven adorables – le respondí a Edward. Ness frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que nadie la tratara como si fuera pequeña e indefensa... nadie excepto Jake por supuesto.

– Si como sea. Entonces, ¿dejaron algo para nosotras? –

Después de eso Ness y Lexy se quedaron a desayunar, mientras Edward y yo tomábamos una ducha... _¡Separados!_, por supuesto, él en el baño de arriba y yo en el de abajo.

Cuando salí de la ducha Edward ya estaba con las chicas esperándome, de nuevo llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una playera de manga corta, excepto que esta vez la playera era negra en lugar de gris. Fruncí el ceño por eso... definitivamente tendría que hablar con Alice para que le trajera algo de ropa a Edward, seguro se divertiría mucho con eso.

– ¿Todos listos? – les pregunte a los tres.

Ness ya traía su mochila colgada descuidadamente del hombro, mientras tenía tomada a Lexy de la mano. Lexy tenía bien puesta su pequeña mochila en la espalda, y con la mano que no sostenía la de Ness cargaba una lonchera con la comida para su amado tío oso y claro, para Jake.

Edward estaba junto a las chicas, aunque se veía un poco incomodo... no supe porque.

– Todo listo Bells – me contesto Ness por los tres, mientras le quitaba a mi pequeña la lonchera que cargaba.

– Bien, solo denme cinco minutos para terminar de arreglarme y tomar mis cosas y listo – aun no terminaba de hablar y ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Me maquille un poco y seque mi cabello con la toalla para dejarlo suelto. Después busque mi mochila, y claro, como era de esperarse dure más de diez minutos tratando de encontrarla. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme y aun no sabía donde se había metido esa estúpida mochila.

– ¡ISABELLA SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE! – si, definitivamente las Swan no tenemos buen humor por la mañana. Me asome por las escaleras.

– ¡NO ENCUENTRO MI MOCHILA NESS! –

Sin decirme nada Lexy apareció por las escaleras, pasó junto a mí como si fuera invisible y entro en mi cuarto. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que rayos pasaba mi sobrina salió de mi cuarto con una dulce sonrisa mientras arrastraba mi mochila.

– ¡Gracias cielo! – le di un beso en la mejilla provocando que se riera. Le quite mi mochila y bajamos juntas las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos abajo Ness le estaba diciendo algo a Edward en... _¿al oído?_ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Digo, no es como si me importara pero, a Ness le gusta Jake ¿No?... creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica o algo, si, definitivamente debe ser eso. Ness me sonrió cuando me vio, y después desvió su mirada a Lexy.

– ¿Dónde estaba cariño? –

– En el baño – respondió mi sobrina. Edward soltó una gran carcajada y Ness lo acompaño. Así que eso era lo que le decía... menos mal... aguarden _¿menos mal?_ Bien si, como sea.

– ¡Dejen de reírse de mi! – ambos se quedaron callados, aunque Edward se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara una risita. No pude evitar pensar en lo apetitoso que se veía ese gesto y que ojala fueran mis dientes los que mordieran su labio... Definitivamente necesito salir con más gente... es eso, o el hablar demasiado con Emmett me esta volviendo una depravada.

Después de eso, fuimos a la cochera; yo iba manejando por supuesto, Ness había decidido sentarse junto a mi sobrina, así que ellas iban en la parte de atrás, mientras Edward estaba sentado junto a mí.

. . . . . .

Quince minutos después gracias al estúpido tráfico que había, apenas llegamos para dejar a Lexy a tiempo, lo cual significaba que Ness y yo llegaríamos tarde.

– ¡Adiós mamy Bella, adiós tío Edward! – se despidió Lexy mientras nos daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

– Adiós – respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ness la bajo del auto y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

– Pórtate bien Lexy Swan – le dio un abrazo – cuando salgas tu tío oso viene por ti ¿si? – Lexy sólo asintió – bien, nos vemos más tarde cariño y no hagas travesuras – Ness termino su súper sermón de mamá dándole un baso en la mejilla a Lex.

– ¡Adiós mamy! – le grito mi sobrina antes de salir corriendo dentro del lugar.

En cuanto mi hermana subió al auto arranque como alma que lleva el diablo, si no nos dábamos prisa llegaríamos demasiado tarde y mi maestro de diseño no estaba nada feliz con mis constantes retrasos.

– Mucha prisa ¿eh? – por el tono de Edward parecía que estaba bastante divertido con el hecho de que llegaríamos tarde al escuela.

– Nop, así maneja siempre – Edward se rio por el comentario de Ness.

– Si crees que manejo mal, deberías ver a Ness en una moto – fingí un estremecimiento mientras ponía una completamente falsa cara de horror – si aprecias tu vida ¡jamás! Te subas con ella en una moto – le aconsejé a Edward, quien no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada por mi comentario, mientras Ness bufaba desde la parte de atrás. Aunque estoy segura de que estaba roja como tomate por mi comentario.

Justo en ese momento llegamos al taller de Emmett. Ya sabía que llegaríamos tarde a clases, así que no tenia mucha importancia si bajábamos a saludar al grandote.

– ¡BELLA! – me grito Emmett mientras me abrazaba. Cuando me soltó le dio un enorme abrazo a Ness y cuando la soltó, le sonrió a Edward como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, haciendo que se le marcaran sus característicos hoyuelos. Si, definitivamente mi amigo es adorable... un poco idiota, pero adorable de cualquier modo.

Cuando los saludos terminaron Ness le dio la gran lonchera con comida para el y para Jake, incluso supongo que también pusieron un poco para Edward.

– Gracias preciosa –

– Emm, Edward quiere quedarse contigo en el taller mientras Ness y yo no estamos en casa –

– ¡Genial!, cuando Jake llegue compraremos algunas cervezas y jugaremos cartas o alguna mierda por el estilo – Emm le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro a Edward cuando termino de hablar. En serio le agrada Edward.

– Oso ¿sabes que estas trabajando? ¿Cómo diablos quieres ponerte a beber? – le pregunto una divertida Ness – Además tendrás aquí a mi hija en un rato más – le recordó completamente seria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

– Tranquila Ness, solo bromeaba. Pondré a estos chicos a trabajar. Y descuida cielo, prometo dejar a Jake en perfectas condiciones – le sonrió a Ness cuando termino de hablar.

Si hay algo que de verdad molesta y avergüence a Ness es que hagan bromas de ella y Jake, por lo que obviamente Emmett vive haciéndole bromas. Decidí detener esto antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

– Ness, mejor nos vamos o llegaremos aún más tarde – mi hermana me vio entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que se daría cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer.

– Bien – resopló encogiéndose de hombros.

Rápidamente nos subimos al auto, sin siquiera despedirnos de los chicos. En serio, mi maestro de diseño me mataría... si es que aún llegaba para entrar a clase. Emmett se asomó por mi ventanilla y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Que tengan lindo día en la escuela – nos dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta – ¡Oh! Y salúdenme a Lauren –

– ¡MUÉRETE! – le gritamos Ness y yo juntas, ante la confundida mirada de Edward y la socarrona y estúpida carcajada de Emmett

Si, definitivamente no puedo negar que Emmett es idiota, así como no puedo negar que Ness es mi hermana... así como es imposible no odiar a una víbora como Lauren pero _¡Hey!_ No me culpen por eso, cúlpenla a ella, a su horrible y molesta forma de ser... por decirlo de una forma _linda_.

. . . . . .

Un semáforo en rojo... tres altos que me pase... dos chicas caminando... un señor en bicicleta a los que casi arroyo y tres topes con los que Ness casi se golpea la cabeza en el capo del auto... después de todo eso al fin llegamos al escuela.

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, a excepción de los chicos que al igual que mi hermana y yo corrían para tratar de llegar a sus primeras clases a tiempo. Ness se despidió con la mano de mí, antes de entrar a su salón de arte.

Salí corriendo a mi clase de diseño, desgraciadamente mi salón estaba bastante al fondo así que llegaría aún mas tarde que Ness. Definitivamente tengo _mucha_ suerte _-que se note mi sarcasmo-._

Me asome por el pequeño rectángulo a modo de ventana que tenía la puerta

– Mierda – susurré. Mi maestro ya estaba dentro del salón, y como si Dios estuviera en mi contra, gracias a que susurre mi _mierda_ el señor Banner se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí _¡Genial! -de nuevo, puro sarcasmo-. _Mi maestro volteó ha verme y alzo una ceja.

– De nuevo tarde Isabella – me reprendió delante de todo el grupo mientras entraba al salón.

Definitivamente este sería un _laaaaargo día..._

**&&&& Edward POV &&&&**

No había entendido eso de _"Salúdenme a Lauren"_ y el _"muérete"_ por parte de Bella y Ness, pero supongo que era algo así como un chiste local... o una mierda por el estilo.

– ¿Qué hay entre tu y Bella? –

– ¿QUÉ? – esa pregunta si que me había tomado con la guardia baja.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que parecía dar a una oficina dentro de su taller. Ahora que lo veía con mas detenimiento el taller de Emmett estaba bastante bien. Esta de más decir que no era el lugar más grande del mundo, pero era de proporciones adecuadas. Por lo que pude ver tenia varios _"departamentos"_, supuse que dependiendo el problema del auto, seria el lugar en el que se encontraría.

En realidad parecía un lugar bastante decente. Decente y del tamaño correcto para una mediana empresa, eran las palabras correctas para definir el tranquilo y acogedor lugar.

Parpadee un par de veces cuando me di cuenta que Emmett ya no estaba junto a mi, y que la pregunta que me había hecho aún flotaba en el aire. Camine hacia donde había ido mi amigo y yo tenia razón, tras la puerta había una pequeña oficina con dos sillas, un escritorio y una portátil sobre este último, además la pared estaba llena de anotaciones, fotografías y algunos calendarios... supongo que lo típico que puedes encontrar en la oficina de un taller.

Cuando entre me senté frente al escritorio de Emmett, aunque el no me veía, parecía bastante concentrado mientras tecleaba sin control en la pequeña computadora. Espere que volteara y me repitiera lo que había preguntado o algo, pero nada pasó. Seguía como si yo no estuviera ahí.

– ¿A que te referías con eso de que "que hay entre Bella y yo"? – me desespere y fui directo al grano mientras hacia las comillas con mis dedos. Eso pareció llamar la atención de Emmett porque dejo lo que estaba haciendo y bajó la pantalla de la maquina para poder verme mejor. Estaba sonriendo... en realidad tenia la maldita sonrisa mas grande y arrogante que jamás hubiera visto. Era como si hubiera descubierto un gran misterio, la cura de alguna enfermedad o alguna mierda por el estilo.

– Ella te gusta – no lo estaba preguntando.

– No Emmett –

– Si Edward – se cruzo de brazos.

– No – imite su gesto.

– Si –

– No

– ¿No? –

– No... –

– ¿Si? –

–... ¿Si? –

– Si –

–... –

–... –

–...Tal vez – Emmett soltó una gran carcajada cuando me escucho decir eso.

– ¿Porque simplemente no admites que te gusta y ya? – pregunto viéndose bastante confundido.

Y honestamente no tenía respuesta para eso... Quiero decir, ella no me gusta... ¿No me gusta?... ¿Cierto?

– Emmett... _no creo_ que Bella me guste – si, eso era lo mejor que podía responder. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera cien porciento verdad. Emmett se encogió de hombros como si no le importara mucho lo que dije.

– Por lo menos no dijiste "no me gusta" de nuevo. El que no creas que te gusta... y el que no te guste, son cosas _muuy_ diferentes – me sonrió y guiño un ojo cuando termino de hablar.

– ¿A quien le gusta Bella? – Emmett y yo volteamos hacia la puerta para encontrarnos a Jake recargado en el marco de la misma y cruzado de brazos.

Jake volteó a verme y pude ver el momento exacto en el que me recordó. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, aunque sonreía como si le alegrara mucho verme.

– Edward ¿cierto? – sólo asentí – ¡Hombre! Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver... ¿ustedes se conocen? – nos preguntó desviando su mirada de Emmett a mi repetidas veces.

– Mi amigo Eddy aquí presente – gruñí por el estúpido apodo mientras Emmett soltaba una risita – como decía, Eddy es el nuevo inquilino en la residencia Swan –

– ¿Cómo que el... estas viviendo con Bella... con Bella, Ness y Lexy? – bien, ahora no estaba para nada sonriendo.

De hecho era todo lo contrario, parecía un _¿perro?,_ no. Un lobo, exacto Jake parecía un lobo salvaje a punto de destrozar a su presa ¿adivinen quien parecía ser el afortunado? Correcto: _YO._

– ¡Eh Jake! Tranquilo hermano. Edward es de confianza y Bella lo invito a quedarse en su casa –

Jake parecía aun más confundido que antes, así que Emmett se dedicó a darle un pequeño pero bien detallado resumen de mi ahora muy famosa historia y de cómo había llegado hasta vivir con Bella. Por supuesto que Emmett no menciono los acontecimientos del bar, supongo que recordaba que Jake fue quien me salvo la vida.

– Típico de Bella – fue su primer comentario al terminar de escucharlo todo. No lo dijo en un tono molesto, ni de reproche, simplemente fue un comentario, una afirmación concreta del modo de ser de Bella.

– See... y ¡Adivina que! – gritó Emmett con una voz como de chica histérica, que nos hizo reír tanto a Jake como a mi – ¡LEXY LO ADORA! – eso terminó con la risa de Jake lo cual me preocupo un poco, así que dejé de reír también.

– ¿En serio? –

– Incluso le pidió ser su nuevo tío en la parrillada de ayer –

– ¿Hicieron la parrillada y no me llamaron? –

– Ness debería haberte dicho –

– ¿Por qué sólo Ness? – se sonrojó un poco al hacer la pregunta.

– ¿Crees que soy idiota? –

– ¿Honestamente? Si Emmett –

– Idiota ¿cómo se supone que sabría que no irías? –

– ¿No se te ocurrió que si no me veías en ninguna parte era porque no estaba? – Emmett se quedó callado un momento y Jake rompió en risas mientras yo lo acompañaba.

– Emmett ¿te molesta si hecho un ojo por tu taller? – pregunté. Dejando de lado el asunto de Bella, Jake y los demás, había algo que quería hacer en este taller y esperaba que Emmett me diera permiso... _¡Ugh! Eso sonó extraño y patético._

– ¿Sabes de coches? – asentí mientras me acercaba a la puerta – ¡Genial! Entonces siéntete como en casa y tienes permiso para ayudar o estorbar donde te plazca – terminó sonriendo.

Solté una pequeña risa por su comentario, mientras Jake negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo. Mientras recorría el lugar me di cuenta de que, a pesar de su buen tamaño, no había demasiadas personas trabajando. Imagine que Emmett así lo prefería.

Me detuve en seco y una sonrisa enorme se me dibujo en la cara cuando encontré lo que había estado buscando. Abrí la puerta de vidrio y me di cuenta que el lugar estaba sólo. Pegada en la pared junto a la puerta había una hoja color naranja chillante, que resaltaba una corta frase con letras mayúsculas y escrita con marcador negro: _"BUSCAR UN REMPLAZO DE ALEC"..._

**&&&& Bella POV &&&&**

Vaya día.

Como ya lo había predicho, este fue sin duda uno de los días más largos de mi corta existencia. En realidad no estuvo tan mal como imaginaba, pero por supuesto no me salve del típico sermón del señor Banner al terminar su clase:

– Debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades Isabella. Tu prioridad ante todo deben ser tus estudios, eres una excelente estudiante, con grandes ideas, buenas notas y un gran potencial. Pero tus constantes retrasos y salidas rápidas se verán reflejados en tu rendimiento escolar... –_ bla, bla, bla._

Y podía seguir con su estúpido sermón durante todo el día. Estúpido señor Banner con su estúpido sermón de mierda.

No me malentiendan, no es que no me interesen mis estudios, claro que me importan. Lo que más deseo es terminar la Universidad como se debe y encontrar una gran empresa donde trabajar. Lo que mí _querido_ maestro no entiende es que no sólo se trata de mí. No puedo solo pensar en mi bienestar porque también debo ver por el de mi hermana y el de mi pequeña sobrina.

– Si sigues soñando vamos a chocar – Ness me saco de mis pensamientos – y la luz esta en verde – me dijo sonriendo. Desafortunadamente tarde un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hice el semáforo estaba en rojo de nuevo y el conductor de atrás parecía tan amigo de mi madre como yo.

– ¡LO SIENTO! – le grite para que supiera que estaba apenada.

– ¿Estas bien Bells? –

– Seguro, sólo pensaba –

– Mmhum, ¿y esos pensamientos no tendrán algo que ver con cierto chico guapo, de cabello cobrizo y ojiverde? – volteé a ver a Ness como si estuviera loca.

– ¿Estas drogada o que? – soltó una enorme carcajada ante mi pregunta.

– Por favor Bella, no me digas que no te atrae porque sería la mentira más grande que hayas dicho –

– Ness... Obviamente me atrae, quiero decir ¿lo has visto? ¡PARECE UNA ESTRELLA DE CINE CON UN TOQUE PORNO! Tiene una sonrisa encantadora, es caballeroso, amable, sexy, es bueno con Lexy, es gracioso, tiene una voz hipnotizante, unos ojos preciosos, es endemoniadamente sexy – no pude seguir porque la risita de Ness me sorprendió justo cuando la luz se ponía en verde de nuevo.

– Amm si, creo que ya mencionaste sexy... dos veces – me sonroje de nuevo después de mucho tiempo y Ness se rio aún más de mi – Pero en serio, yo no note todo eso de el –

Levante una ceja ante su comentario. Obviamente mi hermana debería estar bastante ciega para no haber notado lo bastante bueno que esta Edward.

– Bien, bien. Admito que el chico esta como quiere, pero honestamente no me di cuenta de tantos detalles como _"su sonrisa encantadora, su voz hipnotizante"_ ¿Cómo notaste todas esas cosas en tan sólo unos días? Si eso no significa que te gusta no se lo que es. Y el no es endemoniadamente sexy... _Jake si que lo es_ – susurró la última parte, pero igual la escuche.

– Edward no me gusta Ness, yo simplemente se apreciar el buen material masculino. Eso es todo, punto –

– Seguro Bella – me respondió con un tomo sarcástico y termino rodando los ojos.

Quise seguir diciéndole que Edward no me gustaba. Pero preferí callarme porque primero, no sabía si estaba tratando de convencerla a ella o a ambas. Y segundo ya habíamos llegado al taller de Emmett y no quería que el idiota de mi amigo o algún chico del taller pensaran que Edward me gustaba.

Me extraño un poco cuando nadie salió a recibirnos a la entrada del taller. Normalmente los chicos y en especial Lexy aparecen para darnos la bienvenida como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, pero no había nadie. En realidad no había un alma en ninguno de los departamentos del taller.

– Esto es... raro – me susurró Ness tan confundida como yo.

– ¡Hey! – Jake salió de una de las oficinas y nos sonrió... en realidad le sonreía a Ness, a mi ni siquiera parecía notarme.

– Hola – le susurró Ness cuando mi amigo se le acerco y la tomo de las manos. Jake se doblo acercando su rostro al de Ness para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de acercarse por completo levanto la vista a sus ojos como pidiéndole permiso a mi hermana. Y ella como toda respuesta le planto un sonoro beso en los labios, dejándonos completamente sorprendidos tanto a Jake como a mí.

Cuando Jake reacciono de su shock, se acerco de nuevo a Ness y esta ves la beso con todas las de la ley. Creo que yo quería vomitar o como mínimo, salir corriendo. No es lo más cómodo del mundo ver a tu mejor amigo y a tu hermana menor comiéndose justo en tus narices.

– Ejeem – ambos voltearon a verme y por lo menos tuvieron el detalle de verse apenados y bastante sonrojados. – Si, no quisiera interrumpir su película no apta para menores... pero ¿se puede saber donde demonios esta todo el mundo Jake? –

– ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido – Ness y yo lo vimos con cara de no entender nada – Parece que su nuevo amigo va a ser el nuevo empleado de Emmett –

– ¿Edward? – preguntamos Ness y yo juntas.

– ¡Bella! –

– Hey Emm – lo salude.

– No quiero verme grosero contigo ni nada cariño, pero se puede saber ¿por qué coño no me habías dicho que Edward es un artista? –

– ¿Qué? Emmett ¿de que rayos hablas oso? –

No me respondió. En lugar de eso, se movió hasta ponerse detrás de mi, me tomo por los hombros y comenzó a caminar mientras me guiaba a una de las oficinas. Antes de entrar alcance a distinguir el letrero del área en la que estábamos, además no era difícil de adivinar cual era la ex-oficina de Alec, porque era la única que no tenia anotaciones, fotos o cualquier idiotez pegada en las paredes. Después de que renunciara había permanecido completamente vacía hasta que Emmett pudiera encontrar _"un remplazo mas o menos decente de Alec"_, según las propias palabras del grandote.

Así que ahora no entiendo porque Emmett me empuja para que entre al área de pintura, la había visto cientos de veces y no me parecía que tuviera nada de magnifico, o algo que me interesara demasiado.

– ¡Muévete más rápido Bells! Va a terminar antes de que lleguen si no te das prisa –

– ¿Quién va a terminar que? Emmett me estas comenzando a fastidiar –

– Tú solo cierra la boca, muévete y mira –

Cuando llegamos al vidrio que separa la antigua oficina de Alec y el área de pintura, me di cuenta que todos estaban ahí. Embry, Benjamín, Stefan, Paul; Jake y Ness que acababan de llegar junto conmigo y Emmett, otros tres chicos cuyos nombres no recuerdo; incluso Lexy estaba ahí, en los brazos de Embry para poder ver a través del enorme cristal. Y lo que estuvieran viendo los tenía a todos cautivados.

No fue hasta que vi lo que ellos estaban viendo, que me olvide de todo lo demás.

Del otro lado del vidrio había un auto bastante lujoso de color negro, aunque eso no era lo que tenía importancia dentro del cuadro frente a mí. Del lado derecho del auto, inclinado de modo que tenia una excelente vista de su trasero, estaba Edward, con una mascara para evitar el olor a pintura en el rostro y lo que a para mi parecía una pistola de pintura en su mano derecha. No podía ver su rostro, pero se movía, se detenía, se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza como si estuviera muy concentrado en lo que hacía y luego rociaba el auto con pintura, para volver a repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

Otro detalle que note de inmediato es que no traía puesta la playera negra que llevaba en la mañana, y en su lugar tenia una playera de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos. Parpadee un par de veces para dejar de comérmelo con la vista y entender que democión hacia Edward en el área de pintura, rociando un auto como si estuviera coloreando en un libro.

– ¿Qué hace? – pregunte a nadie en particular, aunque apenas se escucho mi voz. Todo parecía tan mágico e irreal que temía que al hablar fuerte la magia desapareciera. Emmett se rio un poco por mi reacción, aunque también lo hizo en voz baja.

– Aerografía – respondió en susurros – Es un artista Bella. Es el mejor aerógrafo que he visto... diablos, incluso es mejor que Alec –

Apenas y puse atención a lo que me decía Emm, lo único de lo que era consciente era de Edward ahí dentro, convirtiendo ese simple auto en una verdadera obra de arte.

. . . . . .

Después de unos 10 minutos Edward al fin pareció estar satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Se alejo un poco del auto para contemplar su trabajo y después se quito la mascara de la manera más sexy y atrevida que se pudieran imaginar. Parecía un modelo presentando la última línea de mascaras, con sus movimientos felinos y esa sonrisa algo torcida que me hacia querer entrar ahí y comérmelo a besos.

Si, definitivamente me estoy volviendo una pervertida... nota mental, _alejarme de Tanya y Emmett por tiempo indefinido._

Edward volteó hacia donde todos estábamos idiotizados viéndolo trabajar y abrió los ojos un poco, mientras un dulce color rosa se instalaba en sus mejillas. Se veía como el ser más adorable del universo, además de un poco sorprendido de que todos estuviéramos ahí. Bajo la pistola de pintura, que según lo que capte de la explicación de Emm se llamaba _aerógrafo_ y junto con la máscara los dejo en el piso cerca del auto.

– No sabía que estaban aquí – fue su primer comentario, y apenas lo pude escuchar.

– ¡Hermano! Definitivamente tienes que trabajar aquí. He estado buscando a alguien para el área de pintura desde que Alec se fue y ahora llegas tú de la nada, te pones a pintar y ¡BAM! Tengo al mejor artista en aerografía de la ciudad – Edward simplemente le sonrió por las palabras.

Después de eso Emmett, Benjamín, Stefan, Embry, Paul y los otros tres chicos fueron a ver el auto para poder apreciar mejor la obra de Edward. Ness llevó a Lexy a comprar un helado, acompañadas por Jake desde luego; lo cual nos dejaba a mi y Edward solos en la oficina.

Me recargue junto al escritorio quedando de frente a Edward. Me miro por un momento y después se recargo en el escritorio junto a mí.

– Entonces... –

– ¿Entonces? – me pregunto levantando una ceja, y viéndose aún más sexy. Si es que eso era posible.

– ¿Aerografía? –

– Aprendí cuando tenía 15. Desde entonces busque lugares en donde me dejaran practicar para ir perfeccionando la técnica... supongo que no se me da tan mal después de todo – se encogió de hombros al terminar de hablar.

– ¡¿Qué no se te da tan mal? ¿Estas bromeando cierto? – Edward me miraba confundido – Edward... odio admitirlo pero Emmett tiene razón –

– Si, eso es caer bajo – ambos nos reímos por su comentario – Pero en serio, ¿sobre que tiene razón? –

– Eres un artista. Quiero decir, la pintura del leopardo que hiciste en el auto es preciosa – ahora parecía aún más sorprendido que cuando nos vio a todos del otro lado del vidrio.

– ¿Crees que el dibujo es _precioso_? –

Al pronunciar la última palabra su voz salió mucho más suave y aterciopelada que normalmente. Tuve que tragar saliva y sólo pude asentir como respuesta a su pregunta.

– Bueno, lo mismo digo – abrí mucho los ojos después de su comentario, pues me di cuenta de inmediato del cumplido implícito hacia mí en esas palabras. No podía creer que Edward estuviera coqueteando conmigo.

– Entonces ¿vas a trabajar para Emm? – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Edward se veía un poco confundido, como si esperara que le dijera algo por su cumplido.

– No lose. Por mi seria perfecto, pero no se si lo estaba diciendo en serio – se encogió de hombros.

– Créeme, cuando se trata de su taller Emmett jamás bromea – ambos sonreímos por mi comentario. Justo en ese momento algo cambió.

Edward... el me veía como si esperara que dijera o hiciera algo. Creo que estaba preguntándome silenciosamente si podía acercarse lo suficiente como para besarme. Y yo como la gran _chica conquistadora_ que soy no tenia idea de que hacer. _¿De verdad quería besarlo? ¿Quería que el se acercara un poco más hasta juntar sus carnosos labios con los míos?_

Decidí no hacer nada, simplemente agache la mirada avergonzada por no saber como reaccionar ante sus actos. Un mechón de mi cabello cayó hacia el frente, yo no le di mucha importancia, aunque Edward no pensó lo mismo.

Poco a poco puso una de sus manos bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi cara hasta que pude verlo a los ojos. Su otra mano tomo con delicadeza el mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, el dulce gesto hizo que la punta de sus dedos tocara delicadamente mi mejilla. Y después quito sus manos, no intento nada más. Ese detalle me pareció tan dulce, encantador y caballeroso que le sonreí por ello.

Edward me sonrió de vuelta y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

– Lo siento – fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – se rió de nuevo.

– Te manche de pintura – tomo la orilla de su playera y la levantó hasta que esta toco mi mejilla. Ahora entendía de lo que estaba hablando, pero estaba demasiado entretenida viendo la firme piel de su abdomen que había permanecido oculta de mis ojos hasta este momento, como para preocuparme de otra cosa. Escuche una risita y volteé a verlo completamente sonrojada cuando me di cuenta que me había encontrado comiéndomelo con la mirada... _de nuevo._

– Al menos te di una buena vista ¿no? – me sonroje aún más por su comentario y estaba completamente extrañada de estarme comportando como una tonta adolescente hormonal.

Poco a poco se acerco más a mí, hasta que sentí como su cálido aliento me rosaba la oreja.

– Descuida... yo también tuve una buena vista el día de tu pijama – se alejo de mi y se rio un poco, supongo que por el fuerte sonrojo que debía tener en el rostro.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, Edward simplemente salió de la oficina dejándome entre confundida, encendida y avergonzada.

Y las palabras que Ness me había dicho en el auto, volvieron a mi mente como por arte de magia _– Por favor Bella, no me digas que no te atrae porque sería la mentira más grande que hayas dicho –_

Ahora si que estaba perdida...

* * *

_**Lo se, soy una mala escritora por haberme tardado tanto U.U**_

_**Datos recientes: Estoy trabajando desde que salí de vacaciones, estoy en un triangulo amoroso del que no quiero hablar, mi mejor-amiga-casi-hermana se había enojado conmigo (eso ya esta arreglado), entre otros dramas más que están pasando en mi vida. No había tenido tiempo de andar por aquí, ni siquiera he leído y tengo dos libros nuevos ¡DOS! Pero dejando de lado las malas noticias ¡FUI A LA PREMIER DE ECLIPSE! Y ya la vi más de dos veces (¡Oh see!) ¿Cómo les fue con el estreno? Quiero saber que les pareció y como vivieron la experiencia de mi libro favorito de la saga xD**_

_**Además quiero darles las gracias por seguirme a pesar de la tardanza, y muchas gracias, saludos y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que me siguen ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES GUSTE!**_

_**Fuera de eso, ya saben, espero que les agrade el capitulo (sepan que agregue parte del siguiente como compensación por tardar tanto, espero que les guste), y espero deseosa leer sus reviews (que ojala sean muchos, porque estoy vuelta loca de saber que ya pasamos los 50reviews GRACIAS NIÑS)**_

_**Saben que las adoro mis lectoras, muchas gracias por la paciencia en este tiempo... GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, **_**E. Cullen Vigo,**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Bellalicious, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, **_**Dreams Hunter**_** (¡gracias cielo!), Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen, Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, AinhoaCullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer- Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram, JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, , MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, Rei Hino Cullen, Epa0yo ... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Cupido al Acecho

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Aloha niñas! **_

_**Disculpen por la larga espera… Espero que lo que subí valga la pena.**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**__**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Cupido al Acecho**

**Bella POV**

_Poco a poco se acerco más a mí, hasta que sentí como su cálido aliento me rosaba la oreja._

– _Descuida... yo también tuve una buena vista el día de tu pijama – se alejo de mi y se rio un poco, supongo que por el fuerte sonrojo que debía tener en el rostro._

_Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, Edward simplemente salió de la oficina dejándome entre confundida, encendida y avergonzada._

_Y las palabras que Ness me había dicho en el auto, volvieron a mi mente como por arte de magia – Por favor Bella, no me digas que no te atrae porque sería la mentira más grande que hayas dicho –_

_Ahora sí que estaba perdida..._

– Bells ¿estás bien? – era Ness, aunque no la tome mucho en cuenta.

Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de despejarme la mente de tantos pensamientos que me bombardeaban el cerebro... en realidad sólo tenía dos pensamientos muy presentes y sin embargo eso era suficiente para que sintiera la cabeza a punto de explotar _¿Qué siento por Edward?_ Pero sobre todo _¿Siente el algo por mí?_

No podía dejar de pensar eso, en especial lo último.

La idea me emocionaba casi tanto como me aterraba. Me sentía como cuando vas a subir a un juego en un parque de diversiones y no sabes que sentimientos son más fuertes: si la emoción, excitación y las ganas de subir y sentir la adrenalina correr por tus venas lo antes posible; o el pánico, nauseas y las enormes ganas de salir corriendo y no acercarte a menos de cien metros del maldito juego.

Tanto pensar me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

– ¡RENESMEE! – tuve que sobarme para tratar de quitarme el dolor de la frente _¡Ella me había golpeado!_

– Lo siento Bells parecías un poquito... ida – soltó una risita – ¿Qué te pasa de todos modos? Llego de la heladería y veo a Edward con esa cara y luego t... –

– ¿Qué pasa con Edward? – creo que mi voz reflejaba lo ansiosa que estaba por saber.

– No lo sé – hizo una pausa mientras perecía recordar – se veía un poco... ¿confuso? En realidad tenía más o menos la misma cara tonta que tu. Quiero saber que pasa aquí Bella –

Suspire – Nada Ness –

Me vio entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras levantaba una ceja. Obviamente no me creía una sola palabra, a veces se me olvidaba lo bien que nos conocemos mi hermana y yo.

– Solo no quiero seguir hablando de esto ¿sí? –

– Bien... _quizás obtenga mejor información de otra fuente_ – no estaba segura de que había dicho esto último, pero solo quería dejar de pensar en toda esta situación y continuar con mi día, así que lo deje pasar.

**&&&&& Edward POV &&&&&**

Solo podía existir una palabra para describir lo que tenía frente a mí: HERMOSO.

Se preguntaran ¿De qué diablos estoy hablando? Bien, pues hablo de Bella... quiero decir, Bella Ness, Lexy y Jake... juntos... en un gran supermercado de compras.

La imagen se podría describir más o menos así: Bella empujaba un enorme carrito del supermercado que se estaba llenando demasiado rápido para los simples tres pasillos que llevábamos recorridos. Después de lo que había pasado en el taller de Emmett, no quería lidiar con mi confuso... _interior_. O por lo menos no quería lidiar con la situación hasta que llegáramos de nuevo a la casa de Bella... nuestra casa...

_¡Mierda! Eso sonaba tan bien._

Como sea, mientras Bella empujaba el carrito desbordado de comida, Lexy corría como una pequeña fugitiva lanzando dulces y galletas al carrito, Ness tomaba cada cosa que la pequeña metía al carrito y como toda buena mamá, descartaba lo que a su parecer era mucha azúcar para ella... o tal vez simplemente no le gustaba esa marca de dulces. Jake caminaba junto a ella, iban tomados de la mano como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo, en realidad se notaba que estaban completamente enamorados, pero hasta donde yo sabía ninguno había dicho lo que sentía al otro.

Probablemente parezca que estoy demasiado obsesionado con las escenas familiares, incluso con las familias mismas. Pero considerando que nunca fui de compras con mis padres como cualquier niño normal, que nunca pude escoger comida chatarra y que nunca pude intentar empujar un carrito de supermercado como cualquier persona normal. Realmente nunca tuve una _familia, _o por lo menos no una de verdad... bien, quizás si estoy un poquito obsesionado.

–... tomar lo que quieras – no sabía que me había dicho Bella, pero definitivamente la frase que escuche animo un poco a mi amigo allá abajo. _Soy un pervertido._

– ¿Perdón? –

– Que si quieres puedes tomar lo que quieras, ya sabes... algo que necesites para la semana, o algo que quieras... no sé, cualquier cosa –

Bella me veía un poco diferente a como me miraba antes de lo que había pasado en el taller. Pero no me veía de un mal modo... parecía como si intentara descubrir algo oculto en mi o como... no sé. O algo muy interesante tenía en la mente, o había algo extremadamente raro en mi rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – era Ness. Se había detenido de su inspección de alimentos y alternaba su mirada de Bella a mí una y otra vez. _Definitivamente no me gustaba nada la sonrisilla burlona que tenía en aquellos momentos_.

– No pasa nada – Bella resoplo y siguió andando mientras intentaba empujar el pesado carrito.

Jake se dio cuenta de su pequeño gran problema con el maldito carro; riendo entre dientes soltó la mano de Ness y empujando sutilmente a Bella tomo el carrito y emprendió la marcha junto a una Bella que refunfuñaba bajo su aliento.

– ¿Entoncees? – ni siquiera sabía cuando se me había acercado Ness.

– Entonces ¿qué? –

– Así que tú tampoco quieres cooperar... _interesante_ – comenzó a caminar de nuevo y enseguida la seguí. Tenía una ligera idea de a qué se refería con todas esas preguntas, pero temía que si yo preguntaba algo de vuelta, me delatara a mí mismo. _Definitivamente eso no sucedería_.

– Quieres tirarte a mi hermana ¿verdad? –

– ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ? – _¡¿de dónde diablos había salido eso?_ Bien, no es que lo esté negando, pero obviamente ella no tenía porque saber eso. Además sentía que lo que sea que pasara con Bella era algo más que sólo sexo.

– ¿Eso es un no? – su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

– Es un gran no –

– Pues no te creo ¿sabes? – _no me digas._ Se quedo callada por un momento, mientras los dos seguíamos caminando detrás de Bella, Jake y Lexy – Bien, solo te diré una cosa –

–…–

– Bella es un poco más ciega que tu. Así que cuando te des cuenta de lo que sientes por ella – se detuvo y yo lo hice también. Mirándome directamente a los ojos, comenzó a sonreír – recuerda que _Cupido está al acecho_. Y sabes donde esta mi cuarto – Me guiñó un ojo y sin darme tiempo a contestar siguió caminando.

. . . . . . . .

Ya habíamos terminado las compras. Estábamos en una pequeña fila para pagar la ridícula cantidad de un carrito y medio que Bella llevaba. En serio, no podía creer que todo eso sólo durara una semana en casa de Bella.

– ¿Porqué miras mis compras como si se fueran a convertir en un monstruo come personas? – Bella sonaba seria, pero tenía una preciosa sonrisa esquinada en el rostro.

– Técnicamente ya es un monstruo come personas ¿sabes? – ella levantó una ceja – si alguien se lanza dentro de ese carrito, dudo mucho que pueda salir con vida –

– Ja, ja, que gracioso – se puso un poco más seria – En realidad si sólo estuviéramos en mi casa Ness, Lexy y yo no tendría porque llevar tanta comida. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Emmett es dependiente de mis comidas, y que todos los chicos toman como centro de reunión mi casa... – se encogió de hombros.

– Entiendo, además, no es como si tuvieras que darme explicaciones Bella –

No me respondió nada, pero pude ver como se sonrojaba levemente por lo que había dicho. Era un poco extraño, en lo poco que llevaba de conocer a Bella casi nunca la había visto sonrojarse, y en realidad no la había visto así más que conmigo. Saber eso me hizo sentir extrañamente contento y orgulloso de mí mismo. Después de lo que Bella definió como "un largo día" volvimos a casa. Ness, Jake y Lexy estaban en el patio trasero jugando. Bella estaba terminando de guardar las compras, decidí que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle.

. . . . . . . .

Bien, esto era un pequeño problema para mí. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de guardar las compras en mi casa y ahora tenía como veinte minutos con una caja de cereal de chocolate en las manos y no tenía la más mínima idea de donde iba.

Escuche una musical risita junto a mí.

– Ven – Bella me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia una alta puerta blanca junto al mueble del lavamanos. El cuarto al otro lado resulto ser una despensa de tamaño mediano, con espacio suficiente para guardar todo lo que Bella había comprado y aún así cabíamos ella y yo juntos dentro.

– Todo lo que tenga que ver con azúcar va en la parte alta, ya sabes, Lexy – Bella me sonrió

– Si entiendo. Entonces, amm, galletas de chispas y cereal de bolitas de chocolate arriba – ella sólo asintió sin voltear a verme. Parecía muy concentrada guardando latas – Y las pastas... ¿Dónde rayos van las pastas? –

Saco una de las cuatro canastas de plástico que estaban en el piso, bajo una de las grandes filas de estantes.

– Primera canasta, son pastas –

– De acuerdo –

En menos de lo que pensamos, ya no quedaban más cosas por guardar.

– Wow, quien hubiera creído que la chica que encuentra su mochila en el baño tiene su despensa tan organizada – me fui acercando a Bella mientras hablaba. Aún estábamos dentro de la despensa.

– No te conviene burlarte de mi ¿sabes?, puedo ser muy peligrosa ¿O es que ya olvidaste la guerra de globos con agua? – se cruzo de brazos. Creo que intentaba parecer amenazante, pero gracias a la sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro su intento fue en vano.

– No creo que seas tan peligrosa como todos creen – me acerque aún más a ella. Me di cuenta que Bella lo notó, pero no se movió en absoluto.

– ¿Me estas retando Masen? –

– Depende Swan –

– ¿Depende de qué? –

No respondí nada.

Estábamos tan cerca como lo estábamos en el taller de Emmett. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Estábamos a tan poca distancia que de nuevo me di cuenta del olor a lilas y fresas que desprendía. Tenía su rostro tan cerca del mío que pude ver las pequeñas pecas que tenía junto a la nariz. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía levante mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Aún con los brazos cruzados Bella cerró los ojos mientras descansaba su mejilla en mi mano.

– Bella... – fue lo último que susurre antes de acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba y besarla justo en los labios.

Ella pareció sorprendida. Como si supiera lo que iba a pasar, pero sin estar completamente segura de que lo haría. Sentí como bajo sus brazos de su pecho y, como si ocupara sostenerse toma cada lado de mi playera y la apretó fuertemente mientras me acercaba aún más a ella. La recargue en la pared aún sin separar nuestros labios, mientras ponía mi mano libre en si cintura. Sentí como abría un poco su boca para darme mayor acceso. Bella sabía a dulce, como a chocolate caliente.

– ¡SANTA MIERDA! –

Bella y yo nos separamos al escuchar aquello.

Era Jake, tenía en el rostro una expresión extraña, parecía entre confundido, divertido y ¿enfadado?.. _Eso no es nada bueno._

– Yo...yo... – Bella no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

– Yo solo quería saber si necesitaban ayuda... pero ya veo que no – Jake cerró la puerta, dejándonos solos dentro de la despensa de nuevo.

Bella no dijo nada más. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si le avergonzara que pudiera decir, o lo que hiciera o... _algo._

Yo no tenía idea de que hacer. Nunca me había encontrado... De acuerdo, decir que nunca me había besado con una mujer en un pequeño armario, desván o alguna mierda parecida, sería una completa mentira. La cuestión es que cuando llegó a suceder la mujer con la que estuviera no esperaba que todo terminara en un simple beso.

Y ahora, viendo a Bella así de indefensa y tan confundida como yo. Si, decir que no tenía una maldita idea de que hacer era quedarse corto.

– Bella... yo – ella levantó la mirada. En esa dulce mirada achocolatada solo veía preguntas.

Me preguntaba silenciosamente ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?

Y ¿Qué se supone que tengo que contestarle si ni yo mismo tengo idea de qué diablos pasa?

– Bella... – me acerque un paso. Ella intentó retroceder, pero la pared se lo impedía.

– Yo... no... no se... yo no..._perdona _– fue lo último que susurró antes de salir corriendo.

Suspire... _Bien, soy un idiota._

. . . . . . . .

Después de nuestro beso dentro de la despensa el resto del día pasó como una imagen borrosa y sin mucha importancia para mí. Jake ya se había ido, alegando que su padre lo necesitaba. Aunque yo creo que se fue por cómo se sentía el ambiente dentro de la casa.

Bella no me veía, no me hablaba. Después de lo que había pasado me trataba como a un perfecto desconocido, de acuerdo si lo éramos, pero me trataba de un modo más distante que cuando recién nos conocimos.

Decidí salir a respirar un poco de contaminación afuera. Tanto pensar en Bella y en todo este asunto me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, y sin embargo no podía alejar mis pensamientos de ella.

Más bien no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. En cómo me respondió Bella al instante, el cómo se sentían sus labios junto a los míos, el sabor tan dulce y tan único que había sentido en la lengua mientras Bella abría su boca para que yo la _atacara_. Chocolate, indudablemente Bella no sólo tenía ojos de chocolate, también tenía su sabor. Como si acabara de comerse una barra de chocolate negro y ese dulce y almizclado sabor se hubiera vuelto parte de su esencia.

Y cuando la toque... fue como poner la mano en agua hirviendo, y luego meter un cable eléctrico.

Fue como si mis sentidos se pusieran al cien. Sentía todo mi cuerpo despierto, como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía. Definitivamente Bella me ponía tremendamente excitado... alerta, excitado y estúpido. Seguir pensando en ese beso inevitablemente me llevaba a pensar en Bella desnuda, sobre una cama, gimiendo y sólo aguardando por mí. Con su hermoso cabello enmarcándole el rostro... con las piernas muy abiertas...

Befé.

– Ahora no sólo no puedo dejar de pensar, sino que necesito realmente una ducha fría – exclame a la nada mientras levantaba los brazos en el aire, exasperado.

Comencé a caminar dentro de la casa. No sabía donde están Ness y Lexy, a la única que veía era a Bella, sentada en la sala y tecleando sin control sobre una portátil que descansaba en una pequeña mesita. No quería sentir de nuevo lo que sentí cuando me evitaba o evadía mi mirada, así que decidí darle su espacio.

Camine escaleras arriba para tomar algo de ropa de mi cuarto... así es, iba a tomar esa ducha fría.

– Entonces... – volteé a ver a Ness, estaba recargada en la puerta de su recamara – ¿Listo para ver a Cupido? –

* * *

_**¡Mis niñas!**_

_**Ok, antes que todo una disculpa inmensa por la laaarga tardanza... Entre las fiestas, el trabajo, la escuela y mis dramas personales no había tenido cabeza para escribir. **__**En mi defensa diré que yo les aclare que no podía escribir muy seguido y que a veces duraría algún tiempo para subir nuevo capítulo. **__**En fin, después de todo lo que me estuvo pasando, por fin me llego la inspiración para terminar el capitulo; y aunque quería que fuera más largo, decidí dejar lo siguiente para el próximo.**_

_**Ok, ahora si ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas me pidieron que ya se dieran el tan esperado beso... Pues ahí lo tienen ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Falto algo? ¿Estuvo bien? **__**Ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones al respecto de todo. Y ¿qué tal Edward y sus duchas frías? Jajajaj**_

_**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, pero si no, ya saben que siempre espero sus críticas :)**_

_**Ahora bien, quiero darles las gracias por seguirme a pesar de la tardanza, y muchas gracias, saludos y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que me siguen ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES GUSTE! **__**Ya saben que las adoro mis lectoras, muchas gracias por la paciencia en este tiempo, en serio, son lo máximo... GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, **_**E. Cullen Vigo (extraño tus reviews cielo!),**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, **_**Dreams Hunter (mi lectora listilla y preguntona xD gracias cielo)**_**, Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, **_**Mon de Cullen (de vuelta corazón, gracias por tus mensajes)**_**, Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, Ainhoa Cullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer- Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, **_**MissBennetDarcy (ahí lo tienes corazón.. disfruta el beso jaja)**_**, **_**Aiiram (es genial que Eclipse sea tu favorito!)**_**, JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, , MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, **_**Rei Hino Cullen**_**, Epa0yo, anybuff, Jacky Masen'Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Erk92, PATSS, BlackCullen, **_**EDWARD-BELLA- MASEN (perdón por la tardanza cielo)**_**, CindyLo, .22, Noe Pattz, Anitus91, pinkrose24787, frances-k, suspiroscullen, Serenita Kou, Maedna33, AliCeSakurita, Law Masen Cullen, **_**Bite Me Sr. Cullen (amo tu penname!)**_**, ALEXITACULLEN, Isabel De Cullen, BellaliciousRobsten1990, patatorrez** **... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Aloha niñas y niño! **_

_**Todas digan hola a mi nuevo LECTOR (con O jaja) **__**Antes que todo:**_

_**Primero:**__** A todas mis lectoras y lector nuevos, Bienvenidos y Gracias por entrar y tomarse un poco de tiempo para darnos una oportunidad tanto a mí como a mi historia.**_

_**Segundo:**__** A mis antiguas, pero muy amadas lectoras, Gracias a todas por el apoyo que me brindaron en mi tiempo desaparecida ;) y gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de la larga espera (¿Saben que son lo máximo? ¡Pues LO SON!)**_

_**Tercero:**__** ¡80 Reviews! ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no, estoy muy feliz por eso y espero que lleguemos a muuuchos más :) **__**Como sea, tengo algunas noticias más, pero abajo hablamos.**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**__**

* * *

Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Sorpresa, Sorpresa**

**Edward POV**

– _Entonces... – volteé a ver a Ness, estaba recargada en la puerta de su recámara – ¿Listo para ver a Cupido? –_ suspiré.

– Ness... te dije que no quería nada con tu hermana –

– Y yo te dije que no te creía... vamos Edward, no soy ciega. He visto como se ven el uno al otro y... bueno, Jake me dijo lo que pasó en la despensa –

– Mierda – me pasé una mano por el cabello con desesperación.

– Vamos – Ness se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar a su recamara. No me moví.

– Yo... iba a tomar una ducha ¿sabes?.. –

– Edward – su tono de voz ya no era juguetón, ahora estaba muy seria – lo que estoy haciendo es por el bien tuyo y de mi hermana, deberías apreciarlo. – agache la mirada un poco avergonzado._ Increíble, una chica de 19 años me está sermoneando._

– Ahora, mueve tu trasero antes de que me desespere y cambie de opinión –

Supongo que no tenía otra opción. Además la maldita calentura de hace un rato ya se me había bajado un poco así que... decidí seguirla y averiguar si la joven mamá sabía que rayos hacer conmigo y Bella. La primera y única vez que estuve en el cuarto de Ness ella estaba... bueno, no quería recordar eso. El punto es que no había visto realmente su cuarto y

– ¡WOW! – Ness soltó una risita.

– ¿Se nota que me gusta el rojo? – preguntó retóricamente.

Claro que se notaba. Su cuarto no era muy grande, al entrar lo primero que veías era una cama, junto a ella había una mesita con una lámpara encima. Del otro lado de la cama había un mueble de madera café rojizo y enfrente de la cama estaba su ropero, con un pequeño sillón junto a él. Lo curioso es que todo era rojo; las paredes eran de un vivo color rojo sangre, los muebles eran café rojizo, la lámpara era de un rojo parecido a las paredes, incluso la colcha de la cama era roja.

– A Bella no le gusta que haya tanto rojo en mi cuarto pero... – se encogió de hombros – es mi cuarto y lo respeta – le sonreí en respuesta.

Sin decirme nada tomo el sillón junto al ropero y lo jaló hasta que termino entre la cama y el ropero. Se sentó en el pequeño sillón con las piernas colgando de uno de los reposabrazos. Cuando pareció estar cómoda me sonrió.

– Cierra la puerta y ven – palmeo la cama junto a ella.

Hice lo que me dijo y luego me senté frente a ella. La cama era cómoda y esponjosa, aunque yo me sentía incomodo por esta situación. Los curiosos ojos de girasol de Ness no se despegaban de mí.

– Entonces señor _no-me-gusta-tu-hermana_... empecemos – tragué saliva pesadamente.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –

– Se porque Bella esta tan confundida con respecto a esto, es mi hermana y la conozco. Lo que quiero saber para empezar es ¿qué pasa contigo? –

No le respondí. Me quede pensando en su pregunta _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_, nada malo pasaba conmigo.

En mis 23 años, podría decir que había conocido a muchos tipos de chicas, pero sin duda la mayoría estaban dentro de una misma categoría. Todas las chicas que me habían presentado o con las que hubiera salido eran justo así, sólo un montón de niñas que no maduraban lo suficiente como para ver más allá de lo que tenían enfrente, esa clase de chicas _"yoyo"_, ya saben: _"sólo importo yo, todo lo merezco yo, todo lo quiero yo"_... y así podían seguir toda la vida, sólo yo, yo, yo y más yo.

Por eso es que dejé de salir con chicas durante mucho tiempo, no me interesaba tener que estar con alguien a quien sólo le importara como se ve frente a un espejo, cuando podría salir en la portada de una revista, que club está de moda para ir lo antes posible o incluso cual sería la táctica más rápida para sacarme el mayor dinero posible; llegué a pensar que la única chica diferente a eso era mi hermana Rose... y ahora conozco a _Bella_.

Ella es sin duda la chica más diferente al resto que jamás hubiera conocido. No creo que existe palabra para describirla, tal vez la que se le acercaría más sería _"única",_ si, definitivamente única la definiría... o por lo menos un poco. Nunca había conocido a chica más dulce, simpática, carismática, alegre, sexy, encantadora, desinteresada, amorosa, responsable, madura... y la lista seguiría y creo que no tenía fin. _Única_, definitivamente le quedaba bastante bien.

Me quede paralizado como una estatua, no podía ser... de verdad no podía estarme pasando esto.

– Ella me gusta – susurré en voz alta, intentando asegurarme de que era verdad y al mismo tiempo tratando de convencerme de que no era cierto.

– _¡SORPRESA!_ – Ness agito los brazos en el aire de modo exagerado. Me había olvidado por completo de donde y con quien estaba.

Pero ahora lo entendía, Bella de verdad me gustaba...

Ahora entendía porque no pude dejar de verla mientras servía y servía tragos en el bar, porque me sentí extraño pero a salvo cuando se sentó a hablar conmigo en el frío piso de las calles de Seattle, porque cada que escuchaba su voz o me veía sentía que todo estaría completamente bien y que mi vida estaba completa, pero sobre todo ahora entendía porque cada que la veía no podía evitar sentir unas inmensas ganas de besarla hasta que ninguno de los dos recordara ni su nombre.

– No puede ser – enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mi hermana no es suficiente para ti o qué? – levante mi rostro al escuchar su tono. Estaba molesta, en realidad parecía _furiosa_.

– No Ness... no es eso, jamás creería eso de Bella. No es que no me guste la idea de tu hermana y yo juntos porque _¡Diablos! _sería el hombre más malditamente feliz en todo el mundo si estuviéramos en una relación... –

– ¿Pero?.. –

– Siento que ella se merece algo más que yo – susurré – quiero decir ahora no tengo prácticamente nada, no sólo dinero, no tengo un hogar ni nada que ofrecerle – fui subiendo mi voz hasta que estaba parado junto a la cama casi gritando.

– Wow, tranquilízate _gatito _– Ness no se levanto, pero estiro sus brazos hacía mi e hizo un movimiento con sus manos con el que me decía que me calmara y me sentara de nuevo.

Intente calmarme un poco e hice lo que me pidió.

– Ok, primero: acabas de iniciar tu vida de nuevo, es lógico que creas que no tienes nada, pero eso no es verdad Edward. Ahora tienes un trabajo con Emm, tienes un hogar con nosotras... _tienes una familia_. –

Me le quedé viendo con los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

– Se que tal vez no me creas porque llevas muy poco aquí, pero todos te queremos. Bella, Lexy, yo, Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Incluso Jake, aunque está un poco molesto ahora – la vi sin entender lo último – luego te lo explico. El punto es que nosotros somos tu familia ahora y tienes mucho que ofrecerle a mí hermana, la quieres y eso es lo más importante –

– Ness yo... – levantó una mano sin dejarme terminar.

– Todavía no acabo. Segundo: no pienses en un hogar y toda esa mierda aún, quiero decir, apenas se conocen, no es como si se fueran a casar... _todavía _– me sonroje cuando dijo eso, ella sólo me guiñó un ojo.

– Y por último. Te diré algo – suspiró – yo... no soy muy unida a mi madre, supongo que te diste cuenta cuando Bella te conto de nuestra vida – sólo asentí, no sabía a donde quería llegar – Yo... yo no conozco, o más bien no reconozco a otra madre que no sea Bella. Ella ha desempeñado ese papel para mí desde que tengo memoria –

– Ness no entiendo –

– Edward, yo nunca... jamás creería haber encontrado a alguien digno de Bella. Tampoco pensé que algún día ella conocería a alguien que la hiciera comportarse de un modo parecido a como era antes. Y ahora aquí estas tu... no creo que exista alguien que se merezca más a mi hermana. Además la tienes vuelta loca – ella sonrió.

– En realidad no creo que lo haga –

– ¿Estas bromeando? Cuando esta cerca de ti se sonroja, se pone nerviosa y un poco torpe. Nunca sabe que decir o como actuar, y se porta más descontrolada que nunca. Yo diría que le gustas demasiado – se recargo en el sillón con una cara de superioridad radiante. Luego se puso un poco seria y me apunto con un dedo – Si le dices a alguien lo que te dije de Bella, juro que no dejare ni tus cenizas –

Me reí por su comentario.

– Ok, prometo no decirle a nadie –

– Bien, entonces comencemos con el plan _De rey León a Gatito salvaje_ – sonrió

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –

– Veras Edward, a Bella le gustas tal como eres, pero a ella le gustan los chicos que son más... agresivos. Más _salvajes_ ¿entiendes? – asentí – y tu, bueno te comportas como un pequeño niño rico – no puede evitar soltar una risita. _Si supieras la razón que tienes._

– Dime que, según tu muy gran experiencia debo hacer. Porque al parecer, besarla dentro de la maldita despensa no sirvió de mucho –

– Error, eso fue brillante – la vi como si le hubieran salido antenas – descontrolaste a Bella, la desarmaste y ahora está más confundida que antes –

– Y ¿de qué me va a servir que este confundida? – Ness bufó.

– _Hombres_... Edward, Bella ha mantenido su vida, o más bien nuestras vidas bajo control por mucho tiempo. No es una chica controladora, pero desde que tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi tuvo que madurar antes y aprender a controlar a la salvaje chica que lleva dentro. Y lo que tú tienes que hacer es desatar a esa chica –

– Entonces... tengo que sacar a la extrovertida y hormonal Bella de antes –

– Exacto –

– Y además debo sacar a mí macho interno a flote –

– Dejemos a tu _"macho"_ en tus pantalones – hizo las comillas con sus dedos. Ambos nos reímos por lo que dijo.

– Tú sabes de que hablo –

– Si, lo sé. Bien – se levantó del sillón y se estiró un poco – ahora que ya sabes que hacer, tienes mi permiso para seducir a mi hermana –

– ¿Gracias? –

Después de eso Ness me hecho de su cuarto, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer para la escuela. Además dijo que su plan para que Bella y yo estuviéramos juntos no se llevaría a cabo solo... _Bella y yo juntos...la idea me pone de un maldito buen humor._ Ahora el único problema es _¿Caerá Bella en las redes de Cupido?_

**&&&&& Narradora POV &&&&&**

El avión ya casi estaba en Seattle.

Rosalie se sentía llena de vida y con unas ganas enormes de llegar al fin a su destino. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida de que su plan resultara justo como espero que lo hiciera.

_-Flash Back-_

_Rosalie conducía a toda velocidad con dirección a su hogar. El molesto tráfico de New York nunca le había parecido tan desesperante y... lento. __Cuando al fin pudo llegar a la mansión Cullen, salió corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de su madre. Esperaba de todo corazón que su padre estuviera aún en el trabajo, así podría convencer a su madre más fácilmente._

_Parecía que la suerte seguía de su lado. Esme estaba en el pequeño despacho que tenía en casa. Se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, encima de este había cientos de papeles: planos de propiedades, muestras de telas y algunos diseños que, Rosalie imagino, su madre aún no terminaba._

_Lo único visible entre tanto desastre era el teléfono, descansando en una esquina del ocupado mueble. Parecía cuidadosamente despejado de todo, como si fuera lo único importante dentro del despacho de la dulce mujer. __Esme revisaba detalladamente los papeles que invadían todo aquel espacio, pero cada poco tiempo desviaba su mirada y por unos segundos reposaba en el teléfono, después continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, como si no le importara nada más en el mundo. Como si no se hubiera perdió por unos segundos, viendo el teléfono._

_Rosalie no pudo evitar tan fuerte sentimiento de culpa que le estrujó el corazón. Tenía pensado desaparecer por un tiempo igual que su hermano lo había hecho. De verdad quería hacer ese viaje, pero estando ahí, delante de su madre tan... indefensa y preocupada, ya no se sentí igual de segura que hace unos minutos._

_Esme desvió la mirada de las muestras de tela que sostenía entre las manos para ver a su hija._

– _Hola cariño, no te escuche llegar – la mujer frunció un poco el seño – ¿pasa algo? –_

_Rosalie sonrió un poco. Su madre la conocía demasiado bien, ella sabía que la joven no se atrevería a molestarla mientras estuviera trabajando, a menos claro que lo que pasara fuera algo de suma importancia para la rubia._

– _Nada malo mamá... o eso creo yo – la mujer frunció aún más su seño._

_Rosalie no sabía muy bien cómo empezar la conversación. Se reprendió mentalmente, nunca había sido una persona cobarde y no tenía pensado comenzar a serlo justo en aquellos momentos. Suspiro sonoramente para ahuyentar los sentimientos de culpa._

– _Mamá, estaba pensando ¿te importaría si saliera de viaje? –_

– _¿Por qué me lo preguntas cielo? Si tienes trabajo y necesitas viajar sabes que te apoyo – Esme puso más atención a la conversación, algo en el comportamiento de su hija le parecía extraño._

– _Bueno, no es un viaje de negocios. Creo que quiero algo así como unas vacaciones. Pero si no quieres está bien, no es la gran cosa – se encogió de hombros._

_Entonces Esme lo entendió. Rosalie pensaba que, después de lo que había pasado con Edward, ella estaría el doble de preocupada si salía de viaje. La mujer de cabello acaramelado salió de detrás del escritorio y se acerco a su hija para abrazarla. Cuando se separaron la tomó de las manos y la guió hasta un pequeño sillón. Ahora ambas estaban sentadas y tomadas de las manos._

– _Cariño, sé que me veo preocupada por Edward... y en parte lo estoy. Es mi hijo y siempre me preocupare por ustedes. Pero si quieres viajar no te detengas por mí – Rosalie sonrió al escuchar aquello – Solo asegúrate de decirme a dónde vas y de mantenerte en contacto, es lo único que pido –_

– _Lo haré, gracias mamá – Rosalie la abrazo de nuevo._

– _Y ¿a dónde quieres ir? París debe estar precioso en esta época del año, o tal vez quieras ir a un lugar más cálido –_

– _En realidad quiero ir a un lugar más pequeño, y no tan alejado de ustedes. París no me suena tan atractivo –_

_Esme enarco una ceja ante aquello. No era normal que su hija rechazara unas vacaciones, mucho menos unas en París. Ahora su comportamiento no sólo le parecía extraño, sino sospechoso; aún así no dijo nada._

– _Bien pues, cuando sepas a donde quieres ir me avisas ¿Ya sabes cuándo te vas, o cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – Esme se levantó y se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio._

– _Si todo sale como lo planee me voy mañana mismo, pero aún no se cuanto me quedare. Supongo que depende como la esté pasando –_

_Después de haber hablado con su madre Rosalie no había perdido el tiempo. Sabía que si Edward no había tomado mucho dinero y que si no quería llamar la atención de los medios, primero: no había viajado a algún sitio lejano. Y segundo: no había comprado los boletos de su transporte personalmente._

_Esa misma noche, cuando sus padres estaban durmiendo entro a la recámara de Edward. Duro más de una hora pero al fin encontró la portátil de su hermano, escondida debajo de un montón de cosas dentro del gran ropero. La contraseña no fue difícil, la había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que Edward no la cambiaría. Tuvo razón._

_Reviso las últimas entradas a internet y ¡BINGO! Ahí estaba, un portal en línea de una agencia de autobuses barata._

– _Pensé que serías más cuidadoso Edd – susurró a la nada la chica. De verdad se decepcionó al darse cuenta del poco cuidado que su hermano había tenido para cubrir sus huellas._

– _Si mis padres no fueran tan ingenuos a veces... ahora estarías de vuelta en casa – habló para sí de nuevo._

_En realidad estaba agradecida por sus descuidos. Ahora sabía exactamente donde estaba Edward, mejor aún_

– _Seattle ¿eh? Bien, supongo que ahora será mucho más fácil encontrarte Edd _– _Sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas del aire, la joven apago el aparato, lo escondió de nuevo donde estaba y salió de la habitación de su hermano sin hacer ruido._

_Después de eso todo fue sencillo para Rosalie. Su madre había hablado con su padre para explicarle los planes de la rubia. Ninguno de los dos vio problema alguno en que su hija se ausentara de sus deberes por algún tiempo._

_Carlisle pensó que el viaje le serviría para pensar en lo que había pasado con Edward y que la ayudaría a entender que el escapar sin avisar a nadie no era necesario. Se dijo a si mismo que su hija necesitaba entender que el la quería y que no tenía que escapar como lo había hecho su hermano si quería alejarse de su ritmo de vida por algún tiempo._

_Tentando un poco su suerte Rosalie les había dicho a sus padres que quería quedarse por tiempo indefinido en Seattle. A Esme no le agradó mucho la idea, pero no se quejó. En su lugar hizo algunas llamadas y le consiguió a su hija un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, así no tendría que quedarse en un hotel. __Justo como Rosalie esperaba, la mayoría de las personas sabían de su viaje. A diferencia de Edward, ella no esperaba esconderse en Seattle o inventase alguna nueva identidad, por lo que, el que las personas supieran sus planes no era realmente un problema para ella... no mientras no supieran sus verdaderas intenciones. Y como no tenía porque esconderse decidió viajar cómodamente en el avión de la familia._

– _Solo cinco horas – pensaba la chica mientras revisaba que llevara con ella todo lo necesario. Sin intentar prolongar más aquello se despidió de su padre con un fuerte abrazo y un beso._

– _Cuídate mucho Rosie. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámanos – pidió más que ordenar su padre._

– _Seguro papá – Rosalie se acerco a su madre._

– _Diviértete mucho cariño – Esme la abrazo fuertemente – bueno, no demasiado – le dijo cuando al fin se soltaron. La rubia no pudo evitar reírse por eso._

– _Hare lo que pueda mamá – su madre sonrió. Después se le acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y justo cuando termino susurró algo a la joven que la dejo completamente aturdida._

– _Dile a Edward que lo quiero – Esme se separo de la chica y le guiño un ojo._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

De acuerdo, Rosalie sabía que no todo había salido _exactamente_ como esperaba. En realidad, ahora que lo meditaba no le sorprendía que su madre supiera que iba en busca de su hermano, ella la conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuando se traía algo entre manos. Lo que en parte si le sorprendía era saber que, ahora que conocía el paradero de su hijo, no estuviera haciendo nada para encontrarlo. Supuso que su madre debería tener sus motivos y que, igual que ella, entendía y respetaba la decisión de Edward.

Todavía divagaba entre sus pensamientos cuando el avión privado de los Cullen llego a Seattle sin contratiempos. Cuando Rosalie al fin pudo bajar de él, se dio cuenta que sus padres habían rentado o comprado un carro exactamente igual al de ella. El que la chica hubiera vivido sus veintiún años rodeada de lujos y riquezas, no evitaba que aún se sorprendiera cuando sus padres hacían algo como aquello.

Como aún era temprano, llegar a su nuevo departamento no le tomo mucho tiempo. El lugar era perfecto, la chica pensó que le debía una muy grande a su madre por haber acertado... _de nuevo. _El departamento era acogedor, con el total estilo de la rubia. No era demasiado grande, pero tampoco era exageradamente pequeño.

– Simplemente perfecto – sonrió.

La chica estaba tan emocionada por todo que no se sentí con ánimos de desempacar todo lo que había llevado. En su lugar decidió dar una vuelta por las calles de Seattle.

Justo como lo había pensado, la gente la reconocía. No era como caminar por New York, que en realidad no se le podía llamar caminar. La pobre chica prácticamente corría de un lugar a otro para evitar a los paparazis y a la multitud que siempre parecía estar presente. En Seattle las cosas eran muy diferentes, pensó la rubia; llevaba más o menos veinte minutos caminando sólo por caminar y apenas la habían molestado.

Le habían pedido dos autógrafos y algunas fotos, le habían regalado muchas miradas y sonrisas y eso era todo. Lo que más le gusto fue no ver a ningún reportero o alguien relacionado con los medios acechándola.

– Podría acostumbrarme a esto –

No sabía cómo llego al lugar o que tan lejos quedaba realmente de su nuevo departamento. Pero de pronto se encontraba frente a un taller que, según pudo ver no tenía nombre. Simplemente tenía la imagen de un oso como logotipo. Eso le pareció extraño, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

Entro al lugar sintiéndose un poco rara. El único que sabía de su pasión sin medidas por los autos y la velocidad era Edward, y estar ahora dentro de un taller sin él la hizo sentir extrañamente desprotegida. De nuevo se regaño mentalmente, ella no era una cobarde _¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando últimamente? _Seguramente tendría que ver con todas estas alocadas decisiones que estaba tomando.

El lugar parecía tranquilo, o más bien todo lo tranquilo que podría llegar a ser un taller, además el lugar parecía tener varios departamentos. Cuando Rosalie entro de lleno vio un carro con el capo abierto.

La chica sonrió de lado mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para contemplar tan lindo trasero que se asomaba del coche. Rosalie no era una chica fácil, mucho menos una zorra como las había muchas, pero evitar contemplar aquello, definitivamente seria un pecado.

– ¡Emmett hay una chica aquí! – Rosalie volteó a ver al chico que había gritado. Estaba más al fondo del taller. Cuando la chica lo vio le sonrió amablemente, él le devolvió la sonrisa – ¡Y no es mía! –

– Paul, ninguna chica es tuya – Rosalie no pudo evitar reír por eso.

Le agradaba la gente con sentido del humor, en especial los hombres. Bien, para que engañarse sola, le _encantaban_ los chicos con sentido del humor y, por tan perfecto culito que se cargaba, el chico estaba sumando puntos. Cuando escucho la musical risita de la rubio Emmett saco la cabeza del auto para verla.

El chico creyó que había muerto. Se quedo sin aire e incluso sin palabras, lo cual era tremendamente extraño en él. Emmett siempre tenía algo que decir y ahora, ahí estaba una simple chica que lo había dejado mudo.

Pero llamarla una _"simple chica"_, pensó el grandote, era la cosa más estúpida y equivocada que alguien pudiera decir. Emmett la miraba como si acabara de descubrir la joya más preciada del mundo, como un ciego que ve el arcoíris o el atardecer por primera vez. No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada.

Lo primero que noto es que era alta, no tanto como un chico, pero si más alta que las chicas promedio, eso le gusto, si tuviera que besarla no tendría que agacharse demasiado... a menos claro que no quisiera besarla precisamente en los labios. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, con una piel blanca y cada curva bien pronunciada. Cintura pequeña, amplias caderas, pechos del tamaño perfecto y unas piernas que parecían no tener fin. Emmett deseó de todo corazón que llevara una falda en lugar de jeans; aunque esos jeans a la cadera se le pegaban casi como una segunda piel, y no pudo evitar imaginarse esos tacones clavándosele en la espalda baja... bien, ahora no le molestaba demasiado lo que traía puesto. El castaño se lamió los labios.

Siguió subiendo la mirada. Definitivamente lo mejor de la chica estaba en su rostro. Tenía una nariz pequeña y una delicada barbilla que hacían juego con unos divinos labios carnosos y rojizos. Pero lo que termino de cautivarlo: sus ojos. No eran muy grandes, tampoco demasiado pequeños. Eran de un extraño color azul, con un toque gris y verde en ellos, adornados por espesas y largas pestañas. Emmett recordó haber visto algo de esa mirada en otra persona, pero no supo donde o de quien.

Muerto, era la única explicación que el chico encontraba.

– _Preciosa _– pensó el chico, aún incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Rosalie no estaba mucho mejor que él. El tiempo que tardo Emmett en evaluarla fue justo el tiempo en que ella se lo estuvo comiendo con la mirada, seguramente con la misma intensidad con que él lo estaba haciendo.

Lo primero que noto, supuso que sería lo que toda persona notaría al ver a Emmett: era _gigante_, sin duda el chico más alto y grande que la rubia hubiera conocido jamás. Curiosamente su tamaño no la asusto, se pregunto ¿Qué clase de cosas podría llegar a hacer con semejante cuerpo? Se sintió sonrojar por el pensamiento.

Llevaba puesta una playera de tirantes gris y unos jeans sucios y desgastados. Nunca creyó que alguien tan desaliñado le parecería tan... _sexy._ Tenía unos brazos musculosos y la playera que traía se le pegaba tanto al pecho que la rubia no necesitaba que se la quitara para apreciar su bien formado abdomen. El pantalón no le quedaba demasiado ajustado, solo lo necesario para adivinar la apariencia de sus fuertes piernas y... claro, para poder apreciar a la perfección ese culito de ensueño.

Cuando por fin desvió su mirada para ver su rostro, sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco. Tenía la carita más encantadora que jamás hubiera visto en un hombre. Rosalie pensó que parecía la cara de un ángel travieso, ya saben, la clase de ángel que te trataría como a una reina pero, muy probablemente tendría unas esposas esperándote junto a la cama. Esta vez una sonrisa un tanto pícara le hizo compañía a su leve sonrojo. Emmett también tenía unos preciosos ojos café oscuro, casi parecían del todo negros, como si su iris se perdiera en el color de la pupila.

– _Fascinante _– pensó Rosalie.

Cuando Emmett se dio cuenta que llevaba varios minutos casi babeando por la chica se sintió tremendamente estúpido. Tomo un pedazo de tela para limpiarse la grasa de las manos y se acerco a la chica. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le sonrió coquetamente. Rosalie sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que el piso se abría para que no tuviera de donde sostenerse.

– _Hoyuelos _– pensó mientras contemplaba la sonrisa del muchacho. Si había algo que volvía endemoniadamente loca a Rosalie era un chico con hoyuelos en las mejillas. Definitivamente debía estar soñando con este... _espécimen_.

Emmett se inclino un poco hacía ella, mientras el corazón de Rosalie palpitaba a destiempo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico. Ella sonrió ante aquello, no sólo era atractivo, también era encantador.

– Seguro. Lo siento no quería interrumpirte o algo – la chica sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Emmett se sentía desfallecer.

– Emmett McCarthy a tus servicios – el moreno hizo un saludo como de la realeza. Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente al verlo así. Cuando él se enderezó de nuevo aún sonreía.

– Rosalie Cullen – le siguió un poco el juego, levantando los lados de una amplia falda imaginaria y doblando ligeramente las rodillas. A Emmett le gusto que lo hiciera.

– ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una reparación para tu coche o... –

– ¡Oh! No, solo estaba curioseando. Acabo de mudarme a la ciudad, estaba dando una vuelta y di con el taller –

– Mi taller – Emmett se cruzo de brazos, orgulloso de remarcar aquello. Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron, los hizo rodar como fastidiada aunque sonreía como nunca antes.

– Una chica con tacones dentro de mi taller. Esto es tan raro como sexy ¿sabes? – Rosalie no sabía que decir, las palabras de Emmett la habían hecho sentir única y muy pero muy excitada.

– Si quieres me voy – comenzó a caminar a la salida. Emmett no pudo evitar lo que hizo. No había sido demasiado, solo había tomado a la chica de la cintura para que no pudiera alejarse de nuevo de él.

– Nunca dije que te fueras – susurró Emmett mientras la soltaba. Ambos se sintieron vacios cuando dejaron de tocarse.

– Entonces no tienes visitas femeninas muy seguido ¿eh? – Rosalie intento aligerar el ambiente. Emmett sonrió.

– No muchas. En especial tan hermosas – le guiñó un ojo al terminar de hablar – entonces ¿qué trae a una chica como tú a mi taller? –

– Que significa "una chica como tú" – Rosalie hizo las comillas con sus dedos, un tanto exasperada. Si había algo que la molestaba en serio, era que la etiquetaran – No sabes nada de mí – se cruzó de brazos.

– Eso es cierto – Emmett estaba muy contento al haberla molestado. Más bien estaba excitado, verla molesta lo excito más que verla sonreír.

– Deberías saber que conozco mucho de autos. Cuando tenía trece hasta que cumplí dieciocho estuve trabajando a escondidas en un taller. Me encantan los autos ¡Sorpresa! – exclamo con una falsa voz de entusiasmo.

– No deberías haber dicho eso – Emmett se le acercó. No tanto como quería, pero sí bastante cerca. Suspiro sonoramente – Ahora más que antes tendrás que aceptarme una cerveza. A menos que no te guste la cerveza –

– ¿Es una cita? – pregunto descaradamente la chica, controlando su voz para no escucharse desesperada.

– Por supuesto – Emmett sonrió. Rosalie le devolvió esa sonrisa.

– Me encantaría –

– ¡Grandioso! Está bien el ¿viernes a las 8? –

– Dime donde y ahí estaré – Emmett sonrió aún más.

– Yo paso por ti. Te llevare al mejor bar de todo Seattle... –

Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo le dio su dirección, sin saber que muy probablemente... sus deseos por encontrar a su hermano se cumplirían más rápido de lo que pensaba._**

* * *

Ok antes que todo, una disculpa a **_**Velourya**_** se que prometí que actualizaría mañana antes de mediodía. La pura verdad es que me toco hacer limpieza de mi casa a mi solita :/ Triste ¿no? Bien pues cuando al fin termine prendí la TV solo por prenderla y ¡Sorpresa! Estaban pasando un espectáculo de "Circus da Solei" y me quede literalmente IDIOTIZADA jajajaja. Pero bueno aquí esta cielos :)**_

_**Ok, ahora si ¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que notaron que la mayoría del cap. se trata de Emm y Rosalie. Pues sí, los había tenido olvidadillos así que aquí los tienen ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Quería que su encuentro fuera medio cursi pero bastante Hot (muy acorde con ellos xD). **__**Ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones al respecto de todo así que ¡DIGANME! Y ¿qué tal Cupido y sus consejos? ¿Creen que Bells caiga? O que Edward al fin saque su "Gatito salvaje" (no piensen mal, aun no habrá desnudos jaja xD)**_

_**Un aviso importantísimo. Tienen que saber que he estado modificando un poco la historia. La trama base, así como su final se quedan igual, pero a algunos capítulos les agrego cosas nuevas y otros los elimino y eso. Si se preguntan porque... Ni idea, simplemente así está resultando la historia, la estoy dejando que se desarrolle "sola" por decirlo de algún modo. Lo único que espero es que les este gustando. Así que ya saben ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas? ¿Reclamaciones? Lo que quieran, saben que los escucho y respondo ¿Ok? :)**_

_**Ya saben que los adoro mis lectores, muchas gracias por la paciencia en este tiempo, en serio, son lo máximo gracias de nuevo y Bienvenidos a los recién llegados :D... GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO ¡ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ! XD ¡Cuídense!**_

_**Casi se me olvida, un anuncio personal. Quienes se han dado una vuelta por mi perfil, sabrán que me quería hacer un tatuaje desde hace tiempo xD Les anuncio gustosa que el 09 de Febrero cumplo 4 meses con el n.n Pondré la foto en mi perfil (será mi avatar ok?) Por si quieren curiosear lo que me puse.**_

_**P.D. Gracias en especial a: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, **_**E. Cullen Vigo (Gracias por el review y el regaño jaja ¡TE KIERO CIELO!),**_** , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, **_**Dreams Hunter (¡Besotes a mi nena de Colombia!)**_**, Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, **_**Mon de Cullen (Uno más corazón)**_**, Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, Ainhoa Cullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer-Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram**_**,**_** JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, , MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, **_**Rei Hino Cullen**_**, Epa0yo, anybuff, Jacky Masen'Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Erk92, PATSS, BlackCullen, **_**EDWARD-BELLA- MASEN (Aquí lo tienes cielo)**_**, CindyLo, .22, Noe Pattz, Anitus91, pinkrose24787, frances-k, suspiroscullen, Serenita Kou, Maedna33, AliCeSakurita, Law Masen Cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, ALEXITACULLEN, **_**Isabel De Cullen (prometo dedicarte la siguiente ducha fría ;))**_**, BellaliciousRobsten1990, patatorrez, **_**lizzy90 (Bienvenida cariño)**_**, **_**.Cullen (Yo feliz de que me dejes reviews :D ¡Bienvenida!)**_**, **_**Ally-Nessi Cullen (Gracias por leerme hasta altas horas de la madrugada jaja y Bienvenida)**_**,** **harpohe, **_**Nelly McCarthy (gracias corazón)**_**, bellaliz, **_**Velourya (Gracias cariño), EmilioLT (Mi primer lector ¡Bienvenido!),**_** Naddy L, darkny, vaneiancullen, Nathyot, vale9315, adx-25, natha1121, luciacarolina, maryCullen7, musegirl17, PeaceAndLoveGirl97... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. Dulces Sueños

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Aloha niñas y niño! **_

_**Gracias a todos por tanto apoyo. ¡MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS! Estoy vuelta loquita, pero ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos mucho más allá de los 100? ;)**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Dulces Sueños**

**Bella POV**

_Era de noche. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama y con la vista fija en el techo. Tenía un brazo doblado detrás de la cabeza y el otro descansaba sobre mi estomago. No tenia sueño, me sentía más bien como... en paz._

_Escuche un pequeño crujido. Sin levantarme voltee hacia la puerta y pude ver como alguien de complexión fuerte y muy alto para ser mujer, entraba para después cerrar la puerta con seguro. El corazón se me acelero, no tenía idea de quién era ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un asesino en serie buscando su siguiente víctima?_

_No podía distinguir nada, todo estaba en completa penumbra y, curiosamente el miedo o las ansias o alguna mierda parecida me mantenían acostada, completamente quieta como momia._

– _¿Bella? – susurró._

_Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba hasta que pude sentarme en la cama. Sólo era Edward, pero... ¿Qué hacía en mi habitación a mitad de la noche?_

_Antes de que pudiera preguntárselo me tomo de la mano hasta que quede parada junto a él. __En otro rápido movimiento, su boca se estampó sobre la mía mientras sus manos volaban hacia mi cintura. No sabía muy bien que era lo que pasa, pero no me interesó mucho._

_Tomé a Edward del cuello y lo acerqué más a mí. Su boca sabía exactamente igual que el día que nos besamos en la despensa, como a manzanas verdes, acido y dulce, todo junto y endemoniadamente delicioso. Él caminó aún con sus brazos rodeándome, me recargo en la pared y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que no traía camisa, sólo unos simples pantalones de pijama._

_Movió sus manos lentamente hasta que apretó mi trasero, haciéndome gemir._

– _Bella – susurró con una voz ronca y profunda._

_Deslizó su boca hacia mi cuello, me mordía y lamia como si quisiera arrancarme la carne. Yo le acariciaba los hombros y el pecho con desesperación y deseo._

– _Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que no puedas caminar – se separo de mi lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su sonrisa torcida en todo su esplendor._

_Sus palabras me encendieron, me derritieron y excitaron hasta que sentí que las piernas se me doblaban del placer que sabía, se aproximaría. Me beso de nuevo, robándome hasta la más pequeña porción de aire._

_Y de pronto y sin saber cómo, los dos estábamos completamente desnudos. Edward me tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de mi cuarto. __Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, desde sus pies enredándose con los míos, hasta su cabello rozándome las mejillas._

_Deslizó su mano entre mis piernas y sin previo aviso metió un dedo dentro de mí con facilidad. Mientras frotaba su pulgar en mi clítoris con movimientos constantes, circulares y enloquecedores, el dedo que está dentro de mí bombeaba una y otra vez sin control. __Me aferre a sus hombros y le mordí el labio debido al placer. Un segundo dedo entro en mí, bombeando cada vez más rápido y de modo más fuerte. Yo estaba en el límite de la locura. Era tanto el placer que su mano me producía, que no podría describirlo aunque quisiera, ni siquiera podía hablar, solo gemía como una loca sin control._

_De nuevo, sin ningún aviso saco su mano de mi cuerpo y me levanto un poco, recargándome más en la pared. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Sentía la punta de su pene presionando en mi entrada, todo esto se sentía tan malditamente bien. __Edward levantó su rostro, tenía la cara de mayor felicidad, placer y excitación que le haya visto hasta ahora, abrió la boca como si quisiera decirme algo y..._

¿Qué rayos era ese ruido? Mi despertador repiqueteaba sin control en el suelo. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe, Lexy asomó su carita por ella.

– Mamy Bella, mamy dice que ya es hora de ¡ABIBA! – exclamó mientras levanta sus bracitos.

Aun estaba acostada en mi cama, gire un poco mi cara para mirar a mi pequeña y sonreírle.

– Gracias... cielo, dile que... ya bajo – mi respiración se escuchaba agitada.

– Oki doky – sonrió y sale corriendo después de eso.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el techo. Estaba completamente sudada y me temblaba cada parte del cuerpo. Y si se lo están preguntando, la respuesta es _SI_, tenía mis shorts para dormir tan mojados que tendría que tirarlos a la basura. Me tape los ojos con mi brazo derecho.

– No de nuevo... –

. . . . . . . . .

Alice se apretaba el estomago, aún estaba un poco doblada de la risa y le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas.

– ¡¿DE NUEVO BELLA? –

– ¡ALICE BRANDON! – me quede callada cuando una de sus clientas me vio entrecerrando los ojos, sólo le sonreí un poco avergonzada – Deja de reírte no es gracioso – le dije más bajito.

– ¡Bella! Claro que es gracioso. Llevas tres noches teniendo sueños húmedos con Edward. Es más divertido de lo que crees – me sonrió mientras se limpia los restos de lagrimas con un pañuelo.

– Si te pasara a ti no estarías tan feliz. Ni siquiera sé porque te lo conté –

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Edward me beso. Después de eso las cosas habían cambiado un poco. En realidad no tenía una maldita idea de lo que pasaba. La misma noche del beso no quise ver a Edward. Cada que lo miraba o me hablaba algo dentro de mí, algo que hacía mucho tiempo creía muerto se removía y luchaba por salir a flote. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

No podía ser posible que la... palabra con _"A"_ estuviera involucrada entre él y yo. _Simplemente imposible._

Edward había cambiado. No en el mal sentido... _o eso creo_. Después del beso paso un buen rato en el que no supe donde estaba, luego lo vi tomar algunas cosas para ducharse. Se detuvo cuando me vio, había algo en sus ojos diferente, como si tuviera una cortina de confianza o poder o alguna mierda parecida se hubiera apoderado de él. _Se veía endemoniadamente sexy._

Juro que casi me desmayo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Ahí estaba esa maldita sexy sonrisa. Cuando estaba frente a mi tomo una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos; pensé que si me besaba de nuevo no me importaría lo enredado que estaba mi cerebro, no habría poder humano que me separara de él. Acercó su rostro al mío y me beso en la frente, luego beso mi mejilla, me soltó la mano y se fue sonriendo al baño.

Sentí el estúpido sonrojo en mis mejillas. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para dejar de sonrojarme así frente a él... _O al pensar en él._

Nuestra rutina también había cambiado... _¡La rutina de diario!_ quiero decir. Ahora los cuatro en casa madrugábamos: Ness y yo íbamos a la universidad, Lexy al kínder y Edward al taller a trabajar con Emmett.

Pero volviendo a lo de antes, los siguientes días al beso Edward era diferente conmigo. Me coqueteaba pero no directamente, se me insinuaba pero nunca se sobrepasaba. Todo el asunto era tan... _confuso_.

Y como cereza del maldito pastel, y como se habrán dado cuenta, después de ese beso cada noche había tenido... Ugh si, lo diré... _Había tenido sueños húmedos con Edward Masen._

Era tan malditamente vergonzoso, quiero decir_ ¡Por Dios santo!_ Soy un una adulta de 21 años que tiene sueños sucios con un chico, como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes o algo. No sabía qué hacer, sin importar si lo veía o no o si estábamos cerca o no hablábamos en horas, por las noches siempre tenía los mismos sueños... Bueno, no exactamente _el mismo_, cada noche eran diferentes: en mi cama, la sala, en la alfombra, en el baño... _Bien, tenía que admitirlo, el del baño sí que fue un gran sueño_. Como sea, todos los sueños eran iguales en concepto: _SEXO_.

Así que decidí contarle a mi querida mejor amiga. Pero el día que le dije a Alice se moría de la risa y ahora, dos días después seguía exactamente igual.

– Bella te estoy hablando – Alice sonaba molesta.

Parpadeé un par de veces para volver al presente y salir de mis revoltosos y... había que admitirlo, _calientes_ pensamientos.

– Perdón ¿Qué decías? –

– Que me contaste lo de tus... _dulces sueños_ – soltó una risita – porque primero, sabes que voy a ayudarte y segundo, no creo que quieras decírselo a Ness... por cierto ¿Dónde está Ness? –

– La deje en el taller de Emm para que esté con Lexy y vine a tu butic. Pero volviendo a los... _dulces sueños _¿Estas demente Alice? Si Ness se entera me saldrá con el sermón de que Edward me gusta y por eso sueño con él y bla, bla, bla –

– En realidad tiene razón –

Me quedé completamente callada y la vi como si acabara de convertirse en una especie rara de... _algo_.

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Alice? –

Alice suspiro dramáticamente, se levantó de su silla, la jalo más cerca de mí y después me tomó de las manos.

– Cariño... soy tu mejor amiga y a veces te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces ¿cierto? – hizo una pausa, yo sólo asentí dándole la razón – Entonces... mírame a los ojos y de todo corazón y sabiendo que nunca me has mentido, dime que Edward no te gusta en absoluto –

Abrí la boca para responderle... y nada salió de ella, ni una letra, ni siquiera un suspiro nada_ ¿Cómo puede ser posible?_ Edward no me gusta... no podría. Agaché la mirada, huyendo de los vivaces ojos de mi mejor amiga.

– Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta Bells – veo a Alice y ella sonríe de modo dulce y con comprensión.

Eso me molestó un poco.

– ¡Tú pequeño duende ya lo sabías! – la acuse mientas la apuntaba con mi dedo.

– Temo decirte que lo supe desde que lo conocimos – la veo entrecerrando los ojos – ¡Hey! No puedes culparme, eres muuy obvia. Lo ves de un modo... – calla por un momento – Nuca te había visto así con nadie –

Me tapo la cara con las manos, en señal de frustración.

– ¿Que voy a hacer Alice? –

– ¿De qué hablas tonta? –

– ¿Y si yo no le gusto? ¿Y si no soy lo que él espera? ¿Qué pasa si n... –

– Ya basta Isabella – sabía que estaba molesta por su tono de voz – Tú le gustas tanto como él a ti. El asunto es que son unos idiotas despistados que no se dan cuenta de las cosas por sí mismos –

Hizo un par de respiraciones, en un intento por calmar su momento de furia.

– Ahora, por lo que me has dicho el ha estado coqueteando contigo, así que lo que tienes que hacer es devolverle el favor –

– ¿Exactamente cómo? –

Alice sonríe, con esa malvada y perversa sonrisa que siempre tiene cuando algo se le acaba de ocurrir.

. . . . . . . .

Bien, aquí estaba yo arreglándome para ir a mi _adorado_ trabajo. Alice me había dicho lo que quería que hiciera y, en realidad no me parecía que fuera un plan demasiado difícil. Incluso parecía como si sólo tuviera que dejar al destino tomar las decisiones.

"_Compórtate exactamente como eres siempre, pero esta vez no detengas tus salvajes y hormonales instintos en absoluto. Si él quiere algo contigo tendrá que responder a eso"_. Esas habían sido las palabras del _panquecito_ -_apodo made in Emmett_-

Así que de eso se trataba todo, según mi mejor amiga sólo tenía que ser yo misma pero más... ¿cachonda? Ugh _¡Tengo que alejarme de Tanya!_

– Bella, Lexy y yo vamos a... –

Volteé a ver a Ness, tenía los ojos un poco abiertos y una expresión entre confundida y divertida. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mis pantalones... mis muy, _extremadamente_ ajustados pantalones de cuero.

– Hermana... ¡Wow!, esa ropa te queda... ¡Wow! ¿Que no dijiste que nunca te pondrías esos pantalones? –

Hoy me había vestido con una playera de tirantes a rayas, una playera que Tanya había cortado para que se viera mi abdomen cuando me pusiera pantalones a la cadera. Y claro, me puse mis pantalones ajustadísimos muy a la cadera, de cuero negro, rematado todo con unos zapatos cerrados de tacón... _Bendita Alice y las chicas por haberme enseñado a no morir con zapatos altos._

– Bueno hermana... estoy tratando de comprobar algo – le guiñe un ojo.

Ness sonrió de modo pícaro.

– Mmhmm, y todo eso tiene que ver con cierto chico guapo y ojiverde – no era una pregunta.

– Te diré – tome mi pequeño bolso y camine hacia las escaleras – ¿Para qué hacer preguntas, cuya respuesta ya conoces? –

Ness se acercó a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte. Eso me confundió pero igual le devolví el abrazo.

– Ve por el _ovejita_ – se hizo un poco hacia atrás, de modo que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos – te lo mereces Belly – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, mi garganta se cerró un poco.

La abrace de nuevo mientras le susurraba un _gracias_ al oído. Nos separamos mientras Ness soltaba una risita nerviosa.

– Lexy y yo esperaremos a que Ellena y Derek vengan para ir al cine – acomodó un poco mi blusa, despeino un poco mi cabello y quien sabe de dónde saco un lápiz labial color rojo sangre, me puso un poco y sonrió.

– Más que perfecta _ovejita_ – terminó con un guiño.

– ¿Por qué rayos me dices ovejita? – ya estábamos en la planta baja de mi casa cuando pregunte eso.

Ness sonrió aún más.

– Porque ya encontré a tu _gatito salvaje_ – me guiñó un ojo de nuevo y se fue...

* * *

_**Ok inicio con una disculpa por la inmensa tardanza. Les explico que rollo: Todas deben saber que estoy estudiando y como sabrán la escuela te absorbe, bien pues estuve como en estado comatoso las últimas semanas del semestre. No podía dormir, comía súper mal y traía el estrés al cien. Afortunadamente ya termino el semestre y esto lista para continuar n.n**_

_**El otro punto es que estoy con una nueva historia que aun no subo y también me tiene muy absorbida, a decir verdad me desgasta mucho. Lo que pasa es que muchos de los rasgos de Bella son míos: miedos, sueños, decepciones, manías, frustraciones, etc. por lo que me está resultando difícil como persona escribirlo y abrirme así con ustedes. Supongo que quienes escriben me entenderán un poquito.**_

_**Sin más vueltas: disculpas a todos por tardarme y muchos agradecimientos por el apoyo recibido. Por cierto, si quieren saber cuándo vendrá esta nueva historia aun no tengo idea, pero si hay más reviews probablemente les suba la portada de la historia y así se den una idea de lo que va ;)**_

_**Los extrañe horrores, extrañe mucho escribir y que me escriban, pero espero no ausentarme así de nuevo.**_

_**Y ya lo saben, espero sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo :) Y no se preocupen, el que sigue ya está casi terminado :D**_

_**P.D. Ustedes son exactamente mi marca de Heroína: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, E. Cullen Vigo, , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, Dreams Hunter, Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen, Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, Ainhoa Cullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer-Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram**_**,**_** JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, , MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, Rei Hino Cullen, Epa0yo, anybuff, Jacky Masen'Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Erk92, PATSS, BlackCullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MASEN, CindyLo, .22, Noe Pattz, Anitus91, pinkrose24787, frances-k, suspiroscullen, Serenita Kou, Maedna33, AliCeSakurita, Law Masen Cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, ALEXITACULLEN, Isabel De Cullen, BellaliciousRobsten1990, patatorrez, lizzy90, .Cullen, Ally-Nessi Cullen,** **harpohe, Nelly McCarthy, bellaliz, Velourya, EmilioLT, Naddy L, darkny, vaneiancullen, Nathyot, vale9315, adx-25, natha1121, luciacarolina, maryCullen7, musegirl17, PeaceAndLoveGirl97, Paolita93, I'm a Black Sheep, kotita, Moni Cullen Potter, Noe76, Black Angel Lilith, nitzuki, Oevix Olem, FanHistoria, Lunita Black27, Ludwika Cullen, vero Masen Cullen, ruthi, Lady Bonbons17, NinieN, maelilautner96, scarlett003, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Tami-92, , Bells Cullen Miranda, ma pau Cullen, Aredhel Isile, litzy, Aliapr-peke, isabella1992vas, Gaby Madriz... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	11. Encuentro Inesperado

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Aloha niñas y niño! **_

_**Gracias a todos por tanto apoyo.**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Encuentro Inesperado**

**Bella POV**

– _¿Por qué rayos me dices ovejita? – ya estábamos en la planta baja de mi casa cuando pregunte eso._

_Ness sonrió aún más._

– _Porque ya encontré a tu _gatito salvaje_ – me guiñó un ojo de nuevo y se fue._

En vez de sentirme extraña por lo que dijo, una estúpida sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro. Hoy definitivamente seria una noche muy interesante. Edward no estaba en casa, había desaparecido diciendo que necesitaba un medio de transporte para no depender de mí, eso me divirtió tanto como me deprimió... me gustaba la idea de que Edward dependiera un poco de mí y él me estaba arruinando toda la diversión.

En fin, Edward no había estado aquí desde que nos levantamos, pero él y los chicos asistirían hoy al bar a petición del oso. _"Tengo que presentarles al amor de mi vida"_ eso fue lo único que nos dio como escusa para que fuéramos. Y como Emmett era de la clase de hombre que saltaba siempre de cama en cama, que él dijera aquello nos hizo aceptar la invitación sin pensarlo... aunque pensándolo bien yo no tenía opción, trabajo en el bar.

Aun recuerdo cuando Emmett y yo tratamos de tener _algo_, definitivamente es lo más loco que hemos llegado a hacer... _Se lo imaginan ¿Emmett y yo... juntos?_

– De acuerdo Bella, estas comenzando a delirar – hable para mí misma, subiendo a mi auto.

El camino fue tranquilo. No había demasiado tráfico lo cual era realmente raro a estas benditas horas en viernes.

Llegue a _Eclipse_ y como era obvio aun no había nadie dentro: los empleados llegábamos antes para preparar todo, el bar abría oficialmente un poco más tarde, así que teníamos un rato para prepáranos y que todo estuviera tan presentable como debía. Claro que ya había algunos afuera, haciendo fila para entrar, aunque mis amigos llegarían un poco después; todos eran algo así como _VIP_: sin importar que tan lleno estuviera el bar, las puertas estaban siempre abiertas para ellos.

– ¡WOW! – volteé a ver a Jake y me di cuenta que él había hablado, pero todos me veían igual de sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte sintiéndome un poco incomoda por sus miradas de sorpresa y diversión.

– Dime quien eres y qué has hecho con mi empleada que se negaba a usar esos pantalones – Leah sonaba bastante divertida.

– Bells estas como... muy bien amiga – Tanya sonreía de la forma más pervertida que se imaginen.

– Iris, estoy considerando dejarte cielo – bromeo Seth.

– Seth... estoy considerando volverme lesbiana – Iris le siguió el juego.

– ¡Ya basta! Si siguen así no volveré a ponérmelos – todos se rieron un poco por mi amenaza.

– Tranquila Bells, solo estamos bromeando – Jake me paso un brazo por los hombros mientras caminábamos hacia el armario, para dejar mi chaqueta a juego con los pantalones y mi pequeño bolso. Deje mis cosas mientras Jake se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y me veía de modo raro.

– No sé qué te tramas, pero olvídalo Jacob Black – camine para salir del armario y Jake me impidió el paso.

– Si no me gustara tanto tu hermana... –

– ¡JACOB! – le grite, más roja de lo normal.

Jake soltó una gran carcajada estilo Emmett y se hizo a un lado. _Diablos_ de saber que todos se pondrían así, suspendo el plan de Alice antes incluso de llevarlo a cabo.

Después de eso todos me dejaron en paz... En realidad soltaban algún comentario de vez en cuando pero en lugar de fastidiarme me estaban tratando de hacer reír, de algún mandito modo, lo lograron.

En menos de lo que pensábamos ya teníamos todo listo. La gente empezó a entrar, Sam subió al pequeño podio que tenía como Dj, Jake y Seth salieron para llevar a cabo sus deberes en la puerta, Leah caminaba entre el gentío, ofreciendo tragos o saludando a los clientes; y las chicas y yo permanecimos en la barra, listas para la ola de pedidos. Como siempre todo el lugar se convirtió en luces fluorescentes, música muy alta, charlas, humo de cigarrillos, tragos, y muchas caras tanto nuevas como conocidas.

. . . . . . . .

Habían pasado como dos horas cuando escuche que una voz conocida me llamaba.

– ¡Bella! – volteé y vi a Emmett en las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, me hacía señas para que fuera con él. Supuse que sería momento de conocer al amor de su vida. Ese pensamiento me hizo soltar algunas risitas.

– Iris, iré a ver que quiere Emmett ¿creer que puedas cubrirme un momento? –

– Seguro Bella, Tanya no debe tardar en volver... si alguien pregunta les diré que fuiste al baño – mi amiga sonrió, le devolví el gesto.

Me recargue con una mano sobre la barra y de un salto subí mis pies a ella, para después bajar del mismo modo. Lo único bueno de... _esa_ _noche_, había sido el aprender a controlar mi torpeza, de lo contrario el saltar de este modo la barra me habría llevado a urgencias.

Camine entre todos esos cuerpos bailando y charlando hasta que di con las escaleras. Emmett estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de ahí. Llevaba puesta una playera color negra, con mangas hasta los codos y los tres botones que tenía desabrochados; y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, desgastados pero a la moda.

Y junto a él estaba una de las chicas más guapas que hubiera visto jamás.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones a la cadera, estampados con cuadros negro y rojos como estilo escocés, una playera negra que brillaba un poco y se le pegaba tanto que su figura se delineaba por completo, y unos botines en color negro. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y en semi-bucles hasta la cintura. Su cara parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana, pero el delineado oscuro en sus ojos y el lápiz labial rojo hacia que se mirara más sexy que aniñada.

_Tú no te conformas con poco Osito_ pensé para mis adentros. Cuando llegue hasta ellos ambos sonreían como tontos, se pusieron de pie mientras Emmett la tomaba por la cintura, con mucha confianza debo añadir. Emmett se me quedo viendo de tal modo que supe soltaría algún comentario morboso sobre mi ropa. Le di mi mejor mirada mata personas, no dijo nada pero sonrió aún más.

– Bells, ella es Rosalie Cullen... Rose, ella es Bella Swan la amiga de la que te hable –

– Hola – la chica me ofreció su mano y yo se la estreche.

– Encantada Rosalie – ella sonrió.

No supe de donde, pero esa sonrisa me parecía muy familiar.

– Entonces tú eres la responsable de tener idiotizado a nuestro oso –

Rosalie soltó una musical risita.

– Supongo que sí –

– ¿Quién esta idiotizado? – Emmett no sonaba para nada molesto.

– Tú – mi voz, la de Rosalie y Jasper contestaron a la vez.

Alice y Jazz acababan de llegar.

El ojiazul llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de mezclilla que le quedaban muy bien; y una playera de manga corta color blanca con la frase _Sex Pistols _en negro; y para acabar su atuendo, unas botas negras. Mi amiga traía un vestido de lo más bello en ella. Era strapless, de color negro y plateado; supe de inmediato que ella misma lo había diseñado; llevaba también unas botas negras con pequeños broches plateados al frente. Se veía de los más linda, aunque tenía una cara como de shock mientras veía fijamente a Rosalie.

Alice comenzó a gritar como loca y a dar saltitos.

– Al, cariño ¿Qué?.. – Jasper pareció tan confundido como nosotros.

– ¡¿ESTAS SALIENDO CON ROSALIE CULLEN? – le pregunto a Emmett, aunque parecía estar preguntándoselo a todo el bar.

– ¿Cómo conoces a Roce? –

– ¡EMMETT! – Alice parecía ofendida – ¿Es que nadie me pone atención nunca? – ironizo alzando los brazos con desesperación.

– Yo creo que resulta difícil no notarte Alice... con todo el escándalo que armas – todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Alice quien me veía como si quisiera matarme – Sólo bromeaba – me defendí sonriendo.

– Ella es Rosalie Cullen – todos excepto Jasper parecíamos seguir sin entender – Rosalie, la mejor supermodelo desde que inicio su carrera... dueña de la famosísima butic _Rose&Chic_, a quien soñaba por conocer para presentarle mis proyectos y diseños – Alice parecía estar soñando.

Emmett se veía aún más feliz que antes, cuando al fin entendió de lo que hablaba mi amiga.

– Wow... da un poco de miedo – Rosalie sonrió un poco incomoda por la explicación de la duende.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento Rosalie – se acerco a ella, recobrando su compostura – Soy Mary Alice Brandon y es un verdadero placer conocerte – sonrió, con esa dulce e inocente sonrisa que a veces usaba.

– Igualmente Alice, y sería genial ver tus diseños. Emm me hablo un poco de tu tienda, podría visitarte ahí si te parece. Estoy buscando expandirme con nuevas personas y veo que tienes un muy buen sentido de la moda – Rosalie dio justo en el blanco.

Alice sonreí como nunca antes, su rostro parecía iluminado y parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Por primera vez desde que la conozco se quedo cayada y solo asintió.

– Eso es un completo si – Emmett nos hizo reír con eso.

– Jasper, un gusto Rosalie – mi amigo se presento mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos.

– Solo díganme Rose, me siento menos... fuera de lugar –

Todos sonreíamos mientras asentimos. Por lo poco que le había puesto atención a Alice, de tooodo lo que me había dicho acerca de esta chica, era extremadamente rica así que me encantaría hacerla sentir más parte de este ambiente. Rose nos hablo un poco de ella, de lo que hacía en su trabajo, de que estaba en unas improvisadas vacaciones y que quería tratar de hacer lo que una chica normal haría... o algo así.

La verdad me agrado mucho pero yo estaba pensando en otros asuntos.

– Pos cierto ¿han visto a Edward? – pregunte a Emm, Jazz y Alice.

– Salió temprano del taller. Dijo algo sobre una moto, o un auto o alguna mierda por el estilo –

– ¿Ed-ward? – Rose se veía algo confundida y su voz se entrecorto al preguntar aquello.

– ¡SANTA MIERDA! – Alice la secundo con ese comentario, su expresión era de completa sorpresa y creo que también había algo de... _¿terror?_

Rose volteo a ver a Alice. Se vieron fijamente por un momento hasta que la rubia abrió un poco más los ojos.

– ¿Es?.. –

– Si – contesto Alice.

– ¿Tú?.. – de nuevo Rose.

– Soy la única – termino Alice.

– ¿Y qué?.. –

– No lose... –

Todos nos quedamos callados, contemplando a las dos chicas intercambiar aquel diálogo extraño, corto y secreto que nadie excepto ellas y solo elles podrían entender.

– De acuerdo... – ambas chicas me vieron y sonrieron a modo de disculpa, aunque en la mirada verde de Alice y azul extraño de Rose aún permanecía aquel secreto que yo sentía la necesidad de saber.

– Yo debo volver al trabajo. Pero fue un placer conocerte Rose y sigan divirtiéndose chicos ¡Oh! Y cuando Edward llegue necesito... hablar sobre algo con él, si pudieran decírselo –

– Seguro Bells – Jasper me sonrió, comencé a caminar – ¡Bella! – me detuve cuando Jazz me llamó – ¿Podrías traernos algo? Sabes que eres la mejor – me guiño un ojo al terminar de hablar. Eso me hizo sonreír.

– Y si no lo fuera, con esa ropa a sus clientes les importaría un demonio – mire mal a Emmett por su comentario. El simplemente me guiño un ojo.

– Idiota – susurré – Bien, ¿que se les ofrece? – me acerque a ellos de nuevo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rose, invitándola a ser la primera en pedir.

– Yo, no sé ¿una cerveza? –

– ¡Ah! Eso la ofenderá – era Emmett.

– Veras Rose, aquí mi mejor amiga es la mejor bartender que puedas conocer, pero si le pides una cerveza no sólo te estarás perdiendo de otros y mejores tragos, sino que quebrantaras su no tan intacto orgullo de niña – Alice sonrió.

La mire entrecerrando los ojos.

– Ten cuidado Alice, tu bebida puede tener como ingrediente adicional un fuerte laxante... _panquecito_ –

– ¡No me llames así! –

Todos comenzaron a reír.

– Ok, ya entendí – Rose hablo de nuevo – ¿Qué me recomiendas como bienvenida a Seattle? –

– Mmm, ¿eres una chica de bebidas fuertes o suaves? –

– Qué tal algo no tan fuerte para empezar – Rose sonrió.

– Bien creo que un BlueNight te caería bien –

– Yo quiero un LimaXtreme – era Jazz.

– DarkApple – pidió Emm.

– ¿Alice? – pregunte.

– PiñaExpress – sonrió de modo dulce.

– Alice la última vez que tomaste un PiñaExpress tuvimos que bajarte a rastras porque querías seguir bailando... en el tubo/pilar junto a la barra que Tanya nombro como suyo ¿recuerdas? – la reprendí.

– ¡Ah! Ese fue un buen baile. Nunca olvidare ese día – Jasper sonrió de modo muy pervertido, recordando aquel día.

– Debiste verla Rose, cantaba a todo pulmón mientras movía el culo de aquí para allá en ese tubo como una loca –

Todos comenzaron a reír, hasta Jasper tuvo que fingir sus risitas histéricas con una tos para que Alice no lo matara; la pobre duende estaba más roja que nunca.

– ¡Basta! – todos callamos – No pasara de nuevo... Bella, por favor – medio rogo.

– Ok, ok. Un BlueNight, LimaXtreme, DarkApple y PiñaExpress – todos asintieron – bien, en un momento los preparo, le diré a Leah que los traiga a su mesa –

Me despedí de ellos, Rose prometió que iría a verme trabajar más tarde, dijo que Emmett le había hablado de cuando preparaba los tragos y que quería verlo de primera mano.

Llegue hasta la barra, después de preparar los tragos de mis amigos, continúe con mi trabajo como cualquier otra noche. Esta era una de las partes que a veces detestaba de mi trabajo: yo tenía que estar aquí preparando las bebidas mientras los chicos se divertían a unas mesas de aquí.

– Esto apesta –

– ¿Quién apesta? – era Jake.

– Nadie... ¿adentro de nuevo Jake? Definitivamente necesitas llevar un curso intensivo sobre guardias de seguridad – sonreí.

– Mira quién habla... chica piernas de cuero – soltó una gran risa al ver mi cara de enfado – Lo siento, es la ultima lo prometo –

– Si claro –

– Pues estoy aquí porque los chicos me dijeron que te avisara cuando Edward llegue –

La atención que estaba poniendo en preparar un CherryBoom se fue a la mierda cuando Jake termino de hablar. El corazón se me acelero y sentí que me sonrojaba al recordar el último _dulce sueño_ que había tenido hoy.

– ¿Estás bien Bella? –

– ¿Edward ya llegó? – serví el trago y la chica se fue un tanto confundida.

– Si justo acaba de llegar, pero Alice dijo que tenía que hablar con él antes que se vieran –

Eso me confundió un poco, Alice no me dijo que hablaría con él. Supongo que sabe lo que hace... En realidad Alice siempre sabe lo que hace. Suspire sonoramente. _Bien, aquí empieza el juego._

**&&&&& Edward POV &&&&&**

Tenía que decirlo, hoy había sido un día de lo más productivo:

Primero, el plan entre Ness y yo para volver un poco loca a Bella y que me hiciera caso estaba resultando de lo mejor. Se veía de lo más confundida con mis coqueteos y eso me estaba encantando.

Después, en el taller tuve mucho trabajo y por consiguiente Emmett me estaba pagando muy bien. Además lo que hago ahora, es lo que amo hacer así que... si estaba jodidamente feliz. Ness me dijo que todo este asunto de mi nuevo trabajo y el conquistar a Bella me estaba ayudando; que ella veía como cada día me volvía menos una nena y más un _gatito salvaje_. _Si Ness, un apodo bastante varonil para tus propósitos... Gracias_.

Y ahora había decidido que si, después de todo lo que Bella estaba haciendo por mí, todavía me atrevería a tratar de meterme en su cama, necesitaba dejar de depender tanto de ella.

Así que por esto es por lo que acababa de llegar a _Eclipse_ en mi nueva y reluciente motocicleta. Si, no mas Volvo de niño rico, mimado y estúpido para mí, no señor; ahora tenía una maldita motocicleta como siempre había querido. Y si se lo están preguntando, la respuesta es _¡Diablos SI!_ se sentía de lo mejor viajar en una mierda de estas. Y lo mejor de mi nuevo vehículo era que no estaba tan grande pero si lo suficiente para que viajaran dos personas... muy juntas claro.

_Si, definitivamente Bella debe viajar aquí conmigo_.

Después de que adquirí a mi nueva belleza fui a buscar a Alice a su tienda. Le dije que necesitaba algo de ropa para ir al bar a ver al _"Amor de la vida de Emmett"_. Desde luego ella no me creyó una palabra, dijo que solo quería lucir mejor para Bella y punto. No pude negar eso.

Quise pagarle a Alice por la ropa que me había dado, que en realidad era mucha. Pero cuando hable de dinero se puso como loca y casi me asesina _"Considéralo un regalo para mi futuro cuñado"_ y con eso termino la discusión. Tuve que dejar toda esa ropa en la tienda de Alice, ella prometió que me la llevaría mañana mismo a casa.

Alice no había cambiado mucho mi vestimenta actual. Ella literalmente me _obligo_ a ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, desgastado pero completamente a la moda -_según sus propias palabras_-. Una playera negra de manga corta y cuello V, con la que, según Alice me veía más sexy de lo usual. Cambio mis tenis converse negros por unas botas de agujetas, muy parecidas a las que Jasper usaba y para finalizar me dio una chaqueta de cuero; no como las de los años ochentas o noventas, sino de un estilo actual.

– ¿Edward cierto? –

El chico de la puerta de _Eclipse_ me saco de mis pensamientos. Parecía una copia un poco más baja de Jake, con las facciones muy parecidas y el mismo porte.

– Si – respondí a su pregunta.

– ¡Lo sabia! Hola soy Seth – se presento.

– Cierto, Jake me hablo de ti – estreché la mano que me ofrecía como saludo.

– ¡Eh! Edward – era Jake, iba llegando desde dentro del bar.

– Que hay Jake –

– Parece que Bella te está esperando – me codeo el costado cuando me dejo... _aguarden_.

– ¿Bella me está esperando? – el sólo asintió – ¿Pasa algo? –

– Nada malo, creo que quiere hablar contigo o algo. Como sea, Alice me dijo que antes de que fueras a buscarla como idiota – se rio por el cometario mientras yo fruncía el ceño – Que necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante –

Eso me confundió mucho. Había visto a Alice hacia como una o dos horas ¿Qué sería tan importante que no podía esperar a que viera a Bella? Porque, tenía que admitirlo... me _moría_ por ver a Bella.

– Ni se te acurra hermano – Jake de nuevo – si no haces lo que dijo, Alice te cortara las pelotas y lo sabes –

Sonreí con nerviosismo.

– En realidad si, lose. Entonces ¿Dónde están los chicos? –

– Alice dijo que fueras al baño del bar, que tocaras tres veces y esperaras por ella –

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso de ve al baño toca tres veces y esa mierda? ¿Por qué Alice actuaba con tanto misterio? Volteé a ver a Jake, buscando alguna respuesta.

– No me veas a mí, no tengo idea de que se trata. Sabes que Alice es rara –

Me reí por eso y me despedí de Jake, no sin antes preguntarle donde diablos estaba el baño, después de todo esta era la segunda vez que estaba en el bar. Y la primera vez que vine sólo me la pase sentado, bebiendo un par de cervezas y sintiéndome una mierda... _Mientras le echaba algunas miradas a Bella, claro_.

Como pude pase entre toda la gente que había ahí dentro. Ahora entendía porque a Bella le pagaban tan bien, el lugar estaba a reventar, todo el mundo bailaba sin control mientras _Hysteria_ del grupo Muse sonaba hasta casi dejarte sordo. Después de varios pisotones y un casi beso que una chica ebria intento robarme, pude llegar al pequeño pasillo que conducía al baño.

Curiosamente la gente se volvía una masa inmensa en la pista de baila y entre las mesas, pero este pasillo estaba literalmente desierto. Esto se me hacía cada vez más sospechoso y extraño. Camine por el corto pasillo, distrayéndome un poco con los cuadros y fotografías coloridas que colgaban de las paredes. Llegue a la única puerta pintada en color negro, tenía dibujado un signo de _"peligroso"_, en el típico color amarillo, y junto al signo una pequeña leyenda rezaba justo en el mismo color chillante:

– "Si no vas a usarlo para algo decente... Jódete y sal de aquí" – leí en voz alta soltando una risita – Bastante ingenioso diría yo –

Me quede callado y acerque la oreja a la puerta, en un vano intento por escuchar algo... _Bien, si hay alguien adentro o está muerto o es mudo._ Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar tanta estupidez y concentrarme.

– Ve al baño, toca... ¿Cuántas veces debía tocar? – pensé por un momento – ¡tres!, toca tres veces y espérame. Ok Alice – hice lo que se suponía.

Me quede callado por un momento y sin saber bien porque tome una gran bocanada de aire. Toque tres veces y espere. Escuche movimientos dentro del pequeño baño, un ruido fuerte como un golpe, seguido de un gran _"diablos"_ y luego Alice salía del baño, sonriéndome.

La vi levantando una ceja. Mientras ella se sobaba el codo.

– Alice –

Ella bufó – Gusto en verte también. Si estoy bien gracias ¿Tú como estas? A claro... –

– Bien lo siento – ella sonrió de nuevo – es sólo que no entiendo nada Alice ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te pasa algo? –

– Nada malo pasa... o eso creo – fruncí el ceño. Iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando ella me interrumpió.

– Escucha, ahora debes hacer lo que yo diga sin preguntar nada – abrí la boca – ¡Edward! – la cerré de nuevo – Bien. Pon atención porque no lo diré dos veces: vas a cerrar los ojos y después entraras a ese baño. Los dejare solos por un minuto y después entrare para que resolvamos como te seguiremos cubriendo Edward Cullen –

– ¡Alice baja la voz! – volteé, fuera del pasillo. Nadie había escuchado – Ok, no sé de qué rayos hablas pero entendí... cerrar los ojos, entrar al baño, un minuto con no sé quién y entras a resolverme la vida ¿cierto? –

– Chico listo. Ahora – me tomo por los hombros -_aún con sus altas botas tuvo que ponerse de puntitas_-, y me cerró los ojos con una de sus manos. Escuche como abría la puerta del baño y sentí un par de manos tibias tomar las mías.

Estaba a punto de hacer trampa porque en serio esta mierda comenzaba a fastidiarme mucho.

– Si los abres te castro – bien, nada como eso para apretar los ojos con fuerza – recuerden un minuto y entro – sólo asentí, aun sin entender una mierda.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos.

– Da mucho miedo para ser tan pequeña ¿verdad? –

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz que conocía tan bien.

– ¡ROSIE! – me abalance sobre ella y la abrace hasta que casi sentí que se nos rompían los huesos.

Mi hermana no pareció notarlo, en su lugar se colgó de mi cuello y me apretó igual de fuerte.

– Dios, nunca creí que diría esto pero... – se hizo hacia atrás de modo que pudiera verla a los ojos – Cómo te eche de menos – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

Me sentí como una mierda por hacerla sentir tan triste; pero no podía disculparme, no _quería_ disculparme por haber hecho lo que quería por una vez en mi maldita vida. Así que solo atine a abrazarla de nuevo. Después de un momento sentí que aflojo su agarre y supuse que era tiempo de terminar el abrazo.

Rose intento sonreír, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de todas las preguntas que tenía.

– Rose ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguien sabe dónde estoy? ¿Cómo están mamá y papá? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Conoces a Alice? ¿Qu... – las risitas de Rose me interrumpieron.

– Veo que eres el mismo – sonreí por eso – Mmm, veamos. Decidí tomar unas "vacaciones" en Seattle cuando supe que estabas aquí, y vine al bar con Emmett; nadie más que yo sabe donde estas; mamá y papá están un poco confundidos, pero están bien; cuando supe que estabas en Seattle no seguí buscándote, hoy simplemente di contigo y a Alice la acabo de conocer – fue enumerando cada respuesta con sus dedos.

_Espera... rebobina idiota_.

– Aguarda un segundo – Rose calló – ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett McCarthy? – mi hermana se sonrojo furiosamente.

– Lo conocí hace unos días. Hemos estado hablando por teléfonos y cosas así, pero esta es nuestra primera cita oficial –

– ¿Estas saliendo con Emmett? –

– Pensé que eran amigos –

– Y lo somos... sólo, es un poco raro que me digas que sales con él Rose – en realidad no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo que con el hijo de puta de King, pero el comentario me lo guardaba.

– Emm es diferente – me le quede viendo, ella suspiro – me gusta en serio ¿de acuerdo? Y creo que yo también le gusto en serio. Siento... algo especial con el –

Me le quede viendo, se había puesto más roja que nunca y en sus ojos había cierto brillo cuando hablaba de Emmett. Realmente nunca la había visto así con nadie.

– ¿Nunca has sentido algo... por alguien a quien acabas de conocer? –

Sonreí con ironía.

– Como si todo tu mundo girara en torno a esa persona, y no puedes explicarlo, pero mientras ella este cerca de ti sientes que todo estará bien. Como si tu vida hubiera empezado en el momento que la conoces y ya no pudieras concebir un maldito día más sin ella –

Rose comenzó a reír bajito.

– Wow, Alice tenía razón... Bella te tiene muy estúpido –

– ¿Qué? ¿Aguarda también conoces a Bella? –

– Emmett me presento a todos antes de que llegaras. Alice obviamente sabe quién soy y cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba supimos que teníamos que hablar contigo antes de que metieras la pata en grande –

– Bien pensado – ella sonrió de nuevo – ¿Y qué pasa con eso de que Bella me tiene idiota? –

– Estúpido hermano, no idiota –

– A ya... – ambos nos reímos.

Creo que si no hubiera visto a Rose, no me habría dado cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Alice entro sin decir nada. Estoy seguro que si estas dos chicas no parecieran modelos -_una de ellas de hecho lo era_- no cabríamos los tres dentro del pequeño baño.

– Les dije un minuto y les di cinco – ella sonrió.

– Lo siento, extrañe a mi hermano – Rose se me acercó y me abrazo por la cintura, yo le pase un brazo por la espalda.

– Aww, lose. Pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos –

Rose me soltó la cintura, pero me tomo de la mano y no la soltó.

– Por si lo habías olvidado Edward, nadie sabe quién eres realmente –

– ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – me pase la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

Me daba un maldito gusto estar con Rose, pero seguía ciento por ciento seguro en no decirle nada a los chicos sobre mí. Pero teniendo a Rose aquí las cosas definitivamente se complicarían un poco.

– Mientras ustedes estaban en su reencuentro, yo estuve pensando en algo para que todo fuera normal –

– Ilumínanos amiga – a Rose de verdad parecía agradarle. _Me pregunto si Bella le cayó así de bien_.

– Creo que lo único que tienen que hacer, es actuar como si no se conocieran y listo – eso me decepciono un poco.

– Alice no creo que eso funcione –

– ¿Porqué no Edward? Piénsalo bien, nadie sospecha que ustedes dos se conozcan, nadie sabe mucho de tu pasado y no quieren preguntarte para no incomodarte o algo. Y Rose, si alguien pregunta por tu familia, bueno dices que tienes un hermano, no es el fin del mundo que sepan que se llamen igual, quiero decir no es un nombre de lo más común pero... puede pasar –

– ¿Y si metemos la pata y se nos sale hablar de más o algo? –

– En realidad ésa es la parte difícil del plan Rose. Deben tener mucho cuidado al hablarse, que no parezca que se conocen de toda la vida y tener cuidado de no llamarse hermano o hermana delante de nadie. Que no les sorprenda si alguien les dice que se parecen un poco, simplemente ríanse o digan "estás loco" o algo así –

– Bien ahora veo lo difícil – ambas chicas asintieron.

– Además debemos cuidarnos en público – mire a Rose sin entender – piénsalo Edd, tal vez tu pases desapercibido porque estas teniendo cuidado, pero yo no me estoy escondiendo y si nos ven juntos puede que se den cuenta de quién eres y todo lo que has hecho... –

– Se vaya a la mierda... si, ya lo capte –

– Amm, además hay otra cosa – ambos vimos a Alice sin entender – Espero, por el bien de tu nueva identidad que no seas un hermano sobreprotector. Si ves a Rosalie junto a Emmett, no puedes ponerte como loco –

– Ah – susurré yo.

– ¡Oh! – exclamo Rose, poniéndose roja de nuevo.

– Exacto. No puedes armarte una escena de lo lindo con Emm porque, tu y Rose no son nada –

Los tres nos quedamos callados. Me di cuenta que las chicas no hablaban porque esperaban a que yo diera algo, ya sea que tirara pestes sobre este plan o que gritara _¡Es la mejor maldita idea del mundo!_ Me quedé pensando en ello, tenía que admitirlo, sería más difícil a partir de ahora pero me parecía la mejor idea considerando... todo. Aunque también tenía que admitir que, a pesar de lo mucho que me agrada el idiota de Emm, si se ponía demasiado alegre con mi hermana no podría simplemente quedarme callado.

Suspire.

– Ok, haremos como si no nos conociéramos – ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos y a gritar como locas – ¡Pero! –

– ¿Pero? – ¿Qué no podían dejar de hacer todo a la par como si fueran gemelas?

– Rose, intenta no ponerte muy... animada con Emmett enfrente de mí. Piensa un poco en mi salud mental ¿sí? – ambas se rieron por eso.

– Ok – fue su única respuesta.

– Bien, ahora que ya todo está listo, tu y yo – apunto a Rose – debemos volver con los demás. Y tú – me vio – parece que Bella te extraña porque quiere verte.

La sola mención de Bella me hizo recordar el beso en la despensa. _Definitivamente no era la única deseando ver al otro..._

* * *

_**Okis mis lectores. **__**No hay mucho que decir, excepto gracias por el apoyo y que bien que sigan conmigo a pesar de la larga espera n.n**_

_**Ahora, tengo varios anuncios:**_

_**Primero: El siguiente capítulo ya esta empezado, pero tardare un poquito más que este porque me llego la inspiración de mi otra historia y necesito escribir esto o se me olvidara y no quiero que eso pase.**_

_**Segundo: Aun no les subiré la nueva historia, pero publicare en mi perfil la portada, que será el único avance que tengan. Si quieren ver más o menos de que va, ahí lo tendrán ¿Oki?**_

_**Tercero: **_**E. Cullen Vigo**_** - Nena ¿Dónde estás? Extraño mucho tus reviews y tus regaños, espero que no me hayas dejado olvidada u.u**_

_**Cuarto: A - **_**Gaby Madriz, Mati Cullen Black, Annalice y Twilight-Edwella: **_**Estas hermosas y maravillosas chicas acaban de llegar a la historia (todas denles la bienvenida XD), estas excelentes personitas me hicieron reír y casi llorar con todo lo que me dijeron, me sentí como pavorreal sobre una nube jaja. Muchas gracias a ustedes que, apenas llegando me brindan tanto apoyo.**_

_**Quinto: A mi nena**_** Mon de Cullen**_** (mi Beta personal) - No te preocupes cielo, dependo de ti para ese capítulo tan especial y confío en lo que haces ;)**_

_**Y por último ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Y que tal con Bella y su ropa sexy jaja ¿Se la imaginan? Me pareció de lo más divertido ponerla así. Ya saben que espero sus opiniones y Gracias por los reviews =D **__**Tambien les aviso que, la ropa de todas las chicas estan en mi perfil, por si quieren verlas. Ah, casi se me olvida. Si ven su nombre aquí abajito repetido, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber para dejar sólo el que tengan actualmente =D Gracias (Charlotte, gracias por eso Nena ;))**_

_**P.D. Ustedes son exactamente mi marca de Heroína: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, E. Cullen Vigo, , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, Dreams Hunter, Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen, Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, Ainhoa Cullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer-Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram**_**,**_** JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, , MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, Rei Hino Cullen, Epa0yo, anybuff, Jacky Masen'Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Erk92, PATSS, BlackCullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MASEN, CindyLo, .22, Noe Pattz, Anitus91, pinkrose24787, frances-k, suspiroscullen, Serenita Kou, Maedna33, AliCeSakurita, Law Masen Cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, ALEXITACULLEN, Isabel De Cullen, BellaliciousRobsten1990, patatorrez, lizzy90, .Cullen, Ally-Nessi Cullen,** **harpohe, Nelly McCarthy, bellaliz, Velourya, EmilioLT, Naddy L, darkny, vaneiancullen, Nathyot, vale9315, adx-25, natha1121, luciacarolina, maryCullen7, musegirl17, PeaceAndLoveGirl97, Paolita93, I'm a Black Sheep, kotita, Moni Cullen Potter, Noe76, Black Angel Lilith, nitzuki, Oevix Olem, FanHistoria, Lunita Black27, Ludwika Cullen, vero Masen Cullen, ruthi, Lady Bonbons17, NinieN, maelilautner96, scarlett003, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Tami-92, , Bells Cullen Miranda, ma pau Cullen, Aredhel Isile, litzy, Aliapr-peke, isabella1992vas, xikiss Cullen, kardan, fernandita4.0, Gaby Madriz, fany cullenpattz, jhazy-malfoy-patts, missju, Mati Culen Black, May CuLLen FeraLdh, BkPattz, horbak, Annalice, Twilight-Edwella, tamara1986, Heart on Winter, , Akemix, Alexa127... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan! **__**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	12. Manzana Verde y Chocolate

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Aloha niñas y niño! **_

_**Aclaración importante para el capítulo:**__** Es preferible que bajen las canciones Rockstar 101 y Sex on Fire. Cuando lleguen a la canción, las partes que están en cursiva, es la pista y las chicas. Donde hay guiones y signos de admiración, es el público. Cuando lleguen a esa parte entenderán que pasa.**_

_**¡Ahora si DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

* * *

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Manzana Verde y Chocolate**

**Edward POV**

– _Bien, ahora que ya todo está listo, tu y yo – apunto a Rose – debemos volver con los demás. Y tú – me vio – parece que Bella te extraña porque quiere verte –_

_La sola mención de Bella me hizo recordar el beso en la despensa. Definitivamente no era la única deseando ver al otro..._

Los tres caminamos entre el enorme grupo de gente que se acumulaba en el bar. Las chicas se despidieron de mí y me hicieron señas para que supiera donde estaban todos sentados. Antes de irse Alice me quito la chaqueta de cuero y me dijo que probablemente irían hacia la barra para ver a Bella trabajar y para bailar un rato.

Mientras ellas se dirigían a la mesa, yo camine hacia la barra. Como no soy precisamente alguien enano, podía ver casi por completo la barra del lugar, pero la gente se movía tanto al ritmo de la música que perdía constantemente de vista mi objetivo.

– ¡Chica trabajando! – volteé hacia un lado al escuchar eso.

Era una chica rubia, traía una bandeja de plástico redonda en las manos mientras gritaba una y otra vez _"Chica trabajando"_ para que la dejaran pasar. Cuando me vio me sonrió. Era bonita, tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y en rizos suaves. Hacia el final de su cabello, el color de éste se oscurecía hasta adoptar un tono ¿Rojizo?.. _O algo por el estilo_. Si, supongo que era bonita pero nada comparado con la chica que yo estaba buscando en este momento.

Se paro frente a mí y me recorrió lentamente con la mirada, no parecía que me estuviera evaluando para una conquista, más bien era como si estuviera tomando consciencia de mi... como si calculara si era bueno para algo o no. _Eso asusta un poco_.

– Apuesto mi maldito sueldo a que tú eres Edward – sonrió.

– De hecho, lo soy – esa la hizo sonreír aún más – ¿Nos conocemos? –

– Para nada. Pero una pajarita ha estado hablando mucho de ti estos días –

El comentario me hizo reír.

– ¿Conozco a esa pajarita? –

– Debes de conocerla... Vives en su _nido_ después de todo – soltó una risita pervertida al terminar de hablar – Lo siento, mi retorcido cerebro se imagina cosas no aptas para menores. Pero estás apartado para la chica B –

– ¿Palabras tuyas o de ella? – eso si me moría por saberlo.

– ¡Hombre! Parece que no la conoces muy bien, ella jamás te diría algo para que tu ego se elevara tanto. Como sea, no coqueteare con el chico de mi amiga, así que – me extendió una mano – Soy Tanya –

– Edward – contesté, estrechando su mano.

– Ok, creo que ibas a buscarla así que te ayudare a llegar más rápido – comenzó a caminar y me hizo señas para que la siguiera.

No tenía una maldita idea de que quería decir con eso de ayudarme a llegar más rápido.

– ¡Chica trabajando, muévanse! ¡Gracias!... ¡Mueve el culo necesito pasar, gracias encanto! – bien, ahora si entendía.

A nadie parecía molestarle el modo en el que Tanya les hablaba, por el contrario, todos le sonreían o la saludaban, como si ella siempre fuera de esa manera. Tenía que admitirlo, la chica parecía divertida. Tanya caminaba lentamente pero con paso firme, como disfrutando de pavonearse entre la gente y saludarlos amigablemente. De pronto giro su rostro hacia un lado para poder verme.

– ¡Hoy es una buena noche! – me quede callado, sin entender a qué se refería – ¡A la semana tenemos un día de karaoke o algo parecido... hoy es ese día! –

Sonreí a medias, me perecía grandioso lo del karaoke, pero no era mi prioridad en estos momentos. Mientras seguíamos caminando la música se detuvo de golpe. Tanya soltó un grito de euforia, pero yo... yo estaba literalmente _idiotizado_. Arriba, sobre la barra, con unos zapatos de tacón, una playera muy ajustada y que dejaba una franja de su bajo vientre al descubierto, y unos malditos y maravillosos pantalones de cuero completamente pegados a su cuerpo... _ahí estaba Bella._

Tenía el cabello alborotado, y sus ojos tenían un poco más de maquillaje que otros días, los tenía delineados con color negro, y en sus parpados había más color negro revuelto con un poco de plateado, se veía un poco sonrojada y sus preciosos labios estaban pintados de un leve tono rojizo. Casi podía sentir la baba caer por mi boca abierta, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era: _Sexy, sexy ¡Malditamente sexy!_

Vagamente fui consciente de que el Dj hablaba por un megáfono a la multitud. Apenas y con mucho esfuerzo pude quitarle los ojos de encima a Bella para saber qué diablos pasaba.

– ¡Escuchen chicos! – como si de un imán se tratara, todos callaron para saber qué pasaba. Aun se escuchaban algunos murmullos o risitas, pero prácticamente todo estaba en silencio.

– ¡Como todos saben, nuestras preciosas bartenders siempre bailan en la barra! ¡Pero hoy tenemos una sorpresa especial! – hizo una pausa dramática hasta que la gente empezó a preguntar qué pasaba – ¡Hoy, nuestra sexy Bella bailara por segunda vez! –

Me quede en shock y mi vista instantáneamente voló hacia Bella. Como si ella sintiera mí mirada volteo y me vio ahí parado, contemplándola. Se veía un poco nerviosa, pero en cuanto me vio fue como si yo le diera ánimos y comenzó a sonreír de la manera más encantadora y endemoniadamente sexy que se puedan imaginar. _Si, hoy necesitare como veinte duchas en hielo_.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y aplaudir mientras Tanya y la otra chica se subían junto a Bella. Tanya acerco a las dos chicas a ella y les susurro algo al oído; las tres rompieron en risas y la chica -_cuyo nombre no recuerdo_- bajo de la barra, aún sonriendo.

Después Tanya volteo hacia el Dj y le hizo una seña. En ese momento la música inicial de _Rockstar 101_ de _Rihanna_ comenzó a sonar. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritarle a Bella, a bailar al ritmo de la melodía antes de la letra, o simplemente silbaban o aplaudían. Quienes bailaban, solo se estaban moviendo, pues tenían su atención bien puesta en las dos chicas paradas sobre la barra.

Ahora entendía a que se refería Tanya con eso de _"Karaoke o algo así"_, las chicas no tenían un micrófono y la música tenía su letra original. Parecía que lo único que harían ellas sería bailar y cantar siguiendo la pieza. Como sea, no me interesaba una mierda, sólo tenía ojos para ver a Bella ahí, viendo a todos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sobre la bendita barra.

_Y entonces la canción empezó_

_I told ya_

_I told ya_

_I told ya_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Uh, uh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya_

Bella cantaba la canción mientras caminaba y se detenía para mover las caderas, los brazos y su perfecto culito al ritmo de la música.

_Got up in the club_

_Won't sit in the back_

_Feeling so good_

_Looking so bad  
_

_Rocking this skirt_

_Rocking this club_

_Got my middle finger up_

_I don't really give a fuck_

Se fue acercando a Tanya, moviéndose del modo más sensual que jamás haya visto, como una leona cazando a su presa. La otra chica le sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

_Rocking these diamonds_

_I'm rocking this chain_

_Make sure you get a picture_

_I'm rocking my fame_

Tanya puso sus manos en las caderas de Bella, de modo delicado, apenas rozándola, mientras seguía cantando y ayudando a Bella a moverse con sus manos como guía.

_To be what you is_

_You gotta be what you are_

_The only thing I'm missing_

_Is a black guitar_

– ¡I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby, I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby! – todo el bar comenzó a cantar el coro junto con ellas, y mientras lo hacían, las chicas tenían los rostros muy juntos pero cantaban hacia el público, como invitándolos a ayudarlas.

_Big city_

– ¡Big city! – coreaba el publico.

_Bright lights_

– ¡Bright lights! –

_Sleep all day_

– ¡Sleep all day! –

_Up all night_

– ¡Oh, oh! –

_Hey baby_

– ¡I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby, I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby its! –

_Big cities_

– ¡Big cities! –

_And bright lights_

– ¡And bright lights! –

_Sleep all day_

– ¡All day! –

_Up all nights_

– ¡Baby I'm a! –

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

– ¡Hey, hey, hey! –

Conforme la canción pronunciaba cada _"Oh, baby I'm a"_ las chicas hacían un brusco movimiento de caderas doblaban un poco las rodillas. Tal vez no lo esplique muy bien, pero era como si bajaran sus cuerpos y no cayeran del todo. Juro que no podía despegar mi vista de la figura coqueta y flexible de Bella mientras se movía. Tanya comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa.

_Six inch walker_

_Big shit talker_

_I never play the victim_

_I'd rather be a stalker_

Bella se alejo de ella contoneando el cuerpo y se paro en la orilla de la barra, se doblo un poco hacia adelante y se acerco a la gente. Continúo cantando ella.

_So baby take me in_

_I'll disobey the law_

_Make sure you frisk me good_

_Check my panties -_se apretó el trasero_- and my bra -_se apretó el pecho_-_

Bien, ahora podía admitirlo, tenía una tremenda erección guardada en los pantalones, pero juro que casi me vengo cuando Bella se puso de espaldas a la gente y se apretó de aquel modo el trasero; y luego se volteo rápidamente de nuevo y apretó también sus pechos -_levantándolos un poco, y luego dejándolos caer por su peso_-.

Tanya se le acercó por atrás.

_Wildn out_

_A crazy house_

_With my white jacket on_

_Wont you come_

_And sign me out_

La rubia hizo girar a Bella, para luego darle un empujón con la cadera y que Bella se patinara con sus zapatos, llegando al otro extremo de la barra.

_To be with you is_

_You gotta be what you are_

_The only thing I'm missing_

_Is a black guitar_

– ¡I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby, I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby! – el público estaba eufórico. Tuve que contenerme de golpear a algunos que le gritaban a Bella que se quitara la blusa.

_Big city_

– ¡Big city! –

_Bright lights_

– ¡Bright lights! –

_Sleep all day_

– ¡Sleep all day! –

_Up all night_

– ¡Oh, oh! –

_Hey baby_

– ¡I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby, I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby its! –

_Big cities_

– ¡Big cities! –

_And bright lights_

– ¡And bright lights! –

_Sleep all day_

– ¡All day! –

_Up all nights_

– ¡Baby I'm a! –

De nuevo comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la barra, yendo a la esquina de la otra. Cuando pasaron una junto a la otra se chocaron las caderas, haciendo que muchos idiotas gritaran aún más.

_Oh, baby I'm a_

Ambas se acercaron a la orilla de la barra, y después de gritar comenzaron a animar al público a que ayudara con el coro. _¡Umph! ¿Que no ven que estoy a punto de morir por una combustión espontanea? __Y todavía animan más a estos pervertidos_.

– ¡Oh, baby I'm a! –

_Oh, baby I'm a_

– ¡Oh, baby I'm a! –

_Oh, baby I'm a_

– ¡Oh, baby I'm a! –

_Oh, baby I'm a_

– ¡Hey, hey, hey! –

Bella se quedo en su lugar, aun moviendo las caderas y doblándose hacia adelante para que la gente se acercara más a ella. Tanya camino de nuevo hacia ella, cantando.

_Hey_

_I'm rocking out tonight_

'_Cause I can't wait till tomorrow_

_I'm a live my whole life_

_In the night_

Si antes creía estar excitado estaba jodidamente equivocado. Tanya tomo con los dedos las pretinas del ajustado pantalón de cuero de Bella, y la fue acercando a ella mientras seguía cantando.

'_Cause I aint got time to borrow_

_I'm rocking out tonight_

_Why wait till tomorrow_

_I'm a live my whole life_

_In the night_

Bella sonreía y creo que esta vez sí babe un poco. Viéndome directo a los ojos, comenzó a subir sus manos arrastrándolas por sus caderas, abdomen, cintura pecho, cuello, hasta tomar en montones sus cabellos y enredar sus delgados dedos en ellos. Tanya seguía cantando muy, _extremadamente_ cerca de su cuello. _¡Piensa cosas horribles antes de que se rompan estos malditos pantalones!_

– ¡I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby, I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby! –

_Big city_

– ¡Big city! –

_White lights_

– ¡White lights! –

_Sleep all day_

– ¡Sleep all day! –

_Up all night_

– ¡Oh, oh! –

_Hey baby_

– ¡I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby, I'm a rockstar! ¡Hey baby its! –

Se separaron y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo en la barra, pero cada que daban un paso se detenían un momento, como si estuvieran posando. Y claro, Bella en ningún segundo dejaba de mover las endemoniadas y perfectas caderas y ese bendito culito que me moría por pellizcar.

_Big cities_

– ¡Big cities! –

_And white lights_

– ¡And white lights! –

_Sleep all day_

– ¡All day! –

_Up all nights_

– ¡Baby I'm a! –

Se detuvieron, y casi al mismo tiempo comenzaron a hacer como si tocaran una guitarra eléctrica o algo, al mismo tiempo que movían el cabello y el trasero de modo sensual.

– _¡Oh, baby I'm a!_ –

– _¡Oh, baby I'm a!_ –

– _¡Oh, baby I'm a!_ –

– _¡Oh, baby I'm a!_ –

– _¡Oh, baby I'm a!_ –

– _¡Oh, baby I'm a!_ –

– _¡Oh, baby I'm a!_ –

– _¡Hey, hey, hey!_ –

Se quedaron quietas al fin, respirando agitadamente mientras se ponían de nuevo derechas y se acomodaban el cabello. La gente estaba vuelta loca, los hombres silbaban o gritaban halagos y obscenidades; las chicas aplaudían y les gritaban que bailaban genial. Todo el mundo levantaba sus tragos y pedían que bailaran otra canción.

Yo... yo necesitaba tomar a Bella, arrastrarla al maldito baño y besarla como un loco. O tal vez _"besarla"_ era quedarse completamente corto para lo que quería hacerle. No sé qué diablos me pasaba... _De acuerdo, si lo sé_. Estaba excitado y caliente como un maldito chico de preparatoria, lo que no sabía era qué diablos había pasado.

Era como si el baile sexy y -_quien la viera bailar, no me lo discutiría_- caliente que Bella acababa de hacer, hubiera despertado los más bajos y salvajes instintos en mi. Lo juro, nada de lo que estaba pensando en estos momentos se relacionaba con tratar con delicadeza a Bella. Lo único que mi cuerpo gritaba como si estuviera poseído por alguna fuerza era _"Mía, Bella es sólo mía"_. _Bien, tendré que decirle a Ness que después de todo su trabajo está rindiendo frutos... y que mi macho interno SI intenta salir a flote_.

El Dj comenzó a llamar la atención de la gente, lo cual le llevo unos minutos. De verdad todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco con el baile.

– ¡WOW! ¡¿Qué les pareció eso? ¡Bella sí que se mueve! –

_Y valla que se mueve_. Como toda respuesta la gente comenzó a gritar aún más y a pedir otro baile. El chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

– ¡Tranquilo todo el mundo! ¡Las chicas tomaran un descanso, haremos otra ronda de tragos y veremos si Bella aun quiere concedernos otro baile! –

Después de eso, puso otra canción y todo el mundo se dedico de nuevo a lo suyo. Tanya y Bella bajaron de la barra, aun sonreían y mantenían una conversación entre susurros; lo que sea que estaban diciendo les divertía mucho porque no dejaban de soltar risitas.

Me acerque más a la barra, hasta que me pare justo frente a ella y recargue las manos sobre la gruesa y brillante madera. La chica, cuyo nombre no recordaba me vio y sonrió de modo dulce.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo encanto? –

Le sonreí de vuelta.

– Si... – ella levantó una ceja, yo sonreí aún más – Quisiera una morena, de unos preciosos ojos cafés, con cabello largo, ondulado y rebelde. Con una risa encantadora, una personalidad única y una figura endemoniadamente sexy – trate de que mi voz sonara ronca y alta, de modo que Bella -_quien me daba la _espalda- pudiera escucharme.

Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Bella volteo y me sonrió de modo coqueto cuando escucho lo que decía.

– ¿Algo más que agregar a tu pedido? – Bella pregunto esta vez.

Se acerco, hasta que recargo las manos en la barra, casi rosando sus dedos con los míos.

– Si, que la chica este del otro lado de la barra, para que pueda llevarla a un lugar menos ruidoso para... hablar –

Bella soltó una musical y picara risita.

– Hazme espacio –

Fruncí el ceño sin entender bien de que hablaba, pero me aparte de la barra como me dijo. Ella quito una de sus manos de la barra e impulsándose con la otra subió los pies, de un salto se bajo de la barra quedando frente a mí, sonriendo. Sin decirle una sola palabra la tome de la mano, entrelace nuestros dedos y comencé a caminar hacia el baño, mientras la jalaba. Bella no opuso resistencia, en su lugar caminaba a paso rápido, como manteniéndose a mi ritmo, por lo que desacelere un poco mi caminata pare que no tuviera que correr.

– ¡Cúbranme un segundo! ¡Ya vuelvo! – Bella grito para que las chicas la escucharan.

_No creo que un segundo me sea suficiente... ni cercas._ Caminamos entre el gentío hasta que pudimos llegar al vacio pasillo del baño. Cuando estuvimos en él, solté lo mano de Bella sintiéndome de pronto inseguro de lo que fuera a pasar.

**&&&&& Bella POV &&&&&**

Cuando al fin Tanya y yo dejamos de bailar me sentía cansada pero completamente eufórica... _eufórica y excitada_. No me refiero a que me sentía caliente y lista para tener sexo como loca, pero sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas de un modo inigualable.

Esta era la segunda vez que bailaba en el bar, y obviamente lo hice porque Edward estaría aquí. Juro que me sentí completamente confiada y segura de mi misma cuando lo vi ahí cerca de la barra, con una cara como de idiota y sus ojos muy abiertos mientras me recorría con la mirada. Además tenía que admitir que casi me bajo corriendo y me le lanzo encima cuando lo vi con esa ropa... Se veía como un modelo recién salido de una sesión de fotos. Quería comérmelo y punto. _Alice, te debo una amiga_.

Cuando bajamos de la barra y escuche a Edward pidiéndole a Iris una morena que, de acuerdo a la descripción era... _muy_ parecida a mí, me sentí como un pavorreal flotando sobre una nube de algodón. Después Edward me pidió que saliera de atrás de la barra. Cuando me tomo de la mano y me llevo con un paso rápido y firme hacia el pasillo del baño, en lugar de sentirme asustada por todas estas sensaciones olvidadas y estas ganas incontrolables de que me besara, me sentí _viva_, pero sobre todo me sentí segura de lo que quería hacer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que me había olvidado de lo bueno de la vida para mi, _ciento._ Hacía tiempo que había dejado de salir con los hombres porque los recuerdos de _él _me atormentaban constantemente, _cierto_. Sentía miedo de intentar tener algo con un chico porque no sabía si el seria lo que yo esperaba, _cierto_. Todo eso era verdad y la realidad es que estaba asustada de sentir algo por Edward, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando sentí sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y su mirada salvaje y encantadora contemplándome bailar.

Ya no me negaría el derecho de sentir algo por Edward Masen. Ya no evitaría o trataría de negar que me gustara y atraía porque, sólo me estaría mintiendo a mí misma.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo que llevaba al baño, todo se torno menos ruidoso. Aún se escuchaba la música y a la gente cantando pero parecía más una sinfonía de fondo que un plano primario. Edward me soltó la mano cuando estuvimos en el pasillo, eso me confundió un poco.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos.

– Alice me dijo que querías hablar conmigo – ese fue su primer comentario.

– ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? – en mi voz se notaba la decepción. Edward no contesto nada.

Camine más hacia el fondo del pasillo, hasta que recargue mi espalda sobre la puerta del baño. Edward se quedo quieto un momento y después camino. Se paro justo en frente de mí, dejando una corta distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

– No _tenía_ de nada que hablar contigo. Sólo... –

– ¿Sólo? – me invito a seguir.

El problema es que no había nada más. Me quede callada y desvié la mirada de su perfecto y expectante rostro, hacia mis manos recargadas ligeramente en mi vientre.

Necesitaba decir algo, teníamos que hablar de algo antes de que el poco valor y seguridad que habían vuelto a mí se desvanecieran del mismo modo en que llegaron. Levante la vista y, curiosamente era la primera vez que Edward no me veía a los ojos. No, su mirada -_más oscura y profunda que de costumbre_- brincaba del escote de mi blusa, al pedazo de vientre que ésta dejaba al aire. Sonreí de modo pícaro.

_Si, este es un buen tema de conversación_.

– ¿Te gusto el baile? – pregunte de modo coqueto.

– ¿Gustarme? Por supuesto que no Bella – me quede en shock, su respuesta me hizo sentir tan estúpida que baje la mirada de nuevo.

Sentí que se movía pero no levante la vista. Una de sus manos se metió en el hueco entre mi cintura y mi brazo, supuse que recargo su palma en la puerta; la otra mano la coloco junto a mi cabeza, también recargada en la puerta. Solté un fuerte jadeo de sorpresa y gozo cuando me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja ¿Cuándo había bajado sus labios hacia allá? Ni idea... pero no me importaba una mierda.

Soltó una risita cuando me escucho jadear y después volvió a morderme, esta vez con más fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

– No me _gusto _tú baile... Me encanto Bella – volvió a morderme, esta vez justo debajo de la oreja.

_Diablos, ese es un muy buen lugar para morder_. Tome a Edward del inicio de su pantalón y lo acerque más a mí, de ese modo pudo seguir mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja y el inicio del cuello a su antojo.

– Dios, esto es mejor que en mis sueños – tenía los ojos cerrados debido al maldito pl...

– ¿Sueños? – Edward se separo de mi piel para verme a los ojos, su mirada se debatía entre la lujuria y la diversión – ¿Qué sueños Bella? – levanto una perfecta ceja. Mierda.

_Dios ¿Soy así de estúpida cuando me pongo caliente?_ ¿Realmente dije lo que... _dije_ en voz alta? Me mordí el labio inferior.

Vi que Edward preguntaría de nuevo, pero se distrajo cuando Sam cambio la canción de improviso. ¿Han escuchado la expresión _como anillo al dedo_? Pues este era justo el caso, _Sex on Fire_ del grupo _Kings of Loen_ comenzó a sonar un poco más alto que las melodías anteriores.

– Me encanta esa canción – susurré.

Edward acerco de nuevo su rostro a mi cuello, arrastraba su nariz sobre él de modo dulce y lento. Cerré los ojos de nuevo debido al placer.

_Lay where you're laying _

– _Don't make a sound_ – susurro sobre mi cuello. _Oh. Mí. Dios... Dime que no me cantara ésta canción_.

_I know they're watching _

_They're watching_

Edward movió la mano que permanecía junto a mi brazo, la coloco en mi cadera, acercándose más a mí.

_All the commotion _

_The kiddy like play _

_It has people talking _

_They're talking_

You

– _Your sex is on fire _– metió su pulgar bajo mi blusa y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mi cintura. Su mano me hacia cosquillas, sentía en llamas cada parte de mi piel que él tocaba. Casi pude sentir como mi ropa interior se mojo, justo en el momento en que metió su pierna entre las mías y presiono su rodilla suavemente justo en el lugar indicado.

_The dark of the alley _

_The breaking of day  
_

– _The head while I'm driving _– quito su otra mano de la puerta y la metió debajo de mi blusa.

– _I'm driving _– comenzó a mover las puntas de sus dedos sobre mis costillas, como su estuvieran caminando sobre mi piel. Alejo su rostro de mi cuello, se hizo un poco hacia atrás y me vio a los ojos. Acerco sus labios a los míos, pero no me beso.

– _The soft lips are open_ – susurro junto a mis labios. Sentí que todo el bello del cuerpo se me ponía de punta.

_Those knuckles are pale _

_Feels like you're dying_

– _You're dying _– pareció más una pregunta.

Ya no aguante más. Sin voltearme busque a tientas la perilla de la puerta y en un rápido movimiento la abrí de golpe. Tome a Edward del cuello y lo jale hacia adentro. Él soltó una picara risita por mi desesperación.

_You_

Edward cerró la puerta de una patada, me tomo de la cintura con fuerza y me puso contra la puerta de nuevo. Sin esperar otra cosa lo jale de la playera y acerque su rostro hasta que sentí sus suaves labios pegados a los míos.

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed _

_Were the words to transpire_

Edward metió de nuevo una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa. Acariciaba mi vientre y costados con sus dedos, puso su otra mano en mi trasero y lo apretó con fuerza mientras empujaba su enorme erección -_aún dentro de su pantalón_- hacia mi centro. Solté un fuerte jadeo y Edward aprovecho eso para meter su lengua en mi boca

_Hot as a fever _

_Rattling bones_

– _I could just taste it _– susurro junto a mi boca, cuando nos separamos por aire._  
_– _Taste it _– canto de nuevo, bajando sus labios a mi cuello.

Lamio desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello. Solté un fuerte gemido mientras, descaradamente ponía una mano en su perfecto culito y se lo apretaba. Edward gruño.

_If it's not forever _

_And it's just tonight _

_Oh it's still the greatest _

_The greatest _

_The greatest_

Creo que Edward se desesperó porque me tomo con firmeza los muslos y me levanto un poco, hasta que pude enredar mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Levante su rostro y lo acerque de nuevo a mis labios. _Dios, ¿Cómo puede el saber a manzanas verdes?_

_You _

– _Your... sex is... on... fire _– hablo entre beso y beso. Me separe de él.

– Edward me encanta como cantas y amo esa canción, pero por favor deja de hablar – lo tome del cabello y lo jale de nuevo.

_And You _

_Your sex is on fire _

_Consumed _

_Were the words to transpire_

Delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior y Edward abrió la boca gustoso de poder meterme la lengua casi hasta la garganta. Saco un poco su lengua para poder morderme el labio y después la metió otra vez. Mi lengua lucho contra la suya en una danza ardiente, era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor a mi boca con esa traviesa lengua suya.

_And you _

_Your sex is on fire _

_Consumed_

_Were the words to transpire_

Cuando la canción termino y hubo un momento de silencio, fue hasta ese instante que pude escuchar lo rápidas y superficiales que eran nuestras respiraciones. Edward me recargo más en la puerta, sosteniéndome entre esta y su firme cuerpo. Esta vez sí estuve completamente segura de que me moje hasta el límite cuando fui consciente de su erección, completamente erguida y palpitante, presionando justo en el lugar donde la quería. _Maldita ropa por estar en medio_.

Arrastro una de sus manos de mi muslo, por mi trasero, espalda hasta que la metió de nuevo bajo mi blusa y me pellizco suavemente la piel. Su otra mano subió por encima de mi ropa y se detuvo justo en el borde de mi pecho, Edward me vio como pidiéndome permiso.

– Juro que si no me tocas te saco de mi casa – contesté.

Sonrió y muy lentamente, como disfrutando de hacerme sufrir cubrió con la palma de su mano mi ceno, comenzó a masajearlo y apretarlo sin piedad. Solté tal gemido que pensé que todo el bar nos escucharía. La mano con la que apretaba el cabello de Edward se aferro más a él cuándo bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besarme desde la clavícula hasta el pecho por encima de la blusa.

Subí mi otra mano, la metí por debajo de su playera y arrastre mis uñas por su espalda. Edward soltó un gemido casi tan alto como el mío y levanto su rostro para besarnos de nuevo.

– Dios... como te deseo – me susurro en el rostro.

Esta vez fui yo la que bajo la cabeza. Acerque mi labios a su cuello y lo mordí fuerte; pensé que se quejaría... bueno, en realidad se quejo pero no tenía nada que ver con dolor. Le di una lamida tras otra en el cuello, provocando que me apretara mas el ceno con el que jugueteaba.

Sin previo aviso, tres fuertes golpes en la puerta nos dejaron completamente quietos. Edward aún tenía sus manos en mi cuerpo, al igual que yo en el suyo, pero nos quedamos callados y dejamos de besarnos mientras nos veíamos.

– ¡Necesito usar el baño! – un chico medio ebrio grito del otro lado de la puerta.

No pude evitar soltar algunas risitas mientras veía a Edward. El sonrió y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

– Disculpa que... amm... – se quedo callado, aún sin levantar la cabeza de su _escondite_.

– ¿Me... atacaras? – pregunte divertida y sin aliento.

– Algo... algo así – se rio de modo nervioso.

– Descuida... no es como... si hubieras hecho... algo que no... deseaba – mi voz salió agitada y entrecortada.

Al parecer el chico medio ebrio se fue porque no escuche golpes o gritos de nuevo.

Le acaricie el cabello a Edward de modo dulce. Sentí que quitaba su mano de mi pecho y que las ponía en mi cintura, ambas sobre mi ropa... _Por desgracia_. Levanto su rostro y me vio a los ojos, aun había un vestigio de lujuria en esa verde mirada; pero ya no como antes. _Bien, supongo que aquí se acabo la diversión... Por ahora_.

– Entonces... ¿esto, donde nos deja? – aun me mantenía entre la puerta y su cuerpo, y no parecía tener intenciones prontas de bajarme. Y _sí_, aun tenía su tremenda erección lista para usar.

Cuando me pregunto eso, se escucho decidido y su voz sonó firme pero con un tinte de duda. Como si no supiera como reaccionaria yo a eso.

– ¿Dónde quieres tu que _esto_ nos deje? – necesitaba que él lo dijera. Por mi salud mental y por la seguridad que aun intentaba mantener en todo esto, necesitaba como el infierno que lo dijera.

– Mmm... No me gustan mucho las etiquetas. Pero el termino _novia_ me parece adecuado por ahora – su sonrisa era tan grande, dulce, sexy y... _¡Dios! _Que idiota me dejaba esa sonrisa torcida.

Sonreí con un poco de malicia.

– No puedo ser tu novia – dije con total seguridad y un tono como de sorpresa.

Casi me retracto cuando vi como su sonrisa decayó, y que su semblante se tornaba muy serio y triste.

– Tú... ¿No quieres? – su voz sonaba quebrada. _Estoy segura de que me iré al infierno por hacerlo sentir mal._

– Quiero decir que no puedo ser tu novia si aún no me has invitado a salir. No hemos tenido alguna cena o alguna mierda por el estilo, así que _¡Diablos!_ –

– Eso no fue gracioso ¿sabes? – y aún así en su rostro comenzaba a bailar una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡¿Y por eso tenias que pellizcarme el trasero? – sí, _literalmente_ me pellizco el culo.

Acerco más su rostro al mío, hasta que casi sentía que rozaba sus labios con los míos.

– Tal vez no tenía que hacerlo, pero _quería_ hacerlo – susurro sobre mis labios. _¡Hugh! Creo que estoy completamente mojada de nuevo._

Solté un suspiro.

– No es como si no me hubiera gustado – eso hizo que Edward sonriera.

– Entonces... –

– ¿Entonces? – pregunte de vuelta.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –

Ahí estaba. La pregunta que venía esperando desde el inicio del día... o tal vez desde que lo conocí.

Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y termine con la poca distancia entre nuestras hambrientas bocas. Edward inclino su cabeza y separo mis labios con su boca para que nuestras lenguas danzaran de nuevo. Este beso era diferente, más pausado, con menos lujuria pero la misma pasión. Mordí una, dos, tres veces el labio inferior de Edward, logrando que gimiera como antes. Comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta que las puso en mi espalda baja, justo en ese maravilloso y suculento pedazo de carne donde termina la espalda y empieza el trasero. _¡Ah! Volvemos a la diversión... eso me gusta_. Hundió sus dedos en mi piel.

– ¡ISABELLA! ¡No te pago para que hagas cosas depravadas en el baño cariño! – definitivamente esa era mi jefa.

Edward se separo de mi boca. Tenía la respiración muy acelerada, un leve sonrojo le cubría las mejillas, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, sus ojos parecían más verdes y profundos. Pero sobre todo, tenía los labios un poco hinchados y de un rojizo pronunciado. Se veía increíblemente sexy.

– ¡Ahora Bella! ¡Tú y tu amiguito muevan el culo y salgan del maldito baño de una buena vez! –

– ¡Leah dame un minuto! – grite de vuelta, cuando mi respiración se normalizo.

– ¡Eso le dijiste a las chicas y llevas más de diez ahí dentro! – Bien, no podía discutir contra eso. _¿Más de diez minutos? ¿En serio llevamos ese tiempo besándonos y manoseándonos aquí dentro?_

Edward soltó una risita tonta, lo golpeé en el hombro para que se callara. Escuche a Leah resoplar fuerte.

– ¡Un minuto Bella! ¡Si en un minuto no salen juro por Dios que tirare la bendita puerta y los sacare de una patada en el culo! – después de eso no se escucho otra cosa, por lo que supuse que se había ido.

Afloje mi agarre en las caderas de Edward hasta que sentí el piso de nuevo bajo mis pies. Él aún no me soltaba la espalda baja. Se doblo un poco hasta que quedo a mi altura y deposito un pequeño y casto beso sobre mis labios. _Dulce_.

– ¿Sonaría raro si te dijera que tu boca me sabe a chocolate cuando te beso? – se sonrojo un poco cuando lo dijo.

Sonreí de nuevo.

– Mmmm... No tan raro como decirte que la tuya sabe a manzana verde cuando te beso – le sonreí mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme la blusa.

– Manzana verde ¿en serio? – asentí, viéndome en el espejo del baño y arreglando un poco el maquillaje.

No soy alguien vanidosa, pero no me gustaría salir aquí con una pinta que les hiciera creer a todos... Bueno, justo lo que hicimos. Edward me abrazo por atrás, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura y recargando si barbilla sobre mi hombro.

– ¿Y te gustan las manzanas verdes? – preguntó, para después morderme suavemente el cuello. Jadeé.

Lo tome de la mano y abrí la puerta para salir del baño. Lo jale hacia afuera, mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi noche de trabajo me di la vuelta, caminando hacia atrás para poder verlo. _Si me mato, será por tratar de hacerme la coqueta_.

– Te contestare eso después de nuestra cita – sonreí al terminar de hablar.

Edward apuro el paso y se acerco a mí hasta que metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones. Se inclino, y ya estando fuera del pasillo me beso de nuevo.

– Me parece justo – susurro en mi oído para que pudiera escucharlo por sobre todo el maldito ruido.

Sabía que más de una persona nos había visto irnos al baño, sabía que Tanya e Iris tenían una gran idea de lo que haríamos estando solos. Sabía que Leah les diría a los chicos cuanto duramos ahí dentro. Sabía que muchos nos veían ahora mismo, besándonos lujuriosamente: yo intentando que Edward me soltara y él apretándome más el trasero con sus manos en mis bolsillos, para que me quedara.

_Dios_, sabía que no me gustaba hacer espectáculos o ser el blanco de las malditas miradas y habladurías... y aun sabiendo todo eso, nada podía quitarme la enorme sonrisa del rostro y la gran felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

_¡Edward y yo saldremos juntos!..._

* * *

_**¡Tadah! n.n**_

_**Tan esperado por muchas y aquí lo tienen Edd y Bells por fin comenzaran su relación... ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿Esperaban algo mejor? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero sus comentarios con ansias =D **__**¿Y qué les pareció Bella con su baile? ¿Y Edd cantando Sex on Fire, se lo imaginan? Porque ¡Santa mierda! Yo si me lo imagine y ¡Yumi! Jaja.**_

_**Quienes han leído alguna de mis otras historias, sabrán que me encanta meter música en algún capítulo porque soy muy musical, no hay cosa que haga sin música. Así que este es mi capitulo de música. Espero les guste xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y vamos por muchos reviews ¿Si? Mi meta es alcanzar los 200, ¿Me ayudan hermosas? ¡Ah! Y un anuncio sin relación ¡SOY ABUELA Y TIA-ABUELA! Sip, mi labradora **_**Elih **_**y la de mi hermano **_**Estrella**_** tuvieron cachorritos. Son hermosos, están sanos y me los quiero comer a besos jaja. **__**Sin más por el momento, espero sus comentarios nenas y les mando ¡inmensos besos!**_

_**Casi se me olvida: Millones de gracias a -anni. eska-**__** por la idea del baile en la barra ;) Eres una Diosa nena GRACIAS!**_

_**P.D. Ustedes son exactamente mi marca de Heroína: **_**Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, Cullen Vigo, , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,****ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, Dreams Hunter, Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen, Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, Ainhoa Cullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer-Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram**_**,**_** JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, , MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, Rei Hino Cullen, Epa0yo, anybuff, Jacky Masen'Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Erk92, PATSS, BlackCullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MASEN, CindyLo, .22, Noe Pattz, Anitus91, pinkrose24787, frances-k, suspiroscullen, Serenita Kou, Maedna33, AliCeSakurita, Law Masen Cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, ALEXITACULLEN, Isabel De Cullen, BellaliciousRobsten1990, patatorrez, lizzy90, .Cullen, Ally-Nessi Cullen,** **harpohe, Nelly McCarthy, bellaliz, Velourya, EmilioLT, Naddy L, darkny, vaneiancullen, Nathyot, vale9315, adx-25, natha1121, luciacarolina, maryCullen7, musegirl17, PeaceAndLoveGirl97, Paolita93, I'm a Black Sheep, kotita, Moni Cullen Potter, Noe76, Black Angel Lilith, nitzuki, Oevix Olem, FanHistoria, Lunita Black27, Ludwika Cullen, vero Masen Cullen, ruthi, Lady Bonbons17, NinieN, maelilautner96, scarlett003, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Tami-92, , Bells Cullen Miranda, ma pau Cullen, Aredhel Isile, litzy, Aliapr-peke, isabella1992vas, xikiss Cullen, kardan, fernandita4.0, Gaby Madriz, fany cullenpattz, jhazy-malfoy-patts, missju, Mati Culen Black, May CuLLen FeraLdh, BkPattz, horbak, Annalice, Twilight-Edwella, tamara1986, Heart on Winter, , Akemix, Alexa127, Mati Cullen Black, , DMendez1809, masen-saenz, Nessie Masen, Somela, nonblondes, wndy30, Hey vampire girl, konytacullenmasen, florfigu92, liveblack, nany87, Alea ' Aela, ginnypottermaisen, anni. eska, twilightersisabella, ISACOBO, kiiLlii, zujeyane, Breyeli, Lucero Cullen, FherniiTha, saku hyuuga, Mac Masen, M. Shily, Alejandra Yaruro, pauswift, aniithacullen... **_**por sus hermosas palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	13. ATENCIÓN CHICAS

**¡ATENCIÓN CHICAS!**

* * *

**Que yo sepa, hasta ahora no he sido víctima de un plagio (si lo he sido, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, para reportarlo y comunicarme con la "escritora). Sin embargo, he notado que muchas grandes autoras a quienes admiro por su excelente trabajo, se han estado quejando de situaciones de éste tipo; es por esto que he decidido (y créanme que me duele), quitar TODAS mis historias de FanFiction.**

**Sé que quizás a mi no me llegue a suceder, porque mis historias no se comparan a los excelentes escritos que he tenido el placer de leer, pero no voy a esperar a que me suceda a mi también. Plagiar los relatos de otra persona, es una cosa de lo más COBARDE y CRUEL. Créanlo o no, no es fácil sentarte y crear prácticamente todo un mundito, para que alguien llegue y a la fácil sólo lo copie. ES ES UNA CABRONADA.**

**Únicamente dejaré el primer capítulo de cada historia, para no perder sus precioso y tan queridos reviews. Mis historias las pasaré a un BLOG que estoy creando, en cuanto esté listo les dejaré aquí el enlace. MIS HISTORIAS NO ESTÁN ABANDONADAS, TODAS TENDRÁN SU DEBIDA CONTINUACIÓN.**

**Con respecto exclusivamente a ésta historia, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes DOS capítulos. De verdad lamento muchísimo lo que las he hecho esperar.**

**Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirles que me sigan en el blog, pero en serio me gustaría tenerlas conmigo apoyándome. Pasaron muchísimas cosas mis niñas:**

**Mi novio termino conmigo (ahora mi EX novio).**

**Personas a quienes creía amigos, resultaron ser más hipócritas que mil Jessicas juntas.**

**Por fin terminé la Universidad.**

**Como dije, MUCHAS cosas pasaron y cambiaron también, pero estoy de vuelta, y planeo no abandonarlas por tanto tiempo. En fin, dejaré ésta nota por 1na semana, iré quitando los capítulos y los pasaré al blog, esperando que ahí me respeten un poco y que no haya plagios de por medio.**

**POR CIERTO! No soy muy buena en estas cosas, es la primera vez que tengo la necesidad de un blog, así que, si alguna de ustedes me quiere echar una manita, yo encantada, se los agradeceré infinitamente.**

**Muchísimas gracias por su atención nenas, ya las extrañaba ¡LAS AMO!**

**Dayana Mendoza**


	14. Primera Cita

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Aloha niñas Bellas! **_

_**Perdón por la espera n.n ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

**Dos cosas: Casi al final se menciona una canción, es "Heavy in your arms" de F**_**lorence and the Machine. **_**Y no quite la nota de autor, para que puedan publicar review en el capitulo sin problema. Así que será como si nos hubieramos comido un capitulo, pero no pasa nada n.n**

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Primera Cita**

**Bella POV**

Vaya noche la del día de hoy. Por fin estábamos cerrando el bar, la única persona que quedaba aquí, además de los trabajadores, era Edward. Alice me había quitado las llaves del coche y literalmente me ordeno irme a casa con Edward, alegando que tenía que ver su nuevo vehículo. Todos mis amigos se habían ido, dijeron que mañana tendrían muchas cosas que hacer, aunque creo que solo era una mentira para dejarme a solas con Edward. Aun así no pregunte nada.

– Tú fuiste quien ideo lo de la frase en el baño, y tenias que ser justamente tu quien rompiera esa regla – era Sam.

Si, así habían estado toda la noche desde que Edward y yo terminamos con nuestras actividades _divertidas_ dentro del baño. No es como si me importara mucho en realidad, estaba demasiado feliz por lo que pasó y lo que pudo haber pasado, como para que me preocupara lo que los chicos pudieran decir.

– Creo que yo pude escucharla gemir por sobre todo el escándalo –

– ¡TANYA CIERRA TU BOCOTA! – bien, eso si me molestaba bastante.

– Sabes Bells, si te preocupa tanto ese comentario, debe ser cierto – Jake sonrió.

– Estoy a punto de dejarte estéril Jake – le sisee entre dientes – Leah, puedes por favor pagarme de una vez para largarme de aquí – casi rogué.

– Bien, bien –

Mi jefa termino de apilar los billetes y abrió sus brazos, como invitándonos a tomar lo que era nuestro. Me acerque a la barra, con el brazo del idiota de Jake rodeándome los hombros.

– Vamos Bella, deja de ser tan gruñona. Solo bromeábamos – Jake me suplicó mientras caminábamos al armario.

– No soy gruñona, solo no entiendo porque hacen tanto escándalo... Quiero decir, Tanya casi se come a una chica en la barra un día y lo único que obtuvo fueron felicitaciones ¿Porqué rayos debo ser yo a la que humillan? – tome mi chaqueta y después mi bolso.

Jake se paro en frente de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos... _Oh bien, ahora está molesto_.

– Eres una tonta Isabella. Nadie intenta molestarte, los demás salimos con personas o nos divertimos o hacemos estupideces. El punto es que tú nunca sales con nadie y es divertido tomarte el pelo cuando te ves así de feliz. Pero descuida, no diré una sola palabra nunca más –

Genial, pase de estar feliz, a completamente molesta, a sentirme una mierda y una pésima amiga. Suspire.

– Jake lo lamento. Es sólo que... – me quede callada.

Jake suavizó su pose y me acerco hasta que me rodeo con sus brazos. Le devolví el abrazo apretándolo fuerte de la cintura.

– Lose, lose. Estas asustada – sólo asentí – Hey, no tienes por qué estarlo, Edward es un buen chico... Aunque odie admitirlo –

– Ese es el asunto – Jake se alejo hasta que pudo verme a los ojos – ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino todo? –

– No pienses en eso, nada malo va a pasar ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien y tú podrás ser feliz, como te mereces – Jake sonrió.

_Eso espero_ pensé para mis adentros. Fruncí un poco el ceño al rebobinar sus palabras.

– Y ¿qué quieres decir con eso de "aunque odie admitirlo"? – hice una pobre imitación de su grave voz.

Jake me soltó y sonrió a medias, intentaba parecer serio y amenazante.

– sabes que te quiero Bells, eres más que sólo mi mejor amiga, eres una hermana para mí. Siempre voy a tratar de protegerte y cuidarte... Aún si debo de hacerlo de los chicos, incluso de los que parecen decentes como Edward –

Sonreí por eso. Jacob sin duda es como un rayo de sol en mi vida.

. . . . . . . .

Definitivamente no podía haber una vista mejor que esta: Un estacionamiento de un bar, completamente desierto y semi iluminado. Justo en el centro una preciosa moto negra con acabados cromados, y recargado sobre ella, y de la manera más sexy y atrevida... ahí estaba Edward. _Si, nada como eso_.

Cuando me vio caminando hacia él se le dibujo la más preciosa y sexy de las sonrisas.

– Pensaba que te quedarías ahí dentro toda la vida – fue su primer comentario.

– Lo siento, hablaba con Jake – sonreí de vuelta.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acerco, hasta que nuestras caderas chocaron. El sólo sentirlo así de cerca hizo que me estremeciera.

– Bien, su carruaje espera – eso me hizo reír.

– Muchas gracias, mi buen caballero – le seguí el juego y me subí a su nuevo vehículo.

Edward se me quedo viendo mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. Se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante.

– Necesitamos conseguirte un casco – susurró.

– Nada de cascos, me veré estúpida con uno. Anda, quiero ir a casa – palmeé el pedazo de asiento frente a mí.

– Que mal, tenía pensado raptarte un par de horas – se subió a la moto – Y tengo que confesarlo, mis intenciones no son nada buenas – volteó su rostro de modo que pudiera verme y mostrarme esa encantadora y derrite personas, sonrisa torcida.

– Tus encantos como semental tendrán que esperar un poco... estoy muerta de cansancio –

Edward tomo mis manos y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Parecía sentirse sumamente alegre al _manejarme_ como si fuera una muñeca de trapo: fácilmente y sin que yo me resistiera.

– Pues tu ropa no ayuda mucho con esta situación – tuve que soltar una traviesa y nerviosa risita por su comentario.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, después de todo no hay demasiado tráfico en las calles a altas horas de la mañana. Cuando por fin llegamos Edward metió su preciosa e increíblemente rápida moto a la cochera, le pregunte varias veces cuanto había costada pero se negó a decirme.

Caminamos charlando entre susurros por la casa, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación. Edward tomo mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, mientras me miraba sonriendo.

– No estaría bien que te invitara a mi habitación... ¿cierto? – sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez sus mejillas adoptaron ese adorable tono rosado.

– Quisiera decir que si... – sonreí, mientras el soltaba una pícara risita por mi comentario – Pero aún me debes una cita, y además mañana tengo que trabajar – _diablos_, nunca me había molestado mi trabajo tanto como en este preciso momento.

– Le pedí a Leah que te diera el día libre. Dijo que sería bueno que al fin te tomaras un descanso –

_Eso es a lo que yo llamo complot en mi contra_.

– Entonces tenemos una cita mañana – Edward sonrió con orgullo, como si al escuchar aquello en voz alta le diera una extraña sensación de autosuficiencia o alguna mierda parecida.

Aun con nuestras manos unidas y nuestros dedos fuertemente entrelazados, se inclino y me dio un dulce y encantador pero completamente casto beso, justo en los labios. Después de eso me soltó y camino hacia su cuarto.

– Descansa _Bella mía_ –

No pude responderle, la piel se me puso como de gallina y se me enredó la lengua al escucharlo hablar con ese perfecto acento italiano. Así que solo me sonroje... _de nuevo_, y me fui a dormir.

– Mañana será un grandioso día – susurré metiéndome en la cama.

. . . . . . . .

Es raro como pasan las cosas a veces.

Ayer por la tarde, Alice se burlaba de mí porque no paraba de tener penosos y muy explícitos sueños húmedos con Edward. Pero hoy había despertado sin tener ningún sueño extraño o que se relacionara con algo sexual, supongo que el encuentro en el baño del bar, me serviría para mantener al margen mis alocadas hormonas.

La puerta de mi recamara se abrió despacio y una muy despeinada Lexy entro corriendo; se subió a la cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas hasta que la tuve abrazada.

– Mamy Bella... Edward me _asuta_ – bostezó al terminar la frase y yo no pude evitar reírme por su modo de hablar.

– ¿Por qué te asusta Edward, pequeña? – apostaba todo mi maldito sueldo a que esto iba a ser muy divertido.

– Sonríe mucho y canta como tonto –

Tuve que soltar una fuerte carcajada por eso, aunque debo admitir que sentí mariposas o alguna clase de presencia no muy frecuente en mí estomago. Edward estaba feliz porque saldríamos hoy... y eso me ponía muy feliz pero también muy, muy nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con algún chico, y decir que Edward me atraía era quedarme completamente corta; Edward me volvía loca, completa y estúpidamente loca hasta la médula.

Mi mente volvió al presente cuando Lexy jalo mi cabello para llamar mi atención.

– Mamy Bella ¿podemos comer? –

– Claro preciosa, vayamos a hacer el desayuno –

Lexy y yo salimos de mi cama, ambas con nuestras pijamas puestas y el pelo bastante alborotado. Y como yo suponía, mi sobrina no había mentido; Edward estaba limpiando un poco el leve desorden que había en mi casa, y mientras lo hacia su cara tenia dibujada una enorme sonrisa y él cantaba una estúpida cancioncilla sin parar.

Ness estaba tirada en el sillón, en una posición bastante extraña pero muy cómoda al parecer: tenía las piernas colgando del respaldo, y su cabeza estaba colgando por debajo del sillón... era como si se hubiera sentado al revés en el esponjoso mueble; su cabello se arrastraba y barría el piso cada que giraba su cabeza para seguir a Edward con la mirada. Las mejillas de mi hermana comenzaban a ponerse rojas por estar tanto tiempo con la cabeza volteada de ése modo.

Me asome un poco para que pudiera verme, ella sonrió al vernos a mí y a Lexy de la mano. Señale a Edward que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a nosotras, intente preguntarle a Ness, sólo con mi mirada de que rayos se trataba todo aquello. Ness sonrió de un modo que me dio miedo, en ese instante supe que me arrepentiría cuando mi querida hermana abriera la boca.

– Si quieres saber porque Edward esta tan contento... supongo que tiene que ver con que se besaran como locos, y que muy pronto será tu chico, mi querida hermana mayor –

Todo lo siguiente pasó muy rápido: Lexy comenzó a gritar como si fuera la sirena de un camión de bomberos. Ness se reía como loca, tanto que le corrían lagrimas por el rostro. Yo me puse tan roja que supongo que parecía que mi rostro iba a explotar de un segundo a otro. Y Edward soltó una fotografía que estaba limpiando, el objeto reboto entre sus manos y termino estrellándose en el mueble donde antes estaba acomodado.

– ¡Edward! – Lexy, Ness y yo gritamos su nombre al mismo tiempo.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta, mientras nosotras corríamos como tres locas para ver que no estuviera lastimado. Si no estuviera preocupada por Edward, me resultaría lo más divertido del mundo ver a Lexy gritar como toda una persona adulta y salir corriendo al rescate de su amado tío.

– Lo siento, yo no... – Edward estaba más preocupado por la foto que por otra cosa –

– ¿Te lastimaste? – era Ness.

– No, no. Sólo me tomaste desprevenido y lo solté – desvió su verde mirada hacia mí – Bella, lo siento. Te comprare otro marco, lo prometo – levante una mano para que cerrara la boca.

– No importa tonto, mientras la foto este en buen estado, y tu estés bien, el marco me importa lo mismo que nada, o poco menos que eso –

Edward se me quedo viendo, como si le hubiera hablado en chino; eso hizo reír a Ness.

– ¿No te da un poco de miedo salir con alguien que habla así? –

Esta vez fue Edward quien se rio del comentario de Ness.

– Naah, es dulce que hable como trabalenguas –

– Ya basta ustedes dos – ambos se mordían el labio, para evitar reírse – ¿Seguro que estas bien? –

– Mejor que nunca – sonrío con esa sexy sonrisilla torcida.

_Dios_, creo que me estoy mojando con solo verlo. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la mente. Me acerque al mueble y con mucho cuidado recogí los pedazos de vidrio. Ness ya estaba junto a mí, sosteniendo un cesto de basura para los vidrios. Edward había tomado a Lexy en brazos, le dedique una sonrisa como agradecimiento, lo que menos deseaba era ver a mi pequeña con un pedazo horrendo de vidrio enterrado en su pie.

Ness soltó un suspiro bajo.

Me di la vuelta para ver qué pasaba. Cuando vi la foto que tenia entre las manos, supe que era lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Quién es? – Edward se nos había acercado por detrás.

– Es el abuelito Charlie – Lexy contesto con un susurró, como si ella supiera o sintiera, que no se podía tener un tono alegre al hablar de su _abuelito Charlie_.

Tome la foto de las manos temblorosas de Ness y le di un beso en la sien, ella sonrió a medias.

Me acerque un poco a Edward y levante la foto hacia él para que pudiera verla mejor. Era una de mis fotos favoritas del pasado. En la imagen aparecíamos Ness, nuestro padre y yo. Mi hermana y yo hacíamos muecas tontas hacia la cámara, mientras mi padre sonreía y nos abrazaba por los hombros.

– Este es Charlie Swan... _era_ Charlie... nuestro padre – le explique casi sin voz a Edward.

– Tienes los ojos y el cabello de tu padre Bella – sonreí por eso, aun con la vista fija en la imagen congelada sobre el papel.

Casi pude sentir el dolor de Ness al escuchar las palaras de Edward. Desde niña todo el mundo decía que era la viva imagen de mi madre, y eso definitivamente la ponía furiosa, considerando... _todo_.

Edward se concentro más en la imagen y luego sonrió un poco.

– Y Ness tiene su nariz, y ese hoyuelo en la mejilla que se te forma al sonreír, creo que tu padre lo tenía – era como si Edward hubiera leído mis pensamientos y tratara de hacer sentir mejor a mi Ness.

– ¿Qué hoyuelo? – en su voz había esperanza.

– Ahí... ¿lo ves? Se le forma un pequeño hoyuelo al sonreír mucho, y cuando tú sonríes mucho también lo tienes – Edward me vio y me guiño un ojo.

Ahora que veía la imagen, lo que Edward decía era muy cierto. En verdad agradecía que lo hubiera notado, Ness parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad y eso me ponía de un excelente y maldito buen humor. Ness tomo la foto y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

– Tendremos que conseguir otro marco para papá... deberíamos ir de compras – dije.

– Edward ha estado limpiando por un buen rato, deberíamos salir a despejarnos – Ness tomo a Lexy de los brazos de Edward.

– Lo dices como si hubieras ayudado mucho a la buena causa de Edward – Ness me saco la lengua, _Que madura hermana_.

– Papá decía que ayuda más el que no estorba – se encogió de hombros como diciendo "_eso demuestra que es cierto ¿qué se le va a hacer?"_.

Sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza, definitivamente no podía cambiar a mi hermana... y en realidad agradecía eso.

– De acuerdo, que les parece si desayunamos y nos vestimos para pasar un bonito día en el centro comercial –

Lexy comenzó a hacer ese sonido como de sirena de camión de bomberos. Fruncí el seño mientras veía a mi pequeña sobrina con cara extraña.

– Tendré que golpear a quien te enseño a hacer eso – a Ness no parecía agradarle nada ese sonido. Aún con Lexy en brazos, subió las escaleras.

Edward se rio con Lexy, mientras mis _pequeñas_ iban subiendo; volteé a verlo y me hizo un guiño. _Creo que encontré al responsable de la travesura_. Lo vi entrecerrando los ojos.

Aun sonriendo de modo coqueto Edward levanto las manos, como demostrando su inocencia.

– Le dije que necesitábamos un sonido para saber cuando estaba muy, muy contenta, sería nuestro sonido secreto –

– Si es un sonido secreto ¿Por qué Ness y yo lo escuchamos? – pregunté.

Él se rió.

– El secreto es que nadie sabe que el sonido es sólo nuestro, pero no puedo evitar que exprese su alegría – levantó la barbilla, orgulloso.

– Eso no tiene ningún sentido –

Edward se me quedo viendo, me recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo, sus ojos adoptaron un tinte diferente, como un verde quemado, casi negro.

– Tu pijama tampoco tiene sentido... pero es increíblemente sexy –

Me sonroje mucho cuando termino de hablar... _Dios, Bella controla tu pulso y tus estúpidos sonrojos_.

No vi que él se moviera, pero de pronto lo tenía tan cerca que sentía el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndome. Con una confianza que no estoy segura de haberle otorgado, Edward puso las puntas de sus dedos sobre el pedazo de vientre que mi pijama no cubría. Fue moviendo sus dedos, como si fueran pequeños pasos, hasta que me apretó la cintura. No había notado que cerré los ojos debido al placer, tampoco fui consciente de mi mano tomando a Edward por la playera y atrayéndolo más cerca de mí. Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero lo pensé un poco y volví a cerrarla.

La mano de Edward acariciaba mi piel de arriba a abajo, movía sus dedos despacio, sin ninguna prisa; puso su otra mano en mi espalda baja, también por dentro de la molesta tela de mi pijama. Con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me fue jalando hasta que sentí su tibio aliento rozarme el cuello, y su nariz restregarse en mi piel de arriba a abajo.

Toda la piel se me puso como de gallina y los bellos de los brazos y la nuca se me erizaron. Si hay algo que me vuelve completamente loca, es _ese_ punto sensible y carnoso del cuello.

– ¿Quieres algo _Bella mía_? – susurró, para después arrastrar su lengua por mi cuello.

Me mordí fuerte el labio inferior, casi lo sentí sangrar.

– Bésame... – apenas y pude escuchar mi propia voz.

Edward movió su mano de mi espalda, la puso en mi cuello mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar. Y así sin más me beso. Movió su boca despacio sobre la mía, abrí más mi boca hasta que sentí a mi propia lengua acariciando la suya de modo suave, pausado pero completamente enloquecedor; y ahí estaba ese perfecto sabor a manzanas verdes, algo dulce pero no empalagoso, algo acido pero no amargo... _Un sabor simplemente perfecto_.

Me separe un poco de su boca, mientras ponía una mano en su nuca para jalarlo más hacia mí, la mano que tenia enganchada en su playera la moví hasta que la puse en su trasero y lo apreté un poco. Edward gimió, fue el sonido más excitante que he escuchado hasta ahora. Acerqué de nuevo mi boca a la suya, pero antes de que pudiera besarme le mordí el labio inferior una, dos, tres veces.

Edward hizo un ruidito como de frustración, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, me tomo de las caderas y me levantó hasta que pude envolver su cintura con mis piernas, él se movió hacia atrás y de pronto estábamos sobre el sillón; Edward tenía los pies colgando del reposabrazos y yo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Me incline un poco hacia enfrente para poder besarlo de nuevo, pero me detuve cuando sentí algo grande...algo _muy _grande y duro presionando en la cara interna de mi muslo.

Solté un pequeño jadeo, parte sorpresa y parte placer por sentirlo así de... _animado_ en toda esta situación. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Edward tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo jalo suavemente hasta que pudo besarme de nuevo. Mientras me besaba, acariciaba mis caderas, espalda y me apretaba el trasero de la forma más excitante que puedan imaginar.

En un acto reflejo, sus caderas comenzaron a embestir suavemente sobre las mías. Como el vaivén lento y rítmico de un barco sobre el mar.

Una parte muy pequeña de mi cerebro encendió una alarma que me gritaba que parara todo esto; y no porque quisiera detenerme, al contrario, deseaba que Edward repitiera su invitación de subir a su recamara y quedarnos ahí hasta que mis morbosos sueños se cumplieran en perfectas realidades. Pero esa alarma me decía que mi sobrina estaba en casa y en cualquier momento podría bajar y encontrar a su nuevo tío y a su mamy Bella jugando a cosas muy extrañas sobre el sillón.

– Están en la ducha – Edward parecía haber adivinado el rumbo de mis pensamientos de nuevo.

No necesite que dijera otra palabra, agache más mi cuerpo hasta que sentí ese bulto tocar el punto exacto donde lo quería. Edward siseo, enterrando sus dedos en la piel de mis caderas, empujo con sus manos mi cuerpo más aún hacia abajo y me beso más fuerte. Con mucho cuidado y con una lentitud contraria a lo que estábamos haciendo hasta ahora, metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi playera y la fue arrastrando apenas tocando mi piel, hasta que sentí sus fríos dedos rozarme el pezón. Solté un bajo gemido y apreté fuerte los ojos mientras Edward movía de forma experta sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

Saco su mano y tomo la orilla de mi blusa, jaló la tela hasta que uno de mis pechos quedo al aire libre; lentamente subió su cabeza, arrastró un poco su nariz, como aspirando mi aroma. Sentí el ápice de su fría lengua tocar la punta de mi endurecido y caliente pezón, y en un rápido movimiento lo metió en su boca. Tuve que poner una mano sobre el sillón para poder sostenerme, enterré mis dedos en el esponjoso material, y con mi otra mano tome a Edward de la nuca y lo acerque más a mi pecho. Su lengua y sus labios no paraban de moverse sobre mi endurecido y gratificado pezón...

– ¡DIABLOS! –

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba en el suelo, con la cara completamente roja; Edward parecía estar compitiendo conmigo con el tremendo sonrojo que tenía, y Ness estaba al pie de las escaleras con los ojos tapados.

– Hermana, tendré que repetirte las palabras que me dijiste hace algún tiempo... – parecía que Ness rompería en risas de un momento a otro, y aún no se destapaba los ojos.

– Lo sé – doble mi brazo hasta que me pude tapar los ojos con él.

– "La casa Swan no es un hotel" – ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo.

Ness soltó una pequeña risita.

– Vamos _niños_, no es el fin del mundo y no tienen de que preocuparse. Nadie sabrá de esto – aún así no me moví de donde estaba – Ahora, subiré a ayudar a Lexy y a terminar de arreglarme. Y espero que ustedes dejen sus... actividades y se preparen para ir al centro comercial –

Después de eso escuche sus ligeros pasos por las escaleras y todo se quedo en silencio. Volteé a ver a Edward cuando escuche que soltaba una gran carcajada, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se posara en mis labios.

– Deja de reírte... esto es... – aun sonreía.

– ¿Vergonzoso? – me ayudó.

– Iba a decir horrible, pero supongo que también es vergonzoso – Edward se rió de nuevo.

– Vamos _gatita_ – Edward se levantó y estiro sus brazos para ayudarme a levantarme.

– ¿Y cómo es que termine en el suelo? – estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando pregunté.

– Creo... que tal vez yo te empuje, un poquito – se sonrojo conforme iba hablando.

No pude más que reírme por la situación en la que mi hermana nos había encontrado. No me preocupaba demasiado, sabía que Ness no diría nada si no quería que yo mencionara _casualmente_ el incidente que yo había presenciado entre ella y Jake. _Supongo que esto será un "estamos a mano"_.

Edward se me acercó y me dio un beso en los labios, antes de entrar a su habitación me dio una nalgada y luego salió corriendo; como un niño que hubiera cometido una travesura, la sonrisa pícara no abandonó su rostro. _Endemoniado y sexy hombre._

Después de que los cuatro comiéramos, ya vestidos y listos, nos dirigimos al gran centro comercial. Edward había decidido que sería más fácil que nos fuéramos todos en mi auto, y así lo hicimos. Estaba bastante segura de que Alice me mataría cuando se enterara de que habíamos ido de compras y no la invitamos. Por alguna razón el pensamiento me resulto más divertido que aterrorizante; hacía tiempo que no molestaba a mi pequeña amiga, y cuando eso pasaba todo era endemoniadamente divertido.

Estacione cerca de la entrada. Lexy bajo corriendo y Ness tuvo que correr tras ella y tomarla de la mano; se adelantaron un poco, pero a la distancia pude escuchar como mi hermana reprendía a mi pequeña por salir de ese modo del auto.

Edward me espero hasta que cerré el auto.

– Creo que Lexy pasa demasiado tiempo con Alice – sonaba divertido.

– Su poder no pudo corromper a Ness y a mí tampoco. Mi pequeña no corrió con tanta suerte – le sonreí al terminar de hablar.

Justo cuando entrabamos al lugar, Edward tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Su agarre era firme, pero aun así pude darme cuenta de que se sonrojaba un poco por sus actos. Sonreí por eso, definitivamente Edward era todo un encanto.

Le di un leve apretón hasta que volteo a verme, me puse de puntitas y lo jale de la nuca hasta que alcance sus labios con los míos. Sentí a Edward sonreír contra mis labios.

– ¡Vamos tortolos! – nos grito Ness entrando a una tienda.

Caminamos tomados de la mano detrás de Ness y Lexy. Mi sobrina tomaba cada cosa que le parecía interesante, después de que examinaba cada objeto mi hermana se lo quitaba de forma sutil y lo dejaba de nuevo en su sitio. Me gustaba como se sentía esto... Edward y yo tomados de la mano, mis _pequeñas_ frente a nosotros con un semblante completamente tranquilo y feliz. Era como volver a ser una familia completa, el único que faltaría para tener un cuadro perfecto ante mí, seria Jake.

Lexy salió corriendo de la tienda, esta vez arrastrando a Ness que no tenía intención alguna de soltarla en aquel enorme lugar.

– ¡Mamy! – Lexy permanecía con la carita pegada al vidrio de la tienda, mientras señalaba con su pequeño dedito hacia adentro.

– Cielo... la última vez que entramos a la juguetería casi me quedo en bancarrota – Ness se cruzo de brazos, intentado parecer muy seria.

– ¿Se saldrá con la suya? – me susurro Edward, para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo.

– Claro que si – Se rio por mi respuesta.

– Aww mamy, te _pometo_ que no quedas rota – Lexy le sonrió. _Y la vencedora es..._

Ness suspiro – Bien, veamos que te gusta –

Lexy hizo ese sonido molesto que Edward le había enseñado, tomo a mi hermana de la mano y salió corriendo de nuevo.

– ¡Iremos a buscar ese marco Ness! – grite sobre el ruido de toda la gente para que me escuchara. Ella sólo asintió sonriendo.

Edward y yo caminamos de nuevo entre el gentío, hasta que llegamos a una gran tienda. Era la clase de lugar donde encuentras de todo, desde ropa hasta accesorios para el hogar y demás. Caminamos ente los pasillos mirando aquí y allá, aun teníamos las manos unidas.

– ¿Qué tal este? – me mostro uno de madera ligera, pero con grabados preciosos. Probablemente sería una mejor idea tener un marco de madera, en lugar de uno todo de vidrio.

– Creo que es el elegido – le sonreí de vuelta, mientras tomaba el marco de sus manos.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia las cajas, me invadió un extraño sentimiento. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y sentí que los bellos de la nuca se me ponían de punta.

Solo había dos personas en este mundo que me producían este sentimiento... Dos personas a las que esperaba no tener que volver a ver jamás.

Me quede completamente quieta, y sentí que la sangre se me fue del cuerpo.

– Renesmee... – susurré por lo bajo.

– ¿Bella? – Edward sonaba preocupado, pero esta vez no le presté atención.

Mire hacia atrás, había muchas personas en la tienda, pero ninguna cara conocida para mí... Y a pesar de eso, no me podía quitar el sentimiento de que algo estaba endemoniadamente mal.

Acerque el marco hacia Edward.

– ¿Podrías pagarlo? Necesito encontrar a Ness –

– ¿Ocurre algo malo Bella? – de nuevo sonaba preocupado.

– Nada pasa... o eso creo – su ceño se frunció por eso – sólo necesito encontrarla, por favor... –

Edward asintió, aunque aún parecía preocupado. No perdí más tiempo explicándole y salí corriendo en busca de mi hermana. Intenté no parecer desesperada, no quería alarmar a la gente que ya comenzaba a mirarme.

Entre a la juguetería, con la vista fija en cada mujer joven y una pequeña de la mano, desafortunadamente en una juguetería, resulta una imagen muy común.

– ¡Mamy Bella! –

Gire hacia atrás para encontrarme a Lexy corriendo hacia mí, con un peluche de un hipopótamo en las manos. La tomé en brazos y la abrace fuerte, necesitaba sentir que mi pequeña estaba a salvo.

– Hey Bells – Ness se veía contenta, pero cuando me miro, su cara se quedo en blanco.

No tuvo que preguntarme para saber lo que pasaba, ella me conoce bastante bien.

– No estoy segura... pero será menos salir de aquí –

Ella asintió mientras tomaba a Lexy de mis brazos. Salimos de la tienda y encontramos a Edward sentado en una pequeña banca junto a la juguetería; aún tenía ese semblante preocupado. Me acerque a él, y con uno de mis dedos alisé las arruguitas que se le formaban en la frente. Él sonrió por mi gesto.

– Descuida, solo tenía que encontrar a Ness – lo tranquilicé.

– Si crees que todo está bien, podríamos comer algo antes de irnos – las palabras de Ness sonaban más como una pregunta.

Volteé de nuevo a los lados; aún sentía que algo andaba mal, pero me sentí mejor teniendo a mis _pequeñas_ conmigo.

– Supongo que no nos vendría mal comer – dije.

Caminamos hacia el comedor del enorme lugar. Ésta vez Edward iba adelante, llevaba a Lexy de la mano y de vez en cuando la tomaba en brazos y la alzaba en el aire, haciendo que Lexy riera como loca. Él se veía realmente feliz al hacerla reír de esa manera.

Ness y yo íbamos justo detrás de ellos. Mi hermana sostenía mi mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados; ella sólo hacia eso cuando estaba asustada.

Apreté su mano para que volteara a verme.

– No dejaré que se te acerquen Nessy –

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

Llegamos al comedor, y nos acercamos al puesto de hamburguesas. Ness ya se veía más tranquila, tomó a Lexy en brazos mientras ordenábamos algo, para después sentarnos en una mesa un poco al centro del enorme comedor, esperando a que nos llamarán cuando la comida estuviera lista.

Di otro vistazo rápido alrededor, sólo para estar segura de que no había algún peligro. De nuevo no vi un solo rostro conocido, pero a pesar de eso no pude quitarme la sensación de que algo estaba un poco mal, de que había alguien por ahí observándonos. Sacudí la cabeza para intentan aclararme la mente, no era posible que supieran donde estábamos Ness, Lexy y yo; y si alguna vez lo sabían, jamás permitiría que se le acercaran a mis _pequeñas._

– Entonces ¿A dónde piensan ir para su maravillosa primera cita? – volví al presente cuando Ness preguntó aquello.

Edward sonrió al escucharla decir eso, su mirada tenía un tinte orgulloso. Como si escuchar en voz alta que él y yo tendríamos una cita lo pusiera en la cima del mundo. Eso me hizo sonreír también.

– Es una sorpresa – contestó con un tono de misterio, alargando la palabra _sorpresa_.

– Estas consciente de que Bella detesta las sorpresas ¿cierto? – Ness levantó una ceja, parecía muy divertida con la situación.

Me alegré de que ya no estuviera preocupada.

– Ésta le gustará. Lo sé – Edward se cruzó de brazos al terminar de hablar.

Me acerqué un poco a él, para que Lexy no pudiera escucharme.

– Si no me gusta, te partiré el trasero Masen – entrecerré mis ojos, aunque estaba sonriendo como una idiota.

Edward sonrió con picardía, y levanto las cejas de modo sugestivo.

– Estoy pensando algo más interesante que relaciona la palabra trasero Swan – se inclinó aún más cerca de mi – Tu trasero –

Me puse sumamente roja por lo que dijo. Antes de que pudiera responderle Edward se levantó riendo y fue por nuestra comida. _Estúpidas hormonas que no hacen nunca lo que les digo_.

Comimos tranquilamente, de vez en cuando daba un vistazo a mí alrededor. Me reprendí mentalmente por eso, no necesitábamos volver al pasado, a cuando nos preocupábamos cada que dábamos un paso o salíamos a algún sitio. Lo que Ness y yo necesitábamos era seguir, continuar adelante sin miedo en la vida. Yo me encargaría de que eso se volviera una realidad.

Cuando terminamos de comer decidimos regresar a casa. Lexy estaba muy feliz con su nuevo hipopótamo de peluche, a quien decidió llamar _bolita_, lo que hizo reír mucho a Edward. Ness iba en el asiento de atrás con ella, Edward iba junto a mí, me había sostenido la mano desde que terminamos de comer, y hasta ahora no la había soltado. De vez en cuando me acariciaba los nudillos con su pulgar, o levantaba nuestras manos y me besaba los dedos. Cada que lo hacía, sentía pequeñas descargas por todo el cuerpo. _En serio, podría acostumbrarme gustosa a esto_.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward me dijo que tenía que terminar de preparar todo para nuestra cita. No entendí bien a qué demonios se refería, pero si aseguraba que me gustaría su sorpresa, preferí no preguntarle y dejarlo hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Sonrió antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios, para después montarse en su moto e irse.

– En serio me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado – Ness y yo estábamos tiradas en el patio trasero, sobre el césped.

Lexy estaba a unos metros, sentada jugando con _bolita_ el hipopótamo y _luna _el lobo de peluche que Emmett le había regalado. No sé a qué estaba jugando, pero reía como una pequeña y hermosa loca.

– Se que Lexy es un encanto, pero odio que me ignores – reí por eso.

– Lo siento Ness, ¿Por qué te hace tan feliz tener a Edward en nuestra casa? Yo pensé que te agradaría más tener, no sé, a mi mejor amigo por aquí – sonreí cuando se sonrojó.

– No me cambies el tema Isabella – me saco la lengua por segunda vez en el día, sonreí por eso. – Pero ya en serio, me gusta que Edward esté aquí porque veo lo que te hace. Cuando él está cerca es como... como si todo lo malo del mundo desapareciera para ti Bells, es agradable verte sonreír así –

– Él me gusta, y por alguna razón me hace sentir segura. Como si con Edward todo marchara bien Ness –

– Eso es bueno... –

Volteé a verla, algo en su tono de voz me hizo preocuparme. El cabello oscuro de Ness parecía bailar con el leve viento que corría afuera, donde estábamos sentadas.

– Bella ¿Qué pasó en el centro comercial? –

– No estoy segura – me frustraba no haber estado segura de lo que pasó.

– ¿La viste? – Ness parecía más fatigada que preocupada.

– No vi a nadie en realidad, fue más bien una sensación. Sentí que algo estaba mal... Quizás no fuera nada Ness – traté de tranquilizarla de nuevo.

Ness volteó a verme con una cara como diciendo "_no te creo ni media maldita palabra"_. Suspiré.

– Llamaré al amigo de papá en Phoenix, veré que... que está pasando –

– No quiero que se le acerquen a Lexy... Bells, no creo que podría soportarlo – recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Le devolví el gesto, recargando mi mejilla sobre su cabello.

– No permitiré que les hagan daño Nessy. Tu sabes que no lo haré – le paso un brazo sobre los hombros para abrazarla.

– Pero SÉ, que tú podrías soportarlo – volteó a verme cuando dije eso – eres fuerte Ness. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco –

Pensé que se deprimiría de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso sonrió un poco y sus ojos adoptaron un tinte diferente, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran inyectado una dosis de seguridad. Me alegré por eso.

El teléfono sonó, me levanté mientras Ness iba tras Lexy para que vieran una película juntas.

– ¿Hola? – contesté.

– _Hey Bells _– era Alice.

– Que tal, mi dulce _panquecito _– soltó un pequeño gritito de frustración. Eso me hizo reír.

– _Juro que mataré a Emmett por lograr que todos me llamen así _–

Reí más fuerte por eso.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? –

– _Llamo de parte de tu chico _– podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

– ¿Qué noticias interesantes me tienes? –

Alice se rió. No comprendí porque lo había hecho, pero preferí no preguntarle, a veces Alice podía comportarse como una verdadera desquiciada.

– _Edward quiere que te pongas ropa cómoda. Debes estar lista a las 8 en punto, tu transporte pasará por ti a esa hora _–

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Edward no vendrá por mi? – no se suponía que era una regla, que el chico te recogiera en la primera cita... ¿O en todas las citas?

Alice se rió por mi tono quejumbroso. _Ya lo dije, Alice esta demente_.

– _No estoy autorizada para darte esa información. Sólo cierra la boca y arréglate _– hubo un pequeño silencio – _Por cierto, dejé lo que debes ponerte en tu cama _–

– ¡ALICE BRANDON! Te he dicho un millón de veces que no entres en mi casa, cuando yo no estoy –

Sólo un día después de darle una llave de mi casa a Alice, me había arrepentido por completo. Constantemente encontraba mi guardarropa más lleno, y con prendas cada vez más pequeñas y seductoras.

_Un momento._

– ¿Alice? – sólo hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_¡Ella me había colgado!_ _Bien, como sea_.

Aún era un poco temprano, pero, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevaba sin salir con alguien, decidí que sería bueno tener tiempo de sobra para arreglarme como se debía. Después de todo, debería quedar como alguien digna de Edward.

Subí a mi habitación. Tal como Alice había dicho, en mi cama había un pequeño shorts de mezclilla y una playera holgada de la banda _Rolling Stones_, en color café desgastado _¿ese color existe cierto?_ Junto a la ropa había una caja de zapatos nueva, cuando la abrí solté un pequeño gritito; dentro había un par de botas estilo militar en color negro.

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo esos zapatos... bien, por primera vez no me molestaba tanto que Alice hubiera entrado a mi casa a hacer lo que quisiera.

Una pequeña bolsa como de regalo, a los pies de mi cama llamó mi atención. Era de color negro, y tenía un precioso moño rojo sangre en un lado. Sin saber qué demonios era eso, tome la bolsa y de ella cayó una tarjeta:

"_Espero, por tu bien que lo uses hoy._

_Créeme cuando te digo que Edward lo amará._

_Diviértete esta noche, te lo mereces cielo"._

_Alice._

Tuve un poco de miedo de meter la mano en la maldita bolsa, mi mejor amiga a veces tenía unas ideas sumamente locas. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar ahí. Cuando por fin saque el contenido, creo que me puse más roja de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. Dentro de la bolsa había un conjunto negro de ropa interior en encaje, el conjunto era sumamente pequeño y sumamente lindo.

No supe que fue lo que vio Alice en nosotros, que le hiciera pensar que necesitábamos _esto_, pero no me importó. Decidí que haría esto a su manera y también a la mía, así que usaría lo que escogió para mí.

Tome el conjunto y una toalla y entre al baño. Creo que nunca había tardado tanto en la ducha; me depilé a consciencia, lave mi cabello dos veces y me aseguré de que todo quedara cuidadosamente limpio.

– Esto no es normal – susurré para mí.

Me puse el conjunto y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo, de la puerta de mi baño. El sostén de encaje hacía que mis pechos parecieran más grandes, eso me gusto; las pantis me quedaban a la mitad del trasero. No pude negar que me sentía completamente sexy con esas pequeñas prendas.

Me gusto saber, que a pesar de todo, podía sentirme sexy.

Aún en ropa interior salí del baño, y busque mi maquillaje. Alice me había enseñado que me maquillara antes de ponerme la blusa "_así tu ropa no se manchará de maquillaje"_, me había dicho. Así que pensé que si tenía una cita, lo mejor sería hacerle caso a alguien que sabía más que yo sobre estos temas.

– ¡Por Dios Bella! – me reprendí a mi misma – sólo es un chico, Edward sólo es un chico con el que saldrás, no es para cambiar toda tu vida hasta ahora –

Desgraciadamente, una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, parecía gritar que Edward no era un simple chico. La mande al diablo y continué preparándome.

Me maquille sólo un poco más que de costumbre; seque mi cabello con mi vieja secadora, formando ligeros y desordenados bucles, para que se viera natural. Me puse la holgada y cómoda blusa, el pequeño shorts de mezclilla y las botas. Cuando al fin estuve lista me vi en el espejo de nuevo, me sentí orgullosa y sorprendida de lo bien que me miraba. _¡Mierda!_ De acuerdo, por si no era notorio estaba nerviosa como el infierno. No sabía cómo sentirme y no sabía si estaba lo suficiente linda para tener una cita... Mucho menos una cita con Edward.

Todo éste asunto de salir con chicos era tan conocido para mí como lo sería la maravillosa inmortalidad de los cangrejos. Decidí que me mantendría calmada, después de todo Edward estaba viviendo conmigo y no me había sentido así de nerviosa con él, así que no debería tener motivos para empezar a estarlo ahora.

Baje las escaleras, ya con mi pequeña bolsa colgada del hombro. Lexy seguía viendo televisión, junto a _bolita _y _luna_. Ness estaba en la sala también, tenía su portátil sobre las piernas y se veía muy concentrada haciendo sus deberes.

– Bueno... ¿Qué opinas? – me le acerqué para que me viera.

– ¡Vaya! Te ves como una chica de la mejor era del rock Bells– levantó los pulgares en aprobación.

Me reí por su comentario y me dejé caer junto a ella en el sillón, aún faltaban algunos minutos para las 8. Ness jaló con uno de sus dedos la manga de mi blusa, haciendo que callera y quedara a la vista el tirante de encaje de mi sostén.

– Se ve mejor así... ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó.

– Un poco – levantó una ceja. Suspiré con frustración – Estoy malditamente asustada – admití.

Ness soltó una enorme carcajada.

– Creo que eso es bueno, es una señal de que él en serio te gusta.. o que eres un poco rara –

Le golpeé la pierna por eso. En lugar de molestarse sólo se rio más fuerte de mi. _Cundo dejé de infundir miedo_.

Me despedí de Ness y Lexy cuando escuché a un carro sonar la bocina como loco afuera. El auto resulto ser un taxi, _en serio, ¿que no es una regla que el chico recoja a la chica? Qué diablos_. Subí, susurrando un "buenas noches" al conductor, el sólo sonrió un poco y salió disparado. Ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarme a donde ir, así que supuse que ya sabía el destino.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando el taxi se detuvo delante del taller de Emmett. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si no se había equivocado, cuando Edward salió a recibirme. Cuando me vio, sonrió de lado y me recorrió con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mis piernas. _Deja de verme así o te saltaré encima_, pensé para mis adentros.

Estaba más sexy que de costumbre: llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, estaban gastados en una de las rodillas. Le quedaban bajos y ajustados a las piernas, aunque no demasiado. Su playera era de color blanco y de cuello en V, y tenía puestas las botas que Alice le había dado. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y se veía un poco húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. En serio, en serio estaba considerando saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos.

– Vamos a la par en zapatos – fue lo primero que dije para romper el silencio.

Edward volteo a ver mis pies y se rió.

– Creo que se ven mucho mejor combinadas con tus piernas – sonrió cuando me sonrojé.

Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, esta vez fui yo la que sonrió. Tomo mi mano y cuando entrelazo nuestros dedos me guio hacia adentro.

– ¿Se puede saber que hacemos en el taller de Emmett? – en serio no entendía nada.

– ¿Confías en mi? – preguntó. Estábamos entrando al área de pintura.

– En teoría... – Edward se rió por eso.

Cuando al fin llegamos me quedé paralizada, tanto por la sorpresa como por la confusión. Estábamos en el área de trabajo de Edward, el lugar donde lo habíamos visto hace ya bastantes días haciendo magia con la imagen de un leopardo sobre un lujoso auto. El lugar había cambiado por completo. Las cuatro paredes, incluyendo la de vidrio, por donde habías espiado a Edward pintando, estaban adornadas con varias tiras de luces navideñas en color blanco, estaban colgadas como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Fuera de esas luces, y algunas velas de diferentes tamaños y colores que estaban juntas, acomodadas en un pequeño círculo cerca de una de las paredes, no había más luz. Debajo del circulo de velas encendidas, había una amplia manta y en la orilla de ésta, estaban esparcidos varios cojines que se veían muy esponjosos.

Cerca de las velas había dos platos, dos vasos, cubiertos y lo que parecía comida y bebida para dos. También me di cuenta que en el centro de la habitación descansaba firmemente acomodado sobre un par de sillas de aspecto pesado y rígido, el capo de un auto. Era de color blanco y parecía nuevo.

Parecía la cita más extraña y desorganizada del mundo, y sin embargo quede ENCANTADA. Si ponías atención podías ver que nadie ayudo a Edward, el parecía haber colocado cada cosa, haber escogido el lugar, los adornos y cada minúsculo detalle. Creo que era lo más lindo que alguien había hecho alguna vez por mí: Tomarse la molestia de impresionarme._ Como si Edward no me impresionara lo suficiente, con sólo sonreír_.

No sé qué cara tenía en aquel momento, pero Edward carraspeo un poco para llamar mi atención.

– No todo está perdido – encendió algo, y _Heavy in your arms _comenzó a sonar por todo el cuarto.

Me reí un poco.

– Extraña decisión de música –

– Alice me dijo que la música que tocan en el bar te gusta. Pero si no es así podemos mandarla a la mierda – Edward sonrió, y después se puso serio – Hablo de la música, no le digas eso a Alice –

Tuve que reírme muy fuerte por eso. Me acerque a él, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos mientras él enredaba los suyos en mi cintura.

– Me encanta, TODO me encanta – le di lo que esperaba fuera sólo un ligero beso en los labios. Edward parecía tener otra idea.

Levantó una de sus manos y me tomo por la nuca para profundizar el beso, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y la sentí resbalarse dentro de mi boca. Me apreté fuerte contra su cuerpo. Sentí maravillada como se iban tensando y relajando los músculos de su espalda, mientras pasaba mis manos por encima de su playera.

Edward gruño contra mis labios, juro que casi me vengo por eso. Se separó un poco de mi, ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

– Comamos antes de que pierda el control contigo – reí de nuevo.

Me llevó de la mano al pequeño picnic improvisado, me senté sobre los cojines, dejando un espacio para Edward. La comida eran rabioles, MUCHOS y deliciosos rabioles, Edward se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a servirlos.

– ¿Edward? –

– ¿Si preciosa? – Dios, este hombre me mataría.

– ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco? – pregunté.

Me paso un plato y una soda. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, él tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, como si dudara de algo. Después agacho la mirada y continúo sirviendo.

– Emmett me dijo que esto no te gustaría. Quizás debí llevarte a un restaurante o a algo más romántico no s...–

– Wow ¡WOW! Edward cierra la boca – a pesar de todo, el sonrió – ¿Por qué dices eso? Todo esto me encanta, ya te lo dije –

Dejó su plato en el piso junto a sus pies.

– ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? ¿Pasa algo Bella? –

– No. No me refería a eso. Quiero decir, me refería a que, tú estás viviendo conmigo, y esta es nuestra primera cita –

– Y espero que haya muchas más – me interrumpió. Tuve que soltar una tonta risita por eso.

– Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno... No conozco mucho de ti, las cosas que te gustan, las cosas que no, ya sabes – agite la mano para restarle importancia.

– Bueno – sonrió de manera torcida. _¡Santa mierda! Pero que estúpida me pone esa sonrisa_.

– ¿Bueno? – respondí con la voz entrecortada.

Edward sonrió con picardía – ¿Qué quieres saber preciosa? –

* * *

**A petición de ustedes, mis niñas AMADAS, seguiré publicando por aquí en FanFiction n.n Pero espero de todo corazón que no suceda alguna situación lamentable, y que, si ustedes llegan a saber de algún sitio donde este mi historia, me lo hagan saber, por favor nenas. ****Aclaro NO HE DADO NINGUNA AUTORIZACIÓN PARA PUBLICAR O TRADUCIR A OTRO IDIOMA MI HISTORIA, SÓLO LO QUE YO SUBO.**

**Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y vamos por muchos reviews ¿Si? Les comento que el siguiente ya tiene varias paginitas, y ya lo estoy continuando, desde luego será el seguimiento de esta cita :D El próximo también ya tiene algunas páginas, y espero estar subiendo muy pronto. Quise hacer éste capítulo largo en compensación por todo lo que les hice pasar. ****¡PERDÓN EN SERIO! :C Espero que sigan todas por aquí ¡BESOS!**

**Ok, quiero compartir algo con ustedes. ESTO LO ESCRIBÍ DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR TODO. **Al terminar de escribir cada capítulo, me voy a mi correo y voy revisando cada notificación que me llega, para poner su Hermoso nombre (PEN NAME) en los agradecimientos. Personalmente me parece muy importante mencionarlas porque es gracias a ustedes que ESTO llamado _**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**_ es posible. Quiero **reprenderlas** con un nudo en la garganta, por haberme hecho llorar de Alegría. Tenía 6 páginas de mi correo llenas de sus mensajes, alertas, favoritos, etc. desde el capítulo pasado hasta hoy. En serio niñas, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me han hecho hoy al haber visto todo el apoyo que tengo de ustedes. Después de todo lo que me paso, ver que no me dejaron abandonada en este pedacito de Mí que les comparto, es lo más bello del mundo.

No duden cuando les digo que, probablemente nunca nos lleguemos a ver los rostros, pero, de todo Corazón **LAS AMO PEQUEÑAS**; a todas y cada una de ustedes. Quiero agradecer especialmente a **TheDC1809**, ** .Pxa** y **lunagotik**. Gracias especiales porque fueron leyendo, y me fueron poniendo un review de cada capítulo jaja, y estoy casi segura, por la secuencia de correos que me llegaron, que se leyeron la historia en una sola noche ¡GRACIAS LINDAS, SON ANGELES!

_**P.D. Ustedes son exactamente mi marca de Heroína:**_** Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, Cullen Vigo, , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, Dreams Hunter**_(GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR CONMIGO NENA, TE QUIERO)_,** Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen**_(GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ LINDA, TE ADORO)_,** Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, Ainhoa Cullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer-Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram, JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, , MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, Rei Hino Cullen**_(GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CORAZÓN, POR LO PRONTO CONTINUAREMOS EN FF)_,** Epa0yo, anybuff, Jacky Masen'Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Erk92, PATSS, BlackCullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MASEN, CindyLo, .22, Noe Pattz, Anitus91, pinkrose24787, frances-k, suspiroscullen, Serenita Kou, Maedna33, AliCeSakurita, Law Masen Cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, ALEXITACULLEN, Isabel De Cullen, BellaliciousRobsten1990, patatorrez, lizzy90, .Cullen, Ally-Nessi Cullen, harpohe, Nelly McCarthy, bellaliz, Velourya, EmilioLT, Naddy L, darkny, vaneiancullen, Nathyot, vale9315, adx-25, natha1121, luciacarolina, maryCullen7, musegirl17, PeaceAndLoveGirl97, Paolita93, I'm a Black Sheep, kotita, Moni Cullen Potter, Noe76, Black Angel Lilith, nitzuki, Oevix Olem, FanHistoria, Lunita Black27, Ludwika Cullen, vero Masen Cullen, ruthi, Lady Bonbons17, NinieN, maelilautner96, scarlett003, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Tami-92, , Bells Cullen Miranda, ma pau Cullen, Aredhel Isile, litzy**_(ERES UNA DIOSA, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR JUNTO A MI, BESOS)_**, Aliapr-peke, isabella1992vas, xikiss Cullen, kardan, fernandita4.0, Gaby Madriz, fany cullenpattz, jhazy-malfoy-patts, missju, Mati Culen Black, May CuLLen FeraLdh, BkPattz, horbak, Annalice, Twilight-Edwella, tamara1986, Heart on Winter, , Akemix, Alexa127, Mati Cullen Black, , DMendez1809, masen-saenz, Nessie Masen, Somela, nonblondes, wndy30, Hey vampire girl, konytacullenmasen, florfigu92, liveblack, nany87, Alea ' Aela, ginnypottermaisen, anni. eska, twilightersisabella, ISACOBO, kiiLlii, zujeyane, Breyeli **_(ESPERA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA CITA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE HABRÁ COCHINADAS JAJA)_,** Lucero Cullen, FherniiTha, saku hyuuga, Mac Masen, M. Shily, Alejandra Yaruro, pauswift, aniithacullen, litzy, .Cullen, nai-zarautz, , AnithaPattzCullenPacker, Andrea2508, jessyFpattz, Jessy-Jess, RossxCullen, EJsam, Chemita, VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty, etzelita, Lyannette Zoe Cullen, flooorr, lokaxtv, bedaniie, M-Masen, NorixBella Leon de Masen, SarahCullenMasen, DreamyGirl21, isabella 1205, TheDC1809 **_(JAJA QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCANTO CIELO, BIENVENIDA)_**, marcecrepusculo, .Pxa, Vampire's Heart **_(PERDÓN POR NO CONTESTAR ANTES NENA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS BELLAS PALABRAS. AQUÍ LO TIENES)_,** msolcito, Natyu, YumelCullen, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, Stefanni Hale, aripotter24, Lala-Landia, Aleja Maggie, hilarycullen17**_ (PERDÓN POR HACERTE ESPERAR TANTO CIELO, BIENVENIDA)_**, AimeCullendePattinson, AshleyCullen98**_(GRACIAS NENA, POR CONSIDERARME UNA GRAN ESCRITORA. LO HAGO POR USTEDES Y SUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO)_**, EmirlyC, LizDePode, abys, lunagotik**_(DISCULPA QUE NO CONTESTARA ANTES PRECIOSA MAJO, PERO JAMÁS LAS DEJARÍA TIRADAS CON LA HISTORIA, AQUÍ SEGUIMOS Y TU LO SABES, TE ADORO CIELO)_**, Bells-15, PleaseBiteMee, PanteraFenix Negra, baarbii4**_(NO FUE PRONTO, PERO SI SEGURO CIELO)_**, JessFpattz, Evelynmr, Aleja E, Alice Cullen Night S, Katiuska Cullen Swan, marcecullenswan, Gabriela Baron Medina, Mrcdz Cullen Pattison, ICI21, Marithah Cullen, supattinsondecullen, dboora, indii93, jennyhale, Sarah Cullen Masen**_** (**__GRACIAS POR LAS PALABRAS CIELO, TU DIRÁS SI VOLVI BIEN, O DEBÍ HACER ALGO MEJOR, BIENVENIDA NENA)_,** Tamy Masen Cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**_(TARDE PERO SEGURO, BIENVENIDA NENA)_**, yuli09, Janni0210, crisvel, SabrinaCullenBlack, MARIE8878, afroditacullen, Calipswan15, carmenlr, DannyCullen13, lourdescullen, JEKA CULLEN, Jigoku No Kokoro, jennle, lorenaviidal, AleBlake Belikov**_(MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS LINDA, Y POR ESPERAR. JAJA VEREMOS SI LO HACEMOS VOLVER A CANTAR MÁS ADELANTE)_,** NinaMcCarthy, vidita142, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Suemyy19, Agus Cullen Swan**_(MUCHAS GRACIAS CARIÑO, SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE. Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR)_,** lvkv, Hellenzu, michelle91, NazzaPattinson96, bells cullen potter, Jeess, Krom, Valent Herazo, CamiPattz, Ko0oralle patzz**_(GRACIAS POR ESPERAR LINDA, BIENVENIDA)_,** dana masen Cullen, kattzz, Ale de Cullen 13, PiuBella, Michelle Rathbone, CosmicTisha, covaric, Lurix**_(GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR MI CIELO, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO)_,** Semivampiro, andreiita crepuZ, olly26i, Romi de Cullen, GAVM**_(GRACIAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE CIELO, POR LO PRONTO AQUÍ SEGUIMOS)_,** RoxCM, alecssie cullen vulturi, tafranzavi, Ilse Masen, TheDC1809**_ (TAMBIÉN YO TERMINE ODIANDO EL BLOG, ES TAN MOLESTO HACERLO JAJA AQUÍ SEGUIREMOS POR LO PRONTO CARIÑO)_, Black Angel Lilith_ (MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR TAN AL PENDIENTE BONITA, AQUÍ SEGUIREMOS POR AHORA)_,** Katherine Swan, Hellen Masen, RenCullenSwan, NachiCullen, ... por sus HERMOSAS palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡SOY SU FAN!**

_**¡Indudablemente, nos leemos pronto!**_

**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**

**Atte:**

**..Dayana Black...**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Conociéndonos a Fondo

**De rey León, a Gatito salvaje**

_**¡Aloha niñas Bellas! **_

_**Perdón por la espera n.n ¡DISFRUTENLO! ¡Nos leemos abajo! **_

_**P.D. Así: **_**&&&&&**_** es como cambiare los POV durante los capítulos. Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**_

* * *

_**Summary: **_Un buen día, Edward Cullen decide escapar de lavida de lujos que ha llevado; nunca imaginó que buscando su destino encontraría el verdadero amor...

– _¿Dónde vives?, te llevo _–ofrecí

– _Por ahora... en ninguna parte _–susurro...

–..._ entonces vendrás conmigo _–

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Conociéndonos a Fondo**

**Bella POV**

_Edward sonrió con picardía – ¿Qué quieres saber preciosa?_

. . . . . . . . . .

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado. Edward y yo habíamos estado hablando desde que empezamos a comernos los deliciosos rabioles; ya habíamos terminado y aún seguíamos hablando.

Había descubierto tantas cosas de él, cosas banales pero que a mí me resultaban sumamente interesantes. Creo que lo que más me gustaba era saber todo lo que teníamos en común; como que a Edward le encantaba la música clásica, pero que uno de sus grupos favoritos era _The Doors, _igual que el mío. Adoraba pasar horas leyendo, igual que yo; y podía vivir toda una vida sin televisión, siempre y cuando tuviera música para pasar el rato.

Descubrí otras cosas, como que no podía subirse a un auto sin acelerar a fondo, porque la adrenalina y la velocidad, lo ponía loco; que su comida favorita era la italiana, aunque adoraba la mexicana porque le gustaban los sabores picantes. Que detestaba que trataran de ponerle límites, sobre lo que era capaz de hacer y que no le gustaban los kiwis. Edward también me pregunto un millón de cosas, desde mi color favorito, hasta las cosas que me gustaba hacer de pequeña. Adoraba ver que cada pequeño detalle parecía apasionarlo, como si en lugar de estarme escuchando a mí, estuviera escuchando la novela más interesante del universo.

– Tengo una cicatriz en la espalda, por una estúpida pelea que tuve cuando tenía unos 16 –

Edward se había cambiado de lugar cuando habíamos terminado de comer. Se había sentado detrás de mí, recargando su espalda en la pared; yo estaba sentada en el piso, entre sus piernas abiertas. Me tenía abrazada de la cintura, sus manos jugueteaban con las mías en mi vientre, y cada que hablaba su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

– ¿Puedo verla? – pregunté.

– Ya sabía yo que querías verme sin playera – su voz sonaba engreída.

Le pellizqué el brazo, Edward se rió por eso.

– Claro que puedes – se puso de pie, cuidando no golpearme mientras lo hacía.

Ésta vez fue él quien se sentó enfrente de mí. Levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, y jaló su playera para que su espalda quedara a la vista. Edward tenía la piel blanca y tersa, tenía varios lunares bonitos sobre la suave piel. Muy cerca de donde comenzaba el brazo, pero hacia el centro donde está la columna, tenía una delgada cicatriz, como de unos 10 centímetros de larga. Estiré mis dedos y la toque con las puntas, Edward se tenso como tomado por sorpresa, y luego se fue relajando.

– En la escuela, discutía con un chico. Cuando los golpes empezaron me lanzó contra un árbol y una rama me hizo eso –

– Creo que no fue tu mejor pelea –

Edward se rió por lo que dije.

– Creo que tienes razón. Ahora... – se levantó, estiro sus brazos hacía mi para ayudarme a levantarme también.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – aún no quería que nuestra cita terminara. Hasta ahora todo me había parecido perfecto.

Edward sonrió por lo que dije, aunque sus ojos parecían cautelosos. Como si no supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

– ¿Ya te aburriste de mi? – preguntó.

– ¡No seas idiota! – eso lo hizo sonreír aún más. Me sonrojé por cómo le había contestado – Lo siento... quise decir que no, aún no quiero volver a casa –

– Pues me parece muy bien, porque aún no lo haremos –

Caminó hacía el capo blanco de coche que estaba en el centro de la habitación, y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Tomó un cubre-boca del tipo industrial, de esos que son gruesos y duros, y me lo tendió. Frunciendo el ceño lo tomé.

– Pensé, que ya que ésta sería nuestra primera cita, te podría enseñar lo que más me apasiona –

– Los cubre-bocas, son un fetichismo muy perturbador Edward –

– ¿Tienes que desconfiar de todo Swan? – estaba sonriendo.

– ¿Tienes que hacerlo todo tan misterioso Masen? – lo reté cruzándome de brazos.

Edward se rió de nuevo. Me encantaba saber que mi presencia lo ponía así de feliz.

– Eres necia. Te voy a enseñar como pintar un auto – sonrió triunfal cuando terminó... _aguarda un maldito segundo ¿qué acaba de decir?_

**&&&&& Edward POV**

Era el maldito hombre más jodidamente feliz del mundo. Hasta ahora todo iba bien en la cita entre Bella y yo. A diferencia de lo que Emmett e incluso Alice me habían aconsejado, yo intuía que algo sencillo sería más del estilo de Bella; y me alegraba el no haberme equivocado. También me encantaba todo lo que ella y yo habíamos progresado. Ahora me sentía con la confianza y el derecho de poder abrazarla, tocarla y besarla como me viniera en gana. Y _mierda_, eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Pero ahora lo que quería era enseñarle a Bella lo que me gustaba hacer. Quería mostrarle lo que era para mí, crear una obra de arte en un auto.

– Pensé, que ya que ésta sería nuestra primera cita, te podría enseñar lo que más me apasiona –

Bella me miro. Como si le hubiera hablado en ruso.

– Los cubre-bocas, son un fetichismo muy perturbador Edward – eso me hizo reír.

– ¿Tienes que desconfiar de todo Swan? – no pude evitar sonreírle.

– ¿Tienes que hacerlo todo tan misterioso Masen? – se cruzó de brazos, tratando de parecer amenazante.

Me ponía tremendamente feliz, y muy caliente cuando ella hacía eso. Rara vez una mujer me tomaba constantemente tan desprevenido como lo hacía Bella; eso era tan extraño y fascinante que me prendía como nadie más lo hacía.

– Eres necia. Te voy a enseñar como pintar un auto – le sonreí al terminar de hablar.

– ¿Qué tu qué? – se veía aún más confundida que antes.

Tomé el cubre-boca de sus manos y se lo pasé por la cabeza, hasta dejarlo colgando en su cuello. Cuando terminé, hice lo mismo con el mío.

– Bueno... me gustaría que sepas porque me gusta tanto hacer esto Bella – me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura.

Bella puso sus brazos sobre los míos, como si no quisiera que la soltara.

– Esto, la aerografía es algo importante para mi preciosa, y tú lo eres también –

Bella se sonrojó un poco cuando terminé de hablar.

– ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino? –

– Eso no pasará. Te enseñare como hacerlo bien – le aseguré.

– De acuerdo –

Tomé una de las pistolas y se la entregué.

– No presiones el botón o empezarás a pintar, te diré como hacerlo antes y después lo haremos –

Bella sólo asintió.

Me puse detrás de ella, la rodeé con mis brazos hasta que pude tomar la máquina entre sus manos. Sentí como la respiración de Bella se aceleraba un poco. _¡Joder! _En serio estaba considerando mandar a la mierda la pintura y hacer algo más interesante, con ella en este bendito cuarto, solos. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, para enfriarme la mente.

– Debes sostenerla como si fuera una pistola de juguete. Que el botón para activarla quede en tu dedo índice ¿lo ves preciosa? – susurré junto a su oído.

Si había algo que me gustaba más que la aerografía, definitivamente era poner así de nerviosa a Bella. Era tan jodidamente caliente y excitante como encender un fósforo en una habitación llena de gasolina.

– Si... – la voz de Bella sonó baja y atrayente.

– Bien. No pongas la máquina tan cerca del auto, o la presión hará que la pintura goteé y... –

– Y se vea horrenda. Entiendo – asintió de nuevo.

Sonreí por eso. Bella parecía estar captando todo a la perfección.

– Bien – me puse de frente a ella y coloqué el cubre-boca en su lugar.

Me agaché para tomar el otro aerógrafo y me puse el cubre-boca también.

– Ahora sólo debes pintar, sin estar demasiado cerca. Como te dije – mi voz sonaba amortiguada.

– ¿Cómo se qué rayos dibujar? – sonreí cuando terminó de hablar.

**&&&&& Bella POV**

Edward no me respondió, me acerqué a él y vi que ya había dibujado algo. Había hecho lo que parecía un trozo de mar, con varias tonalidades de azul. La imagen era sumamente linda, pero sobre todo real; era como ver la pintura a brocha limpia sobre un lienzo.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – puse mi mano en su espalda baja para llamar su atención.

– Sólo pienso en algo que quiero plasmar – Su voz sonaba chistosa.

– Pues yo no sé qué demonios poner – lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

Me había emocionado la idea de hacer lo que tanto amaba Edward, pero yo no sabía cómo hacer esto. Edward me puso de frente al capo.

– No es un examen cielo, sólo pon algo. Sólo piensa en algo que te gustaría poner y hazlo – Edward sonaba entre divertido y desesperado.

– Bien, bien – me enfurruñe.

Vi que mi pintura era color café oscuro, así que trate de dibujar unas montañas. En realidad pude hacerlo, la única diferencia es que el paisaje de Edward parecía una obra de arte, y el mío, se parecía a los mejores trabajos de kínder de Lexy. _Bien, soy patética para esta mierda_.

Escuche una ligera y tonta risita amortiguada detrás de mí.

– La primera vez es un poco difícil, sólo necesitas practicar y dominar la técnica –

Pude ver, a través del grueso cubre-boca que Edward intentaba no reírse de mi triste intento de montañas. Volví a entrecerrar los ojos, y sin pensármelo dos veces, le rocié de pintura la parte delantera de la playera. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía que no se esperaba para nada aquello. Sonreí por eso.

Solté un gritito de sorpresa cuando me tomó por los muslos y me levantó hasta sentarme encima del capo del auto. Traté de zafarme de su agarre, y al mismo tiempo rociarlo de nuevo, desafortunadamente Edward fue más rápido, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tenía una enorme mancha color azul intenso. La pintura me cubría parte del brazo y el muslo derecho.

Lo vi mal. Él se quitó el cubre-boca y sonrió.

Me quité el cubre-boca también.

– ¿Te parece divertido? – traté de que mi voz sonara peligrosa, pero tenerlo así de cerca sólo me ponía muy estúpida.

– La verdad, si –

Antes de que pudiera responderle Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. La pistola de pintura hizo un ruido seco cuando la dejé caer al suelo. Tomé a Edward de la playera y lo acerque más a mí, abriendo mis piernas para que él se parara en el hueco entre ellas. Por primera vez, su boca no sabía a manzanas verdes; Edward sabía a soda de limón, que era lo que había estado tomando. Soltó mi rostro, pero delineó con su lengua mi labio superior. Abrí más mi boca, en el momento en que él metía sus manos por debajo de mi playera, para apretarme fuerte las caderas. Sentí cosquillas por todo el cuerpo cuando lo hizo.

Pasé mis manos por debajo de su playera y lo atraje más hacía mi cuerpo, agarrándolo fuerte de la espalda baja. Edward me mordisqueo los labios y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa metió de nuevo su lengua en mi boca, hasta que se enredo con la mía. Bajó sus manos hasta que me tomó del trasero, me bajo un poco del capo, hasta que pude enredar mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Tuve que recordarme que debía respirar. Me separé un poco de él. Edward entendió la indirecta y se alejo un poco. Mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular y acelerada, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

– Dios ¿qué me hiciste Bella? –

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería, se agacho y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Ladeé un poco la cabeza para que siguiera besándome. Sentía que el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones, y comenzaba a sentir que mi ropa interior se humedecía.

– ¿Qué... te hice? – apenas y pude hablar.

Edward levantó la cabeza y me vio directo a los ojos. Sonrió de manera torcida.

– No puedo pensar en ti, sin pensar en mil cosas sucias y deliciosas que podría hacerte –

Sentí que me sonrojaba muchísimo por sus palabras. Desvié la mirada de sus verdes ojos, no sabía que decirle. Yo también sentía lo mismo, cada que lo veía era como encender algo dentro de mí, además estaban mis _dulces sueños_ que eran la maldita prueba de que Edward me ponía completamente caliente.

Sentí sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, levantando mi cara para que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos de nuevo.

– Pero me criaron como un caballero después de todo. Así que no quiero que... _eso_, pase aquí. Quiero que todo sea perfecto cuando estemos juntos –

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Edward podía ser dulce y completamente pecador, todo con la misma frase.

– Yo también... también quiero estar contigo de ese modo Edward – lo tomé del cuello y recargue mi frente sobre la suya. Cerré los ojos un momento.

– ¿Y por qué parece que tuvieras una lucha interna, detrás de esos precioso ojos cafés? – aún tenía sus manos en mis caderas, por debajo de mi ropa.

Abrí los ojos. Yo no era una cobarde, además a Edward podría decirle cualquier cosa.

– Quiero hacerlo. En serio, mierda no tienes idea de cuánto – sonrió de forma engreída por eso.

– ¿Pero? –

– Pero, creo que es muy pronto. Quiero decir, apenas tendremos como un mes de habernos conocido, y ésta es nuestra primera cita. Quizás deberíamos esperar, no se... quiero decir, no sé si te parezca bien, o pu... –

Edward me apretó las caderas para que dejara de hablar.

– Podemos ir despacio Bella. No porque te deseé te obligaré a que lo hagamos justo ahora – sonrió – Aunque, bueno, podríamos hacer otras cosas. Ya sabes –

Abrí mucho los ojos y me sonrojé de nuevo cuando me di cuenta a que se refería, _¡Demonios! Últimamente me sonrojo más de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida. _Carraspeé un poco, sentía que mi voz se había ido. Edward se rió al ver mi reacción.

– Después de lo que pasó en el baño del bar ¿ahora te pones así? – se rió de nuevo – Eres preciosa Bella –

Bufé molesta, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

– Cierra la boca... Entonces ¿Q-qué quieres hacer? – no pude evitar tartamudear un poco.

Edward sonrió aún más. Suspiró, como considerando sus opciones y luego se agacho hasta poner su boca muy cerca de mi oído.

– Cierra los ojos – me susurró.

Aún completamente nerviosa, hice lo que me pidió. Edward tomó mis manos, quitándolas de su cuerpo, y las puso sobre el capo. Dejé de sentir sus manos, y después sentí sus labios presionando los míos. Le devolví el beso gustosa. Estaba a punto de volver a meter mis manos debajo de su playera.

– Te daré una sarta de nalgadas si haces trampa Isabella – juró que sentí mi ropa interior completamente mojada, cuando escuche ése tono peligroso y bajo en su voz de terciopelo.

Casi hundí mis dedos en el metal debajo de mí, para no moverme. De pronto sentí los labios de Edward besando mi oído, para después morder mi lóbulo.

– He visto toda la noche ese tirante de tu sostén – susurró – Me he estado peguntado como se ve el resto –

Me mordí el labio muy fuerte. Edward bajo sus labios por mi cuello, hasta que llego a mi hombro. Me beso una vez ahí, luego besó el tirante descubierto. Estaba tan al pendiente de la deliciosa sensación de sus labios rozarme la piel caliente, que no noté que movía sus manos, hasta que jalo mi blusa para quitármela.

– Levanta los brazos – hice lo que me pidió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – mi voz sonó entrecortada. Estar sin playera delante de Edward era demasiado para mi salud mental.

Escuche una pícara risita.

– No, no puedes – sonaba muy divertido.

Volvió a besarme el hombro, luego el tirante y cuando lo hizo, sentí su lengua rozarme la piel. Sentí de nuevo sus manos en mis caderas, apretando mi piel, y luego sus dientes me rozaron el hombro cuando bajo mi tirante. Con una de sus manos bajo el otro.

– Si te quito esto... ¿Sería demasiado para hoy? –

– Dios no – creo que me puse roja por eso, casi soné desesperada.

Sentí los dedos de Edward moverse sobre mi piel, hasta que alcanzó el broche de mi sostén. Cuando lo desabrochó deslizó la prenda por mis brazos hasta que me la quito. Después no sentí nada, sostuve la respiración, tratando de imaginar porque Edward no hacía algo, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Solté el aire cuando sentí de nuevo sus manos sobre mi cintura. Su cabello me hizo cosquillas en la barbilla cuando se agacho a besarme la clavícula, siguió bajando y bajando hasta que sentí sus labios rosarme el inicio de los pechos. Sus manos subieron por mi abdomen, hasta que me rozó los pechos con los pulgares; Edward comenzó a besar mí recién expuesta piel, cada pedazo que tocaban sus labios parecía arder en fuego.

Solté un bajo jadeo cuando sentí su lengua pasar por encima de mi pezón, luego sentí sus dientes rosarme la piel. Tuve que apretar un poco las piernas por eso. Edward se movió en ese momento, puso una de sus manos en mi espalda y me arqueó un poco, con su otra mano tomó uno de mis pechos y lo masajeo, mientras su boca tenía prisionero a mi otro pecho.

Comencé a soltar pequeños y bajos gemidos cuando empezó a succionar fuerte mi pezón. Apreté más mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, en un intento por acercarlo más a mí. No pude resistirme más y tome con una de mis manos el cabello de Edward, apretando y jalándolo al mismo tiempo. Edward cambió su boca a mi otro pecho, bajo su mano a mi muslo y lo apretó. Sentía mi ropa interior completamente mojada, y la enorme erección de Edward se me clavaba en los muslos.

– Dios... Edw-Edward si no paras... – no pude seguir hablando. En serio, su boca era todo un placer.

Jaló con sus dientes mi pezón, y después se separó un poco de mi piel.

– Si no paro ¿Qué pasará nena? –

Apreté fuerte los ojos al sentir su pulgar moverse en círculos sobre uno de mis pezones.

– Si no paras, ya no podré detenerme –

Escuché su traviesa y nerviosa risita.

– Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de decir que no haríamos nada –

Recargó su frente en mi hombro. Con la mano que aún tenía en su cabello, le acaricié la espalda. Edward enredó sus brazos en mi cintura; aún podía sentir su erección rozarme las piernas.

– Esto será más difícil de lo que parece ¿cierto? –

Sentí su cuerpo sacudirse con su risa, por lo que había dicho.

– Bueno, si me dejas hacer esto, digamos.. todos los días, valdrá la pena la espera – hablo contra mi piel.

Fruncí un poco el ceño

– ¿Me dejarás devolverte el favor? –

Edward levantó el rostro, sonriendo.

– Si te dejara hacerlo, probablemente ya no podría parar –

Esta vez fui yo la que rió muy fuerte. Intenté moverme para volver a ponerme mi ropa, pero Edward me apretó entre sus brazos para que no lo hiciera.

– ¿Por qué haces eso Bella? –

Parpadeé, sin entender a que se refería.

– ¿Por qué hago qué? –

– Parece que te apartaras de mí, como si tuvieras miedo de acercarte demasiado. Miedo de dejarme entrar –

Me retorcí un poco entre sus brazos, incomoda de lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que después de lo que habíamos vivido Ness y yo, mantenía mi distancia, especialmente con los hombres. Pero no había notado que lo seguía haciendo; más bien no había notado que lo hacía con Edward, al igual que con el resto. Esquivé los ojos verdes de Edward

– Sólo quería ponerme mi ropa... –

Edward sonrió a medias.

– No eres una buena mentirosa cielo – se agacho, y paso su nariz por mi cuello – Además si sólo estuvieras avergonzada, es una maldita estupidez –

– Déjame tranquila – intenté quitármelo de encima. Edward sólo apretó sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de mis caderas.

– Eres jodidamente preciosa – me beso el cuello – y tu cuerpo me pone como un estúpido adolescente –

Sonreí por eso.

– Es bueno saberlo –

– ¿Entonces.. puedo seguir donde estaba? –

– ¿Qué no habías terminado ya? – ambos sonreíamos como idiotas.

– ¡Mierda, claro que no! – solté una pequeña risita por eso.

Aún me sentía un poco nerviosa, pero trate de parecer segura y relajada; me recosté sobre el capo.

– Estoy bastante segura de que tengo todo el culo lleno de pintura –

– Puedo revisar.. meticulosamente –

Me jaló de los tobillos hasta que volví a estar parada, con el capo del coche golpeándome la espalda.

– Veamos los daños – me hizo girar, hasta que quedé de espaldas a él.

Algo entre una risa, quejido y gemido, salió de mis labios cuando me pellizcó el trasero, para jalar mis shorts.

Edward se rió de forma pervertida.

– Algo manchado, si. Pero creo que sobrevivirás – me dio la vuelta de nuevo.

– Pues tú tienes los brazos y la playera llenos de pintura –

– También tu, el brazo y el muslo – se rió de nuevo – Creo que debimos esperar a que la pintura se secara antes de divertirnos –

– Creo que tienes mucha razón –

Edward desvió su mirada hacia mi pecho. En ese momento recordé que aún estaba sin playera ni sostén.

– Creo que por hoy está bien –

Edward se sonrojó un poco, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había pillado viéndome los pechos.

– Por ahora – sonrió de manera torcida de nuevo, y se inclinó para plantarme un rápido y sonoro beso en los labios.

Me pasó mi sostén y mi blusa. Cuando estaba poniéndome la ropa Edward me abrazó por la cintura.

– Ya que parece que regresaremos a casa.. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte toda la noche... –

Me pase la blusa por encima de la cabeza y miré mi brazo. La pintura aún se sentía algo fresca, por lo que la parte manchada se me pegaba a la piel.

– Alice me matará cuando vea lo que le hice a la ropa nueva – volteé a verlo, entrecerrando los ojos – Esto es tu culpa –

Edward metió sus manos en las bolsas traseras de mis shorts, justo como había hecho cuando salíamos del baño del bar, el día anterior.

– Te dije que quiero preguntarte algo –

Sonreí de modo malicioso. Sabía exacto lo que iba a preguntarme, pero sentía de nuevo esa extraña y fuerte sensación, no de mariposas, sino de rinocerontes salvajes moviéndose en mi estómago. Volví a esquivar su pregunta, jugando con él, y, porque no admitirlo, conmigo.

– Le diré a Alice que fue tu culpa. Toda su maldad recaerá sobre ti ¿sabes? –

Me apretó el culo hasta que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

– ¡Joder endemoniada y preciosa mujer! – estaba sonriendo como loco, como un verdadero loco de amor. _Dios, que cursi soné._

Conforme habían pasado los días y las semanas, fui notando que Edward cambiaba un poco. Y no me refiero a su físico, porque _¡Mierda!_ Seguía pareciendo un actor de primera. Pero también iba notando como su lado de ¿macho? O una mierda parecida iba aumentando. Probablemente se debiera a tantas horas en éste taller, rodeado de testosterona pura. O quizás sólo era su genuina personalidad, que comenzaba a surgir al estar en más confianza con todos, incluyéndome. Y tenía que decirlo: _Estaba ENCANTADA de esto,_ de en lo que Edward se estaba convirtiendo. De este hombre cariñoso pero enloquecedora y atrayentemente salvaje que se estaba volviendo.

Volví al presente cuando paso lentamente su lengua sobre mi cuello. Tuve que morderme la parte interna de la mejilla para no gemir… De nuevo.

– ¿Tengo tu atención de nuevo? –

– Fuerte y claro capitán – sonreí por su desesperación.

Levanto su cabeza de mi cuello. Comenzó a sonreír, con esa bendita sonrisilla torcida y me vio a los ojos.

– Oficialmente ¿Quieres ser mi novia _Bella mía_? –

Tuve que reírme un poco, parecía tan anticuado que alguien preguntara eso. Aún así, estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho a la antigua. Me rasqué un poco la cabeza, como si lo pensara.

– Creo que debo pensarlo un poco. Quizás el camino a casa me ayude para tomar una buena desi... –

No pude seguir hablando, sus labios se comieron mi frase. Me beso de forma suave, pausada. Metió su lengua en mi boca de forma lenta, como si intentara disfrutar del sabor de mis labios y lengua. Cuando se separó de mi, todo el maldito cuarto daba vueltas.

– Definitivamente si – susurré sonriendo

Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me dio vueltas. Me bajo de nuevo y me dio múltiples besos pequeños en los labios. Jamás me había reído tan estúpidamente, pero con tanta felicidad.

– Te voy a hacer feliz preciosa. Lo juro – prometió.

– Sé que lo harás – recargué mi frente con la suya – Bien, ya que acordamos eso ¿Quieres irte ya? –

– Creo que es buena idea. Tienes que trabajar mañana – ya sonaba triste.

– No seas melodramático, el bar abre hasta tarde, así que estaré todo el bendito día en casa –

– Lo sé. Deberíamos ver una película o algo así. No recuerdo un solo día que hayamos hecho eso –

– Claro que lo haremos, mañana es domingo ¿recuerdas? Es día de parrillada en casa –

Edward sonrió de nuevo. Creo que pensaba que ahora podía llamarse oficialmente _"parte de la familia"_, eso me pareció demasiado lindo.

– Entonces hay que irnos. Pero antes, quiero pintar algo ¿Puedo? –

Reí de nuevo – Claro que puedes... ¿Qué pintarás? –

– Espera aquí preciosa –

Edward salió del área de pintura. Fruncí el seño por eso ¿A dónde se supone que va o que rayos hace? Cuando volvió traía un pedazo mediano de metal; era del tamaño de un lienzo y del mismo color blanco del capo en el que me enseño a pintar.

Movió el capo, dejando libres las sillas que lo detenían, y puso el pedazo de metal sobre una de ellas. _-Justo como el tripie que usan los artistas-_ pensé. Cuando lo dejó bien acomodado salió de nuevo, y regreso en menos de un minuto, cargando con barios recipientes de pintura, de diferentes colores. Dejo todo cerca de su estudio improvisado, incluyendo el aerógrafo que yo estaba usando antes. Se acercó a mi cargando de nuevo uno de los cubre bocas.

– Ahora – me tomó de las manos y me puso frente a la silla, me paso el cubre boca por el cuello y lo acomodó en su sitio. Movió mi cabello y lo acomodó un poco. Cuando pareció estar satisfecho se acomodó detrás de la pieza metálica.

– Bien. No se mueva señorita Swan – comentó divertido.

– ¡Estás jugando! ¡No vas a pintarme a mí! – protesté, sonrojándome de nuevo.

Edward posó su mirada en mí. Con esa simple, salvaje y concentrada mirada, hizo que dejara de decir idioteces y no me moviera. Estuvo un rato pintando, cambiando la pintura de vez en cuando. Me veía y luego pintaba un poco más. Comencé a tararear una tonta cancioncilla sin sentido. Después de unos minutos Edward se alejó de su lienzo metalizado y sonrió.

– ¿Terminaste? – él asintió. Me acerqué a él, quitándome el cubre boca – Te advierto que si se parece a los dibujos de Lexy, te demandaré –

Tuve que dejar mis bromas tontas para contemplar lo que Edward había hecho. Era sólo yo. En la imagen aparecía mayormente mi rostro, y parte de mi playera; como en esas imágenes de las identificaciones, pasaportes o esas cosas. _Soy simplemente yo_. Y aún así, era una de las pinturas más bellas que hubiera visto jamás. Edward me plasmo con una mirada fiera y seductora, la mirada de un depredador; de alguien que no sólo va por el mundo, sino que parece atacar la vida a cada instante. Estaba complemente inmersa en esa pintura... Era yo, y aún así, parecía alguien muy diferente.

– ¿Te gusta? – Edward sonaba tímido y feliz a la vez.

– Me encanta Edward – entrelacé sus dedos con los míos – Es preciosa –

– No más que tu – me beso el cabello, sonriendo por lo que dije.

– ¡Tenemos que llevárnosla a casa! –

Edward soltó una enorme carcajada por lo que dije.

– Cielo, es un pedazo de metal plano ¿Qué harás con él? ¿Colgarlo en tu recámara? – se rió de nuevo, como si fuera una gran estupidez sólo decirlo.

– En realidad pensaba en la sala principal, ya sabes.. Ahí la vería todo el mundo... – susurré.

Edward me miró entre confundido y muy divertido

– ¿En serio quieres poner esto en tu casa? ¿Cómo si fuera un cuadro o una mierda así? –

– ¡Es un cuadro! Si no querías que lo pusiera en NUESTRA casa, no me hubieras pintado tan linda – remarque la palabra _nuestra_, por alguna razón, detestaba que aún no pensara que era su casa tanto como mía

– Bien, bien. La llevaré mañana a casa, no creo poder lidiar contigo y esa cosa en la moto – sonrió.

Traté de que Edward me dejara ayudarle a recoger todo lo que organizó para nuestra cita, pero se negó por completo. Me dijo que lo dejaría todo listo mañana; sólo apago las velas, desconectó las luces y salimos de su área de trabajo.

Me acurruqué entre su chaqueta de cuero, comenzaba a hacer frío y yo había olvidado llevar algo además de lo que tenía puesto; y mi... _Novio_, siendo el caballero que es, me dejo usar su chaqueta de camino a casa.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté, mientras Edward sacaba dos cascos, y se acercaba a su moto

– Te dije que debía conseguirte uno. Si yo llevo uno, por supuesto que tú tienes que llevar uno también – sonrió para tratar de calmarme.

– Me veré estúpida con esa cosa – bufé molesta.

Edward soltó una pequeña risita y se acerco a mí. Los estúpidos cascos eran del mismo negro brillante, pero uno se veía un poco más pequeño. Supuse que era el mío. Edward lo tomó y lo giró, de modo que pudiera ver la parte trasera del objeto. Casi en la orilla del casco estaba escrito _Bella_, decorado por un par de alas de ángel, una a cada extremo de mi nombre, todo en color azul eléctrico. Era un detalle demasiado dulce, parecía la promesa de que, el puesto detrás de Edward en su moto, era sólo mío. _Diablos, eso me excita_.

– Puedo cambiar el diseño cada que te venga en gana – me dijo, mientras pasaba mis dedos por la pintura.

Sonreí.

– Debes dejar de hacer cosas tan endemoniadamente lindas por mí – sonrió aún más. El día de hoy, ambos éramos sonrisas a cada maldito segundo. Parecíamos un par de adolescentes enamorados. – ¿El tuyo también tiene uno? – pregunté

– Por supuesto pequeña – volteó también su casco. Su nombre estaba escrito en letras color cobrizo, casi del color exacto de su cabello; y en cada extremo de éste, había unas pequeñas llamas con diferentes tonos de rojo _-Los hombres y sus flamas -_ pensé.

Puso su casco en el suelo, y me puso el mío. Se alejo un poco para verme, mientras yo levantaba la estúpida cosa de platico, que te protege los ojos.

– ¿Qué tan estúpida me veo? – comenté.

Edward adquirió un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

– En realidad te ves malditamente sexy. Aunque mi chaqueta rompe un poco con el encanto – termino riendo de nuevo.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias! – lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. Era algo molesto intentar hablar bien con ésta cosa puesta – Vamos a casa de una vez –

Edward asintió, subiéndose a la mota, al tiempo que se ponía su casco. Me subí tras él y, ésta vez no espere a que el pusiera mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, yo misma los enganché ahí. Acomodé mis pies y sentí como, por culpa del poco espacio en esta cosa, apretaba las piernas de Edward con mis muslos.

– Mierda.. Fue la mejor idea del mundo no comprar una moto más amplia – ladeó si cabeza para que pudiera verlo guiñarme un ojo.

Arrancó la moto, aún con mis risitas nerviosas de fondo. Íbamos a una velocidad increíble, ahora entendía porque Edward se ponía loco con la velocidad; sentía que la sangre me corría a toda velocidad por las venas.

– ¡¿Entonces?! – medio grito, para que pudiera escucharlo por sobre el ruido del viento que nos golpeaba – ¡¿Te gustan las manzanas verdes preciosa?! –

Sólo pude reírme como una loca, al recordar lo que me había preguntado el día anterior en el bar. Ahí estábamos los dos, montados en una moto que iba a toda velocidad rumbo a casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que cada pieza del rompecabezas estaba en el lugar exacto. Sentía que Edward había llegado a mi vida para quedarse... No sé si para siempre, o por un tiempo más corto; pero definitivamente estaba dispuesta a descubrir eso junto a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía de nuevo feliz y segura. _Me sentía de nuevo en casa_.

* * *

**¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y MIL VECES PERDÓN!**

**Sé que dije que ya no volvería a ausentarme como la última vez. Pero ustedes saben que cuando el cerebro se niega a sacar lo que una quiere, no se le puede forzar. Sólo les diré que tuve ciertos problemitas, pero que estoy bien y estoy con ustedes. En serio que, espero que sigan por aquí porque como siempre les digo: Por más que tarde en publicar, ésta historia no parará hasta que la mire terminada ¿Quedamos?**

**En serio las AMO infinitamente, y espero que el capítulo les guste y que, pues la mayoría siga por aquí... Y que no me odien u.u**

**El siguiente capítulo lo estoy iniciando justo ahora, y para algunas que ya me lo habían preguntado, la respuesta es SI, los capítulos lemmon comenzarán a aparecer muy pronto. Así que espero que me digan que les parece éste capítulo, y los nuevos giros que está dando la historia. Y a las nuevas lectoras (que veo, han sido bastante) ¡BIENVENIDAS!**

**Y una última cosa: Si olvidé contestar alguno de sus reviews, una inmensa disculpa más, prometo contestar sin falta los siguientes n.n**

_**P.D. Ustedes son exactamente mi marca de Heroína:**_** Pola Cullen Masen, Hikari Strife10, 20061901soraya, Cullen Vigo, , FS-Twilight-, PattyxCullen, Pulga, Gatita 7, Miraky, chechuu, tatty1, ainoaaaaa, Caperucita Verde,ale-cullen4, Black Cullen, gaby de cullen, IsabellionaxCullen, fanieCullen (adsadacasx), kxprii, Cullen.C.I, Lady Pink Any, Angel0607, Peqe, roma88, mei-cullen-clan, Little Hope, Albaln, marieblackvolturi, Mary, ur2grt2b4go10, go10, teishi, susurrodeviento, Ermia, DanyPao, Nia06, MariellaWaldorf, shie-san, Twilight-Edwella, Robsten, shopia18, LeidaJim, EmDreams Hunter **_(Besos preciosa, el gatito es tuyo jaja)__**, **_**Mimako Brandon, Lamb'stown, Beloya, CLAURUI, michellerm39, LadyWithlock, tiinaCullen, Cathaysa, nadiarc22, Jenny Hatake, sakumo20, Yashamaru Kotohime, Esmeraldy, Mayra17, Joha, Yenny Cullen, Mon de Cullen**_**, **_**Chi2-chan, SadisticTorment, Maru M. Cullen, Vampire-Momo, Ainhoa Cullen chiiocullen, mariia Cullen swan, lamy-is-86, fer-Cullen, nyssaCullen, dezkiciada, Josephine I, MissBennetDarcy, Aiiram, JLM-swan, MarceAntonia, MelizzaMasen, Lolaki, kxprii, carlita16, Lady-Diva, Izu03, CammiB, dioda, libroadicta, francés-k, LaaNgH0sT, fullsoul, rayencilla, Rei Hino Cullen**_**, **_**Epa0yo, anybuff, Jacky Masen'Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Erk92, PATSS, BlackCullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MASEN, CindyLo, .22, Noe Pattz, Anitus91, pinkrose24787, frances-k, suspiroscullen, Serenita Kou, Maedna33, AliCeSakurita, Law Masen Cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, ALEXITACULLEN, Isabel De Cullen, BellaliciousRobsten1990, patatorrez, lizzy90, .Cullen, Ally-Nessi Cullen, harpohe, Nelly McCarthy, bellaliz, Velourya, EmilioLT, Naddy L, darkny, vaneiancullen, Nathyot, vale9315, adx-25, natha1121, luciacarolina, maryCullen7, musegirl17, PeaceAndLoveGirl97, Paolita93, I'm a Black Sheep, kotita, Moni Cullen Potter, Noe76, Black Angel Lilith, nitzuki, Oevix Olem, FanHistoria, Lunita Black27, Ludwika Cullen, vero Masen Cullen, ruthi, Lady Bonbons17, NinieN, maelilautner96, scarlett003, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Tami-92, , Bells Cullen Miranda, ma pau Cullen, Aredhel Isile, litzy, Aliapr-peke, isabella1992vas, xikiss Cullen, kardan, fernandita4.0, Gaby Madriz, fany cullenpattz, jhazy-malfoy-patts, missju, Mati Culen Black, May CuLLen FeraLdh, BkPattz, horbak, Annalice, Twilight-Edwella, tamara1986, Heart on Winter, , Akemix, Alexa127, Mati Cullen Black, , DMendez1809, masen-saenz, Nessie Masen, Somela, nonblondes, wndy30, Hey vampire girl, konytacullenmasen, florfigu92, liveblack, nany87, Alea ' Aela, ginnypottermaisen, anni. eska, twilightersisabella, ISACOBO, kiiLlii, zujeyane, Breyeli, Lucero Cullen, FherniiTha, saku hyuuga, Mac Masen, M. Shily, Alejandra Yaruro, pauswift, aniithacullen, litzy, .Cullen, nai-zarautz, **_(Mi nena hermosa, mil y un besos)_**, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, Andrea2508, jessyFpattz, Jessy-Jess, RossxCullen, EJsam, Chemita, VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty, etzelita, Lyannette Zoe Cullen, flooorr, lokaxtv, bedaniie, M-Masen, NorixBella Leon de Masen, SarahCullenMasen, DreamyGirl21, isabella 1205, TheDC1809**_ (jaja Aquí lo tienes cielo, mil besos)_**, marcecrepusculo, .Pxa**_ (Gracias cielo, espero que éste capítulo sea mejor que el anterior)_**, Vampire's Heart**_ (Gracias por el review preciosa, Besotes)_**, msolcito, Natyu, YumelCullen, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, Stefanni Hale, aripotter24, Lala-Landia, Aleja Maggie, hilarycullen17, AimeCullendePattinson, AshleyCullen98, EmirlyC, LizDePode, abys, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**_ (Jjajaja Muchas gracias por tus palabras preciosa, y claro que te lo puedes robar, y claro que se llama luna por ti. Espero que aún sigas aquí, y que no estés decepcionada de mi larga tardansa. Te adoro nena)_**, Bells-15, PleaseBiteMee, PanteraFenix Negra, baarbii4, JessFpattz, Evelynmr, Aleja E, Alice Cullen Night S, Katiuska Cullen Swan, marcecullenswan, Gabriela Baron Medina, Mrcdz Cullen Pattison, ICI21, Marithah Cullen, supattinsondecullen, dboora, indii93, jennyhale, Sarah Cullen Masen**_**, **_**Tamy Masen Cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, yuli09 **_(Muchos besos cielo, gracias por tus palabras)_**, Janni0210, crisvel, SabrinaCullenBlack, MARIE8878, afroditacullen, Calipswan15, carmenlr, DannyCullen13, lourdescullen, JEKA CULLEN, Jigoku No Kokoro, jennle, lorenaviidal, AleBlake Belikov**_**, **_**NinaMcCarthy, vidita142, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Suemyy19, Agus Cullen Swan**_**, **_**lvkv, Hellenzu, michelle91, NazzaPattinson96, bells cullen potter, Jeess, Krom, Valent Herazo, CamiPattz, Ko0oralle patzz**_**, **_**dana masen Cullen, kattzz, Ale de Cullen 13, PiuBella, Michelle Rathbone, CosmicTisha, covaric, Lurix**_**, **_**Semivampiro, andreiita crepuZ, olly26i, Romi de Cullen, GAVM**_**, **_**RoxCM, alecssie cullen vulturi, tafranzavi, Ilse Masen, TheDC1809**_**, **_**Black Angel Lilith**_**, **_**Katherine Swan, Hellen Masen, RenCullenSwan, NachiCullen, phoenix1993, grisii2410, I'm reading my life, sarahFF, angelita04, Soy un Shinigami **_(HERMOSA, de los reviwes más bellos que me han dejado jaja Gracias por estar aquí desde hace mucho, y espero que por aquí sigas. Besos lindura)_**, Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen, Katie Lupin, AdriiRomero14, AlitaC, Clau MacBells, Paamelitaa, jovipattinson, syuuki06, FerHdePattinson, camiTomlinson, vivi S R, NirvanaRb, lynda cullengh, YamiletSoler, miiliiziitha Cullen, kat-RPtzz, mirylion, Gigi Cullen **_(Que bueno que te encanta la historia cielo, espero que sigas por aquí. Besos)_**, isamariaag29, Leticia, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi**_ (jaja Gracias por tus lindas palabras dulzura. Pues no se si se enojará mucho cuando lo sepa, Bella está medio loca jaja Saludos hermosa)_**, carla82, ELISACULLEN86, florbarrio18, Love-of-the-heart13, Gabs Frape, krosag, MC-y-EC, karenseguram, iam Nikkiswan **_(Muchas gracias por desvelarte leyéndome cielo. Y gracias por ser mi vigilante de robos jaja)_**, Vanessa love me for ever, yorelina, SulyVan, anagbz85, ErzeLaveauHunter, Lily Masen, Oh Dary Night, Azul Tachikawa, thequeenredforever, Esali Whitlock, alwayswithRK, valery1, nany13, Vero Cullen, perl rose swan, MeeluuZeuqirne, , Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, claudita1986, ... ****Por sus HERMOSAS palabras, sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡SOY SU FAN!**

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**

**Atte:**

**..dayaaBlack...**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
